Fios da Desilusão
by ShiryuMitsuko
Summary: Uma vida comum. Um amor, família. Tudo que Radamanthys e Valentine precisam e querem. No entanto, talvez nem todos estejam felizes com a alegria do casal.
1. Chapter 1

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve/Drama/Lemon.

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

**Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. ****Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos.**** Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras. A idéia de que Hades possui tesouros em ouro e jóias foi inicialmente vista por mim em argumentações da ficwriter Nana Pizzani e, concordando com o ponto de vista dela, utilizei tal entendimento na construção desta fanfiction.**

**Prólogo**

**Para compreender os fatos narrados**

Radamanthys e Valentine são casados e têm um filho, Angel Harpy Wyvern, de um ano e alguns meses. Foram unidos por Shaka de Virgem em uma cerimônia na qual estiveram presentes Cavaleiros, Espectros e Marinas. Todos vivem em paz, na terra, após terem ressuscitado por ação de seus deuses. Hades permitiu a seus seguidores que vivessem na superfície mas de vez em quando os manda em missões do Meikai. Sylphid e Lune são noivos e têm uma filha, Seth Balron Basilisc, um mês mais velha que Angel.

O casal Wyvern-Harpy mora na Escócia, nas Highlands, próximo à Inverness, num castelo de um antigo clã escocês totalmente reformado e com ajuda de vários espectros do submundo que seguiram seu kyoto para a superfície.

Radamanthys é inglês de nascimento e nada mais natural que voltar à Grâ-Bretanha para cuidar de sua familia. Como um bom apreciador de whisky, instalou-se na Escócia e, sendo Hades o senhor do submundo, detém em seu poder grande quantidade de tesouros e pedras preciosas de seus domínios. Tendo dotado seus seguidores de bens suficientes para sua sobrevivência.

Valentine de Harpia é chipriota de nascimento e tendo sido o espectro mais leal de Radamanthys, acabou por se apaixonar por ele, sendo correspondido na mesma proporção.

A história se passa no inverno, quando o clima é frio, com chuvas e ventos, havendo temperaturas até cerca de dez graus negativos durante a noite e até quinze graus positivos durante o dia. Há neve ocasional.

**Capítulo 1**

**Um Kyoto retorna**

Por que diabos tinha que ter demorado tanto? Hades sabia que ele era casado. Sabia que ele não podia se ausentar tanto assim. Entendia que seu Imperador tinha seus motivos e que realmente sua atuação tinha sido necessária mas dois meses? Olhou a grossa aliança em sua mão esquerda e sentiu ainda mais falta de seu Valentine.

Perdera o aniversário de seu marido, perdera o aniversário de namoro e estava um tanto ansioso por chegar em casa e abraçar Valentine e Angel. Nem sequer cogitava de fazer coisa alguma antes de ver os dois. Já fizera vários relatórios para o senhor dos infernos, dando conta do sucesso de sua missão.

Tinha sido realmente difícil convencer uma raça estranha de demônios da Patagônia a se curvarem perante Hades mas vencera por fim. Dois meses. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo sem Valentine. Estava louco de saudade dele, da voz dele, do toque suave de sua pele e do sorriso dele. Queria pegá-lo nos braços e enchê-lo de beijos, queria pegar seu filho no colo e fazer mil mimos. Decididamente ser um Kyoto era difícil demais por vezes.

Nevava e estava muito frio. Era pleno inverno na Escócia onde tinham fixado residência. Um enorme castelo antigo era agora a morada oficial do casal Wyvern-Harpy. Avistou de longe a enorme construção. Não viera usando seu cosmo pois queria chegar descansado para ver Valentine. Trouxera para ele alguns presentes e vários para Angel.

Bateu na porta e um dos criados atendeu com um olhar surpreso. Perguntou por Valentine e foi informado de que ele estava em seu quarto já há bastante tempo. O Kyoto franziu o cenho. O que o serviçal quisera dizer com bastante tempo? E Angel? O criado respondera que o filho do casal estava há três dias sob os cuidados de Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, a pedido de Valentine. Preocupou-se um tanto. O que teria havido?

Subiu as escadas voando, deixando para trás os pacotes, o sobretudo negro e ficando apenas com um terno bem cortado que usava para viajar. Bateu na porta do quarto de casal mais de uma vez e, ao não ouvir resposta, entrou de uma vez. Estava tudo escuro. Já era quase seis da tarde e no inverno seria como quase noite. Demorou um pouco para vislumbrar o vulto encolhido na cama de casal.

- "Valentine? Amor?"

Aparentemente, Valentine dormia. Usava uma calça comprida, blusão de gola alta e estava agarrado nos travesseiros, como se buscasse defesa de algo. Estranhou mais ainda.

- "VALENTINE!" Dessa vez gritou. O que estava havendo? Seu marido não dormia assim, no meio do dia.

Valentine não estava exatamente descansando. Estava era exausto e por isso se rendera a deitar-se no meio da tarde. Envolto por pesadelos, o corpo tremia por vezes. Não conseguia ter uma noite calma fazia alguns dias. No momento dormia, agarrado num dos travesseiros e recuperou a consciência ao ouvir seu nome sendo gritado. O corpo se retesou, os olhos abrindo de uma vez, um tanto vermelhos, a expressão meio assustada. Virou-se rapidamente para de onde o som viera, ainda meio deitado na cama. Demorou um tanto para reconhecer quem estava ali mas por fim suspirou, aliviado, forçando-se a dar um pequeno sorriso. Finalmente. Radamanthys. Seu marido estava de volta.

Harpia queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, tinha tantas saudades mas, ao mesmo tempo, faltavam-lhe forças para se atirar nos braços dele. Sufocou a expressão de sofrimento e o gemido de dor quando os movimentos que executara fizeram a roupa roçar nos ferimentos ocultos.

O Kyoto franziu a testa de maneira inquiridora. Aquilo não era normal. Foram dois meses longe de seu marido. Esperava vê-lo pular em seu colo e dizer que o amava mas, ao contrário, ele lhe dera um pequeno sorriso como se a idéia de vê-lo de volta não agradasse. Observou cuidadosamente os movimentos dele. Viu-o conter-se, mover-se devagar. O que diabos era aquilo?

- "Valentine? Aconteceu algo?"

E agora? Harpia percebeu que ele estranhara sua reação. Droga! Ele não podia, jamais poderia saber. Viu o marido perguntar se havia acontecido algo e observou-o por um momento antes de responder.

- "Não. Nada de novo. Está tudo bem. Como foi a missão?" Dessa vez conseguiu que um sorriso real saísse por seus lábios ao pensar que ele realmente estava de volta, ao seu lado.

Wyvern não acreditava nele. A voz tremera um pouco. Valentine não era inseguro nunca. Fechou o semblante e respondeu calmo e controlado.

- "Não era a recepção que eu esperava depois de passar dois meses sem ao menos conseguir falar com você ao telefone. Não era bem isso que eu esperava por ter ficado longe da razão da minha vida. Você deve ter seus motivos para ainda não ter se atirado em meus braços que sentem desesperadamente a sua falta e não ter me dado sua boca pela qual ansiei por dias e noites." Parou um pouco de falar com um ar magoado. Também podia ser apenas que Valentine tivesse tido dias difíceis. O fato de Angel não estar ali era indício de algo. Deu um longo suspiro e sentou-se na poltrona em frente à cama.

- "Por que Angel está com Sylphid e Lune? E, sobre a missão, basta dizer que temos mais uma raça de demônios a acrescentar aos nossos compêndios do mundo subterrâneo." Fixou o olhar em Valentine examinando-o inteiramente. A lareira do quarto estava acesa, não estava tão frio assim ali dentro. Reparou na roupa dele, totalmente fechada. Valentine odiava sentir calor e detestava roupas fechadas. Um espectro que vivia no inferno gelado do Cocytes estar com todo aquele frio era algo estranho. Franziu novamente a testa e ficou esperando por uma resposta sobre Angel.

O chipriota ouviu o que o marido dizia, abaixou os olhos por um momento, ele estava certo, sabia disso mas, simplesmente não podia. Percebera um tanto de mágoa e arrependeu-se de não conseguir fingir que não havia acontecido nada. Sim, sabia que ele estranhara a ausência do filho dos dois. Não conseguiu se atentar ao que ele falara sobre os demônios. Sentiu os olhares, Rada claramente esperava uma resposta. Pior ainda. A mente treinada do Kyoto do Inferno, os olhos treinados. Val sabia. Estava sendo percucientemente analisado. Temeu pelo que o outro conseguiria deduzir. Levantou-se devagar, medindo os movimentos para não sentir tanta dor. Inferno! Deveria ter ao menos cuidado daqueles ferimentos. Aproximou-se em curtos passos do kyoto, parando próximo a ele.

- "Não me senti bem e achei melhor deixar nosso filho com quem pudesse cuidar melhor dele." Não era mentira. Estava fraco. Além de tudo, não conseguira se alimentar direito nos últimos dias.

Se o inglês já estava preocupado, agora estava absolutamente desconfiado de que algo estranho ocorria ali. Valentine parecia abatido, estava magro. Ele não era de se empanturrar mas também jamais deixava de comer, a menos que algo o estivesse preocupando loucamente. O espectro que vigiava o Cocytos mantinha-se sempre em forma, quando pouco para zelar por Angel. Olhou-o novamente e tocou-lhe na mão branca e... Gelada? Embora o quarto estivesse quente, a mão dele... Ouvira direito? Para seu marido dizer-se incapaz de cuidar de Angel...

- "Amor..." Radamanthys levantou-se e tocou-lhe os lábios com os dedos para depois puxá-lo um tanto repentinamente para um beijo faminto. Nem respirava. Saudade pura e preocupação.

Harpia percebeu o olhar dele e mordeu de leve os lábios ao sentir o toque em sua mão. Radamanthys percebera. Era lógico. Não era de sentir frio, quase nunca mas, no momento e, ultimamente, sentia tanto... Tanto frio. Ouviu-o falando consigo e voltou a observá-lo, surpreendendo-se quando ele se ergueu, puxando-o para perto e beijando-o apaixonado. Seu corpo reclamou no mesmo momento, sentindo dor, mas o lamento que escapou por seus lábios foi abafado pelos lábios mornos sobre os seus. O beijo de Radamanthys. Seu amor. Seu marido. Sentira tanto a falta dele e, no entanto, não conseguia... Não conseguia corresponder. Sentiu lágrimas vindo aos olhos e tentou se controlar, um imenso vazio em seu coração.

A mente do inglês entrou em alerta. O que estava havendo afinal? Tentava obter algo de Valentine, uma centelha de amor que fosse e apenas sentia-o endurecer o corpo em seus braços? Era impressão sua ou ele estava se escondendo? Escondia-se ao não corresponder, escondia-se ao tremer em seus braços e não parecia ser de desejo. Sentiu um ofego mas não era de emoção. Era tristeza. Segurou-o pelos braços e o encarou vendo lágrimas pelos orbes verdes.

- "Valentine?" Não compreendia. Não conseguia. Deu meia volta e um longo suspiro.

- "Creio que você não quer me ver. Não consigo ao menos beijar você sem que fuja de mim. Estou aqui, para você, mas você não está comigo. Não sei o que fazer nem o que pensar. Eu vou buscar nosso filho." Dirigiu-se para a porta sentindo imensa tristeza lhe toldar os sentidos. Era um kyoto e agüentava tudo em sua vida insana mas não podia agüentar não ter o amor de Valentine.

O espectro de Harpia não acreditava naquilo. Ansiara tanto pela volta dele e... O beijo foi partido e sentiu os braços arderem quando ele o segurou com força, tentou abaixar os olhos, mas ele o encarou antes que pudesse fazê-lo. O inglês o chamou mas ainda assim não conseguiu responder. Por fim seu marido o largou, dando-lhe as costas. Deixou seu corpo cair sentado na cama enquanto ouvia o que ele dizia. Viu quando ele foi em direção da porta e não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de finalmente caírem. Se havia uma tristeza mais angustiante, ele ainda não conhecia. Juntou toda a força que pôde para tentar que uma voz bem distante da tristeza que carregava consigo saísse, tremida e um tanto fraca.

- "Por favor, não vai... Não vai embora, por favor." Dessa vez soluçou, deixando o pranto adormecido em seu peito aflorar sem mais represas.

O Kyoto voltara-se para o outro ao perceber a oscilação imensa no cosmo forte e que parecia tão frágil agora. Ouviu aquele som que não era a voz de Valentine. Ele não era aquela pessoa tão debilitada ali, as palavras eram tão sofridas. Correu para ele sem mais dúvida alguma e pegou-o no colo, sem mais perguntas. Ele estava tão leve.

- "Não quero saber. Agora não. Você vem comigo, imediatamente, vamos visitar uns amigos." Pensava que era melhor levá-lo para ver um médico, um mago, bruxos, feiticeiras, o próprio Hades se fosse necessário.

- "Não, não precisa, não tem nada errado." O rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos soltou uma exclamação quando ele o pegou nos braços, ia pedir para que ele o soltasse quando atentou para o que ele dissera. Negou com a cabeça.

- "Você está leve como uma pena, não corresponde aos meus carinhos embora estejamos sem nos ver há dois meses, deixou Angel com Syl e Lune, estava chorando. Val, realmente quer que eu acredite que está tudo bem?" Olhou-o seriamente e notou mais alguma coisa.

- "E por que está com essas roupas? Está muito quente aqui dentro".

Valentine a tudo ouvia e sua única reação foi baixar os olhos. Não conseguia realmente enganá-lo. Nunca conseguira mas, mesmo assim, tentava. Sentiu o olhar sério sobre si e ouviu o que ele falou sobre as roupas. Balançou a cabeça veementemente, murmurando que estava frio.

- "Frio? Como assim frio?" Não ia aceitar aquilo. De Valentine não. Deitou-o na cama e olhou-o bem no fundo dos olhos.

- "Você viveu no Cocytos, o inferno gelado. Não pode estar sentindo frio, nem minimamente, ainda mais num quarto com lareira. Tire a roupa. Talvez tenha se ferido e não saiba. Andou se cortando em algo? Pode estar com febre causada por alguma infecção mas a sua pele está tão fria..." Agora estava mesmo preocupado. – "Amor, que houve?" Radamanthys não ia deixar passar. Deslizou a mão pelos ombros, pelos braços e apertou um tanto nos pulsos... Viu uma reação estranha no marido.

Se Valentine mantivera-se um tanto tenso enquanto estivera no colo do Kyoto, assim que foi posto na cama conseguiu relaxar o corpo inconscientemente. A quebra do contato entre os corpos o fizera suspirar. O toque de seu próprio marido o deixava nervoso. Para piorar tudo, Radamanthys e sua mania de saber tudo que se passava. Diabos, por que ele tinha que ser tão perceptivo? Sentiu-se ser deitado na cama e suspirou. Tinha vergonha de suas reações, mas não podia se controlar. Ao menos conseguira parar de chorar e ouvira o que ele dizia. Apavorou-se e negou com a cabeça numa súplica muda. Tirar as roupas? Não, isso não, seu corpo estava todo marcado, não podia deixar que ele visse. Viu que ele se aproximava mais e estremeceu ao sentir mãos passando por seus ombros, braços e segurando seus pulsos. Mordeu os lábios, sentindo um tanto de dor mas continuou em silêncio. Tarde demais. Sabia que nada passava em branco para o Kyoto.

- "Dói? O que houve?" Radamanthys começava a ter idéias sobre o porquê de seu marido estar tão arisco mas negava-se a acreditar no que suas conclusões apontavam. A falta de reação aos carinhos, o frio intenso, o medo estampado nos olhos de um espectro acostumado a lidar com o inferno. Sem aviso, ergueu os punhos da camisa e viu as marcas roxas, inúmeras linhas, nos pulsos, cortes cicatrizando, hematomas, havia muitas marcas. Ficou desesperado e olhou-o com angústia.

- "Vai me contar ou vou ter que descobrir?" Ergueu a camisa dele e Valentine tentou afastá-lo com mais veemência. Percebeu que o ruivo tremia. Não teve mais dúvidas e, sem mais perguntas, foi retirando-lhe as calças. O que viu foi doloroso. Marcas no corpo inteiro. Linhas finas em cortes parecidos feitos por uma fina lâmina. A maioria do cortes não estava cicatrizada ainda. Havia vergões e muitos hematomas. Observou Valentine encolher o corpo, afastando-se dele.

- "Por Hades, Valentine..." Levantou-se de supetão. O corpo todo tremendo. Os olhos cheios de água, soluçava sem conseguir respirar de tanto desgosto que sentia. Olhava o corpo alvo crivado de cortes finos, afiados. Sabia o que era aquilo. Mordeu os lábios contendo os gemidos, deixando as lágrimas correrem. Por fim falou novamente, a voz saindo num fio, transtornada e baixa. Conhecia aquelas marcas, já as vira muitas vezes.

- "Marionete Cósmica..." Era mais uma afirmação que uma pergunta da qual sabia a resposta. O que tinha havido em sua ausência?

Valentine baixara os olhos ao ver seu marido chorar, não conseguia mais observá-lo. Sentia tudo que ele sentia, eram muito íntimos e ainda havia o cosmo poderoso do kyoto que vibrava numa dor funda. Crispou as mãos por um breve momento, ouvindo leves murmúrios e sabendo que Rada sabia, sabia bem quem fora. Tentava a custo não sair correndo de lá. Estava tão transtornado.

- "Quando?" A voz do Kyoto soou no aposento, ele não tinha dúvidas de que tinha sido Minos de Griffon. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que o ataque não poderia ter sido há muito tempo mas queria ouvir.

- "Há quatro dias..." E lembrar daquilo o fez fechar os olhos e se encolher ainda mais, agarrando os travesseiros e enfiando a cabeça entre eles para sufocar mais dor. Lembrava de tudo, o tempo inteiro. Temia a reação do Kyoto, seu marido. Temia a reação do Kyoto Minos. Radamanthys não ia deixar barato e uma luta entre os dois o apavorava. Amava seu marido e não queria sequer pensar na hipótese de perdê-lo.

A reação do inglês foi de dor, tristeza, mágoa, ódio. Esbravejou sua fúria em um grito alto de raiva incontida. Seu marido. Seu amor, o pai de seu filho. Como ele pudera? Minos tinha Ayacos. Minos enlouquecera? Sentiu ganas de matar o Kyoto de longos cabelos loiros mas pensou que, primeiro, devia providenciar cuidados para Valentine que levantara o olhar para ele, provavelmente temendo uma reação mais drástica.

Radamanthys controlou o cosmo explosivo, controlou a dor que pulsava e sentou novamente ao lado dele, tocando-lhe no rosto bonito e descendo os lábios sobre os dele, levemente, para depois por fim deitar ao lado dele na cama larga e aconchegá-lo nos braços.

Harpia demorou um tanto para relaxar ao contato mas pensava sem parar que era o que devia fazer. Entregara seu coração ao Kyoto há muito tempo. Devia poder confiar no amor deles. Ouviu-o falando baixo.

- "Tudo minha culpa. Eu devia estar aqui. Eu devia ter podido te defender. Sinto tanto." Queria perguntar algo óbvio mas mesmo assim, precisava saber. – "Ele fez mais que torturar você com seu golpe mais potente?"

O chipriota ia dizer que não era culpa dele quando ouviu o que ele perguntava. Mordeu os lábios, abaixando a cabeça sem conseguir falar, mas por fim moveu a cabeça numa afirmativa, as lágrimas voltando a descer. Sentia-se um inútil.

A morte seria muito pouco para Minos.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota das autoras:**

Bem, mais uma produção conjunta, desta vez sobre Radamanthys e Valentine, um de nossos casais mais queridos. Esperamos que gostem. Não é uma fanfic simples e, da última vez que olhamos, tinha 206 páginas. No entanto, estamos ainda em fase de elaboração, betagem, comparação e acertos. Há reviravoltas e muito o que contar. Acompanhem-nos pelo universo de Radamanthys e Valentine, um casal do qual não temos quase nenhuma fanfiction em português mas que possui um grande material, em nossa opinião, para tecermos tramas e compartilharmos emoções. Opinem sobre esta nossa história. Temos o maior carinho por ela e foi uma das primeiras a integrar o ARC de Rada e Val que estamos fazendo. Apenas resolvemos publicar esta em primeiro lugar por julgarmos que seu conteúdo estava mais bem acabado que as demais que estamos escrevendo. Continuações? Estão em progresso. Vamos ver. Grande abraço e até a próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve/Drama/Lemon.

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

**Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. ****Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos.**** Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras. A idéia de que Hades possui tesouros em ouro e jóias foi inicialmente vista por mim em argumentações da ficwriter Nana Pizzani e, concordando com o ponto de vista dela, utilizei tal entendimento na construção desta fanfiction.**

**Capítulo 2**

Wyvern apertou Valentine nos braços e ficou com ele assim por algum tempo, sem coragem de falar nada. Foi beijando-lhe o rosto molhado de lágrimas e tentando pensar no que fazer. Deslizava dedos amorosos pelo rosto, cabelos, queixo, dando suaves beijos na face que amava. Ele ainda estava ferido. Isso era fato. Lembrou-se dos movimentos lentos que vira. Precisava cuidar dele.

- "Val, você já tratou os ferimentos? Se não os tratou, teremos que cuidar disso. Há cortes mais fundos que estão abertos." Ficou um tanto sem graça mas tinha que perguntar algo tão devastadoramente íntimo que mordeu os lábios e suspirou várias vezes.

O mais jovem sentiu que o outro o abraçava um tanto mais forte e não disse nada, sentindo leves beijos por seu rosto. Não conseguia parar o choro dessa vez. Tinha que responder.

- "Não, não tratei dos ferimentos e há cortes piores nas costas." Percebeu que ele fez uma pausa e observou-o.

- "Ele ao menos teve o cuidado de usar camisinha? Aquele traste anda por aí com muita gente, não quero que fique doente por causa de uma violência." O inglês abraçou ainda mais seu marido. – "Droga, amor. Eu devia estar aqui. Aquele homem jamais se aproximaria de você se eu estivesse aqui."

O tanto que o chipriota corou dada a pergunta ouvida foi escondido pelo rubor causado pelas lágrimas, mas mesmo assim respondeu, negando com a cabeça. Sim, já havia pensado naquela possibilidade. Doenças. Minos não era muito casto. Ficou indignado. Ele era de Radamanthys, sempre tinha sido só dele e por causa de um kyoto estúpido chamando Griffon teria que pensar em algo como doenças sexualmente transmissíveis.

Ayacos e Minos, apesar do relacionamento público, pareciam solteiros. Valentine trincou os dentes e suspirou ao se sentir mais abraçado pelo marido. Dessa vez conseguiu corresponder ao toque, aproximando-se um tanto.

- "Estou aqui. Não se preocupe mais. Trataremos de cada coisa a seu tempo. Está forte o suficiente para tomar banho ou quer que eu te deite na banheira e cuide de você? E, só para confirmar, eu o amo." Radamanthys pegou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e o beijou novamente na boca, agora se demorando mais em deslizar os lábios pelos dele, devagarinho, num carinho mais cheio de amor que de luxúria. Queria que ele sentisse que para ele, Radamanthys, tudo estava igual, amava-o e nada no mundo iria mudar isso.

Valentine escutava as palavras dele e suspirou, achava que conseguiria se levantar e tomar banho mas não tinha certeza. Ouviu-o dizer que o amava e graças a isso conseguiu não reagir negativamente quando seu rosto foi segurado e um beijo terno e lento lhe foi dado. Por um momento não fez nada, ainda com um tanto de receio quanto a contatos, mas acabou correspondendo ao beijo, a saudade e amor que sentia falando mais alto que aquele tanto de medo.

O inglês, de seu lado, percebia a tensão no outro e aquilo doía. Não podia deixar que ficassem estranhos um com o outro mas ia ser bem difícil. Era melhor serem muito sinceros um com o outro para poderem passar por aquilo. Juntos.

- "Meu beijo incomoda você? Perdoe-me, é bem provável que incomode, desculpe a insensibilidade." Levantou da cama e anunciou com a voz neutra que iria preparar um banho para Valentine e pediria material para cuidados médicos.

Ao ouvir o que ele dizia, Valentine baixou imediatamente os olhos, constrangido. Não queria que fosse daquela forma, não queria sentir o que estava sentindo quando ele o tocava. Pela milionésima vez amaldiçoou Minos pelo que ele fizera. Tinha que fazer algo sobre aquilo. Não podia mentir sobre nada ou iriam se perder um do outro. Murmurou quase inaudivelmente para o marido que não era culpa dele enquanto o observava levantar para cuidar do banho e outras coisas. Pensou uns momentos e finalmente disse que não era bem incômodo. Não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia ficar confortável com os toques do kyoto embora o quisesse por perto.

- "Se houver cortes fundos eu mesmo posso costurar você. Pelo menos isso de nossas vidas de seres do inferno será útil." Ficou olhando Valentine algum tempo, perdido em sentimentos confusos e por fim foi andando, não sem antes murmurar uma frase simples, baixo.

- "Vai passar." Queria dizer mais, porém não conseguiu. Um aperto no peito apressando-o a se refugiar no banheiro. Encostou a porta, ligando a água e preparando tudo. Agora podia chorar, novamente. Não queria que Valentine visse a intensidade de sua dor. Cerrou as mandíbulas para não gritar, mordeu os lábios e deixou as lágrimas correrem ainda mais fortes. Além de tudo ainda tinha que se lembrar que Valentine iria fugir dele por uns tempos. Não ia ser simples. As feridas no corpo dele, as feridas na alma dele. Que diabos ia fazer?

Começou a soluçar alto e ficou perto da banheira, ouvindo a água jorrar e verificando a temperatura. Aquilo tinha que ter jeito. E havia Angel. Queria tanto ver o filhinho deles mas, agora, não era propício. Tinha que cuidar de Valentine imediatamente. Lavou o rosto e tentou ficar calmo, retirou um tanto de sua roupa e ficou apenas de calças. Pensou se a visão dele com menos roupa constrangeria o marido. Nu sabia que não deveria ficar, não por enquanto. Talvez fosse melhor colocar uma sunga. Saiu indo até o armário buscar a roupa.

Harpia ouvira o marido dizer que tudo iria passar e tentou acreditar naquilo, Radamanthys tinha que ter razão. Podia sentir o cosmo dele, absurdamente triste. A dor dele o açoitava também. Pelos deuses, por que aquilo tivera de acontecer? As lágrimas não paravam de cair e secou-as com as mãos, fechando os olhos. Sentia tanta saudade, do kyoto e do filho. Achara melhor deixar o bebê com Syl e Lune, não ia conseguir cuidar dele do jeito que estava. A porta do banheiro se abriu e o viu sair, apenas com a calça. O corpo estremeceu um tanto mas logo acalmou-se, era Radamanthys, era seu amor que estava ali, ninguém mais. O loiro se dirigiu ao armário. O porte dele, o andar seguro, o jeito decidido que Valentine tanto adorava.

- "Amo você." Harpia murmurou de maneira bem audível. Havia apenas o crepitar da lareira, não havia barulho algum. O castelo era isolado e as grossas paredes impediam qualquer barulho externo. Era bom para a privacidade deles. Sentia uma necessidade premente de reafirmar que amava o inglês. O amor era a força que teria que usar para vencer os acontecimentos.

- "Eu também te amo. Mais que qualquer coisa. Vou colocar uma sunga pois não creio que vá gostar de me ver nu por enquanto. Eu sei que será difícil mas vamos superar." Wyvern voltou-se com o olhar mais apaixonado que pôde e se aproximou dele lentamente, com a roupa de banho na mão. Um longo suspiro e continuou a falar, com calma.

- "Vai chegar o dia em que poderemos nos amar em paz, novamente. Confie em mim. Vamos? Depois vou cuidar de cada pedacinho desse corpo lindo que você tem." Tentou sorrir e passou as mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos do marido. – "E talvez eu lave seus cabelos e fique cantando para você... Se quiser..."

Valentine a tudo ouvia, um tanto sem ação, realmente não sabia qual seria a própria reação caso o inglês se aproximasse demais. Tinha conseguido não fugir dele nem empurrá-lo para longe mas, não sabia por quanto tempo mais iria manter tal postura. Toques em seu corpo despertavam as memórias das dores que Minos infligira. Odiava a si mesmo por estar daquele jeito. Ainda restara um tanto em si daquela sensação de não poder controlar o próprio corpo. Viu o inglês se aproximar mais e observou-o um tanto, ouvindo as próximas palavras. Concordou com a cabeça e sorriu de leve, levantando devagar. - "Cantar para mim? É?"

- "E te fazer dormir em paz apenas por um dia pois tenho certeza que não anda dormindo. E te fazer sonhar novamente com o nosso amor. Eu imagino que esteja ferido em alguns lugares. Por isso, vamos com calma está bem? Já passei dois meses sem você. Passarei quantos forem necessários. Meu amor é maior que sexo, muito maior. E, vamos. Não sou muito bom em ficar me declarando o tempo todo." O loiro sorriu sinceramente, pegou o ruivo pela mão e o levou ao banheiro. Ligou um pequeno aparelho de cd e colocou uma música romântica e lenta. A água estava morna e colocou sais de banho para dar aroma e relaxar seu amor.

– "Depois pensaremos no restante, agora, apenas agora, eu sou seu marido e você é meu marido e vamos ficar um tempo juntos, sem pensar em nada além de um bom banho quente, concorda?" Esperava que o cosmo de Valentine ajudasse um pouco na cicatrização. Sabia que arderia, que ele sentiria alguma dor mas era preciso. Infecção era algo bem grave e difícil de combater.

_I don't need a lot of things_

_Eu não preciso de muitas coisas_

_I can get by with nothin'_

_Eu posso sobreviver com nada_

_With all the blessings life can bring_

_Com todas as bênçãos que a vida pode trazer_

_I've always needed something_

_Eu sempre estive precisando de algo_

_But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you_

_Mas eu consegui tudo que eu queria quando comecei a amar você_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

_Você é minha única razão, você é minha única verdade._

Harpia corou, envergonhado. A música tocando era tão bonita. Sua mente lhe mandava mensagens de que sentia falta de Radamanthys, de tocá-lo, de estar com ele. Sentia falta de... Ah, sentia falta de fazer amor com ele mas sabia que no momento não conseguiria. Seu corpo tinha outras reações. Escutou o que ele dizia por fim e conseguiu dar um pequeno sorriso, livrando-se da roupa de baixo, que ainda usava, e com cuidado entrou na banheira, suspirando. Ardia bastante e ignorou a dor.

Wyvern observava cada movimento. Conteve o horror que sentiu ao ver as marcas no corpo inteiro de Valentine. Não fazia idéia, por todos os infernos, não fazia mesmo idéia de quão sádico Minos poderia ser. Viu marcas nas coxas, tornozelos, dedos do pé, ombros, cintura, viu mordidas? Eram mordidas na carne branca e firme dos glúteos de Valentine? Aquilo era inadmissível! Mordeu os lábios com força aproveitando que o marido estava de costas para ele e pegou o sabonete líquido de maçã verde que encontrara numa loja de aromas de países latinos. Parecia refrescante, sua voz saiu baixa – "Onde doer, avise, não quero machucar." - Achou-se meio imbecil por dizer aquilo. Não havia como fazerem aquilo sem provocar dor.

Valentine estava tão envergonhado. Não queria ficar com o corpo exposto daquela maneira, tinha plena consciência de todas as marcas espalhadas por sua pele. Piores eram aquelas em sua mente, em sua alma. Não devia ser uma visão agradável. Será que o marido ainda sentiria atração por ele? O pensamento o fez estremecer. E sabia que o fato de que vários cortes ainda estavam abertos não ajudaria em nada na sua aparência. Quase chorou ao pensar que parecia um retalho de carne.

Se fossem cortes comuns, depois de quatro dias já teriam cicatrizado mas, eram cortes produzidos pelo poder do Kyoto Minos, eram feridas que não fechavam sem alguma interferência externa. Por isso Valentine sofrera e sofria. Seu pouco cosmo, afetado por tanta tortura, não dera conta de recuperar seu corpo. Ele precisava de Radamanthys. Da força do marido.

Harpia podia sentir as oscilações do cosmo do kyoto. Baixou sua cabeça, teria preferido que o marido não o visse daquele jeito. Concordou com um gesto quanto ao que o inglês falara sobre dor. A dor não era o mais importante. Amava-o. Amava os cuidados dele, o fato de ele não o ter ignorado. Era reconfortante saber que Radamanthys estava ali. Estava ali com ele e para ele. Sua salvação.

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_Eu preciso de você como água, como a respiração, como a chuva,_

_I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate_

_Eu preciso de você como clemência nas portas do paraíso_

_There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through_

_A liberdade me leva em seus braços_

_I need you_

_Eu preciso de Você_

Wyvern deslizou a mão suavemente, vendo roxos, amarelados, hematomas diversos, as mãos estavam úmidas com o sabonete e deslizavam com suavidade na pele dele, tocou os locais onde parecia haver mais dor e massageou lentamente. Carinho e amor, dedicação e cuidado.

- "Val, feche seus olhos, sei que sentiu dor nesses locais e vou apagar isso, quero que se concentre apenas na minha voz e que não tenha medo. Não pode ter medo de mim, não tenha medo de mim."

O chipriota suspirou, mordendo os lábios de leve ao sentir os toques leves sobre os ferimentos, devagar. Mesmo com um tanto de receio continuou em silêncio, apenas se atentando ao que ele fazia. Não conteve um baixo gemido de dor quando ele tocou um ponto em suas costas, próximo da cintura. Ouviu o que ele disse e concordou com um movimento de cabeça, fechando os olhos. Não tinha como não admitir para si próprio que tinha um tanto de medo mas tinha de controlar aquilo. Não queria ter que dizer que estava morto de vergonha por estar tão pouco apresentável.

- "Sou seu, Radamanthys, sempre serei seu."

- "Não tenho dúvida alguma quanto a isso, não se preocupe." Deu um minúsculo beijo na nuca clara do outro ao ouvir o que ele dizia e gemeu que o amava tanto. Tentava compreender o tanto que a segurança de seu amado estaria abalada. Massageava cada vez com mais força, sem ser bruto, desfazendo os nós dos músculos que aos poucos deixavam de se retesar ao mínimo contato. Era tão difícil não abraçar o outro e tomá-lo para si. Tinha que sublimar seu desejo e pensar apenas no imenso amor que compartilhavam. Ao mesmo tempo deu-se conta que mesmo o corpo marcado e espoliado à sua frente ainda lhe despertava desejo. Não era pelo corpo de Valentine que sentia desejo, na verdade. Era por ele inteiro. A alma dele. Nada disse, não sabia se deveria dizer isso. Temeu que o chipriota entendesse errado. Conhecendo Valentine como conhecia, sabia que ele tiraria suas próprias conclusões e temia que as conclusões dele apontassem para algo como, já que não havia mais beleza nele, que só sobrara a alma. Não. Melhor nada dizer.

_You're the hope that moves me to courage again_

_Você é a esperança que me move para ter coragem novamente_

_You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage_

_Você é o amor que me salva quando os ventos frios estão raivosos_

_And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are_

_E é tão incrível porque é a maneira que você é_

_And I can't turn back now_

_E eu não posso retroceder agora_

_'Cause you've brought me too far_

_Porque você me trouxe muito longe_

Radamanthys continuou tocando o marido com desvelo e cuidado, pressionava pontos energéticos, massageava lentamente, aquilo estava excitando-o mas não podia sequer sonhar com isso. Apenas se controlava e continuava acarinhando-o. Jogou água morna com sabonete em feridas ainda abertas e pediu a ele que agüentasse só mais um pouco.

- "Depois de limpos, os cortes serão suturados e daremos um jeito para que não fiquem muitas cicatrizes. Você sempre será lindo para mim."

Valentine se esforçava para não reagir negativamente aos toques que recebia. Aos poucos ia relaxando, sentindo os carinhos do outro em suas costas. Doía um tanto, ardia. Ao mesmo tempo o cuidado dele consigo fazia com que sentisse certa paz. Mordeu de leve os lábios ao sentir a água jogada contra suas costas mas manteve-se sereno, concordando com o que ouvia. Pensou que possivelmente, em suas costas principalmente, poderiam ficar muitas cicatrizes. E Radamanthys era tão bonito.

- "Desculpe, você acabou de voltar de missão, devia estar descansando."

- "Meu descanso será quando você puder se aconchegar a mim sem medo. Por agora, terminamos. Venha, vou ter que costurar alguns cortes. Sinto muito por isso, vou anestesiar um pouco para não doer tanto. Como conseguiu se mexer? Você deve ter sentido muita dor. Porque queria esconder de mim?" Estendeu a toalha para que Val se enrolasse nela e suspirou, por que precisava tanto saber? E tinha que se distrair, controlar o desejo que sempre sentia por Valentine, não era hora daquilo.

Harpia pensava nas perguntas enquanto se enrolava na toalha, tinha que responder, tinham que conversar.

- "Doeu Rada, muito." Nem sabia como descreveria aquilo. – "Quanto a esconder de você, não posso explicar, sentia-me tão perdido, eu nem ao menos consegui impedir que Minos... Que ele..." Parou de falar, sentindo-se totalmente inútil e fraco.

- "Não foi sua culpa. Conheço um tanto do inferno para saber que se você não se livrar da idéia de que pode ter sido sua culpa, não vai conseguir superar. Não fique pensando nisso." Levou-o com cuidado para o quarto. Deu um longo suspiro ao pegar os apetrechos médicos. Agulha de sutura, linha, curativos. Sabia o quanto aquilo ia doer. Achou melhor exteriorizar sua preocupação. – "Vai doer amor, apenas pense em Angel, pense em nosso amor enquanto faço isso. Deite da maneira mais confortável e, quer que lhe ponha roupas íntimas? Talvez se sinta mais seguro." Sabia e não sabia como lidariam com tudo aquilo. Tinha ciência do desconforto que seu amado deveria estar sentindo.

Valentine deu um sorriso triste, era nisso que mais pensava, em Rada e em Angel. Nunca se imaginara naquela situação e nunca se vira tão fraco. Deitou-se de lado na cama, tentando achar uma posição em que nenhum ferimento fosse pressionado. Viu todo o material para os curativos e fechou os olhos por instantes. A dor não podia ser evitada, o jeito era enfrentar. Pediu que o marido lhe pusesse ao menos as roupas de baixo, iria se sentir melhor daquele jeito. Infelizmente não se sentia confortável sem roupas perto de Radamanthys. Tal pensamento o entristeceu. A intimidade deles era sempre tão bonita e agora...

- "Está bem, amor." Radamanthys foi até o armário dos dois e escolheu um roupa de seda, verde escura e o ajudou a colocar a peça de roupa. A alvura do corpo de Valentine contrastava tanto com o tecido escuro mas era tão bonito. – "Vou começar. Se doer muito, fale que lhe dou um tempo e... " Tocou-lhe a face com cuidado – "Eu te amo, sempre amarei." - Sabia que estava repetindo muito aquilo mas por mais que dissesse, tinha certeza que precisaria dizer mais. Precisava assegurar ao outro que nada mudara.

O ruivo sorriu internamente ao ouvir aquilo e murmurou um 'eu também' tímido. Sabia que doeria e muito, tinha que agüentar, era um espectro, afinal de contas.

Wyvern deu um longo suspiro, já havia limpado tudo. Abriu a embalagem da agulha cirúrgica, pegou a linha e começou a costurar, inserindo a agulha metálica e fria na pele tão bonita. Lágrimas começaram a descer uma vez mais. Doía-lhe tanto imaginar o que Minos fizera ao outro. Doía sentir a carne perfurada pela agulha, os fios que se iam trançando em pontos de sutura perfeitos. Fechou o primeiro corte profundo. Passou para outro. Droga, esse ia ser bem pior.

O chipriota arfava, mordia os lábios com força, sentindo cada perfuração da agulha. Esforçava-se para não tremer, não seria bom se isso acontecesse enquanto seu marido dava os pontos.

- "Amor, vai doer muito agora. Terei que dar pontos internos. Não sei como não morreu de hemorragia. Está tão fundo. Ah, por Hades, Valentine! Isso me dói tanto!" O inglês agora chorava sem esconder mais e tocou o ombro do outro com os lábios, devagarinho.

Valentine não se esquivou do contato, ouvira cada palavra e ouvia o choro sentido do poderoso Kyoto. Amor. Era puro amor. Levou uma das mãos para trás, deslizando-a brevemente pelo rosto do loiro.

- "Rada, faça o que achar necessário, eu agüento. Já passamos por coisas piores. Você está aqui. Então está tudo bem." Sim, ele suportaria bem mais que aquilo se a motivação fosse Angel ou Radamanthys. O amor que sentia por sua família era enorme e também iria provar a si mesmo que não era tão fraco. O ataque de Minos lhe causara danos bem grandes na segurança e na auto-estima.

- "Você é forte, Val. É muito forte. Eu o admiro." Suspirou, beijou-lhe a mão e controlou-se para poder continuar. Recomeçou a costurar, mais e mais. Parava às vezes, verificando se Val estava bem. Seguia com cuidado. Lembrou-se de um corte um tanto aberto que vira. Para seu desgosto, bem acima das partes íntimas de seu marido.

O ruivo permanecia controlado. Não soltava som algum e esperava. Como doía! Não deteve as lágrimas mas não disse palavra. Era forte? Era admirado? Somente o kyoto para fazê-lo se sentir tão especial no meio de uma coisa daquelas.

- "Terminei nas costas, amor. No entanto, tem um corte que preciso cuidar. Val, tenho que afastar sua roupa, não se constranja, por favor."

Val suspirara aliviado com a notícia de que havia terminado mas ficou um tanto receoso ao se lembrar de qual corte ele estava falando. Aquilo... Virou-se na cama, crispando as mãos, totalmente ciente de que aquilo ia doer ainda mais e seria tão... Humilhante. Crispou as mãos e evitou encarar seu marido, dando sua muda concordância para que tudo fosse adiante.

O loiro mordeu os lábios. A pele acima do membro de seu marido era tão clarinha e sensível. Adorava passear com a língua por ali, adorava acariciar com ternura, adorava lamber o corpo dele e agora... Estava costurando-o como se fosse roupa esfarrapada precisando de reparos. O pensamento o fez gemer de tristeza. Introduziu a agulha devagar, aquilo era difícil. Viu gotículas de sangue brotarem dos pequeninos furos da agulha mas não podia parar. Costurou o melhor que pode, fazendo uma linha fina e viu a cicatriz da cesariana de Valentine. Suspirou. Angel... Sentia falta dos risinhos do bebê.

Harpia trincou os dentes quando sentiu que ele começava a costurar. Fechou os olhos, pensando em outras coisas, em Angel. Sentia tanta saudade do filho mas, do jeito que estava, não poderia mesmo ter cuidado dele. Ao menos agora Radamanthys havia voltado.

- "Pronto, amor. Como está?" Wyvern terminou por fim e, num gesto de afeto, desceu os lábios e beijou o local que costurara, erguendo-se logo após. Seu cosmo poderoso auxiliava nos cuidados. Colocara um tanto de sua energia em cada pequeno ponto. Sabia que ia demorar um pouco.

- "Muito obrigado." O ruivo abriu os olhos, após ter estremecido de leve ao sentir os lábios dele sobre o corte - "Estou bem. Acho." Deu um sorriso, sim, tudo era melhor com seu marido em casa.

- "Que bom! Vou pegar outras roupas ou será que prefere ficar assim? Talvez seja melhor, nenhum tecido roçará em você."

Valentine concordou. Sim, sem roupas, mesmo que se sentisse constrangido com isso, realmente seria o melhor e, pelo menos, já não sentia tanto frio.

Radamanthys sorriu um pouco e suspirou, estava exausto. Jogou-se numa cadeira e fechou os olhos. O que poderia fazer para alegrar Valentine? Pensou em algo e ergueu-se, resoluto. – "Amor, venho logo. Não tenha medo. Nada vai acontecer. Nada." Pegou suas roupas e começou a se arrumar.

– "Como? Vai aonde?" Ficou imediatamente tenso. Não queria ficar sozinho. E achava que o marido devia estar bem cansado. Arregalou os olhos, preocupado.

- "Ei, não se preocupe, eu volto em minutos, prometo. Por favor, fique aqui e descanse. Giganto está lá embaixo e Myuu está também de guarda. Confia em mim?" Sentira o medo nos olhos verdes de seu amor.

- "Tudo bem. Volta logo, por favor." Valentine suspirou e disse por fim, num tom baixo, tinha de confiar nele.

- "Sim, meu eterno amor, eu não vou mesmo agüentar mais que minutos longe de você." Wyvern sorriu, tivera uma idéia, ia pegar Angel na casa de Syl e Lune que não era assim tão longe. Era em outro país mas seu cosmo estava fortíssimo, ele não o usara para voltar. Demoraria pouco. Partiu em segundos, com um pequeno sorriso, reuniria a família. Era disso que precisavam.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok. Dessa vez eu fiz um capítulo rapidinho. Eu e Akane trabalhamos muito nele e foi mudado várias vezes. A idéia seria transmitir o amor dos dois e ao mesmo tempo contar um pouco da natureza do amor deles. Daqueles que não arrefece nem se abala. São humanos, são guerreiros e se amam. Capítulo dedicado à Margarida. Aquela que está sempre por aqui, animando-nos para continuar. Obrigada querida. Até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve/Drama/Lemon.

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

**Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. ****Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos.**** Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Um Kyoto Indesejado**

Minos estivera pensando no que fizera a Valentine e concluíra que gostara de cada minuto. Soubera que Radamanthys estava voltando. Não tinham lhe dito quando, mas o certo era que Hades recebera relatórios dele. Não queria ficar no meikai no momento. Iria ver Valentine. Aproximou-se ocultando o cosmo. Não foi difícil confundir Giganto e atacar Myuu que caiu desfalecido com fios enforcando-o.

Valentine recostara-se um tanto contra as almofadas, descansando depois que o Kyoto saíra. Não se sentia bem sozinho, não agora. E ele sempre gostara da solidão. Lembrava-se que Minos dissera que voltaria e tinha medo. Fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando descansar, até que sentiu outro cosmo se aproximando. Estava meio oculto. Quem seria? Melhor não se preocupar tanto. Havia vários espectros no castelo.

Griffon se aproximava sem muitos problemas e pensava que era uma coisa absurda que alguém se negasse a deixá-lo passar. Subiu as escadas sentindo a energia de Valentine. Um tanto frágil, mas ele tivera alguns dias não fora? Devia estar prontinho para talvez outra sessão de sexo. Se o Kyoto não estava lá, talvez demorasse. Entrou no quarto disfarçadamente e o viu descansando.

- "Que bom que já está na cama, poupa-me o trabalho." A voz saiu rascante, autoritária.

- "MINOS?" A respiração acelerada de Valentine traía seu desespero. A voz rude, a aparência imponente. – "SAIA DAQUI! AGORA!!!"

Minos ignorou-o totalmente e reparou melhor nele que usava apenas uma roupa de baixo.

- "Hum, costuras. Você parece um retalho velho. Quando Rada o jogar no lixo pode vir me procurar. Posso te usar como distração. Que acha?"

A expressão de Valentine misturava certo medo e ódio. Radamanthys iria voltar, apegava-se o máximo que podia nisso. O ruivo não era capaz de se defender, só contava com o inglês, ao menos Angel não estava ali. Continuou em silêncio, observando o recém-chegado.

- "Ficou mudo de emoção? Fui tão bom assim?" - Aproximou-se lentamente – "Cadê seu maridinho corno?"

- "Não ouse falar de meu marido nesse tom!" O cosmo de Harpia se inflamou de raiva e ao mesmo tempo encolheu um tanto o corpo em resposta à aproximação do kyoto. Se fizesse esforço, os pontos poderiam abrir mas não deixaria que ele o atacasse novamente embora soubesse que não era páreo para o Kyoto de Griffon.

Nesse ínterim, Wyvern pegara seu bebê com Syl e Lune. Não lhes contara nada, apenas sorrira um pouco e os enganara. Bem, ao menos parecia que tinha tido êxito ou então os amigos haviam lhe dado tal impressão para poupá-lo de explicações que não queria dar.

O kyoto voltava todo feliz com a coisinha fofa e ruiva morta de alegria em seu colo. Abriu um imenso sorriso para o filho que amava tanto e foi se aproximando do castelo. Seu rosto transformou-se em preocupação ao ver guardas caídos. Quando enxergou Myuu de Papillon abatido, entrou em alerta imediatamente. Quem? Perscrutou tudo com seu cosmo e descobriu o que não queria. Entrou rapidamente e colocou Angel no quarto dele, pedindo a uma ama que o olhasse, correu para onde deixara Valentine, sentindo ódio, muito ódio, não se preocupou com nada e derrubou a porta adentrando furioso.

- "FIQUE LONGE DELE!"

Minos voltou-se com um sorriso cínico.

- "Longe? Ah, por que? Ele é tão quente e aconchegante. Por isso não me quis mais? Por causa desse vagabundo sem classe que não resistiu ao meu charme e se entregou a mim cheio de paixão?

- "MENTIROSO! Eu vi o que fez a ele, eu vi os cortes, ele jamais se daria a ninguém além de mim!"

Valentine suspirou de alívio ao ver a chegada de Radamanthys. Ao mesmo tempo, temeu por ele. Ficou enojado com o que Minos falara, ia replicar algo quando ouviu a resposta sincera e firme do marido. Sim. Rada sabia que ele, espectro de Harpia, amava-o de todo o coração. Virou seu rosto para Minos e sorriu um tanto cinicamente. - "Não vai adiantar tentar jogá-lo contra mim."

- "Ora, cale a boca, imbecil! Espectrozinho desprezível!"

- "Não fale assim com Valentine! Minos, eu vou te matar!"

- "E consegue?" Rápido feito raio, Griffon logo estava atrás de Valentine e o enforcava com suas linhas – "Quer assistir seu maridinho morrer na sua frente? No que ele é melhor que eu?" Olhava o outro kyoto com olhos tensos de fúria.

Radamanthys estacou agoniado olhando Valentine.

- "SOLTE-O, pode me matar mas deixe-o. Deixe meu amor." Sua voz ainda era firme mas traduzia amor, amor por Harpia.

- "Eu adoraria te torturar. Quem sabe você seja dócil como ele? Se jurar por sua honra que virá comigo docilmente, talvez eu deixe Valentine viver. Que acha de levarmos Angel conosco?"

Valentine estava indignado. Não tivera tempo de reagir. Fios invisíveis envolveram seu pescoço. Vira o marido parar imediatamente, ouvira cada palavra de Griffon. Ficou furioso. Sua mente trabalhava rápido, talvez houvesse uma saída. Era muito perigoso, mas se conseguisse distrair Minos por apenas um momento... Olhou significativamente para o inglês, dando-lhe um último sorriso antes de atirar seu corpo ferido e combalido para trás, forçando o corpo do Kyoto de Griffon a bater contra a parede e acertando ao mesmo tempo o rosto dele com sua cabeça. Com esforço, afastou-se dele o quanto pôde. Respirava mal, Minos apertara os fios em seu pescoço. O corpo já ferido anteriormente doía. Não ia desistir.

- "AMOR!" Radamanthys usou toda sua velocidade e em milésimos de segundo estava com Valentine nos braços. Apartou-o de Minos com alguma dificuldade e colocou-o atrás de si, convocando todo mundo que estivesse por perto e viu Stand de Besouro Mortal, imenso, chegar voando.

- "Stand, Proteja Val. E..." - Olhou Harpia preocupado – "Angel está no quarto ao lado, eu o trouxe. Valentine, vá ficar com ele. Falarei com Minos." Não tinha muita esperança de convencer o Kyoto de coisa alguma, queria era dar ao marido para chegar ao filho.

O chipriota imediatamente se aprumou. Seu filho. Nada no mundo iria machucar seu anjinho. Ouviu Radamanthys e seriamente retrucou que ele prometesse não fazer nada impensado, mesmo se Minos dissesse algo difícil de ouvir. Não queria ir, mesmo que soubesse ser melhor, não queria se afastar.

Griffon não era nada tolo. Enquanto Radamanthys e Valentine trocavam parcas palavras, moveu-se como um raio, disparou porta afora, seguindo o cosmo do bebê. Jogou a babá longe e pegou o ruivinho no colo. Esperou com um sorriso cínico.

Radamanthys gritou e voou atrás de Minos. Viu-o com seu precioso filho no colo – "Deixe-o em paz ou nada no mundo vai lhe fazer sobreviver a mim. O que tem que tanto me odeia?" Sua voz era metálica, perigosa. Seu filho era um ser inocente e puro no meio daquela confusão. Não iria se perdoar jamais se algo acontecesse. Seu cosmo vibrava tentando demonstrar amor pelo filho que não ficava quieto nos braços do outro Kyoto. Queria acalmar Angel mas sua própria alma berrava desespero.

- "Você me largou, casou e, além de tudo, ainda é o preferido de Hades? Eu te odeio, Wyvern!" Minos gritou e Angel começou a chorar e espernear, estendendo os bracinhos em direção do inglês que viu sua respiração falhar e seu coração ficar diminuto.

Valentine, por sua vez, que havia arregalado os olhos, estupefato, quando vira Minos sumir, levou milissegundos para reagir, sem dúvida alguma. Seguiu Radamanthys. Ao contrário do marido, não parou, não pensou, avançou na velocidade da luz em direção do kyoto de cabelos compridos, ignorando toda a dor que sentia no corpo. Não havia músculos, não havia ossos. Só havia Angel. Ouvira o filho chorar, seu filho! Aquilo despertou todo e qualquer instinto que pudesse ter. Uma fúria sanguínea que rivalizava com a que via no kyoto de wyvern por vezes.

Minos estava furioso, estava distraído com o duelo vocal com Radamanthys. Harpia não estava distraído, não estava pensando em nada mais. Via apenas dois alvos bracinhos estendidos e lágrimas que corriam no rosto delicado de seu herdeiro. Atirou seu corpo contra o de Minos, sentiu dor e ignorou, tomou-lhe a criança dos braços e envolveu-a com seu próprio corpo. Que Griffon fizesse o que quisesse, não alcançaria seu filho, não iria tocar seu rebento. Dele e de Radamanthys. Amor. Tudo por amor.

Wyvern observou seu marido com orgulho. Harpia era poderoso, destemido. Ele conseguira. Cabia a ele, agora, dar jeito em Minos. Teve uma idéia. Tinha que afastar o outro kyoto de sua família. – "Griffon, vamos lá fora, quem perder vai embora. Que acha?"

- "Ah, sei. E você arriscaria tudo por que? Se você perder, terá que vir comigo. Essa é minha proposta." Estava zangado. Como aquele chipriota ignorante ousara? Na verdade, queria era lutar com Radamanthys. Detestava o kyoto inglês. Não ia se dar por vencido. Viu o olhar assassino do espectro de longos cabelos ruivos mas ignorou. A voz fria do Kyoto de cabelos curtos soou em seus ouvidos.

- "Não vou perder. Sabe o motivo? Porque eu tenho uma motivação. Morreria por Valentine, se ainda não entendeu. Seu coração é de osso por acaso? Onde está Ayacos? Você não ama ninguém além de você mesmo? Foi o que me afastou de você. Não me amava, apenas gostava de dizer a quem quisesse ouvir que eu estava com você. Infantil e absurdo."

- "Amar? E você é quem para achar que eu não sei o que é amar? Você e seu orgulho tosco! Sempre o queridinho de Hades, sempre o mais eficiente, sempre o mais mortal. Você é um idiota! E eu nunca te amei, se quer saber." Mentia. Amara sim. A raiz de tanto ódio. Fora desprezado. Não ia jamais admitir que gostara mais de Radamanthys do que o inglês dele. Não ia perdoar nunca.

- "Ah não? E essa guerra toda aqui é por que? Apaixonou-se de hora para outra por Valentine? O que o fez vir aqui? Cansou de ser feito de idiota pelo Ayacos que o trai com todo mundo que encontra e veio descontar no MEU MARIDO! Minos, eu apenas ainda não o ataquei e fiz em pedaços porque estamos na minha casa, no quarto do MEU filho, meu marido está aqui e não quero apavorá-lo com meu lado mais sanguinário embora ele saiba muito bem com quem casou. É isso que falta a você, transparência nos relacionamentos. Só pensa em ser amado mas não se dispõe a amar. Saia da minha casa agora e eu talvez não me vingue do que fez a meu marido. Eu jamais esquecerei as marcas que deixou nele."

- "Ah, que lindo, o kyoto apaixonado pelo espectrinho de harpia... Sabia que ele adorou ser fodido por mim?"

- "CALE SUA BOCA IMUNDA! Não ouse falar de meu Valentine dessa maneira. Limpe sua boca para dizer o nome dele!"

- "MARIONETE CÓSMICA!"

- "AH MAS NÃO VAI MESMO!" O inglês, num movimento incrivelmente rápido, desviou-se como pôde do ataque e foi parar atrás de Minos, com uma expressão assassina. – "Val, tire nosso bebê daqui." Olhos dourados e metálicos, voz lúgubre, cosmo ao máximo. Um inimigo formidável.

Enquanto Minos e Radamanthys discutiam, Valentine havia envolvido o seu eterno bebê com o que tinha de seu cosmo, tentando acalmá-lo. Afagou a cabecinha, deu leves beijos e aninhou-o perto do seu coração. Angustiou-se com cada palavra desferida. Então a história daqueles dois era mais complexa do que poderia parecer. Não ligava para o passado de Wyvern. Estava preocupado era com o futuro.

Harpia não queria sair do quarto, mas sabia que sua prioridade era o filho. Tinha de levar Angel dali. Concordou e rapidamente deixou o quarto, apoiando as costas na parede do lado de fora. Tomara que tudo aquilo acabasse logo.

Dentro do quarto, o tenebroso cosmo de Radamanthys deixava brumas negras em torno dos móveis, em exalações de ódio e morte. Minos desvencilhou-se dele com muito custo e invocou sua súrplice. Se era guerra que o outro queria, iria ter.

- "Vou destruir sua vidinha inútil."

Radamanthys observara tudo. Estava traçando uma estratégia. Ao ver o traje escuro cobrir Griffon, fez o mesmo. O nível de seus poderes era parecido. Poderiam se matar. Bem, contanto que Angel e Valentine ficassem bem, não ia recuar. - "Pode tentar." - Não ia dar tempo algum a Minos. Moveu-se diretamente contra ele e um duelo de forças se seguiu até que Wyvern conseguisse agarrá-lo por trás ouvindo imprecações e sentindo dor nos golpes sofridos. Se ele estava ferido, o outro também estava.

- "Griffon, agora você vai ver o que custa desafiar a mim! GREATEST CAUTION" Sem nenhum outro aviso, ondas de energia roxa e negra foram praticamente destruindo tudo no quarto, fazendo em pedaços o berço branco, as cortinas, os móveis e brinquedos. A parede explodiu e pedras voaram por todos os lados. Wyvern fora cuidadoso e sabia exatamente onde estavam seu filho e o marido. Desviara deles mas soltara um tanto de seu poder contra todo o restante. Não sobrou muita coisa.

Minos tentou fugir do abraço e não conseguiu, sentindo o choque do golpe do Kyoto quase lhe arrancar a carne dos ossos. Teria morrido sem a súrplice. Moveu o corpo e livrou-se, aproveitando que o golpe do inglês lhe consumira algum tempo e força. Começaram a trocar alguns outros golpes e, por fim, estavam ambos do lado de fora, pois atravessaram a parede lutando. Os sons da luta ressoavam por toda parte. Ninguém ousava interromper não obstante haver espectros leais a Radamanthys por parte. Stand de Besouro Mortal montava guarda perto de Valentine e do bebê. Recebera uma ordem e morreria para cumpri-la.

Com Angel no colo, Val acompanhava tudo com atenção. Paredes haviam caído e mesmo assim não se afastou. Segurou Angel contra si, não deixando o pequeno ver o que acontecia e tentando protegê-lo com seu cosmo. Ao mesmo tempo, se sentia fraco, o corpo doía pelo esforço, mas se Radamanthys lutava por ele, iria agüentar o que fosse e pronto. Se estava difícil agora, imaginava o quanto o loiro, seu marido, estava se desgastando.

- "DESGRAÇADO!" Griffon sentiu intensamente um golpe certeiro. As dores, sentiu cortes e hematomas, sentiu uma de suas costelas se partir. Lutar com Wyvern não era tarefa para qualquer um. Os ataques rápidos, os golpes potentes e o ódio nos olhos que brilhavam num dourado ao mesmo tempo quente e gelado. Não que Griffon não tivesse revidado. Cortara partes do corpo do outro com fios afiados como facas, ferira o corpo de Wyvern com chutes e socos. Em especial um forte golpe no ombro fizera o inglês gritar

Minos preparou mais golpes e prendeu Radamanthys pelo pescoço, enforcando-o sem muito sucesso e querendo quebrar-lhe uma perna. – "EU VOU TE MOSTRAR! VOU FAZER CONTIGO O QUE FIZ COM AQUELE PUTINHO!"

- "Acha mesmo? Não vai conseguir. Valentine está com nosso filho, meus dois tesouros estão fora de perigo, não tem nada com que me forçar. Pensa que não sei que Valens protegia o bebê quando você o forçou? VOCÊ É UM IMBECIL! Se pensa que vai me separar de meu marido, não há o que faça, nem a mim nem a ele, que me faça desprezá-lo, que me faça deixar de amá-lo. Casei-me por amor. AMOR! Desista!" Wyvern estava com os braços cortados, o corpo com ferimentos fundos e dolorosos. Mesmo assim, não hesitou, reagia como era possível, a luta corpo a corpo cada vez mais violenta. Eram poderosos, eram kyotos. A luta demorou um tanto mais que Rada pensou poder agüentar mas, por fim, exaustos, chegaram a um empate.

Minos arfava. Radamanthys também. Ambos cobertos de hematomas, alguns ossos partidos, roupas em pedaços, dores por todo lado. Era o bastante.

– "Ele não vale a pena, aquele pedaço de carne que você chama de marido não vale a pena."

- "Não? Pois eu morreria por ele. E vá embora daqui antes que eu mude de idéia." Pensava que se aquilo durasse mais, não ia conseguir. Sangrava em diversos lugares. Sentia tonturas. O cotovelo parecia luxado, havia ossos fora do lugar. Seu maxilar ardia. Um golpe forte de Minos. Estavam ambos um lixo.

- "Antes que mude de idéia? E quem disse que pode me vencer?" As palavras dele não expressavam a verdade. Sentia cada local dos chutes e socos de Wyvern doer loucamente. Tinha certeza que tinha alguma hemorragia interna. Seu nariz sangrava e estava quebrado. A mão esquerda tinha dois dedos quebrados. Doía.

- "Minos, não quero continuar com isso." Estava cansado. Estava sangrando e sentia uma necessidade incrível de descansar. – "Talvez outro dia."

- "Talvez. Vou aceitar, por enquanto. E vou contar a todos que o grande Radamanthys de Wvvern amoleceu com o casamento e é um kyoto inútil que não luta até a morte."

- "SUMA!"

- "Eu vou. Só porque eu quero." Retirou-se dolorosamente. O orgulho o impedia de gemer e mancar. Voltaria, sabia que voltaria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota das autoras: Gente, aqui é a ShiryuForever94, ando completamente sem tempo pra coisa nenhuma e mal e mal postei este capítulo. Perdão. Vou pedir para Akane responder os reviews. Vou ter sossego só em outubro agora. Espero que gostem. Grande abraço.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve/Drama/Lemon.

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

**Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. ****Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos.**

**Disclaimer:Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.**

**CUIDADO: Este capítulo contém menção a MPreg. Nada que impeça alguém de ler, não há descrições, apenas constatação do fato, mas fica o aviso.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Algumas Descobertas**

Radamanthys sentia tudo doer. Não fora fácil, não conseguiu voltar pelo buraco na parede e deu a volta, se arrastando. Entrou na casa procurando o marido e gritou por ele, desabando no sofá da sala. – "VAL!"

Harpia assistira à luta de longe, controlando-se para não interferir. Não conseguiria ajudar em nada, e poderia até causar problemas. Ser uma distração e algo a mais a preocupar Radamanthys não seria prudente. Estava com Angel. Os sons cessaram e quando conseguiu se concentrar um pouco mais, sentiu o cosmo de Minos se afastar, mas onde estava o marido? Ouviu-o gritar e correu até onde ele estava, ignorando os próprios ferimentos. Stand de Besouro Mortal parecia uma sombra gigante perto dele.

- "Rada! Estou aqui." Sabia que o kyoto estava bastante ferido. Encontrou-o estendido no sofá, ainda consciente, mas tão machucado. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dele, o filho agarrado em seu ombro, e observou-o, sem palavras de tanto que estava preocupado.

- "Você está bem amor? E Angel? Nosso filho está bem?" Radamanthys gemeu alto e sentiu algo no osso da perna. – "Preciso de cuidados, Minos não é brincadeira."

- "Está tudo bem Rada, não se preocupe. Angel está bem. Quebrou sua perna? Algo mais? Se for o caso acho que um hospital seria mais adequado." Não conseguia conter o tom de agonia em sua voz.

Radamanthys suspirou, depois gemeu. Havia algo errado.

- "Tem algo nas minhas costas. Dói. Chame alguém, eu estou perdendo sangue." Wyvern não estava passando lá muito bem.

O ruivo não pensou duas vezes. Ergueu o cosmo como podia e pediu que buscassem Queen de Mandrágora.

Óx de Górgona se encarregou da missão e saiu de súrplice escura na velocidade que a urgência requeria.

Valentine deixou Angel nos braços de Stand e com cuidado fez o kyoto se virar. Droga, havia um corte muito grande nas costas dele. Olhou em volta, achando uma manta em cima de um sofá e dobrou-a, pressionando contra o ferimento, tentando conter um tanto o sangue.

- "Obrigado amor, mas não deve se esforçar. Seus pontos, suas dores, eu não queria te dar trabalho."

- "Trabalho? Oras, eu é que te incomodei logo que chegou de uma missão." Val suspirou, tentando se acalmar mas não conteve uma lágrima. Por que tudo aquilo tinha de acontecer? – "Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem." _Ou assim eu espero. _Completou mentalmente e continuou pressionando o ferimento. Acariciava o marido como podia, deslizando dedos suaves pela fronte dele enquanto esperavam o que lhe pareceu tempo demais. Por fim sentiu outros cosmos se aproximando velozmente. Queen e Óx. Finalmente.

Wyvern sentiu a aproximação de alguém e ficou um pouco inquieto até que descobriu tratar-se de Queen de Mandrágora, o espectro detentor de imensos conhecimentos sobre ervas, poções, uma espécie de médico do submundo.

- "Vocês não cansam de mim não?" O espectro chegou de maneira efusiva, gostava daqueles dois. O primeiro casal casado aceito por Hades. Mais incrível ainda, o primeiro caso de gravidez do inferno. Estava cheio de apetrechos, já sabia que quando era chamado, havia problemas. Seu sorriso aberto transmutou-se em um cenho franzido ao observar melhor os dois. – "Que foi que houve? Valentine? Que houve, está tão cheio de hematomas e... Radamanthys? Não brigaram entre vocês, brigaram?"

- "Radamanthys e Minos brigaram. Acho que meu marido quebrou a perna e tem um ferimento fundo nas costas, e outros pelo corpo." Harpia falava tudo sem sair do lado do inglês. Não queria dar muitos detalhes. Sentia-se envergonhado ainda devido ao que houvera.

- "Na verdade, Queen, o kyoto Griffon atacou meu marido e quando tentou de novo, tive que fazer algo. Queen, tem algo para dor?" O loiro fez uma careta. Não era fraco mas tudo lhe doía bastante.

- "Tome." O espectro de Mandrágora entregou uma beberagem esquisita ao kyoto – "Wyvern, o problema da mandrágora é que além de sedativa e cicatrizante também é afrodisíaca" - Deu um sorrisinho – "Por isso, tenham calma está bem? Vejamos..." - Virou o corpo do kyoto de lado e rapidamente suturou cortes e fez curativos. Olhou a perna e após examinar com gentileza avisou que o osso não quebrara. Era apenas uma pancada bem forte – "Vai ter que repousar uns dias. Use seu cosmo para melhorar, mas não muito."

Harpia observava ambos em silêncio. Pelo menos não havia fratura no osso, mas aquilo demoraria algum tempo para curar. Foi até Stand e respirou aliviado ao ver que o filho dormia. Sentou-se num sofá, fechando os olhos por um momento, tentando saber se havia se ferido mais um tanto. Pelo que fizera, provável que um ou mais pontos tivessem arrebentado. No momento não era o que importava.

Radamanthys estava atento – "Queen, faça-o descansar, ele precisa." Sussurrou para o espectro.

- "Quer que o faça dormir? Eu posso, sabe disso." Seu tom era sério e um tanto preocupado. Observava os movimentos contidos do espectro protetor do Cocytos. Valentine não parecia estar muito bem.

- "Hum, não o dope, apenas, convença-o."

- "Ok, vamos ver." Andou calmamente até o Chipriota. -"Ei, Valentine, tem que tomar os remédios que vou lhe dar, para ficar bem, entende?" Observou Angel no colo do enorme Stand. Era mesmo uma gracinha.

- "Ouça o doutor, Val." Rada tentou rir um pouco mas estava meio dolorido. – "Amor, nem vi nosso filhotinho direito."

- "Não preciso de nada." Harpia deu um quase sorriso ao ouvir o que Mandrágora dizia, tinha certeza que era Radamanthys quem queria que ele descansasse. Abriu os olhos e lembrou-se. Wyvern não tinha mesmo podido estar com o filho. Levantou-se devagar, pegou o bebê e foi até o marido, cuidando para não acordar a criança. – "Estamos aqui, Rada. Nosso bebezinho lindo está bem." Colocou o serzinho próximo do pai, no sofá.

- "Minha família, tudo que tenho." Pegou o pequeno e o colocou sobre seu peito, vendo-o se aconchegar fazendo sonzinhos fofos. – "Ele é tão lindo." – Deu um breve suspiro e ficou olhando o rostinho adormecido.

- "É mesmo. Até hoje me admiro que tenham conseguido um bebê. Não vão querer outro? Filhos únicos podem ser tão solitários. Aliás, haja bebês ultimamente. Parece que Ayacos engravidou alguém e Minos ficou louco.

- "Como?" Wyvern olhou intrigado. Será que fora por isso todo o descontrole do outro kyoto?

O ruivo ouvia o que eles conversavam. Então fora aquilo? O outro kyoto engravidara alguém e Minos resolvera se vingar nele e em Rada?

O kyoto olhou Queen de lado, pensativo.

- "Por que falou em outro filho? Já teve algum e gostou da experiência? Eu admito que ter tido um filho com Valentine mudou bastante minha vida. Para melhor."

- "Hum, não exatamente. Na realidade, tive uma filha com uma humana, uma vez. Elas morreram em uma guerra. Não gostaria de falar disso no momento." Mandrágora retomou um ar mais jovial e sorriu – "Vocês podiam ter mais filhos, Rada. Talvez gostasse da experiência.

- "Olha, nem sei. Para ver o sorriso de Valentine faria qualquer coisa e, gostei de ser pai, sim." Viu-se imaginando mais um membro na família e olhou Valentine, com um sorriso maroto – "E adorei ter nosso filho com ele."

Harpia, que parecia um tanto distraído, na verdade mastigava as informações. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer o assunto, na parte do ataque de Minos. Viu-se surpreendido pela idéia de Queen. Ter outro filho? Agora sim distraiu-se, pensando naquilo. Ao ouvir o que Radamanthys disse por último, sorriu de canto. Era uma boa idéia, talvez.

Queen reafirmou que precisavam descansar e Valentine concordou. Devagar pegou Angel nos braços. Teria de deixar Mandrágora levar Rada, no momento ele próprio não poderia.

O inglês gemeu, incomodado. Por fim olhou para o espectro de Mandrágora. – "Queen, pode me ajudar a ir para a cama? Não conseguirei sozinho."

- "Vamos, Rada, Val e Angel. Stand, apenas fique de guarda. É mesmo um lindo bebê, se bem que já tem mais de um ano então deve ser um rapazinho e não um bebê, não é mesmo? Para a cama. E, Radamanthys, sei que odeia depender de alguém mas faça de conta que ninguém está olhando.

- "Hunf... Tá..." O kyoto deixou-se ser carregado pelo outro e logo estavam no quarto.

- "Prontinho. Agora, se cuidem e... Bom, o efeito da mandrágora. Cuidado para não ficarem grávidos." Queen sorriu abertamente e perguntou se queriam que fosse mandado alguém para reparar o castelo.

Valentine estava atento a tudo que se passava e evitou sorrir com o comentário de Queen, embora tivesse corado um tanto. Filhos. Era um assunto íntimo de que não queria tratar com outro senão com Rada. Logo chegaram ao quarto e percebeu algo que o deixou triste. O bercinho de Angel, escolhido com tanto carinho, destruído pela luta dos kyotos. Pensou por momentos sobre o castelo.

- "Acho que primeiro precisamos arranjar um berço para o pequeno aqui." Harpia aconchegava o filho com carinho ao tempo em que dispensava Stand, que ficaria vigiando as cercanias do castelo.

- "Val, acho que teremos que colocá-lo no quarto com Myuu. Há um berço antigo lá, mas eu não queria me separar dele." Rada suspirou resignado. Parecia tão difícil simplesmente ficarem em paz.

- "É visível que o quarto do bebê foi pelos ares. Eu vou cuidar disso." Mandrágora ficou com o ar levemente perdido, olhando o berço destruído, um suspiro e um sorriso apaixonado. Corou levemente.

- "Que está havendo Queen? Está sensível agora? Algo que não sei? Meus espectros são prioridade também. O que há?" Wyvern ainda era um senhor do submundo e cuidava de todos, embora por vezes fosse frio e letal. Era responsável por eles, todos eles, os membros de seu exército.

- "Digamos que haverá um novo bebê em breve. Ayacos é o pai da criança."

- "VOCE TEM UM CASO COM AYACOS?" Radamanthys estava impressionado.

- "E-eu... Bem, tinha. Quer dizer, ah, que droga!" Queen estava coradíssimo.

Valentine estava pasmo, preferiu nada dizer. _Pelos deuses, que confusão._ Pensou sem saber o que fazer.

- "Por essa eu não esperava, nunca desconfiei. Parabéns." Rada falou de forma neutra. Não sabia bem como reagir.

- "Eu preciso ir. S-sinto muito pelo que houve. O Minos, oras, ele magoou muito o Ayacos quando disse a ele que estava apaixonado pelo Radamanthys e..." Calou-se nervoso – "Eu não quis dizer isso."

- "Como assim?" Um ruivo estupefato arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o que Queen disse por último.

- "Valentine, é uma longa história. Foi antes de eu te conhecer melhor. Por favor não tire conclusões." Rada crispou as mãos.

"Já vi que falei demais. Valentine, o Kyoto nunca correspondeu." Queen ficou sem graça.

- "E, amor, você sabe tudo que é preciso saber, o próprio Minos falou coisas aqui."

- "Se é o que estou pensando, não se preocupe. Da última vez que Minos esteve aqui, ele me falou sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês, Rada." Harpy suspirou olhando calmamente o marido.

- "Disse?" O kyoto preocupou-se – "É passado, Val. É passado."

- "Eu vou indo." Queen foi saindo, achava que já era hora – "Cuidem-se."

- "Rada, tudo bem, eu sei. Queen, obrigado pela ajuda." Val estava relativamente calmo, já pensara por muito tempo no que Minos havia dito. Era passado. O passado do seu marido. Seu presente era com Radamanthys e ele não iria ficar pensando mais naquilo.

- "Bem, até mais e, talvez eu venha tomar conselhos sobre bebês."

- "Sim, pode vir. Obrigado Queen." O inglês observou o outro sair e suspirou cansado – "Valentine, espero que tudo fique bem agora. Por favor chame Myuu de Papillon. Ele cuidará de Angel. Quero você comigo, só nós dois, ao menos um pouco."

Harpia fez como o outro dizia e entregou o bebê a Papillon, na porta do quarto. O espectro já havia se recuperado quase totalmente do ataque que Minos lhe desferira quando entrara na casa. Val fechou a porta e olhou um tanto hesitante para o homem estendido na cama de casal.

- "Vem cá amor, estou morto de saudades. Sei que talvez não queira estar tão perto de mim, mas ao menos, poderia ficar ao meu lado?" Radamanthys abriu os braços para o marido, com um sorriso amoroso.

O espectro de olhos verdes suspirou, aproximando-se devagar da cama. Verdade que ainda tinha receio de ser tocado do jeito que sabia que o marido queria. No entanto, tudo que desejava agora era tê-lo a seu lado. Deitou ao lado do loiro na cama, não tão próximo assim, com a respiração tensa. Observou Radamanthys. Queria tanto conseguir não reagir daquela forma.

Radamanthys percebeu toda a luta interna do outro. Ficou bem quieto, não abraçou o outro, não se moveu em direção a ele, apenas olhava-o com amor. Sorriu levemente, compreensivo.

- "Vai melhorar, amor. Estamos bem agora. Seguros. Minos não voltará tão cedo, se é que vai voltar. Falarei com Ayacos. Será que ele sabe de Queen? Se bem que, se Mandrágora engravidou, eles devem ter... Bom, Val, sabe bem como fazemos bebês não é mesmo? E para misturar os cosmos, só com amor ou eles não se fundem. E as nossas estrelas maléficas devem estar atuantes ou não seria possível. Afinal, não é algo simples, muito menos natural, digamos assim."

O ruivo agradeceu intimamente por Rada não o ter segurado. Ouviu todas as palavras e raciocinou que ainda haveria muita confusão entre Minos e Ayacos e Queen e eles. Realmente não era uma situação muito simples. Tinha quase certeza que Minos não seria razoável. Não havia nada a fazer no momento. Observou o marido com os braços estendidos ao longo do corpo, olhando-o com tanto amor. Não podia fazer aquilo ao seu amado. Tinha que dar algo em troca. Reuniu a coragem que tinha e aproximou um tanto o rosto do dele, beijando-o lentamente, apenas os lábios, de forma carinhosa, voltando a se afastar depois, corado.

O inglês arregalou os olhos um tanto surpreso com o beijo de Valentine mas logo se rendeu, desfrutando dele, deixando-o beijá-lo sem no entanto abraçá-lo ou aprofundar demais o contato. - "Eu adorei isso, meu bem." Tocou-o na mão e sorriu.

O coração do chipriota vibrava. Pelo que sentira enquanto beijara o marido, pôde perceber que o receio que sentia diminuía um tanto e cada vez mais. Iria demorar, talvez meses, mas ia acontecer. Ouviu o comentário do outro dando um sorriso leve. Sentiu um toque numa das mãos e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, os olhos querendo fechar. Estava um tanto cansado.

- "Muitas emoções hoje, amor. Descanse. Também preciso dormir. Não se esqueça que te amo. Muito." Beijou-lhe a mão e suspirou, preparando-se para dormir.

O espectro de harpia murmurou que o amava também e foi fechando os olhos devagar, deixando que o sono viesse. Sabia que teria pesadelos ainda por um bom tempo mas esperava que, com a presença do inglês ali, aquilo melhorasse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota das autoras: Este capítulo é um capítulo de passagem, mas que era necessário fazer. Espero que apreciem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

**Este capítulo contem Dark Lemon. Se não é de seu gosto, pode pular os avisos e continuar a leitura após.**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve/Drama/Lemon/Linguagem imprópria neste capítulo.

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

**Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. ****Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos.**** Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Pesadelo**

**(Flashback)**

Valentine havia colocado Angel pra dormir e tinha ido para uma das salas do castelo. Estava um tanto cansado. Radamanthys estava em missão há quase dois meses já e não dava nenhuma noticia. Syl e Lune vinham visitá-lo com Seth, de vez em quando, e o fato ajudava um tanto a enfrentar a falta que sentia de Wyvern.

Harpia foi caminhando até a porta do castelo, olhando em redor. Era domingo, os empregados estavam de folga. Sentou-se nas escadas por um momento, um tanto pensativo. Sentia tanta falta. Nunca tinha ficado tanto tempo longe do inglês desde que se haviam apaixonado e, de alguma forma, nunca tinha imaginado que sentiria falta dele daquela forma.

Considerava-se independente, mas admitia que não estava sendo fácil. Passou as mãos pelos braços, estava um tanto frio ali fora. Era inverno, e a calça jeans e a camisa de mangas compridas não eram suficientes. Ao mesmo tempo, não importava. Perto do Cocytos, aquilo ali não era tão desagradável. Distraiu-se pensando em Radamanthys.

Distraiu-se demais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outra briga tola com Ayacos. Outra discussão inútil por causa da fixação de Minos em Lune. Mas não apenas isso. Oras, se Ayacos podia achar Sylphid bonito, porque ele, Minos, não podia achar o lindo loiro de olhos azuis bastante, o espectro de Balron, atraente?

Brincavam, ele e Ayacos, de provocar ciúmes um no outro, mas daquela vez fora diferente. E havia Radamanthys. Minos bufou. Pensar no inglês o enervava. Ayacos admirava Wyvern. Demais. Mais que admiração.

Já fazia uma semana que Ayacos estava fora numa missão que pedira a Hades. Pedira para se afastar de Minos. Garuda por vezes não tinha paciência com o gênio beligerante, um tanto cínico e irônico de Griffon.

O juiz de longos cabelos que cuidada da Primeira Prisão estava zangado. Muito. Sentia-se solitário. E ainda havia as ordens de Hades. Com Ayacos e Radamanthys em missões, tudo sobrava para ele que odiava ficar sobrecarregado. Não que não desse conta, mas ficar tomando conta de tantas coisas no lugar dos outros não era agradável.

Cumpria seus deveres. Dessa vez tinha sido designado para ir até a Escócia. Havia problemas com uma raça especial de humanos que se intitulava de imortais (alusão ao filme highlander). Hades não queria saber dessa história de imortalidade e mandara Minos verificar o que os tornava imortais. A investigação fora feita e Minos nada descobrira de anormal.

No entanto, já sabia como matar os highlanders e era um bom dado para levar até Hades. Perdeu-se andando por aqui e por ali quando sentiu algo. Hum, era por ali que Radamanthys tinha uma residência assim como ele, Minos, tinha uma em vários países. Sentiu um cosmo forte. Valentine. O marido gostoso do Kyoto. Ayacos já namorara Valentine há anos. Uma idéia se formou em sua mente. Quem sabe? Vingar-se de Ayacos e também abalar Radamanthys. Não gostava do Kyoto inglês metido a ser o mais forte e o preferido de Hades. Dirigiu-se ao castelo e avistou uma figura esguia distraidamente sentada nos degraus.

- "Com frio?"

O cipriota não percebera o cosmo forte se aproximar. Estava um tanto pensativo demais. Só 'acordou' quando ouviu uma voz forte vinda bem próxima. Minos? O que? O que o kyoto estava fazendo ali? Como não percebera que ele se aproximava? Ignorou a pergunta dele. - "O que faz aqui?"

- "Vamos, não seja grosseiro. Nem vai me oferecer um chocolate quente ou algo assim? Está bem frio. E, não preciso, mas vou responder. Estou numa missão para Hades e me lembrei que Radamanthys tinha um lugar qualquer aqui na Escócia. Wyvern está?" - Sabia que não, mas apenas queria ter certeza de que ele não estaria lá. Tinha um plano sórdido.

Harpia levantou-se quando ele começou a falar, mas ainda assim não respondeu. Não gostava daquele kyoto, sempre lhe parecera imoral demais. Missão para Hades? Provavelmente era verdade. Ele começou a falar de Radamanthys e o ruivo estranhou o sorriso dele, mas respondeu à pergunta. - "Está em missão. Na Patagônia." - Suspirou, olhando para o ouro lado, queria que ele fosse embora logo.

- "Patagônia? Tão longe... Tão difícil de manter contato não é mesmo?" Aproximou-se mais e tocou os fios vermelhos do cabelo revolto pelo vento. Valentine deu um passo para trás, uma expressão defensiva no rosto. O que diabos ele queria?

- "Sente falta dele não é mesmo? Faz algum tempo que o Kyoto está em missão. Sabia que Ayacos está fora há mais de uma semana? Somos dois solitários. Isso daria uma bela história romântica, não acha?" - Seus olhos brilhavam de maneira estranha e se aproximou mais.

Valentine tentava compreender aquilo. Estava contando historinhas sobre Ayacos justamente para ele? História romântica? Não gostou nada do tom dele e muito menos da proximidade.

- "Onde estão seus empregados? Não deveria estar sozinho aqui, pode ser perigoso."

- "Perigoso?" Harpia ergueu apenas um tanto seu cosmo, dando mais um passo para trás, não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- "Não vai dizer que tem medo de mim? Oras, sou um kyoto igual ao seu marido." Os olhos de Griffon ficaram perigosos, ameaçadores. - "O que será que Rada tem que eu não tenho? Será que pode me dizer?"

Valentine estreitou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras dele. Não ia ficar discutindo ali com ele. Deu as costas e abriu a porta. - "Além de outras coisas, moral. Agora, adeus." - Ia fechando a porta com cuidado, nada gostara do tom com que o outro falava.

- "Como se atreve! Espectrozinho arrogante!" Empurrou a porta com força contra o corpo de Valentine e logo estava segurando-o pelos ombros, o olhar cheio de lubricidade e um tom de voz ameaçador. - "Pois eu quero o que Radamanthys tem e vou conseguir!"

- "O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Solte-me!" Harpia respondeu num tom um pouco mais alto que o normal e num movimento brusco deu alguns passos para trás, se afastando de Griffon. O cosmo alterado. O tom de voz do kyoto lhe deu um tanto de medo que não demonstrou.

Minos deu um sorriso cínico e ergueu seu cosmo poderoso, trancando a porta atrás de si e indo em direção a Valentine.

- "Eu quero você e vou ter. Por já ter namorado com Ayacos, por estar com aquele Kyoto inglês insuportável, por estar com sua vidinha organizada e cuidada... Eu vou te mostrar do que sou capaz... COSMIC MARIONATION!!!" Fios, muitos deles, em direção a Valentine. Prendeu-o pelos pulsos e tornozelos e o ergueu, deixando-o indefeso. - "Pode ser por bem ou por mal." Começou a tirar suas roupas e logo vestia apenas sua roupa íntima.

Valentine tentara se defender, até erguera seu cosmo, mas não conseguiu impedir o ataque veloz do Kyoto. Fios o mantinham suspenso, prendiam com força. Não tinha controle nenhum. Ficou com cada vez mais raiva e ao mesmo tempo, um fino fio de medo apareceu. -"ME SOLTA!"

- "Soltar você? Ah, Valentine, mas que maldade comigo. Estou louco para saber por que Radamanthys anda tão apaixonado. Você deve mesmo ser ótimo na cama. Seja bonzinho que não vai doer nada. Talvez um pouco." Trançou fios invisíveis em Valentine, deixando-o incapaz de ter reações espontâneas. - "Logo você estará gostando do que vamos fazer."

Que droga, Minos não gostava de Ayacos? O que era aquilo de repente? Harpia sentiu novos fios em torno de seu corpo, tomando-lhe totalmente os movimentos. Não conseguia se mover. Minimamente. Apenas falar mas tinha a impressão de que não seria ouvido. Tentou erguer novamente o cosmo, buscando quebrar o golpe dele o quanto antes mas não obteve sucesso.

Minos manipulou o corpo sob seu poder e o colocou em cima da mesa, aproximando-se e abrindo-lhe a camisa, vendo o peito alvo, a musculatura bem torneada e arranhou a pele tão branca para logo depois fazê-lo abrir os braços de maneira a poder apreciá-lo sem camisa. - "Vou gostar disso."

Valentine trincou os dentes ao ouvi-lo falar, vendo-o terminar de tirar as roupas. Sentiu os fios invisíveis apertarem mais enquanto o Kyoto abria-lhe a camisa, despia-o do resto das roupas. Começou a doer. - "PARA!"

- "Não." Começou a beijar ombros desnudos, musculatura firme e por fim começou a retirar as calças do cipriota, enquanto sentia sua ereção firme o incomodar um tanto. - "Você é mesmo gostoso."

O marido de Radamanthys sentia-se impotente. Cada toque em sua pele, controlava-se para não gritar. Pensou que Angel dormia no andar de cima, poderia acordar. Por alguma razão não queria chamar a atenção do kyoto para seu filho. Não sabia o que esperar de Minos.

- "Não vai conseguir nada resistindo a mim. Eu sou habilidoso e você está preso. Posso apertar mais..." A um comando telepático, os fios apertaram com mais força e viu Valentine sentir dor sem ao menos se arrepender. Retirou-lhe as calças e logo o deixou sem as roupas de baixo também. Observou com um sorriso. - "Belo corpo."

O homem de longos e belos cabelos ruivos arfou, não contendo um gemido dolorido mais alto ao sentir os fios o apertarem mais e mais. E o sorriso sádico do Kyoto continuava. Sentiu lágrimas vindo ao rosto, mas recusou-se a deixá-las cair.

- "Adorarei possuir você de todas as maneiras possíveis." Deslizou as unhas pelas coxas e quadris e lambeu os lábios, sentindo um estranho prazer lhe atazanar a mente.

- "NÃO!" Mais uma vez ergueu o cosmo, sentindo o corpo dele sobre o seu. Não estava gostando nem um pouco.

- "Quero sua boca. Seus músculos, quero me enfiar em você e descobrir como Radamanthys pode preferir você a mim." Lembrava-se de ter sido rejeitado pelo Kyoto anteriormente e a lembrança lhe deu mais raiva.

As palavras surpreenderam Valentine e o fizeram pensar um tanto. O inglês preferira a ele? O que Minos tinha com aquilo? Como assim? -"Do que está falando?"

Minos ergueu as sobrancelhas e arqueou os lábios. - "Radinha não contou? Antes de ele resolver se envolver com um espectrozinho ridículo de terceira classe, nós tínhamos quase um relacionamento. Por sua causa ele simplesmente me deixou e eu tive que me contentar com Ayacos. Não que Garuda não seja maravilhoso mas odeio ser rejeitado."

O cipriota franziu a expressão ao ouvir o que ele dizia. Radamanthys e Minos? Como assim? Antes que pudesse continuar os pensamentos, foi distraído quando sentiu as mãos dele entre suas pernas, e não pode sufocar uma expressão dolorida quando sentiu mais fios enrolando-se por suas coxas, sentindo beliscões. Sentiu sangue brotar dos cortes finos.

**DARK LEMON A PARTIR DESTE TRECHO**

Minos sentia a textura e firmeza das pernas fortes e ao ver a pele alva sendo marcada por finas linhas de sangue, lambeu por ali, sorvendo o sangue e rindo um pouco. - "Até seu sangue é doce. Você é docinho Valentine? Quero experimentar." - De uma vez, sem piedade, enfiou um dedo no canal apertado e sem lubrificação. Não ligava a mínima.

Valentine fechou os olhos, trincando os dentes, ao escutar as palavras cheias de luxúria. Estava pronto a dizer o 'que' o kyoto devia experimentar quando quando a dor causada pelo dígito que o adentrava bruscamente nublou seu pensamento. Diabos, aquilo doía. Para piorar, o interior de seu corpo estava totalmente retesado, de dor, embora exteriormente não pudesse se mexer, nem um pouco. Mais uma vez ergueu o cosmo, novamente tentando se mover. Não queria, e o quanto pudesse, não o deixaria ir adiante.

- "Você acha mesmo que esse cosmozinho frágil vai me deter? Já experimentou o cosmo de Radamanthys em sua totalidade? Sabia que eu costumava praticar algumas modalidades sexuais com ele? Ou seu "virgem" marido nunca lhe contou?" O kyoto estava se divertindo com aquilo e moveu o dedo no interior do espectro aos poucos, estava gostando do aperto que sentia. – "Hum, se apenas um dedo meu fica assim tão justinho, quando eu me enfiar em você vou ser esmagado... Deliciosamente... Rada não te come direito não?"

- "E quem disse que é ele quem me toma todas as vezes?" A voz saiu entrecortada. A cada palavra do kyoto, mais se surpreendia, e além de tudo o que já sentia juntou-se um tanto de ciúmes, um tanto de raiva. Mas também aquilo não interessava no momento, o seu marido tinha direito de ter tido seus amantes. Abriu os olhos tentando esquecer os movimentos em seu interior.

- "Hummmm, quer dizer que o Kyoto aceitou ser tomado por você? Que evolução... Talvez eu queira isso também... Rada deve ser gostoso de foder!"

- "Não se atreva a tocar nele!" Val rugiu, indignado, a voz fria ao extremo.

- "Vou te deixar excitado, será meu melhor prêmio, poderei dizer a Rada, depois, que fiz seu marido tão casto delirar de desejo em minhas mãos... Será uma vingança doce... Não acha? Mas não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada que você não lembre para sempre..." – Ignorou a reclamação do outro e uma das mãos começou a tocar com suavidade o membro inerte de Valentine ao tempo em que descia a boca nos mamilos rosados.

Minos começou a sugar bem devagar, dando voltas com a língua, enfiando outro dedo no espaço tão apertado do canal do outro e com a mão que sobrava deslizando no falo dele, pela ponta, dois dedos rodeando a glande macia e ainda pouco hirta. Aquele cipriota ia dar trabalho, pelo visto.

Harpia sentiu o toque em seu membro, provocando-o devagar, e pela enésima vez sentiu vontade de matar Minos. Trincou os dentes ao sentir os lábios provocando seus mamilos. Maldito Kyoto! E maldito fosse seu próprio corpo, por corresponder, ainda que de maneira incipinte, àquelas carícias. Fechou os olhos, um gemido dividido de dor e prazer acabando por escapar ao sentir a preparação mais intensa. Que droga, por que ele não parava? Sem que pudesse controlar uma lágrima caiu pelo rosto, mas continuou em silêncio.

Griffon não parava o que fazia e não disse nada por um tempo, ocupado que estava em chupar cada um dos mamilos, vendo-os ficar sensíveis, vendo-os eriçar, sentindo o corpo de Valentine aquecer, sentindo sua própria ereção cada vez mais forte. Movimentou os dedos em arcos dentro da passagem estreita do corpo do outro, sentindo a firmeza e arfou, sentiu o membro do outro despertar lentamente, sentia-o pulsando e imaginou como seria tê-lo dentro de si. Bem, o ruivo ainda não estava excitado o suficiente, era apenas uma meia ereção. No entanto, ia conseguir, ah, se ia. Enfiou outro dígito, com força, sem piedade, estava perdendo a paciência, mordeu as ancas de Valentine, com raiva.

O mais jovem sentia desgosto por seu corpo gostar de algumas daquelas carícias. Ao mesmo tempo o corpo doía pelos fios que o prendiam. Não impediu um gemido de dor bem mais alto quanto outro dígito entrou de uma vez, abrindo passagem a força, e os dentes dele fecharam-se em sua carne. Rosnou, xingando-o e levou uma bofetada.

- "Cale-se! Vou te mostrar, seu espectro desgraçado"!

- "ME LARGA DE UMA VEZ SEU KYOTO MISERAVEL!"

- "Miserável? Quanta beligerância. Está bem, vou largar." Mais fios, agora estrangulantes, apertando o pescoço e os braços do ruivo, queria que ele sofresse – "Largar meu ódio inteiro em você! E, você é masoquista sabia? Está gostando da dor. Está gostando não é? Safado!" - Retirou os dedos e passou a sugar o membro razoavelmente desperto com violência, vendo Valentine contorcer-se de dor pela carícia dolorosa, mordeu-lhe a glande o suficiente para ouvir os gemidos de sofrimento.

Harpia quase gritou ao sentir os fios enrolando-se em seus braços e pescoço, tirando um tanto de ar. Ouviu as palavras maldosas, arfou ao sentir a carícia rude, e seu corpo, mesmo preso pelo golpe do kyoto, contorceu-se de dor, lamentos doloridos escapando pelos lábios um tanto rubros de sangue.

- "VIRE!" A voz de Minos denotava sua raiva. Fios fizeram Valentine ficar de costas para Minos que a essa altura já não pensava em mais nada. – "Grite... Vou adorar ouvir você implorar que eu pare." - Mordeu as nádegas rijas com força até verter sangue, estava excitado e louco de tesão, não pensou, segurou as nádegas do outro e penetrou-o de uma só vez.

- "Rada..." Foi a única palavra que Valentine pronunciou. Sua voz virou lamento e gritou. Dor, intensa e lancinante. As nádegas feridas com a mordida e, seu corpo em chamas pela penetração sem carinho algum.

- "Chame Radamanthys. Pode chamar, ele não vai ouvir. Hummm, apertado e quente. Eu devia estar filmando isso."

Valentine não pensava, estava ocupado demais tentando respirar, um grito de sua dor ecoando pelas paredes do lugar ao sentir o membro dele forçando passagem dentro de si, sentia-se como sendo rasgado. E não só interiormente. Permitiu-se chorar um tanto. Droga. Era dor demais. E não apenas no corpo.

Griffon fechou os olhos um momento sem nem ao menos ligar para a dor que infligia, arremeteu mais umas vezes e logo alcançou o membro do outro que tinha ficado um tanto inerte com o sofrimento do rapaz. – "Ah, tadinho... Seu lindo pênis está precisando de atenção. Talvez isso melhore um pouco." - Mais fios envolveram o membro do outro e apertaram. Não demais, apenas o suficiente, viu a dor do outro e riu alto – "Dói não é? Vai doer mais, muito mais."

Logo o corpo de Valentine estava cheio de cortes finos, cheio de cortes fundos, e Minos ainda o mordia nos ombros e braços, deixando arroxeados, estava se divertindo e sentindo prazer. Pensava em Radamanthys e resolveu usar tortura psicológica.

- "Estava aqui pensando, Valentine, se eu gostar da experiência, posso pedir a Hades para dar mais missões longas para seu marido. Vou adorar cada viagem longa dele. Poderei gozar dentro de você o quanto quiser, já vi que você é fraco, não resiste, aliás, acho que gosta, isso sim. É bom variar não é?"

Era o inferno. Harpia viera do meikai, sabia bem as provações e dores a que eram submetidas as almas que para lá iam. No entanto, não havia inocentes por lá. Não, todos mereciam suas penas. Será que ele, Val, merecia aquilo? Jamais desonrara seu marido, conduzia-se sempre da melhor maneira. Não conseguia mais resistir. Estava tão cansado. Não conseguia conter as exclamações, o maldito kyoto continuava arremetendo com a mesma força. Inspirou ar com força. Se já havia quase perdido os sentidos quando aqueles fios se entrelaçaram em seu membro, agora sentia a própria pele cedendo e o ardor proveniente, e ainda os dentes do kyoto flagelavam-lhe a pele da parte de cima do corpo. Logo Minos começou a falar e a cada palavra se desesperava mais, soluçando agora, as lágrimas em abundância.

- "CALE A BOCA! VÁ EMBORA!!!" Apesar do grito, um fio de desespero fizera sua voz tremer. O cosmo de Harpia explodiu como quase nunca fizera, e como que por milagre um dos braços conseguiu livrar-se do controle dele. Como pode golpeou o rosto sádico com o punho, com toda a força que tinha.

- "Seu grande desgraçado!" Minos socou Valentine com força, mas não no rosto, socou-lhe as costas, na altura dos rins, sabia que a dor seria maior. Parou de se mover e lançou fios invisíveis para colocá-lo de outro jeito, de quatro, as pernas abertas, forçou o membro rígido bem fundo e soltou os muitos fios que torturavam o membro dele, tomando-o em suas mãos. Somente dor não seria suficiente. Tinha outros planos.

Harpia ofegou, sentindo dor, sem ar, ao sentir o golpe forte perto dos rins, as arremetidas fortes. Surpreendeu-se ao sentir os fios invisíveis forçando-o a ficar sobre os joelhos e as mãos. Trincou os dentes ao sentir o membro dele novamente fundo em si, mas não entendeu quando ele soltou os fios de seu membro, tomando-o nas mãos enquanto a língua percorria seu corpo.

Minos não era tolo, acariciava devagar, lambia o corpo dele inteiro, sugava a pele morna e arranhava de leve, em carícias lentas, resolvera humilhar o espectro. Deixou de arremeter com força e apenas ondulava os quadris devagar. Sentiu que a ereção de Valentine despontava aos poucos, o corpo dele era de um humano, afinal. Continuou com aquilo, sua vingança seria de outra maneira. Tinha tempo. Se o coração de Valentine podia resistir, o corpo dele provavelmente não. Beijou-o com cuidado, lentamente, nas faces, nos ombros.

Harpia sentia-se dividido. Não podia permitir aquela humilhação. Tentou lembrar que o outro era um crápula maligno e que odiava quem o estava acariciando. Pensou na dor dos cortes, dos socos, no seu interior ferido. No entanto, a manipulação em seu membro e as carícias lentas estavam fazendo com que seu corpo reagisse sozinho. E havia mais. O cosmo de Minos estava sendo dirigido a ele. Luxúria. Era um cosmo forte que o envolvia e sufocava, era calor, era tonteante.

Val queria mais do que tudo conseguir se soltar novamente, matá-lo se possivel, mas sabia que agora era impossível. Abaixou a cabeça, os fios ruivos caindo sobre os olhos e forçou-se a conter os gemidos que queriam sair,

- "Agora você vai saber o que é ser possuído por um kyoto de verdade." - Ondeou o corpo em movimentos curtos, bem fortes, manipulou o membro agora parcialmente ereto, sabendo que o outro continha os gemidos. – "Onde é que lhe dá mais prazer? Vamos ver... Que tal assim?" - Segurou-lhe o corpo e saiu quase totalmente do corpo dele para arremeter bem firme, rápido, bem fundo.

Valentine soltou um rosnado de raiva ao ouvir o que ele dissera, mas calou-se ao sentir o corpo maior investindo contra o seu, a carícia em seu membro mais forte. Apesar de toda a dor, seu corpo começava a sentir prazer. Escutou as ultimas palavras e não pôde conter um gemido alto, o corpo, mesmo preso, arqueando. Xingou-se mentalmente por aquilo, crispando as mãos e mordendo os lábios com toda sua força, mantendo-se calado. Não iria dar a ele o gosto de o ouvir gemer.

- "Seu corpo gosta de mim. Olha como você está arrepiado, como seu membro está ficando durinho na minha mão. Tão gostosinho." - Massageou a glande com dedos bastante hábeis, fazendo carinho, sentindo o sexo do outro endurecer mais e mais. – "Está gostando não é mesmo, seu pervertido? Vai gozar para mim. E eu vou contar tudinho ao Radamanthys. Dizer que você jorrou sua semente em minhas mãos hábeis, vou contar a ele que você gozou bem gostoso."

Griffon estocava cada vez mais rápido, mais forte, sentia os pequenos espasmos do corpo do espectro, caminho sem volta, sabia que se conseguisse levá-lo ao clímax ele ficaria constrangido ao extremo e adoraria a sensação. Que soubesse, Valentine não tivera muitos homens, sabia apenas de fofocas sobre ele e Sylphid mas nada que pudesse confirmar sem levantar suspeitas e a fúria do kyoto Wyvern. Não. Aquilo era melhor. Valentine estava traindo o marido. Era o bastante para ele.

- "Hum... Está delicioso."

Valentine ouviu o que ele dissera, e o xingaria se não soubesse que se abrisse os lábios não conseguiria se controlar. O maldito sabia como se mover. E o kyoto continuava a falar, fazendo com que suas lágrimas continuassem. Não queria. Não queria, mas sabia que seu corpo acabaria por se entregar. Desgosto. Inspirou fundo ao sentir o ritmo forte e rápido dentro de si. Não conseguia evitar. Minos atingia sua próstata e o deixava louco, a massagem interna era uma chave de sensações. Seus mamilos estavam eriçados e muito sensíveis e ele os massageava de quando em quando. Sua pele estava arrepiando por causa da força com que ele arremetia e lhe dava... Sensações que não queria ter.. Não conseguiria se controlar.

Harpia tentou o quanto pôde, mas Minos não o deixava pensar, não o deixava reagir, estava dominando-o e por mais que odiasse, seu corpo fazia o que devia fazer com toda aquela provocação. Baixou a cabeça, era uma das poucas partes de seu corpo que tinha algum movimento, curvando-a quase até alcançar seu tórax, e por muito pouco não gemeu alto ao sentir seu corpo lhe dar prazer, não era igual ao que sentiria se fosse um ato de amor. Reação orgânica e não emocional. Seu corpo se entregara, sua alma jamais se entregaria. Pendia dos fios que o seguravam, sem mais defesa. Que tudo terminasse, que terminasse logo de uma vez.

Minos deu um longo suspiro ao sentir a mão úmida. Conseguira. Seu prisioneiro atingira o clímax. Do jeito que ele achara que aconteceria. Estranhamente não estava feliz. Valentine lhe entregara seu gozo, mas não seu espírito. Droga de espectro maldito. Mas iria pensar nisso depois, pois sentia cada vez mais seu membro sendo comprimido, o corpo pendendo dos fios de seu golpe mortal estava quente, apertado, macio. Gemeu alto ao sentir seu clímax chegar e apertou o corpo do outro contra o seu, arfando - "Já sei por que o Wyvern gosta tanto de você. Putinho gostoso."

O cipriota sentiu logo o prazer do outro preenchendo-lhe o corpo, as mãos apertando-o. Ouviu o que ele disse e mesmo com raiva, não tinha forças para revidar. Se seu corpo não estivesse preso já teria desabado sobre a mesa onde ele o colocara.

**FIM DO DARK LEMON**

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, Minos retirou-se do corpo do outro e afrouxou um tanto o controle, mantendo-o ainda sob seu domínio para evitar um contra ataque. Virou-se procurando suas roupas e as vestiu rapidamente.

- "Gostei. Volto outra hora. Que acha? Quer me ver de novo? Vai sentir saudades, Valentine?" - Zombava do ruivo sem pudor algum.

O rapaz de olhos verdes tão bonitos suspirou ao sentir que o outro se afastava um tanto e aliviou-se um pouco ao sentir o aperto em torno de seu corpo diminuir, fazendo com que o corpo desabasse de vez sobre a mesa. Virou o rosto, observando-o se vestir. Não respondeu ao que ele disse, apenas murmurou, a voz fraca e humilhada – "Solte-me, totalmente. Não vou fazer nada contra você."

- "Ah, sei... Não sou idiota não, sabia? Você é perigoso, meu caro Harpia, ou Radamanthys não teria se interessado por você. Não conhece a natureza dele não? Pensei que fossem íntimos. Ele gosta do perigo, tem tesão no meio de batalhas. Ou nunca reparou?

- "Claro que sei que ele gosta disso, mas sei reconhecer quando..." – Suspirou. Não ia adiantar discutir – "Quando não posso fazer nada."

Minos olhou-o com curiosidade.

- "Está bem, vou confiar em você mas, lembre-se, eu sei que você tem um filho, sei que ele está aqui perto e aviso que não vai conseguir me matar como está, ou seja, não poderia me impedir de fazer mal, muito mal, ao seu filho. Então, se gosta tanto assim daquela criaturinha chorosa que vi uma única vez, é bom se comportar." – Soltou-o totalmente mas estava em guarda.

Val ouviu o que o outro disse e concordou com a cabeça. Faria qualquer coisa para que ele não chegasse perto de Angel. Suspirou quando sentiu seu corpo ser solto e, com muito esforço, virou-se totalmente, sentindo dor pelo corpo todo, mas não se importando no momento. Desceu da mesa e nos poucos passos que conseguiu dar recostou-se contra um móvel que havia por perto.

- "Já fez o que queria, por que não vai embora?" – Um fio de voz. Estava tão cansado.

- "Por quê? Oras, porque gostei daqui. Posso querer dormir na sua cama com você, caso eu tenha um desejo irresistível por seu corpo outra vez."

Valentine continuou em silêncio e deu as costas. Encontrou suas calças sobre a mesa e vestiu-as. Não era nada agradável estar nu perante aquele homem. Quase não se agüentava em pé. Não lhe interessava mais o que Minos pudesse fazer por ali. Subiu as escadas lentamente, deixando-se cair na frente da porta do quarto de Angel. Ao menos o pequeno ainda dormia.

Minos deu uma gargalhada ao ver ao que reduzira o marido de seu desafeto. Ah, na próxima traria uma câmera. Subiu atrás dele e o viu caído.

- "Ei, assim não tem graça. Quer que eu conheça seu filho? Será que ele gosta de brincar de marionete?"

Harpia sentira o cosmo dele se aproximando, mas não teve reação. Porém, ao ouvir o que ele disse, os olhos brilharam num perigoso tom de metal. Voltava a recuperar a expressão séria e apesar da fraqueza, sua voz não era nada frágil. – "Pode ter feito o que quis comigo, mas não tocará num fio de cabelo do meu filho!"

Minos arqueou as sobrancelhas, divertido.

- "Oras, a harpiazinha está brava! Mas é claro que posso tocar nele quando eu quiser. Apenas que agora, não. Eu tenho mesmo que ir, mas eu volto. E aí poderei provar mais de você." – Atirou no jovem o resto das roupas e sorriu novamente. – "Foi uma ótima tarde. Até mais." - Desapareceu sem maiores demoras.

Valentine ouvira cada palavra, mantendo-se em silêncio apesar de tudo e não esboçou reação quando sentiu que ele atirava o resto de suas roupas em si. Pelo menos agora ele iria embora. E logo o fez. Forçou-se a levantar depois, tomando um banho para se livrar de qualquer vestígio do que acontecera, não se importando em cuidar dos ferimentos e atirando-se na cama, cobrindo-se com os cobertores, tão... Frio...

No dia seguinte, os empregados estranharam o sumiço do marido do "patrão." Pensaram apenas que ele talvez estivesse um tanto mais arredio que o seu habitual. Myuu de Papillon, que fora dar uma olhada no cipriota e em Angel, como fazia desde que o kyoto viajara, foi chamado ao quarto do casal Wyvern-Harpy e recebeu ordens de levar o filho de ambos para Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron. Pensou em indagar o motivo daquilo, mas desistiu ao sentir o cosmo de Valentine tão abalado que era impossível não se preocupar.

- "Harpia? Está tudo bem?" Franziu o cenho. Aquele espectro era forte. Não esperava vê-lo encolhido na cama, janelas fechadas, tudo escuro.

- "Está. Por favor, vá embora." Não queria sequer ouvir a voz de outra pessoa. Sentia-se mal e não queria contar a ninguém o que acontecera. Como queria que Radamanthys estivesse lá.

- "Como queira. A pedido do Kyoto de Wyvern, devo-lhe obediência." Saiu para cumprir o que lhe fora ordenado perguntando-se o que teria acontecido. Esperava que o Kyoto inglês voltasse logo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Nota das autoras**: Obrigada a quem vem acompanhando. Sabemos que este capítulo foi terrivelmente pesado e que nem todo mundo tem estômago para ler dark lemon. Ficamos em dúvida se o postaríamos ou não, mas vamos contar algo a vocês. A fanfic fios da desilusão é parte do ARC de Radamanthys e Valentine e começou a partir do dark lemon. Depois dele foi que resolvemos escrever toda a estória. Daí julgamos que deveríamos incluir essa parte na fanfiction. Queremos crer que é possível que os leitores nos compreendam as intenções. Muita gente costuma mandar flammers quando se escreve dark lemon ou quando se menciona m-preg. Pelo que temos recebido de respostas, acreditamos que não ferimos a suscetibilidade de ninguém e que, muito pelo contrário, a estória vai indo muito bem. Agradecemos os reviews recebidos e o carinho especial da Margarida. Inspiração é o que nos dá, querida. Para Saga de Pijama e Mukuro, também nosso carinho. Pelo menos neste nosso tipo de fanfic, a qualidade dos comentários é muito mais expressivo que a quantidade. Apreciamos cada linha escrita por vocês e nos esforçamos para produzir textos à altura. Sim, o tema que escolhemos é difícil e não muito popular. Radamanthys e Valentine são da Saga de Hades que muitos sequer viram. A fase inferno ainda não foi lançada dublada no Brasil e por isso, pouquíssimos sequer imaginam quem seja Valentine. Junte-se a isso o fato de que não escrevemos comédias românticas, mas textos pesados e cheios de conflitos e sentimentos e descobrirão que nossas fanfics não são texto para qualquer leitor. Temos consciência disso e já recebemos um ou outro comentário no msn de que as estórias são densas demais. É nosso estilo de ser. Quem já leu outras produções nossas sabe disso. Temos jeito próprio e leitores que apreciam esse jeito. Para nós, ter personalidade nos textos é mais importante que colecionar comentários. Esperamos, sinceramente, que apreciem as linhas da história. Ela já foi finalizada pelo msn, vez que é uma fanfic conjunta. O problema é que precisamos emendar partes soltas, pesquisar alguns detalhes e reescrever várias partes para não ficar parecendo colagem de msn, pois quem escreve no msn sabe como pode ser trabalhoso esse processo. De tal forma, desculpem-nos a demora. Não somos uma fábrica de fanfics, somos duas pessoas que se importam com a qualidade e coerência do que escrevem e que se preocupam, mais ainda, em oferecer textos que nos deixem orgulhosas de tê-los escrito. Obrigada a todos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Capítulo 6**

**E lá se vão os dias**

Na imensa cama de casal, não fazia nem duas horas que Valentine conseguira finalmente dormir.

Pesadelos.

Seu corpo se mexia sozinho, soltava murmúrios assustados, vendo e revendo as cenas que tanto o haviam magoado, marcas no corpo e na alma. Seus lábios tremiam e por fim, acordou gritando, sentando-se na cama de um pulo, os olhos verdes arregalados com algumas lágrimas a cair. Ofegava. Medo.

- "Amor, meu amor, eu estou aqui. Acalme-se, está tudo bem, sou eu." Radamanthys dormia até que tranquilamente quando foi desperto pelos movimentos do marido. Abraçou-o firmemente.

A reação de Valentine não foi a que Radamanthys imaginara. Ao sentir braços ao seu redor, puxando-o para perto, o cipriota sentiu-se preso e chorou mais forte, debatendo-se, perdido no pesadelo do qual ainda não se livrara.

- "Val, sou eu amor." - Radamanthys usou toda a doçura que conseguiu na voz e por fim o marido pareceu entender e acalmou-se aos poucos, abaixando a cabeça, escondendo o rosto e ainda com lágrimas correndo.

- "Desculpe ter apertado você tão forte. Eu devia ter me lembrado. Não chore, volte a dormir, precisa descansar para sarar." - Radamanthys deu um longo suspiro, beijou a testa do ruivo, afagando os cabelos longos com as mãos, uma expressão preocupada no rosto e o coração perturbado. - "Que faço para você dormir? Quer que ilumine o quarto, que eu cante para você?"

O ruivo finalmente se acalmou, ouviu as palavras carinhosas, sentiu os leves toques e as lágrimas cessaram. Suspirou pensando no que tinha ouvido - "Não se preocupe, está tudo bem agora." - Na verdade sabia que ainda não estava e que não ia ficar de uma hora para outra, mas não queria ver o inglês mais preocupado.

- "Pensa que me engana?" - Outro longo suspiro - "Amor, não é assim. Eu sei que não é. Vai passar. Irá custar um tanto, vai sofrer ainda, mas vai acabar passando. Se eu pudesse, limparia sua mente, mas não posso. Talvez Myu possa, se você quiser." - Abraçou-o com mais carinho e o deitou novamente na cama, acariciando o belo rosto e tentando sorrir. Beijou-o levemente na boca.

Valentine suspirou, pensando na oferta. Não rejeitou o breve beijo, já era um avanço. - "Não. Seria covardia demais querer apenas fugir de tudo que aconteceu."

- "Sabia que não ia querer, mas tinha que oferecer. Correríamos o risco de você esquecer outras coisas. Nosso amor por exemplo." - Sorriu tristemente - "Amor, se eu pudesse, mataria Minos, mas não posso." - Deitou-se ao lado de Valentine e fechou os olhos um pouco.

- "Tem razão. E, eu gostaria muito que um determinado kyoto sumisse do mundo, no entanto sei que não é bem assim."

- "Quer tentar dormir um pouco mais ou prefere dar uma volta? Ainda deve ser de madrugada, mas se quiser, podemos andar por aqui, no castelo, ir à biblioteca, ver Angel. Não sei o que fazer para lhe ajudar."

- "Não, se acalme. Você também está ferido lembra? Temos ambos que descansar." – Não era mentira. Sentia-se cansado ainda, e quando se movia havia ainda a dor, minorada um tanto pelos curativos que Rada fizera nos ferimentos.

- "Eu sempre vou amar você, não importa o que aconteça, entendeu? Não sei quantas vezes mais teremos problemas, mas poderá sempre contar comigo porque eu te amo demais. E, quando você estiver pronto, vou te mostrar novamente o que o ato de amor mais tem de precioso, ser um ato de amor." – Radamanthys ficou fazendo carinhos, docilmente, com os dedos correndo pelo corpo do marido, sem maiores medos, apenas carinho. A voz séria e embargada pelo tanto que sentia por Valentine. Quem diria que justamente ele, da masei da ferocidade, poderia ser tão meigo com seu amor.

Valentine sentiu as leves carícias e seu corpo estremeceu por um instante, quase imperceptivelmente, mas logo se acalmou. Não havia por que sentir medo de Radamanthys. Ouvia as palavras dele, atento e um tanto emocionado. Anteriormente chegara até mesmo a pensar que ele poderia rejeitá-lo depois de saber do acontecido mas Wyvern não era assim. Mordeu de leve os lábios ao ouvir o que ele dizia sobre amor. Sentia saudades de estar com seu kyoto mas tinha plena consciência de que por algum tempo não conseguiria se aproximar muito dele. E gostava tanto de ser tocado por ele antes...

- "Venha cá. Tente dormir. Amanhã vamos começar sua recuperação e vou ensinar novos golpes e técnicas. E temos que ver como Angel foi afetado com toda essa confusão. E ainda há Syl e Lune que devem estar bem preocupados." - Deitou-se novamente e o aninhou nos braços fortes.

Valentine apenas suspirou, conseguindo manter-se calmo ao sentir o abraço e deixou o corpo recostado contra o do outro. Ouviu o que ele dizia e concordou. Sabia que Lune e Sylphid deviam estar preocupados e não deixava nunca de se preocupar com o filho também, o pequeno ainda era tão novo.

Radamanthys esperou algum tempo até que Valentine finalmente dormiu em seus braços e se levantou. Perdera o sono. Foi até onde estava o filho de ambos e ficou olhando o pequeno, vendo os cabelos vermelhinhos, a tez pálida. As pequeninas mãozinhas. Sua família. O que faria para protegê-los? Entrar em guerra com Minos seria bem difícil. Pensaria nisso depois. Não teve coragem de deixar o seu querido filho e carregou-o consigo para a cama, arrumou rolos de cobertores e deitou o filho ao seu lado. Dormiu com os sentidos em alerta. Era pai, era marido, protegeria a todos nem que lhe custasse a vida.

Um breve murmúrio, um cheirinho suave. Valentine sentiu sua consciência vir aos poucos. Lembrou-se do carinho do kyoto durante a noite. Suspirou e abriu os olhos afinal. Sentia algo quentinho por perto. Hum, Angel. Sorriu e cheio de cuidados abraçou o pequeno. Tão gostosinho e quentinho. Radamanthys devia tê-lo trazido. Aproveitou para pensar um tanto no que acontecera, no que podia acontecer, os problemas não haviam acabado ainda.

Os instintos apurados do inglês o fizeram acordar assim que sentiu alguém perto de Angel e rosnou ameaçador até que percebeu que era seu marido acalentando o filho. Valentine percebeu a reação do marido e permaneceu totalmente quieto por um momento. Sabia o quão perigoso Radamanthys podia ser se julgasse que havia algo errado.

- "Bom dia amor. Eu trouxe nosso pacotinho de amor para dormir conosco, não consegui me separar dele." O kyoto beijou Valentine na maçã do rosto e levantou. – "Vou ver nosso café da manhã... Hunf..." - Sentiu uma pontada dolorosa e suspirou – "Estou ficando velho. Como se sente?" – Tentou sorrir.

- "Velho? Deixe de tolices, não está velho, apenas machucado e, se vai mesmo descer, cuidado com sua perna." – Sentou-se devagar na cama, falou baixinho para não acordar o filho.

- "Bom saber que me considera jovem..." – Sorriu de canto – "Não saia daqui, vou trazer seu café da manhã numa bandeja."

- "Não sou inválido. Oras..." – Suspirou contrariado, mas sabia que não ia adiantar nada e acabou concordando, vendo-o sair pela porta. Deixou o corpo recostado contra o encosto da cama e ficou observando o pequenino que dormia, totalmente alheio a tudo. Passou os dedos delicadamente pelo rosto dele. Sua família. Angel e Radamanthys. Por um momento tudo o que pensou foi que tudo que queria, mais uma vez, era que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. Sabia que Minos não deixaria aquilo daquela forma. Ou seja, ainda corriam perigo.

Radamanthys desceu com alguma dificuldade e foi até a imensa cozinha. Seus empregados já haviam feito quase tudo, mas queria ele mesmo cuidar de alguns detalhes. Pegou a mamadeira de Angel, testou a temperatura e logo depois um desjejum bem saboroso para Valentine e ele foi posto numa bandeja. Pães frescos caseiros, geléia de frutas feita no castelo, leite, queijo, sucos de laranja e caju, mamão e iogurte. Apreciou tudo e pediu a um empregado que lhe trouxesse ainda uma rosa vermelha. Colocou-a na bandeja e subiu com tudo. Apesar de tantos problemas, estava feliz. Chegou ao quarto com um belo sorriso.

- "Valentine, acho que vai gostar." - Colocou tudo numa pequena mesa e viu o filho acordando. – "Pontual esse rapazinho. Vá comer, vou trocar as fraldas dele e lhe darei a mamadeira. Senti tanta saudade dele."

- "Puxou ao pai, sempre pontual. E você não acha que exagerou não?" - Angel começava a acordar quando o kyoto chegou no quarto. Valentine surpreendeu-se com o tanto de comida que havia na bandeja, mas acabou por sorrir. Viu o loiro colocar a bandeja sobre uma mesa e escutou o comentário dele. Acabou por concordar com a cabeça, mesmo que preferisse que o outro não se esforçasse tanto depois da luta no outro dia. Ergueu os braços, estendendo Angel para Radamanthys e levantou-se devagar, murmurando um obrigado para ele e dando um pequeno sorriso, foi até a suíte e preparou-se para comer, indo então até a mesa onde estava a comida, sentando-se e forçando-se a comer algo, não sentia lá muita fome ainda.

- "Venha com o papai! Sentiu saudade garotão? Hum?" - Wyvern pegou o pequeno e foi conversando com ele e trocando suas fraldas. Passou algodão, verificou se estava tudo bem e balançou-o nos braços. Deu um amplo sorriso e beijou-o fazendo-lhe cosquinhas. A criaturinha se desdobrou de rir e Rada sentou-se perto de Valentine, testando novamente a temperatura da mamadeira e por fim colocando-a na boca do filho que sugou com avidez. – "Que rapazinho faminto! Vai crescer e ficar bonito e ruivão igual ao seu pai não é?" - Apertava o corpinho, fazia massagem, divertia-se com o filho no colo, esquecido de qualquer outra coisa.

Harpia havia conseguido comer um pouco e não conseguiu evitar sorrir com a cena, vendo como o Kyoto tratava do filho. Sentia-se bem melhor assim, com aquela sensação de paz que parecia que duraria para sempre. Desistiu definitivamente de comer e virou-se um tanto, observando melhor o marido e o filho, acabando por estender uma mão e passando-a nos curtos cabelos ruivos do filho, sorrindo um tanto. Quem diria que o Kyoto assassino iria se derramar em carinhos daquele jeito. A melhor face de Radamanthys. Tinha consciência que o amava, amava tanto.

- "Amo tanto vocês dois." Rada deu um longo suspiro e colocou o filhote para arrotar. – "Bem, teremos que nos cuidar. Quer que veja seus curativos e você vê os meus? Depois vamos andar um pouco, sei que pode ser cansativo e doloroso, mas creio que é necessário. E iremos treinar também, treino leve, sabe que temos que fazê-lo."

- "Marcial, determinado, preocupado e cuidadoso ao mesmo tempo. Por que foi mesmo que me casei com você?" - Valentine pensou rapidamente que tinham mesmo que ver os curativos. Os de Rada pelos ferimentos muito recentes e os seus. Provavelmente alguns teriam aberto por causa dos fatos anteriores. Treinar? Bem, não sabia se conseguiria mas tinha que fazê-lo, tinha que ser mais forte, concordou com o olhar fixo no outro. – "Obrigado por tudo o que está fazendo."

- "Não me agradeça. É meu jeito de dizer que me importo."

- "Amo você. Sabe disso, não?" – Valentine abaixou os olhos e sorriu.

- "Sei sim, meu coração sempre diz isso a mim." - Pegou a mão de Valentine na sua e colocou-a no seu peito, suspirando. – "Vou deixar Angel com um dos espectros e voltarei para ver seus ferimentos."

A face de Valentine retorceu-se um tanto. Preocupava-se demais com o pequeno para acreditar que um espectro poderia conter Minos.

- "Não se preocupe amor, Stand de Besouro Mortal é uma boa babá. E se Minos aparecer, temos bastante reforço por aqui. Além disso, o tamanho de Stand intimida até mesmo a Hades." – Foi até outro quarto e deixou o pequenino. Por precaução, Rock de Golem também estava lá. Voltou e chamou o marido para verem os ferimentos.

Valentine pensou por momentos que ia ser dolorido. Ao mesmo tempo, pelo menos podiam se ocupar um do outro um tanto. Pena que não em melhor situação.

- "Vou gostar disso, tocar em você delicadamente. Posso te abraçar um pouco?" - Os olhos dourados brilharam e chegou mais perto.

Valentine corou levemente. Não via motivos para ficar tão arredio e ao mesmo tempo temia que seu corpo não fizesse o que seu coração queria. No entanto, será que nem ao menos um abraço? Olhou em dúvida para o marido, levantou-se e andou hesitante até ele, ainda sem saber exatamente o que sentiria ao ser abraçado.

- "Sei que é difícil, mas se deixarmos de tentar não vai mais conseguir me deixar tocar você." - Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele e foi chegando perto, devagar, até abraçá-lo e fechar os olhos num amor imenso. – "Fica assim comigo só um pouco. Deixa eu sentir seu cosmo e saber que tudo está bem, ou ao menos, que vai ficar tudo bem." – Radamanthys trançou os braços nas costas do cipriota e ficou ali, agarrado nele, não queria mais soltar.

Valentine esforçava-se. Hesitou por um momento e deixou o Kyoto se aproximar mais, abraçando-o também. Sentia-se bem em estar perto dele.

- "Vem, deixa eu trocar os curativos." - Wyvern gostaria de ficar mais tempo com ele nos braços mas sentiu mais que viu um tanto de dificuldade em Valentine permanecer mais tempo com ele, daquele jeito. Paciência.

O cipriota ficara um pouco nervoso depois de algum tempo. Não queria reagir daquela forma, mas começara a ficar aflito. Ainda bem que Radamanthys o soltou e foram ao banheiro. O Kyoto olhou cada ferimento, tratou os piores, colocou novas bandagens e refez alguns pontos. – "Amor, creio que amanhã já estará bem melhor."

- "Sim, concordo. Agora, deixe-me ver os seus." Gostara do modo com que fora tratado, cuidadoso, carinhoso. Sorriu de leve.

- "Está bem." – O kyoto despiu-se inteiro e fechou os olhos, não gostava muito de ser cuidado, sentia-se fraco.

Valentine foi metódico. Examinou com vagar os ferimentos, os piores eram um nas costas e o da perna. Analisou-os devagar e medicou, arrumando os curativos necessários. Por vezes se divertia com o orgulho dele, como agora. O inglês realmente não gostava de necessitar de outros para ajudá-lo.

- "Pronto? Sabe que eu não gosto muito de ficar indefeso, digamos assim. Ai." - Val fazia o curativo da perna, doía.

- "Calma, eu sei que não gosta, mas agora acabou. Eu também não gosto de ficar sendo costurado e enfaixado. Fazer o quê?" - Terminou logo o curativo e ergueu-se, olhando-o, acabou por tomar um ar divertido. Ah, mas seu marido era tão ranzinza às vezes que chegava a ser engraçado. Acabou por rir um pouco da cara de desgosto do inlgês.

- "Ah, e você está rindo da desgraça alheia é?" Fingiu-se de bravo e deu um beliscão na bunda do outro – "Seu aproveitador de kyotos feridos."

Harpia sorriu de canto ao escutar o que ele disse, mas mordeu de leve os lábios ao sentir o toque. Sabia que não era de propósito, mas realmente, Minos o tinha ferido ali. Logo voltou à expressão divertida e olhou-o fingidamente contrariado, tentando esquecer no que pensava.

- "Desculpe, esqueci-me." – Radamanthys ficou um pouco sem graça e por fim o chamou para irem treinar um pouco, terminando por se decidir a apenas caminharem. Não iam conseguir treinar nada, não ainda.

Valentine deu um sorriso amarelo. Quem tinha vontade de pedir desculpas era ele mesmo. Concordou com a idéia de apenas caminharem e deu alguns passos em direção à porta. Mudou de idéia e voltou, aproximando-se de novo do kyoto e deu-lhe um breve selinho antes de voltar a caminhar, afastando-se dele.

- "Ahn?" – Com certa surpresa, Radamanthys sequer correspondeu ao beijinho, mas sorriu. – "Ei, adoro seus arroubos." - Desceram as escadas devagar e logo estavam do lado de fora, nos jardins. Em torno deles, um exército armado até os dentes e muitos demônios invisíveis. Valentine remexeu-se, incomodado. Era gente demais e sentia-se um animal enjaulado. O fato não passou em branco para Radamanthys – "Amor, sinto muito, mas teremos companhia sempre a partir de agora, até que estejamos totalmente curados."

Valentine continuou andando, um tanto desconfortável, tentou sorrir, ao menos não estava mais nevando. – "Eu compreendo. É mais seguro. Apenas não preciso gostar." – Estava sendo sincero.

- "Que tal um pouco de alongamento? Sem forçar muito?" – Radamanthys optou por não ficar discutindo. Era necessária toda aquela segurança e pronto.

- "Está certo." Valentine concordou e logo faziam alguns leves movimentos, sem muito esforço. Sentia o corpo inteiro doer. Levaria mesmo tempo até que pudesse se defender sozinho. E odiava a sensação de estar indefeso, ou quase.

Por uma hora, treinaram calmamente. Alguns exercícios apenas um deles podia fazer. Radamanthys não conseguia forçar suas costas para nada e Harpia não conseguia empreender movimentos rápidos sem distender vários pontos.

- "Até meus ossos estão ardendo." - Falou o Kyoto, arfando um tanto mais que seria o normal para um treino leve. – "Chega, amor, ou não vamos conseguir andar. Que tal um banho e depois podemos almoçar e..." – Parou de falar, todos os sentidos em alerta. Olhos dourados em fogo puro. Sentira muito bem que alguém se aproximava. Nem titubeou – "LEVEM VALENTINE AGORA!" – A sapuris escura e tenebrosa o cobriu rapidamente, apesar do corpo ferido, pôs-se em guarda enquanto seres escabrosos e incríveis cercavam Harpia.

Valentine ia concordando com tudo que ouvia, sim, era melhor não se esforçarem demais. Percebera juntamente com o kyoto que algo ou alguém se aproximava. A oscilação no cosmo do marido o fez ter certeza que algo estava errado. Não aceitou ser levado, não ia deixar seu amor ali, ferido como estava. Ia começar a brigar com os guardas de Radamanthys quando o Kyoto desistiu.

- "Droga, Valentine. Soltem-no." - Seu exército o obedeceu prontamente – "Amor, vá para dentro, por favor. Se ferirem você de novo eu acho que morro." – Estava preocupado. Rosnou para o marido o nome de Ayacos.

- "Oras, pode ser quem seja, acha que eu não me preocupo com você também? Está ferido, seu cabeça dura, eu não vou te deixar sozinho." – Suspirou, sentindo o cosmo de Garuda cada vez mais próximo.

- "Valentine, Angel precisa ao menos de UM pai." – Revirou os olhos, sabia que não adiantava.

- "Não vai acontecer nada com Angel, sabe disso." – Tentava se convencer daquilo também.

– "Está bem, nem vou tentar. Vista sua armadura, consegue?"

A resposta foi rápida. Harpia ergueu seu cosmo e logo estava devidamente trajado. Sentia dor, ignorou.

- "Giganto, Gordon, Laimi, Myuu. Cerquem meu filho. Nada, ninguém toca nele. Fui claro?" Ouviu-se um sim e logo estavam Rada e Val à espera. Ayacos não demorou. O que o namorado de Minos queria com eles?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nota das autoras: Certo, andamos devagar. Como todo mundo, também temos final de ano a nos deixar loucas. Este capítulo ficou interessante pois mostra o cotidiano do casal protagonista. Há certos detalhes que ainda iremos demonstrar, mas há também mais mistério. O que Garuda quer com os dois? Vingar Minos pelos ferimentos que recebeu de Radamanthys? O que irá acontecer se Garuda quiser enfrentar Radamanthys, ferido como está o inglês? Garuda quer enfrentar realmente alguém? Esperamos que o capítulo tenha valido a espera. Abraços e até a próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Capítulo 7**

**Tensão**

- "Radamanthys, vim em paz." – Ayacos estava sem a sapuris, mas nervoso. – "Creio que meu companheiro andou aprontando, ele está com ciúmes. E, bem, Queen me disse que você sabe de algumas coisas e...

- "APRONTANDO? ELE VIOLENTOU MEU MARIDO, SEU DESGRAÇADO!" - Radamanthys gritou. O que era muito, muito raro.

Valentine ainda estava prestando atenção nos espectros designados por Radamanthys e que iam rapidamente cuidar de seu filho. No entanto, irritou-se ao ouvir as palavras de Ayacos. Seu marido respondeu o que ele também achava e logo a face do espectro de Harpia tornou-se fria, não se deixaria levar pelo que sentia. Uma fúria colossal.

- "Eu sei." – Ayacos procurava palavras e olhou para Valentine, a voz soando baixa – "Ele te machucou muito?"

- "O QUE VOCE ACHA?" O Kyoto respondeu furioso, indignou-se imediatamente.

- "Ora, além de tudo ele me torturou com a 'marionete cósmica'. Como acha que me senti?" Valentine respondeu, baixo e seriamente. Não demonstraria fraqueza na frente dele. Na frente de ninguém mais que Radamanthys, se pudesse evitar.

- "Eu sinto muito. Acalme-se, Kyoto. Eu vim tentar fazer a paz. Sabe que eu e ele estamos separados não é mesmo? O motivo é que eu..." - Parou de falar e demonstrou um tanto de irritação. - "Eu não agüento mais o Minos querendo controlar tudo e todos e eu preciso viver em paz. Queen espera um filho. É meu filho."

- "Já sei disso. E Minos ameaçou o nosso filho. Que veio fazer aqui? Quem tem que querer a paz é Minos. Foi ele quem começou."

- "No momento, gostaria de pedir sua ajuda para falar com Hades e pedir a ele que... Isso é difícil de dizer." – Um longo suspiro e mordeu os lábios levemente – "Pedir que Hades controle Minos. Ele está doente. Eu não sei o que fazer. E por todo o orgulho que eu carrego em mim, sabe bem que não pediria se já não tivesse perdido a esperança de conseguir sozinho." – Seu ar era de tristeza e comiseração. Podia estar agora com Queen, mas Minos fora seu companheiro por muito tempo.

- "Doente? Não me pareceu nada doente quando veio aqui me infernizar." - Valentine franziu o cenho. Como assim Minos estava doente?

- "A mente dele. Ficou meio ruim depois que ele... Se lembrou de como morreu naquela guerra santa." – Pensou por momentos, dúvidas sobre se deveria mesmo contar tudo aquilo – "Eu e Rada morremos lutando, mas Minos não. O corpo dele explodiu ao tentar seguir os cavaleiros. Ele não consegue controlar sua mente depois que se lembrou disso. Não sei o que fazer. Eu o amava, muito mesmo, mas ele se tornou uma pessoa tão vingativa, sádica e cruel. E Queen..." – Corou bastante ao falar o nome do outro espectro – "Queen estava lá para me ouvir... Que posso fazer?"

- "Pois não podia abandonar seu amor, Ayacos. Você traiu Minos. Se o amava devia estar com ele. E agora você e Queen terão um bebê... Irresponsabilidade sua." – A voz do Kyoto de Wyvern era bastante fria. Odiava traição.

- "Não sou irresponsável. Eu assumo o que faço. Ora Rada, deixa de bancar o superior. Você era uma alma insensível e horrível antes de Valentine..." – Ayacos ficou visivelmente zangado.

- "Não estamos falando de mim."

Valentine apenas observava. Pelos céus, que confusão. Minos enlouquecido, Ayacos confuso e, para completar, agora Queen estava esperando um filho. Não iria interferir na conversa. Apenas se houvesse alguma ameaça ao inglês ou ao filho.

- "Nunca é com você não é mesmo?" – Ayacos estava realmente zangado – "Não sabe ser humano? Não sabe cuidar dos outros? Tão perfeito... Sempre querendo ser o melhor. E Minos o amava também..." – Olhou para Valentine de jeito distante – "Meu Minos se apaixonou por Rada, mas ele sempre foi uma pedra de orgulho e maldade,não é Rada?"

- "Hunf... Sou o que sou. E não sou tão frio ou não me teria casado com Valentine. E amo minha família. Que pretende fazer? Se Minos aparecer aqui é briga na certa."

O olhar de Radamanthys para Valentine fez com que Harpia simplesmente nada dissesse. Passado. Não era relevante no momento.

- "Radamanthys, apenas não o machuque, vou tentar cuidar dele. Faz um dia inteiro que o procuro. E ele atacou Queen ontem à noite. Preciso dar um jeito de ele parar com isso, também."

- "Queen?" – Valentine preocupou-se imediatamente, o que diabos Minos fizera ao espectro?

- "Ele está bem. Se não estivesse eu não estaria aqui. O que pensam que sou? Um monstro?" – Ayacos sentou-se no chão com a cabeça entre as mãos – "Mas Minos quase matou meu filho. Que farei? Meu exército é forte como o seu, Radamanthys, mas não quero ferir Minos. Que farei? Me ajude." – Engolia todo seu orgulho, por amor, ainda sentia algo por Minos. – "E Minos ficou com tanta raiva de vocês, por terem um filho. Nós tentamos mas ele... Ele não consegue se entregar. Não consegue me amar, não do jeito que eu o amo. Entendam, eu adoro Queen, mas ainda amo Minos. E isso é uma tortura."

Radamanthys permanecia em guarda. Espiava seu marido pelo canto de olho, monitorando qualquer movimento de Ayacos. - "Hunf. Como se você fosse muito inocente. Ama? Não faz idéia do que é amor. Jamais traí Valentine, jamais o faria. Nem por todos os tesouros do submundo. Por homem nenhum."

O espectro de Harpia sentiu seu peito encher-se de orgulho e amor. Sim, Radamanthys era honrado em tudo que fazia, levava o casamento de ambos muito a sério. Tanto que, apesar de tudo, não o havia repudiado. E isso tinha muito valor, tinha feito de Valentine um homem menos perdido em dores e desespero.

- "Nós somos um pouco diferentes, Wyvern. Só isso."

- "Ou se tem honra ou não se tem honra. Simples e direto." - A voz do Kyoto era baixa e eficiente. Não precisava gritar. Nunca precisava. Sua inflexão era o suficiente para transmitir o que dizia. E agora dizia que desprezava Ayacos por aquilo.

Ayacos suspirou. Jamais ganharia uma discussão com Radamanthys sobre aquele tema. Jamais.

- "Valentine, Queen quer que você vá visitá-lo. Está se sentindo frágil."

- "Não." - Radamanthys trincou os dentes de raiva. "Olha aqui, Ayacos, quanto a Minos, nós dois podemos pegá-lo, mas eu o matarei se chegar novamente perto de meu marido, fui claro?" - Seus olhos em fogo dourado e cosmo agressivo. Não era kyoto à-toa.

Valentine abriu a boca para responder, mas o inglês foi peremptório. Depois do tanto que Queen já os ajudara. Não gostava de discutir com o marido, nem de divergir dele publicamente, mas agora precisaria. - "Onde Queen está, Ayacos?"

- "Queen está na minha casa." - Ficou um tanto sem graça. - "Ele anda bem enjoado. Lá ele pelo menos ficará mais seguro."

- "Sei. E quem garante a segurança de Val? Você por acaso? Não permitirei que você vá, Valentine."

- "Marido, acalme-se. Eu vou. Queen já nos deu provas de sua amizade e carinho. Ele precisa de mim. Não quero discutir." - Um olhar muito verde cheio de decisão. Radamanthys suspirou e concentrou-se por momentos. Logo Laimi de Verme e Myuu de Papilon apareceram.

- "Vão os dois com Valentine. Minos não deve chegar perto dele. De maneira alguma. Entenderam?"

Os espectros assentiram. Imaginavam o que o Kyoto faria se algo acontecesse.

- "Há vários do meu exército por lá, Radamanthys. Faraó de Esfinge e Ox de Górgona também estão lá. Não se preocupe."

- "Não é o suficiente. Sabe muito bem disso." - Ficou extremamente preocupado. - "Valentine, amor..." - Havia permanecido firme, sem se emocionar, até aquele momento. No entanto, imaginar Valentine longe da proteção dele, novamente, doía. - "Amor..."

Ayacos franziu o cenho. Era impressionante ver o sempre controlado e perigoso Kyoto se derreter daquele jeito. - "Ei, Rada, calma, não é para tanto."

- "Cale a boca, Ayacos. Não sabe o que me custou ver o estado de Valentine depois que seu namorado psicótico o atacou." - Wyvern aproximou-se de Valentine e o abraçou, protetor.

Valentine novamente surpreendeu-se com o tanto que afetava o poderoso Kyoto. Vê-lo sendo levado por emoções deixava em Valentine a impressão de que o amor de ambos era algo sobrenatural. Sorriu para o marido, um tanto timidamente, ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto que achava tão bonito. - "Vou repetir: acalme-se. Vai ficar tudo bem." - Sua voz conseguia ser suave e meiga. Deu um longo suspiro, seu coração adorava ficar perto daquele homem.

O Kyoto observou-o por instantes e sua face transmutou-se rapidamente para ódio incomensurável. Virou-se para Laimi e Myuu com um tom de voz de enregelar o sangue nas veias.

- "Se algo acontecer a ele, podem cometer suicídio pois minha vingança será muito pior que a morte." - Beijou a testa de Valentine carinhosamente e olhou para o outro Kyoto - "Ayacos, vamos procurar Minos. Se ele nos encontrar primeiro, problema dele."

- "Isso que você era o kyoto frio e inexpugnável. Valentine, obrigado." - Ayacos esboçou um sorriso e viu o olhar de raiva do outro kyoto. Achou melhor ficar sério.

Valentine permaneceu calado. Estava preocupado com o kyoto, seu kyoto, não tinha como não estar. No entanto, Ayacos iria com ele. Dois kyotos conseguiriam conter um. Ou assim imaginava. Fixou seu olhar em Radamanthys por um momento, dizendo sem palavras que o amava e elevou seu cosmo o melhor que pode, indo para onde Queen estava, seguido muito de perto pelos outros espectros.

- "Val..." - Rada deixou a palavra morrer em sua boca. Tinha que se concentrar em outras coisas. - "Vamos, Ayacos."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valentine não demorou a encontrar a casa de Ayacos. Seguiu lentamente até onde Queen de Mandrágora estava. Seu próprio corpo ainda doía, mas conseguiria ignorar.

No quarto principal, Queen estava deitado. Faraó de Esfinge e Óx de Górgona estavam por perto e levantaram raivosos quando perceberam movimentação na casa.

- "Valentine, que bom que você veio. Não se preocupem, é meu amigo." - A voz de Mandrágora era triste.

- "Como você está?" - Valentine deu-se conta do ridículo da pergunta, mas já tinha falado.

Mandrágora deu um sorriso triste e ergueu a roupa que usava, marcas de cortes finos nos pulsos, no ventre, um corte fundo bem em cima do abdômen. - "Minos queria matar meu bebê."

- "Está tudo bem agora, pelo menos não teve sucesso." - Harpia mordeu de leve os lábios ao ver os ferimentos dele. Parou a alguns passos da cama e pensou que, sinceramente, desejava que Minos recebesse o que merecia.

- "O que me deixa tenso é saber que ele irá tentar de novo, Val." - Tentou sorrir, mas sem muito sucesso - "Eu não quero ficar sem o bebê. Ayacos está feliz. Eu estou feliz com isso tudo. Você tem um filho com seu marido. Deve imaginar como me sinto."

- "Eu compreendo perfeitamente. Procure respousar. Creio que vai demorar um pouco para Minos tentar algo. Como você já deve ter imaginado, Ayacos me pediu que viesse. Ele e Radamanthys foram procurar Minos." - Lembrou-se do que Ayacos dissera sobre ainda amar Minos e pensou que o mundo não era muito justo. Era com Queen que o kyoto de Garuda ia ter um filho, ou filha. Ayacos deveria esquecer Minos.

- "Imaginei." - Um olhar curioso de Queen para Valentine - "Como é? Como é ser pai, Valentine?"

- "Bem, eu diria que é gratificante. Aliás é ótimo. Tudo muda quando você pega seu bebê no colo." - Suspirou com mais ódio ainda do Kyoto de Griffon. - "Creio que Ayacos terá bastante cuidado com você. Como eu já disse, meu marido e Ayacos estão indo atrás do Minos agora."

- "Esse é o problema. Eu disse a Ayacos para não fazer isso." - Suspirou cansado. - "Minos é alguém tão perigoso ultimamente. Ele não anda normal. Ele pode ferir os dois. Mesmo sendo dois contra um, Minos pode causar sérios ferimentos."

- "Eu sei disso. Só que prefiro acreditar que eles podem contê-lo." - Ou assim esperava.

- "Ah, Valentine, eu não queria me apaixonar pelo Kyoto, eu gostava de outra pessoa. No entanto, entenda, você é amigo do Lune não é?"

- "Sim. Por que pergunta?"

- "Eu era apaixonado pelo Sylphid. O resto eu creio que você sabe. Ele conheceu o Lune." - Suspirou frustrado - "Eu não gosto de parecer um destruidor de relacionamentos. Além disso, creio que foi melhor assim. Sylphid é um homem muito genioso e o Lune parece ter mais jeito com ele."

Ao seu estilo, Valentine permanecia calado. Imaginava que Queen era bem diferente dele, pois fazia tantas confidências com Laimi, Myuu, Ox e Faraó por ali. De qualquer maneira, ninguém tinha nada que ver com a intimidade de quem quer que fosse, embora tivesse certeza que haveria muitos comentários. Rapidamente lembrou-se de uma conversa que tivera com Radamanthys uma vez. Fora o Kyoto quem apresentar Lune a Sylphid. Achou melhor não comentar nada.

- "Além do mais..." - Um sorriso mais sincero surgiu enquanto Queen deslizava os dedos por uma invisível barriguinha - "Meu bebê me fez perceber que eu talvez tenha passado a amar Ayacos mais do que tudo. Sei que essa conversa está estranha. Desculpe-me, estou realmente preocupado com Ayacos."

Valentine apenas sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça. Ele também estava bem preocupado. Radamanthys não estava completamente curado dos ferimentos que a última luta contra Minos lhe rendera.

- "Quer um chá, Val? Não aguento ficar parado" - Levantou-se devagar e fez uma pequena careta. - "Minos realmente sabe como infligir dor...

- "Ah, sim, ele sabe muito bem. Que tal eu fazer o chá? Não é melhor que repouse?"

- "Vou ser sincero e concordar. Ox, por favor, poderia me ajudar a tomar banho? Gostaria de ficar calmo, histeria não deve fazer bem ao meu estado atual." - Virou-se para o outro espectro que Ayacos deixara de babá e o viu ir para o banheiro. Não gostava de dar ordens, nem de tudo aquilo. Era apenas um espectro. Nada mais. - "Essa situação me incomoda. Somos todos espectros. Sinto-me esquisito pedindo coisas a outro espectro."

- "Isso que seu marido não é o Kyoto de Wyvern... Precisa ver como ele simplesmente ordena mil coisas e quer que eu faça o mesmo. Eu compreendo você muito bem, Queen." - Olhou para Myuu e Laimi que permaneciam atentos. - "Saibam que não é algo que eu goste."

- "Valentine, o Kyoto é nosso general. Se ele ordena, apenas fazemos. Não foi sempre assim?" - Myuu retorquiu com calma. Era por vezes estranho parecerem serviçais de Valentine, mas afinal era o marido do Kyoto. Fazer o que?

- "Apenas para deixar claras as coisas. Só isso." - Valentine ainda falaria com o marido sobre aquilo.

- "Valentine, já tentou sentir Radamanthys? Não consigo "enxergar" Ayacos. Será que estão tão longe assim?" - Queen moveu-se, incomodado. Estava apavorado, na verdade.

Harpia ficou imediatamente em alerta e usou todo o cosmo que tinha para encontrar o seu inglês. Sentiu uma fraca emanação. Raiva. Pura raiva.

- "Creio que Radamanthys esteja lutando, e a julgar pela raiva dele, não é um combate simples. Ah, Queen, a gravidez o deixa sem seu cosmo quase que totalmente, por isso não consegue sentir Ayacos. É um efeito colateral." - Tentou sorrir e não conseguiu. Ficar sem cosmo era uma parte difícil de gestar um filho. - "Droga, Radamanthys já estava ferido." - Impacientou-se e começou a vagar pelo quarto, intensamente e visivelmente agoniado.

- "Valentine, ele não deveria ter ido. E se o exército fiel a Minos atacar? Rada e Ayacos deixaram seus melhores homens nos protegendo." - Queen parou, pensativo. Será que deveriam ir logo todos atrás dos kyotos?

- "Pensa que não sei que ele não deveria ter ido? Agora me diga se você demoveria um kyoto quando ele quer algo. Acha mesmo que ele me ouviria?" - Um longo suspiro cansado e Valentine se pôs a pensar no que fariam.

- "Ah, Valentine, vá logo atrás dele. Leve alguns dos guardas."

Mal sabia Queen, mas Valentine já se decidira antes mesmo de ouvir a voz do espectro de Mandrágora.

- "Eu vou. Os espectros que Ayacos deixou aqui ficarão aqui. Laimi e Myuu virão comigo, mesmo porque Radamanthys os mataria se me deixassem sozinho. Vou com eles tentar evitar coisas piores." - Intimamente, sabia que seria uma verdadeira loucura estarem presentes a um combate entre três kyotos. Mas o que faria? Ficar ali tomando chá enquanto seu marido arriscava a vida? Nem pensar. Não era esse o sentimento que tinha por Radamanthys. Se tivesse que acontecer o pior, queria estar lá. O pensamento o fez lembrar de Angel e teve certeza que ser pai era ter o coração morando fora do peito.

Queen concordou com um suspiro. Estava preocupado.

A viagem de Valentine, Myuu e Laimi foi rápida, embora houvessem demorado um tanto a mais que Valentine previra.

Radamanthys sentia dor e não era pouca. Minos estava fora de si, sanguinário e com mais ódio ainda ao ver Ayacos que tentava em vão acalmá-lo. Garuda levara um golpe certeiro no meio do peito e agora se esforçava para respirar. Na hora em que Valentine apareceu, estava no meio de uma discussão.

- "Minos, contenha-se, somos kyotos e não inimigos." Rada ainda tentava manter-se sob controle.

- "Conter-me? Esse idiota do Ayacos! Como ele me trocou por aquela coisa? Queen devia ser uma mulher, mas a primeira candidata morreu nos treinamentos. E agora Ayacos quer ser pai? NUNCA!" Sangue escorria das mãos alvas, o olhar de Griffon era nebuloso e cruel.

- "Minos, vamos conversar..." Ayacos arfava. Sentiu a presença do marido do Kyoto de Wyvern. Queria ter um relacionamento como aquele. Nem sob tamanho perigo Valentine deixava seu marido sozinho. Quase não viu os fios perigosos de Minos tentando acertá-lo. Desviou-se com dificuldade, ofegava intensamente, não queria ter que atacar Minos, mas a situação parecia fugir ao controle a cada minuto. - "PARE! Escute-me, por favor!"

- "Droga de Kyoto teimoso. Não se aproxime, Valentine e, o que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não mandei ficar longe?" - Wyvern estava com muita raiva de Minos, de Ayacos tinha apenas pena. - "Val, sai daqui, não quero que se machuque."

- "Nem em mil vidas." A voz intensa de Harpia. O olhar perigoso e protetor ao mesmo tempo. - "Se formos morrer, irei contigo. E não vou discutir." Observou a face de Rada contorcer-se em descontentamento. Nunca abandonaria seu homem, nunca.

- "Se continuarem com esse melado todo, eu vomito." - Minos encarava os recém-chegados decidindo o que fazer. Eram muitos contra ele. Resolveu provocar Ayacos. - "Tá com medo seu desgraçado? Não teve medo quando trepou com aquele vagabundo! E quanto a você, ruivinho sem graça, quer mais? Por isso está aqui? Ficou com saudades?"

Valentine olhou-o com raiva, mas não se moveu. Ainda não. Havia algo estranho em Radamanthys que não conseguia descobrir o que fosse.

Por baixo da súrplice, Wyvern sangrava, mas não ia deixar Minos, nem ninguém, atacar seu marido. Simplesmente agiu por instinto e atirou-se em cima do Kyoto de Griffon, enforcando-o um tanto e sentindo que em breve perderia os sentidos. - "Não se atreva a falar com meu marido nesse tom!"

Minos contra atacou com rapidez. Gemeu com o golpe firme do inglês, certamente quebrara algumas costelas. Sem perder tempo, sentindo que o cosmo do loiro estava mais fraco que o normal, envolveu fios poderosos no pescoço forte do escorpiano, esganando-o sem piedade, vendo-o sufocar sem sentir nada, absolutamente nada. - "Prepara a roupa preta Valentine, vai ficar viúvo."

Ayacos, que parecia congelado, reagiu ao ver a cena. - "Não, não faça isso, Minos! Radamanthys veio me ajudar, não posso permitir que se fira mais que já está ferido." - Sabia que Valentine não chegaria a tempo. Atacou Minos sentindo lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto bonito. - "Não, Minos, por favor..." - Retirou Radamanthys dos braços do outro e prendeu Minos nos seus.

Valentine estava assustado, vira tudo sem conseguir intervir a tempo. Ayacos acabara por resgatar seu marido. Por instinto, chamara sua súrplice e agora voava na máxima velocidade para segurar seu marido que parecia desfalecer. - "RADA!"

Wyvern sangrava demais, doía demais... Não conseguia falar, apenas sentia o ar faltando e desmaiou, exausto.

Enquanto isso, Minos tentava se soltar do abraço firme de Ayacos, sem conseguir. Estava muito cansado. Prometeu que nada faria se Ayacos o soltasse, mas Garuda não mudou sua postura. Mesmo quando Minos parou de se debater e pediu por favor. Mesmo quando Minos disse que ainda o amava. - "Até parece que eu acredito em você. Depois de tudo que fez? Você tentou matar Queen, tentou matar o bebê, atacou Valentine, tentou matar Radamanthys. Minos, isso precisa parar!"

Valentine puxou Radamanthys para seu colo e fez-lhe carinho. Estava preocupado. Ele parecia tão fraco. Não se preocupou com os seus próprios ferimentos, não se preocupou com a dificuldade que tinha, ainda, com contato. Era Rada e precisava dele. Direcionou seu cosmo para o marido, tentando ajudar e ouviu um ralo suspirar quando o loiro acordou. Myuu e Laimi formaram um escudo na frente de ambos. Em guarda.

- "Vai virar hábito, Val, você me salvar?" Permanecia de olhos fechados.

- "E se virar? Não me importo."

- "Devia estar em casa, seguro."

- "Enquanto você lutava e se feria por nós? Jamais." - Continuou mandando um tanto de seu cosmo a ele até notar que os ferimentos mais graves estavam ao menos controlados.

- "Hei, Rada, está melhor?" - Ayacos continuava abraçado a Minos. Viu o Kyoto apenas afirmar com a cabeça e suspirou, tristemente. - "Ah, Minos, por que precisa ser tão difícil? O que você fez?"

- "Eu fiz? Você me deixa, se envolve com aquele lá e eu que fiz? Eu quero você de volta. Só isso." - A voz agora era baixa e calma, estava tão bom ali, perto de Ayacos.

- "Chega amor." – Radamanthys prestava atenção ao diálogo de Ayacos e Minos enquanto falava com Valentine. – "Já posso andar. Vamos para casa com Laimi de Verme e Myuu de Papillon. Não quero mais lutas. Ayacos, fiquem em paz."

Minos virou-se para Radamanthys, estava extenuado. – "Em paz?"

Ayacos ponderava o que fazer. Quase cedera aos lamentos de Minos mas havia Queen, não podia mais deixar para lá. Seria pai. Tinha que conter Minos. – "Minos, por favor, apenas acalme-se." – Teria que mentir. Queria que todo aquele pesadelo acabasse. – "Vou cuidar de você, vamos para casa, Minos." – Um meio sorriso sedutor. Ayacos era bem bonito. Não iriam para a casa onde estava Queen, e sim para o meikai, daria um jeito de se comunicar com Hades sem o Kyoto de Griffon perceber.

- "Mesmo?" O sorriso na voz de Minos era evidente – "Volta comigo, então?" Ficou imediatamente mais calmo e dócil.

Valentine sentia-se cansado, enjoado de toda aquela situação. Obedeceu seu Kyoto e logo Myuu e Laimi estavam bem perto e o ajudaram com o Kyoto.

- "Creio que podemos ir todos embora, o mais rápido possível." Wyvern ainda olhou de maneira raivosa para Minos e depois pensou em algo. – "Ayacos, espero que deixem meu marido em paz e que você cuide desse Kyoto rebelde. Eu tenho meus próprios problemas. Pode deixar que olho sua casa para você" – Queria dizer que cuidaria de Queen, Minos não precisava saber, impediria exaltações.

- "Então vamos embora daqui de uma vez!" Griffon parecia outro. Feliz.

Garuda apenas concordou com o que Radamanthys dissera e levou Minos com ele para o meikai onde tinha seus próprios aposentos. Poderia conter o loiro juiz de longos cabelos por algum tempo.

Depois que todos se foram, Valentine suspirou aliviado. Com a ajuda de Myuu e Laimi chegaram logo à casa onde Queen estava. Deixou-se sentar num sofá, a cabeça baixa por um momento, fora um pouco de esforço demais para alguém ferido e que nos últimos dias não tinha se alimentado nem treinado.

- "Ei, vocês estão péssimos!" Queen chamou outros espectros e aproximou do casal. – "Val, você está bem? Parece tão abatido, devia deitar-se um pouco. E como está você, Radamanthys? Há vários quartos aqui, por que não vão descansar?"

- "E-eu acho boa idéia... hum..." Radamanthys parecia hesitante, o que não era comum. Puxou Valentine para si e o abraçou.

- "Rada, você está ferido." Valentine precisava de todo seu controle para não começar a tremer. Tudo por sua causa...

- "E iam me contar quando? Ora, vamos logo tirar essa sapuris e deitar Radamanthys na cama. E irei verificar você também, Valentine de Harpia!" – Queen suspirou.

- "Não é nada, estou ótimo." – Wyvern não parecia estar bem. Resistiu um pouco a tirar a sapuris mas logo estava apenas de roupas normais, manchas de sangue aqui e ali, um corte afiado no quadril, dando toda a volta, parecia um cinto baixo.

Val suspirou ao perceber a teimosia do marido, mas mesmo assim ele livrou-se da sapuris, e foi parcialmente possível perceber um ferimento abaixo da cintura, relativamente grande, mas não estava sangrando tanto quanto o esperado. Virou a face para Radamanthys, preocupado.

- "Ok, vamos ver... Dói?" Mandrágora apalpou levemente os quadris do outro observando os cortes no pescoço.

- "É suportável. Queen, me dê algo para dor e por favor, me deixe a sós com Valentine. Não estou te desprezando, é que eu preciso mesmo de um pouco de paz e intimidade. Não consigo ficar com Valentine, só nós dois."

Queen observou um e outro. Eram um casal forte. – "Está bem. Na verdade, acho que seus danos são mais emocionais que de seu corpo. Tome, beba isso. É mandrágora. Já sabe os efeitos colaterais não é?" - Sorriu amigavelmente – "E, vocês dois... Talvez precisem mesmo de um pouco de intimidade. E estou falando de qualquer forma dela..." – Sorriu novamente – "Sexo pode ser bom, sabiam?" - Ficou meio corado e pegou suas coisas, saindo pela porta. – "Sei que não é minha casa, mas fiquem à vontade. Qualquer coisa, é só chamar." Saiu deixando o casal a sós. Tomara conseguissem retomar suas vidas normais.

* * *

Nota de ShiryuForever94: Sim, demorou bem mais que eu previra para atualizar. Acontece que essa fanfic é extremamente dolorosa de escrever e eu e Akane estamos finalizando o Arc Resgate, Eu jurei te proteger. Além disso, eu trabalho o dia inteiro e ela é pré-vestibulanda. Acabamos por não conseguir fazer tudo. No entanto, peço a quem se der o trabalho de ainda ler, que o diga por meio de reviews, para que eu possa ter idéia de quem ainda está acompanhando. Agradeço a paciência e peço perdão pelo capítulo enorme. Essa história em especial tem capítulos gigantescos. Gostaram? Mandem notícias se possível. Obrigada por lerem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fios da Desilusão**

Fanfic de ShiryuMitsuko

(ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Adachi Sagahara Tange)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst/Drama/Lemon

Em capítulos

**Capítulo 8**

Valentine não sabia bem o que dizer ou fazer. Estava um tanto sem graça. Pensar em sexo não era prioridade sua, não depois de tanta coisa que ocorrera, principalmente depois da luta de Minos e Radamanthys e Ayacos. Vasculhou sua mente, tentando decidir o que pensava a respeito.

De seu lado, Radamanthys estava calado e pensativo, tal qual seu marido. Sentia muita falta de Valentine e o comentário bem intencionado de Queen apenas piorara o que sentia. Havia que respeitar o marido, acima de tudo, mas tinha vontades, amava-o e o queria bem mais perto que beijos e abraços. Sentia falta da intimidade de ambos.

- "Como estão seus ferimentos? Você tinha machucado sua perna antes." Valentine espiava o marido de canto de olho.

O kyoto procurou os olhos do marido e não os encontrou. Deu um suspiro baixo e não respondeu. O ruivo entendeu a mensagem e finalmente encarou-o, como que a pedir uma resposta.

- "Não é disso que você quer falar, eu bem sei, mas gostaria de lhe dizer que sei bem de tudo por que você passou, sexo não é tão importante assim. Eu adoro fazer amor com você, mas sei que nosso casamento tem várias nuances. Não estou na minha melhor forma, mas nem tão debilitado assim. Gostaria de ir para nossa casa ao invés de ficarmos aqui, na casa de Ayacos. Sinto-me bem melhor em nosso canto. Valentine, vamos para casa. Ajude-me."

O cipriota mordeu de leve os lábios rosados. Estava bem envergonhado, mas agradeceu mentalmente pela sensibilidade de seu marido. Não conseguiria, não ainda, estar com Radamanthys como parceiro sexual. Pensou rapidamente que também não gostava de estar na casa dos outros. Tinham seu castelo, uma vida. Levantou-se com algum esforço e foi para perto do kyoto, estendendo uma mão para ele, um discreto sorriso nos lábios. Por um lado sentia-se feliz pela companhia dele, não via motivo para esconder isso.

O cosmo de ambos não estava com força máxima, mas conseguiram chegar ao castelo na Escócia.

- "Fiquemos um pouco aqui mesmo, no sofá." Radamanthys temia irem para o quarto que dividiam. Estava bem ciente do quanto Valentine estava receoso. Era um quadro psicológico instável. Tinha idéia de que o ruivo sentia falta dele e ao mesmo tempo temia a intimidade. Resolveu não deixá-lo ainda mais nervoso.

- "Mas, Rada, não terá conforto, assim. Não se preocupe, podemos ir para nosso quarto." Valentine não tinha certeza de nada sobre sexo, não mais. Só que sua certeza de amar Radamanthys era ferrenha. O quarto sempre fora o templo deles, de se entregarem um ao outro, de rolarem na cama imensa que o genioso Wyvern havia providenciado. Era o canto de ficarem sozinhos, de conversarem, de pensarem em suas vidas. Era a intimidade deles. Queria tanto conseguir de volta aquela sensação de segurança que tinha antes.

O loiro sorriu ao ver o jeito de seu marido e pegou-lhe a mão. - "Amor, eu te amo demais. Vamos." Subiram juntos e viram que a parte do castelo que havia sido destruída já estava funcional. Bom trabalho de alguns dos espectros.

Valentine ficou feliz com o contato. A mão de Rada era firme, calorosa e amorosa.

- "Eu nem perguntei como você está." O kyoto hesitou um tanto, o assunto martelava em sua mente, não ia conseguir se manter alheio como planejara. - "Nem perguntei como se sente quanto a nossa intimidade."

Já estavam dentro do quarto, ainda de mãos dadas e o cipriota estremeceu um pouco com pergunta. Fingiu não ter ouvido e respondeu apenas que estava bem, embora cansado.

- "E tem todos os motivos para isso. Eu compreendo." Wyvern estava um tanto frustrado, mas nem pensar em magoar Valentine. - "Quer tomar banho? Pode ser em outro banheiro, não precisa ficar comigo aqui." Tentou esconder sua tristeza.

- "Rada, também não é assim. Não preciso ficar longe de você." Virou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro, pensativo.

- "Val, será que eu posso te pedir um pouco de carinho? Não me entenda mal, apenas carinho." Wyvern deu um longo suspiro, reparando no corpo perfeito, na tez pálida. Ergueu uma sobrancelha e pensou que talvez pudessem apenas ficar juntos, com um abraço ou outro, quem sabe um beijo?

O ruivo parou ao ouvir a voz do outro chamá-lo. Virou-se para ele vendo que o observava. Por um momento não fez nada, apenas olhando-o, mas então voltou a se aproximar, parando a poucos passos dele, estendendo os braços num claro sinal.

Radamanthys sentiu-se como alguém muito jovem em busca de conforto. Abraçou-o, fechando os olhos e sentindo a proximidade. Agradeceu baixinho a ele e hesitou, não sabia se queria beijá-lo, ou melhor, se podia. Sentiu que Valentine ainda estremecia um tanto com o contato, podia quase ver que ele tentava controlar a vontade de se afastar.

- "Radamanthys, não tenho motivos para ter receio." O mais jovem afirmou como que a assegurar-se de que seu pensamento era o correto.

- "Nosso filho tem o mesmo jeito de olhar. Nosso filho... Sabe de uma coisa? Eu amo tanto você." O inglês beijou o marido de leve, um pouco mais que um selinho e se desculpou depois. - "Sei que não quer, vamos tomar banho."

- "Não é isso." Valentine olhou para ele com ternura e aproximou seu rosto do dele, juntando novamente os lábios. Precisava ir em frente, ou aquele casamento não ia sobreviver. Precisava provar a si mesmo que sua força de vontade e seu amor por Radamanthys eram bem maiores que a maldade de Minos.

O inglês ficou sem ação por momentos. Não sabia se era para corresponder, para evitar, temia magoar o marido. Por fim, apenas beijou-o com ternura e logo o encarou. - "Eu te amo, Valentine. Não me cansarei de afirmar, nunca."

O brilho dourado dos olhos do marido fez Valentine ficar enternecido e emocionado. Respondeu que o amava também e desvencilhou-se do abraço, murmurando que tinham que ir tomar banho. Entrou no banheiro deixando a porta aberta.

Rada seguiu logo atrás e observou enquanto seu amor abria as torneiras. Podia ser um castelo, mas tinha sido adaptado e havia água quente. Despiu-se sem maiores pudores e gemeu um pouco ao sentir dor. Mordeu os lábios. - "Quer viajar comigo para Chipre? Podemos levar Angel na praia. São praias tão magníficas, tenho certeza que ele ia gostar. E você também. Η ζωή μου είναι να, δικό μου η ζωή είναι η οικογενειακή μας"(_minha vida é você, minha vida é nossa__ família_, em grego)

Val estava ligeiramente aturdido. Observar o marido nu o deixara um pouco sem prumo. E ouvir Radamanthys falar grego, que entendia muito bem, afinal era uma das duas línguas do Chipre, o fez ficar totalmente sem ação. Retirou suas roupas também e acabou dizendo que gostaria de ir à praia.

- "Amor, gostaria de ter mais filhos?" De onde saíra a pergunta, ele não sabia. Pensou apenas que queria dar a Valentine a exata noção de que a família deles seria eterna.

- "Outros?" Orbes verdes arregalados, pele eriçada. De repente deu-se conta de "como" poderiam conceber mais filhos e ficou extremamente nervoso.

- "Tudo bem?"

A mente de Valentine fervilhava. Viu-se com alguns ruivinhos, ou loirinhos, pulando ali e aqui e um tímido e minúsculo sorriso apareceu depois. - "Outros..." Sua voz ficou doce.

- "Sim. Lembra de nossa conversa com Queen? Eu vi seu sorriso. Acho que você gostou da idéia. E, gostaria que eu vestisse algo para tomar banho com você? Também percebi que ficou um pouco perturbado."

- "Não precisa. Você é meu marido, já vi tudo que há por aí." Ficou pensando na idéia de mais filhos. Angel os deixava tão felizes. Entrou debaixo da água morna e reconfortante.

- "Quer que eu te ensaboe?" Ao ver a resposta positiva de Valentine, o kyoto começou a deslizar o sabonete perfumado pela pele clara do cipriota. Havia marcas, tantas marcas... Descobriu que não ia ser fácil. No entanto, fora ele mesmo quem se oferecera para aquilo. Passou mãos cheias de espuma pelos ombros do outro e observou os olhos bonitos, os cabelos que desciam em uma pequena cascata vermelha alcançando os mamilos sensíveis do outro. Uma bela visão, sem nenhuma dúvida. - "Sabe o quanto pode ser difícil amar você? Amar e não saber o que quer que eu faça? Me ajude, Val..." A voz do loiro era um sussurro.

O ruivo ouvia e sentia. Os toques de Radamanthys. Eram tão bonitos. Corou um tanto ouvindo o jeito que ele falava, ficou sem saber o que fazer por alguns longos segundos. Teve medo de que tudo aquilo seguisse num caminho mais íntimo. Não soube precisar se temia ou não a hipótese. Não sabia como reagiria dependendo do que acontecesse. Só que havia um sentimento que se sobrepunha ao seu desconforto.

Valentine sentia falta do marido. E não era pouca.

- "Rada, me abraça. Preciso de um pouco de proximidade." Conseguiu dizer tão baixo que duvidou ter sido ouvido.

Mas o kyoto ouvira muito bem. Abraçou seu amor aos poucos, com carinho e cuidado, devagarinho, passando seus dedos pelo corpo dele, apenas um roçar, delicado, gentil, amoroso. O poderoso, sanguinário, assassino Kyoto de Wyvern se desmanchou em delicadeza. Impensável para muitos, mas uma realidade deles dois.

Valentine estava reagindo aos poucos. Sentiu um leve arrepio, sentiu o roçar que o apavorava e encantava. O leve roçar das mãos do inglês em seu corpo. Deixou-se apreciar cada momento. Era bom, sentia-se seguro. E sentira falta demais de ter aquela sensação.

- "Posso beijar você? Devagar, só um beijo. Posso? Harpia brava." Sussurros doces.

O ruivo ergueu os olhos e sorriu de leve, assentindo. Sentia uma falta indescritível do marido. Nem mesmo havia se dado conta, antes de estar ali com ele, do quanto podia sentir falta dele.

Wyvern não pensou em mais nada. Fechou os olhos e tocou os lábios de Valentine, respirando devagar, aproveitando cada segundo daquilo. Um beijo de amor. Seu coração batia acelerado, mas estava fazendo o possível para se controlar. Tocou com mais ânimo os lábios do outro e suspirou, adorava Valentine.

O beijo calmo produziu um torpor agradável no ruivo. O medo, a vontade de se afastar não veio. Correspondeu suspirando, deixando-se levar, bem junto dele. Sentiu até mesmo alegria. Precisava sentir de novo aquela alegria de quando estavam juntos.

O inglês estremeceu de leve ao sentir seu desejo pelo marido correr em suas veias e, arfando, o afastou de si, fechando os olhos, preocupado. - "Não, Val. Desculpe. Acho que superestimei meu controle."

O ruivo corou, mordeu de leve os lábios. Desculpou-se, virando-se de costas e tentando continuar seu banho. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que dizer. Eram tão íntimos antes, tudo era tão mais fácil, antes...

Wyvern deu um longo e sentido suspiro e sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Havia ali um abismo. Ele podia sentir. Mas não tinha idéia do que fazer a respeito. Mordeu os lábios até que sangrassem e pegou um sabonete, limpando-se com zelo. Terminou tudo bem rápido e saiu enrolando-se numa toalha e praticamente fugindo de Valentine, andando como podia, foi para o quarto de hóspedes e se atirou na cama, sentido e envergonhado porque, pela primeira vez em anos, não sabia o que fazer para fazer seu marido feliz.

Ainda no banheiro, embaixo da água morna, o cipriota ficou olhando para a porta por onde seu loiro saíra. Abaixou sua cabeça, fechou os olhos, crispou as mãos e se maldisse por sentir o que sentia, por ter dúvidas, por tudo aquilo ter acontecido com eles dois. Terminou o banho sentindo um vazio imenso no peito. Pensou no que poderia dizer e foi para o quarto de ambos. Não viu o marido por lá e achou estranho. Vestiu um pijama leve e sentou na borda da cama, enxugando os cabelos. Não se sentia bem com nada daquilo. Não se sentia bem sendo causa de tantos problemas. Ah, conhecia bem seu marido. Radamanthys estaria ali se fosse outra a situação.

Nas memórias de Valentine, não havia um registro sequer de Radamanthys não sendo um homem justo e honrado. O casamento de ambos tinha brigas, altos e baixos, mas nunca vira o kyoto teimar quando estava errado. Para ele ter se afastado, o motivo só podia ser medo de magoá-lo. O que poderia fazer para minimizar tantas dificuldades? Sua mente compreendia totalmente toda a situação, só que em algum lugar ainda havia um receio que não conseguira vencer ainda. E isso o irritava. Julgava-se fraco e indigno de seu kyoto por se sentir daquele jeito.

No outro quarto, a situação de Radamanthys não era mais animadora. Rada soluçava. Sentia-se um monstro por desejar Valentine e sentia-se um idiota por não dizer a ele que o amava e que esperaria o tempo certo. Agarrou-se num travesseiro e gemeu de angústia, de dor e de fraqueza. Por fim seu cosmo o denunciou, pois vibrava pedindo por ele.

Era como uma ligação da qual ambos jamais poderiam fugir. Valentine fechou os olhos por um momento e levantou-se, andando calmamente até o quarto de onde sentia o cosmo dele e parando à porta, observando-o, uma das mãos apoiada no batente da porta. Murmurou o nome do marido baixinho.

O inglês não respondeu de imediato. Sentia as lágrimas que caíam e não queria que o marido visse aquilo. Virou de costas para ele. – "Vou dormir aqui. Acho que será bom pra você. Perdoe-me, Valentine, eu não estava aqui, eu devia estar aqui, você é a pessoa que amo, meu filho é seu filho, tudo que tenho de melhor... É por sua causa... E eu não estava aqui."

- "Não é sua culpa, não pode se culpar. Temos missões, uma vida cheia de atribulações." Aproximou-se tristemente. Também sentia muito, por tudo que acontecera. – "Também te amo, vou amar sempre. Se alguém deve desculpas, sou eu."

- "Não se desculpe, seu tolo. Nunca mais se desculpe.". Finalmente ergueu-se com olhos um pouco vermelhos. – "Durma comigo, eu quero sua alma, não o seu corpo." Mãos carinhosas tocaram a face de Valentine.

Harpia o observava. Eram um casal. Tinham que voltar a ser um casal.

- "Há várias maneiras de expressar amor, e de fazer amor. Por mim, um beijo é um ato de amor. Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui." Rada sorriu para o outro e acarinhou-o levemente. Fez um esforço e pegou-o no colo, sentindo tudo doer. – "Vem."

- "Não faça assim, você está ferido." Estava mais calmo devido às palavras do outro, mas preocupado do mesmo jeito.

- "Sabe bem que não me importa que tudo esteja doendo, você vai no meu colo." Levou-o para a cama do quarto de casal e deitou ao lado dele, acariciando lentamente os cabelos e olhos e boca, começou a beijar a pele do ombro, do peito, com carinho. Tinha receio, mas precisava fazer aquilo.

Os lábios de Rada em seus ombros, no tórax, devagar. Valentine levou as mãos até os ombros dele, empurrando-o levemente por um momento, mas então parando. Não havia motivo para temer.

- "Não tenha medo. Não quero te forçar, apenas preciso te acarinhar um pouco, só isso. Posso?"

Uma das mãos de Valentine hesitou no ar. Olhos cheios de dúvida. Por fim relaxou e tocou o rosto do loiro, murmurando que tudo estava bem.

-"Amor, me mande parar quando não quiser mais. Obedecerei." Beijou os cortes, a pele sensível, beijou os mamilos do outro com gentileza. Beijou cada pequeno pedaço de pele e por fim o beijou na boca, intenso e carinhoso, enquanto descia as calças do pijama dele. O marido não usava roupas íntimas para dormir.

Valentine suspirou ao ouvir o que ele dizia, fechando levemente os olhos ao sentir os toques suaves, pelos cortes, pelo corpo, o coração batendo rápido. Sentiu por fim um beijo nos lábios e se deixou levar, correspondendo ao toque lentamente, ao menos não ficou tão tenso e nem reagiu com medo. Entrelaçou as mãos na nuca do marido e deixou as línguas se tocarem e provarem.

Radamanthys sentia o corpo inteiro reagir à proximidade de Val. Afinal, tinham sido dois meses em missão e ele fora fiel. Jamais trairia o marido por conta de uma missão. Estava agoniado. Sexo sempre fora importante em sua vida. No entanto, amor era ainda mais importante. Mesmo um tanto carente, não iria avançar.

O kyoto desceu a língua pelo corpo do outro, devagarinho, prestando atenção nas reações alheias e, por fim, como gostava de fazer antes, lambeu devagar, sensualmente, a parte do corpo de Valentine tão sensível onde havia um corte. Bem em cima da virilidade dele. Beijou-o ali por vezes e vezes, deslizando com a língua, acariciando.

A respiração de Valentine mudou notavelmente. Os olhos estavam semi-abertos observando atentamente os movimentos do marido. Mordeu de leve os lábios, sentia falta dele. Ficara tanto tempo longe do outro, seu marido. E agora... Arfou, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque um tanto abaixo da linha da cintura. Quase ao mesmo tempo, um flash passou em sua mente e retesou o corpo, virando a cabeça de lado e mordendo com força os lábios.

Rada parou imediatamente o que fazia ao sentir a reação de seu amor.

- "Val, desculpe, quer que eu pare?"

– "Não." O ruivo apoiou-se nos cotovelos, mirando os orbes dourados. Sua respiração ainda estava acelerada. Tentava se acalmar, devagar. Era ele quem deveria pedir desculpas. Não havia nada de errado no que Radamanthys fazia. Queria deixar o que acontecera para trás. Deitou-se novamente, estendendo uma das mãos num carinho suave no rosto do outro.

Wyvern olhou o outro, longa e apaixonadamente, pensando por instantes.

- "Val, vamos fazer assim, apenas deixe-me te dar prazer. Só isso."

- "Mas, Rada, e você?" Corou levemente, sentindo o coração dar pulos.

- "Não pense nisso agora. Depois. Depois eu resolverei. Sinto falta, amor, do seu arfar, do jeito que olha. É importante para mim, muito mesmo, saber que eu posso fazer você reagir aos meus toques como era antes. Pode pedir para parar quando quiser." – Desceu a língua pela virilidade do outro, dando beijos na ponta e indo aos poucos, lambendo, acariciando. Queria despertar o desejo de Valentine. Não seria fácil.

* * *

Nota de ShiryuForever94: Bem, esta é a fanfic mais pesada que eu e Akane fazemos. Infelizmente ela não dá muito retorno, embora seja um trabalho de que nos orgulhamos bastante. É angst demais e tem cenas bem complicadas, só que é nosso jeito, fazer o que? Eu e ela vamos atualizar cerca de uma vez por mês, já nos programamos. Agradeço, de coração, a P-Shurete (que me fez continuar a fanfic), Margarida, Nina Aioros, Saga de Pijama (que sumiu, mas ele costumava ler minhas fics, fico feliz com isso), Joana Malfoy e Mukizinha. Ah, sim, Mukuro é uma pessoa singular, amigona do peito e eu a adoro. Não posso abandonar uma fanfic em que amigos tão queridos se preocuparam em comentar. Ainda mais que o casal não é formado por dourados... Obrigada, gente, pelo carinho. Vou formatar o próximo capítulo e, se tudo der certo, uma vez ao mês teremos a história, com todo amor do mundo pois páreo para meu amor por Saga e Shura, só minha loucura, e de Akane, por Radamanthys e Valentine. Feliz Dia dos Pais.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fios da desilusão**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

CAPÍTULO 9

**Flashback**

Wyvern olhou o outro, longa e apaixonadamente, pensando por instantes.

- "Val, vamos fazer assim, apenas deixe-me te dar prazer. Só isso."

- "Mas, Rada, e você?" Corou levemente, sentindo o coração dar pulos.

- "Não pense nisso agora. Depois. Depois eu resolverei. Sinto falta, amor, do seu arfar, do jeito que olha. É importante para mim, muito mesmo, saber que eu posso fazer você reagir aos meus toques como era antes. Pode pedir para parar quando quiser." – Desceu a língua pela virilidade do outro, dando beijos na ponta e indo aos poucos, lambendo, acariciando. Queria despertar o desejo de Valentine. Não seria fácil.

**Fim do Flashback**

Valentine quase não acreditou no que ouvia. Mordeu os lábios e crispou as mãos ao sentir o toque. Era bom, os toques dele eram sempre agradáveis para si, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia tão difícil se deixar levar. Por que essa sensação? Queria o marido, queria estar com ele, mas não conseguia simplesmente deixar que tudo seguisse com normalidade. Algum gatilho retardado de dor era ativado.

Harpia respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar apenas na carícia, devagar conseguindo sentir mais prazer que medo quando era tocado, um breve gemido escapando pelos lábios. Era Radamanthys, seu amor...

O coração do kyoto doía e estava feliz ao mesmo tempo. Amava-o. Demais. Fez carícias seguidamente, até que Valentine reagisse e pôde sentir em sua boca a excitação dele. Assim. Era assim que queria. Passou a movimentos mais fortes, sugando e lambendo, acariciando o corpo do outro com as mãos. Enfiou o membro do outro fundo em sua garganta, mal respirando e ficou apertando-o, gemia junto com Valentine.

O ruivo tinha o coração batendo em pulos desordenados. Sua mente não se prendia a nada. Por enquanto nada mais de medo, nada mais. Tinha que continuar assim. Um tanto hesitantemente levou uma das mãos até os cabelos dele, puxando-os devagar enquanto deixava os gemidos aumentarem um tanto.

Wyvern, se pudesse, sorriria de felicidade. Seu marido, seu amor, estava ali, de novo deixando-o fazer carinhos íntimos. Era muito bom. Sentiu o toque em seus cabelos e procurou a mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos e puxando-o de leve, para que o olhasse. Fixou os orbes dourados nos verdes de Valentine, sem parar o que fazia. Sugou-o com mais força, sentindo o corpo dele ir se entregando. Queria tanto que ele pudesse novamente associar sexo com prazer.

Valentine suspirou, não podia reclamar de nada. Radamanthys era e sempre fora um excelente amante. Suspirou com o jeito com que era lentamente levado ao máximo de excitação. Não conseguiria se controlar por muito tempo agora que parecia haver conseguido esquecer por um momento tudo por que passara e se deixava levar. Sentiu o cosmo do marido bruxuleando pelo seu, buscando-o, querendo-o e arfou. Não tentou se negar, apenas... Fechou os olhos e sentiu prazer, chamando o nome do outro baixinho, um tanto corado.

O kyoto sentiu o peito explodir ao ver a face de seu amor. Entrega. Val era seu... Sentiu o prazer dele, o gosto dele e não resistiu, deixando a virilidade de seu amado encontrar seu caminho em sua boca. Esperou. Lambeu cada pedacinho e sorveu cada gota. Sorriu feliz e subiu pelo corpo do marido, com os dedos e lábios, beijando-o devagar. - "Te amo, muito. Durma agora." Acarinhou os cabelos ruivos ignorando totalmente seu estado de excitação.

- "Rada..." A voz ainda langorosa, Val encarou-o por um momento, sem saber o que fazer. Estava ofegante ainda, sentira os toques continuando por um momento e depois ele subindo por seu corpo, um leve beijo. Era tão carinhoso o seu kyoto. Ficou em dúvida, sabia muito bem como o outro estava. Podia sentir a pulsação contra suas pernas.

- "Ei, não se preocupe. Eu sei o que fazer, mas somente depois que você dormir. Está bem?" Sorriu para Valentine e beijou-o na boca, devagar.

O ruivo corou por um momento ao ouvir o que ele disse, mas teve que concordar. Não estava pronto. Murmurou um leve pedido de desculpas após o beijo e se encolheu um tanto contra o corpo dele, estava cansado de qualquer forma.

- "Assim meu bem, apenas durma. Igual a um anjo, um anjo que continua e continuará perfeito para mim." Sua ereção doía loucamente, mas nada faria até o marido dormir, o que não demorou nada. O kyoto olhou em redor, retirara tão rápido o pijama do marido que nem se lembrara de onde o pusera. Cobriu-o com cuidado, ouvindo o leve ressonar de Valentine. Era bom que ele tivesse um pouco de paz. Seu amor dormira. Respirou fundo.

Wyvern não conseguira baixar sua excitação. Não conseguira deixar de ficar excitado demais para dormir. Tinha que dar um jeito. Riu-se. Sentia-se um adolescente. Levantou-se da cama e foi para o banheiro. Sabia muito bem o que ia fazer para dar jeito naquilo. Entrou embaixo do chuveiro. Água morna. Tocou-se, excitou-se ao pensar no marido e logo seu alívio veio. Encostou-se cansado na parede do banheiro, sentindo as costas arderem, os ferimentos incomodavam. Secou-se com a toalha e voltou, deitando nu em pêlo e logo adormeceu ao lado de Harpia, protegendo-o.

Os dias transcorriam razoavelmente tranqüilos. Valentine se recuperava dia a dia e, depois daquela noite, não tinham mais se aproximado com fins sexuais. Haviam sim restabelecido carinho. Beijavam-se com cuidado e se abraçavam por vezes, mas haviam que deixar passar o tempo.

O loiro chegou no castelo vindo de outras cidades. Fora comprar mantimentos. Não que os seus leais amigos não pudessem fazê-lo, apenas sentiu necessidade de sair um pouco. Viu Angel quietinho com a babá tomando sol no alpendre e sorriu feliz. Deixou as compras na ampla cozinha e foi atrás de Valentine. Queria saber se ele gostaria de um piquenique. - "Val? Onde está amor?"

O ruivo estava sentado em uma cadeira, olhando por uma janela. Observava os arredores do castelo, pensando um pouco. Estava consideravelmente melhor nos últimos dias, quase não tivera mais pesadelos e o corpo recuperava-se numa ótima progressão, mas ainda assim... Por vezes ainda sentia uma fraqueza estranha, o corpo às vezes parecia não responder aos estímulos internos. Deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado ao sentir o cosmo de Radamanthys se aproximando, e logo ouviu-o chamá-lo. Levantou-se, arrumando o casaco que usava, estava um tanto frio ainda, e caminhou até onde o outro estava, encontrando-o na sala.

Rada abriu um sorriso sincero e foi ter com ele, beijando-lhe a testa. - "Como está? Gostaria de um piquenique?"

- "Parece bom." Sorriu de leve ao sentir o beijo.

- "Ótimo!" Chamou um dos empregados e pediu que arrumassem tudo, voltando-se depois para o marido. - "Está um pouco frio, mas creio que o sol aquecerá bem. Vamos para perto, um lago, árvores, gramado e você. Angel vai ficar aqui pois eu quero estar sozinho contigo."

Valentine esperou que um dos empregados trouxesse tudo, havia gostado da idéia.

- "Vem." Radamanthys entrou num carro e dirigiu para um local relativamente perto. Um pequeno bosque ecológico mantido por ele. Não estava muito quente devido à época do ano, seria aprazível. Desceu e esperou Valentine, colocou as coisas embaixo de uma árvore à beira do lago azulado e com alguns animais por ali e sorriu. O ambiente era idílico.

Harpia passou uma das mãos levemente pelo rosto do marido e agradeceu baixinho. A presença de Radamanthys era tão boa, a voz dele era reconfortante.

- "Podemos vir sempre aqui. Podemos planejar coisas para fazermos juntos. Só que o que eu gostaria mesmo era de falar com você sobre um assunto um tanto delicado."

- "Está bem." Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore, numa manta que o outro estendera. Estava calmo.

- "Eu estive pensando na nossa conversa com Queen, de novo." Nunca mais havia tocado no assunto, mas ficara remoendo o tema por dias. - "Sobre bebês."

- "E?" Valentine olhou o outro, tentando adivinhar o que ele quereria dizer.

Rada sentou-se na toalha e olhou o horizonte. - "Eu pensei em como é importante estarmos vivos para cuidar de nossos filhos. Não quero que se arrisque Valentine. Pelo menos um de nós dois tem que viver até Angel estar grande."

- "Não fale assim. Você também tem a obrigação de estar com ele. Não pode pensar que pelo menos um de nós tem que estar vivo. Nós dois o tivemos, nós dois temos que cuidar dele." Por um lado até que concordava, mas por outro, nem queria pensar em ficar sem Radamanthys.

- "É claro que sei disso, mas pense bem, com a vida que temos fica mais difícil e..." O kyoto suspirou e olhou para o marido, a voz saindo um tanto amarga. - "Eu adoraria ter mais filhos, mas ao mesmo tempo... Temo..." Não terminou a frase, dando um longo suspiro e baixou a cabeça, meio triste.

- "Teme? Você teme? E acha que nunca penso nisso?" Apesar de o ruivo saber que ele falava a verdade, olhou-o um tanto indignado. - "Onde quer chegar? Que devemos largar tudo e viver escondidos?"

- "Valentine, não é nada disso."

- "Mas é o que pareceu." Valentine suspirou, exasperado e depois encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. - "Você nunca foi pessimista assim."

- "Na realidade, eu só queria saber se você gostaria mesmo de aumentar nossa família um dia. Eu quero cuidar de você, quero você pra sempre e ao mesmo tempo, a hipótese de perder qualquer um, você, Angel, ou outro filho, me dói loucamente."

Valentine ficou emocionado. Radamanthys não era quase nunca tão sentimental, nem se expunha daquele jeito com facilidade. - "Radamanthys, você tem razão, o risco é grande e disso não tenho dúvida, mas acho que se formos viver assim, não poderemos verdadeiramente viver."

- "E você sempre foi muito bom para me dar forças e me fazer acreditar."

- "Espero que sim."

- "Creio que isso significa que você gostou da idéia de nossa família crescer."

- "Digamos que eu posso pensar em dar a Angel uma companhia, com todos os problemas que possam existir." Harpia abraçou os joelhos, pensando um tanto naquilo.

O kyoto chegou mais perto de Val e acariciou seu rosto. - "Vamos ficar juntos para sempre não é? Não sei mais como é viver sem você e os últimos dias só me provaram isso." Abraçou-o e suspirou.

- "Sim. Eu prometi no nosso casamento e não costumo mentir. Eu jurei te amar fosse fácil ou difícil, fosse na dor ou na alegria e vou cumprir. No que depender de mim, nada poderá nos afastar." Sorriu um pouco, calmamente, e virou o rosto para o do marido.

- "Eu te amo." Rada sussurrou com um breve sorriso.

- "Sabe que eu te amo mais que tudo na minha vida." Foi a resposta.

O Kyoto sorriu e ficaram em silêncio, ouvindo a respiração um do outro. Era bom aquilo, a sensação de que tudo ia voltando ao normal. - "Valentine..." Mordeu os lábios de leve.

- "Hum..."

- "Ainda sente... Bem, não sei como dizer."

- "Diga e pronto."

- "Ainda sente receio de ficar comigo, quer dizer..." Ficou muito sério. - "Ainda teme nossa intimidade? Desculpe a pergunta direta mas é que é meio complexo para mim. Entende? Ficar tentando adivinhar."

Valentine abaixou os olhos. Pensou numa resposta durante alguns segundos, mas sabia que de alguma forma o que quer que respondesse não seria o que ele queria ouvir. - "Eu... Realmente ainda... Tenho um pouco de medo, mas muito menos do que quando você chegou." Murmurou baixo, ainda sem olhá-lo, falando bem devagar e sem esperar algo de bom da reação dele.

- "Está tudo bem Valentine. Vai levar meses, talvez. Se você ainda me ama, é o bastante." Deu um suspiro longo, tinha que compreender.

- "Não era a resposta que você queria, não é?" Valentine mordeu de leve os lábios e escondeu o rosto contra o ombro dele.

- "Não se trata de ser o que quero ou não, apenas de saber o que você sente." - Acariciou os cabelos vermelhos com carinho e cuidado, distribuiu beijos pelo topo da cabeça do outro e sorriu. - "Quer comer? Providenciei tortinhas de chocolate." O sorriso se alargou.

- "Chocolate?" Olhos verdes brilhavam como se ele tivesse cinco anos de idade.

O kyoto deu uma sonora gargalhada. - "Eu sei que adora chocolate." Deu-lhe um selinho delicado e pegou a cesta. - "E também trouxe nutella, pão de mel, leite fresco, tudo para que se recupere bem rápido."

- "Vou ficar mal acostumado." Foi espiar a cesta igual se fosse uma criança, mordendo de leve os lábios.

- "Deve ficar. Sabe o que me ocorreu agora?"

- "Diga." Valentine pegou um pão de mel e mordeu com gosto. Era tão bom aquilo.

- "Seu nome é romântico por natureza. Valentine's day."

- "Engraçadinho." Harpia balançou a cabeça e aproximou um tanto o rosto dele, beijando-o levemente antes de voltar a atenção para o que comia.

- "Coma bastante, para ficar fofinho." O Kyoto falou com voz imitando a de uma criança, nem se reconhecia quando estava com ele. - "Aliás, se ficar mais gordinho, posso usar você como travesseiro." Divertia-se.

O cipriota olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos fingindo irritação e deu-lhe um soco de mentira no braço, não falando nada e começando a comer um tanto, tentando ignorar o outro.

O kyoto nada disse, apenas sorriu e pegou pão, passou nutella e serviu-se de um pouco de leite, recostando-se e soltando um gemido. A ferida nas costas doía ainda.

- "Está tudo bem?" Valentine ficou preocupado.

- "Não é nada. Apenas acho que as feridas causadas por Minos são mais difíceis de curar." Fechou os olhos um pouco e respirou devagar. Mas que droga...

- "Pense por outro lado, as feridas que causaste nele também não devem ter curado." Pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do kyoto.

- "Só isso não é o bastante, acho que nada é o bastante. O que ele nos fez! Tirou-me você, ao menos por uns tempos, não estou reclamando, não é isso. Ele simplesmente, ele..." Ficou um tanto nervoso. Não conseguia pensar direito, o raciocínio obliterado pela fúria. - "Droga, Valentine, eu não consigo esquecer!"

Harpia suspirou. Não queria pensar naquilo. Com um pouco mais de força de vontade aproximou-se do inglês, passando os braços pelo corpo dele e abraçando-o de leve, murmurando que estava tudo bem agora.

- "Nós nos casamos e prometi cuidar de você. Alguém magoou você e eu não pude evitar. Ainda não superei, mas vou conseguir. E, quer saber? Se quiser, teremos mais filhos, quantos você quiser, todos que quiser me dar, ou eu os terei por nós. Por que te amo demais e isso jamais vai mudar." Puxou o outro para si e beijou-o nas faces, com paixão.

O ruivo sentiu os beijos profusos e não se afastou minimamente, escutando o que ele dizia. Quis falar mais uma vez que não fora culpa dele, que fora algo que não podia ter evitado, mas se calou. Mesmo que insistisse ele não iria acreditar. Sorriu de leve e procurou os lábios dele para um beijo, deixando-se levar.

Rada sentiu o calor da boca de Valentine na sua e gemeu de paixão. Beijavam-se, era verdade, mas não tanto quanto queria. Envolveu-o num abraço gentil e aprofundou o beijo, tocando Valentine com carinho, embalando-o e querendo que tudo ficasse em paz, novamente em paz. Logo trocavam um beijo apaixonado e seu coração vibrava de alegria. Sim, os beijos de Valentine estavam voltando, voltando a ser como eram. Entrega, paixão e prazer. Deleitou-se com os lábios macios e com a língua enroscada na sua.

O cipriota sentiu o carinho, o amor e ficou feliz ao ver que nenhum receio aparecia e aprofundou um pouco o beijo, vagarosamente, tocando-o devagar. Não havia medo, havia apenas o que sentia por ele. Amor. Logo o beijo era apaixonado, não tão calmo no início, mas continuou onde estava. Por fim teve de partir o beijo em busca de ar, ofegante, e encostou a testa na dele, os olhos ainda fechados.

O kyoto encaixou os dedos nas mechas do cabelo dele, desceu pelo pescoço e ombro e logo massageava devagar, num carinho meigo. - "Gosta? Adoro acarinhar você."

- "É bom."

Radamanthys ficou olhando-o um tempo e por fim balançou a cabeça de um lado a outro. - "Vamos comer. Depois podemos pegar Angel e ir dar uma volta. Há alguns lugares interessantes. Gostaria de ir ao cinema? Não vou sugerir um treino, pois não vamos agüentar."

- "Pode ser." Suspirou e concordou com o que ele dizia, afastando-se um tanto frustrado quando ele comentou sobre não poderem treinar, mas ambos estavam feridos.

- "Ora vamos, não faça essa cara. Você é um excelente lutador e sei que logo recuperaremos nossa forma. além disso, podemos fazer yoga. é bom para os músculos e traz mais paz, ajuda na cicatrização e outras coisas." Serviu-se de queijo, pão e frutas.

- "Yoga?" Valentine arregalou os olhos. Nunca pensara em Radamanthys como um conhecedor de yoga.

- "Por que a surpresa? Eu sou alguém bem curioso e leio muito. Só porque sou um ser do inferno não quer dizer que não possa saber outras coisas."

- "Apenas não sabia desse seu conhecimento e sei bastante coisa a seu respeito."

- "Nunca se há de conhecer a fundo um escorpiano." Radamanthys riu de canto.

- "Pelo visto, não mesmo. Gosto do que conheço e não vou ficar investigando você, pois sei que não gosta."

- "Posso abrir uma exceção para você, talvez eu lhe conte mais coisas a meu respeito."

- "Somente se quiser." Valentine olhou o marido e suspirou. Radamanthys era único e sempre seria.

* * *

Nota: Esse mês foi complicado. Conseguimos atualizar esta fanfic. Creio que será a que mais progredirá. As demais, vamos aos poucos. É ano de vestibular para minha parceira e preciso respeitar o tempo dela. Boa leitura e, se achar que merecemos, reviews são bem vindas. Até o próximo.


	10. Chapter 10

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko AST

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia – Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron - Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Capítulo 10**

**A verdade vem à tona**

Um tanto depois de Radamanthys buscar Angel

Na moradia de Sylphid e Lune, ambos ficaram bem inquietos com tudo que vinha acontecendo. Primeiro Valentine deixara Angel com eles, sem mais explicações. Depois, o Kyoto aparecera também sem explicar coisa alguma e levara o filho embora. Era no mínimo estranho que Valentine houvesse pedido que cuidassem da criança, mais estranho ainda a maneira como praticamente os mantinha sem nenhuma notícia.

De tal maneira, decidiram ir visitar o casal, passado algum tempo.

Radamanthys estava se preparando para ir chamar o marido quando ouviu a campainha. Foi atender e abriu a porta com um sorriso calmo. - "Sylphid, Lune, sejam bem vindos! Entrem por favor.

- "Bom dia, Radamanthys, viemos ver como estão, afinal não tivemos muito tempo para conversar não é mesmo?" Lune cumprimentou o kyoto com alegria.

- "Tem razão. Como vão as coisas?" Radamanthys convidou-os a entrar e foram para uma das salas do castelo.

- "Conosco está tudo muito bem, kyoto, mas e quanto a Valentine? Ele estava bem estranho quando nos entregou Angel." Sylphid foi direto ao assunto.

- "Creio que meu marido estava apenas muito cansado. Ele está dormindo no momento. Querem algo? Suco? Um sanduíche?"

- "Cansado? Bem, você esteve fora muito tempo. Vai ver Valentine estava com muita saudade." Lune tentou ser simpático, mas algo na postura do inglês o fazia não acreditar muito no que ouvia.

- "Valentine precisa descansar bastante. Não é nada demais, não se preocupem. Ele ficará ótimo logo, talvez a missão tenha sido muito longa." O semblante de Wyvern desmentia o que ele dizia. Parecia preocupado.

- "Por falar nisso, Radamanthys, como mesmo foi sua missão?" Sylphid reparava no castelo, estava arrumado e cuidado, mas havia algo de estranho ali. Só não conseguira descobrir, ainda, o que era.

- "A missão foi um sucesso. Hades ficou bem satisfeito." O Kyoto pensou em como explicaria as obras recentes, as paredes com marcas de golpes e outras coisas, mas deixou para lá.

- "Vou ver como está Valentine, volto logo." Lune foi subindo a escada, tentando escapar do ar de vigília do kyoto.

- "Não, Lune, não é preciso, está tudo bem. Está tudo bem mesmo e..." Wyvern sentiu uma pontada no ferimento em suas costas e mordeu os lábios, levantara-se depressa demais da cadeira.

- "Você não me parece tão bem assim, Radamanthys." Sylphid andou até ele e suspirou. - "Por que não me conta?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, Lune subiu até o quarto de Valentine e foi entrando sem avisar nada, chamando por ele. - "Val?" O que viu o fez arregalar os olhos...

Valentine acordara há bem pouco tempo, mas já tomara um banho rápido, procurava uma camisa no armário, de costas para a porta, quando ouviu uma voz familiar. Virou-se tentando ocultar-se, mas desistiu, não tinha como Lune não ter visto. - "Er, bom dia, Lune." Mordeu de leve os lábios. Não havia negativa plausível. Apenas ficou onde estava, meio de lado agora, não havia mais motivo para se esconder.

O espectro de Balron nem respondeu. O que era aquilo? Olhava sem acreditar. Cortes. Enormes. Marcas. Muitas delas. Cicatrizes fundas, lanhados e uma teia de riscos na pele antes tão alva. Já havia algumas cicatrizes, eram espectros, mas daquele jeito, não. Sua respiração ficou rápida e intensa. Estava horrorizado. O fio de voz denunciou que estava não muito bem. - "Valentine, o que... O que houve? Quando? Quem? Foi o Rada? Vocês brigaram? Eu mato o desgraçado!"

Harpia desviou os olhos por um momento, sentando na ponta da cama e observou Lune, pensando no que responder. Ao ouvir o nome do marido, apressou-se a falar. - "Não. Não foi ele. Radamanthys jamais faria algo assim."

- "Então quem foi?"

- "Ora, Lune, observe bem, você conhece essas marcas, não conhece?" Valentine nem conseguia falar o nome do kyoto de Griffon. Lune era um dos espectros de Minos, com certeza reconheceria o golpe do outro.

Lune franziu o cenho. Valentine tinha razão. Ele sabia muito bem quem era capaz de fazer aquilo. - "Por que não me contou? Por que não me chamou, ou ao Sylphid? É óbvio que foi Griffon." Suspirou.

- "Não quis incomodar."

- 'Incomodar? Você foi atacado de um jeito que nem consigo imaginar e temeu incomodar? Tem algum problema com a palavra amizade?" Lune estava indignado. - "E o que você fez? Por que ele fez isso a você?" Balron aproximou-se do ruivo e acariciou os longos cabelos ruivos.

Valentine mordeu novamente os lábios, não queria responder, nem contar tudo. Não era para ninguém saber. Ninguém, nem mesmo o kyoto sabia dos detalhes. Somente ele e Minos sabiam tudo a respeito. Claro que Radamanthys sabia o que houvera, mas nunca falavam do assunto, quer dizer, jamais contara os detalhes sórdidos. Valentine jamais contara tudo ao marido. E pretendia nunca contar. - "Não foi nada, apenas tive uma discussão com Minos."

- "Discussão? Ora, vamos, Valentine, discussão sou eu xingando o Sylphid porque ele me deixa todo roxo por dias. Isso não foi uma discussão!" Suspirou e olhou bem sério - "Seja sincero. Sou seu amigo e, Minos é meu superior, preciso saber para poder me defender também. Contou para Rada o que houve? Ele sabe? Por que nem ele nos chamou? Não confiam em mim ou no Sylphid, é isso?" Um brilho de interesse nos olhos muito azuis. Lune era um bom amigo, sempre fora.

- "Não é isso." Valentine abaixou os olhos ao escutar o que ele dizia. Tinha que falar. Falar para alguém o que acontecera realmente. Seu marido sabia o mínimo, tinha apenas uma parca idéia. Não queria que o kyoto soubesse o que havia acontecido de verdade. De cabeça baixa, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e encarando o chão começou a falar. Aos borbotões, como se estivesse sozinho no quarto. Desabafou toda sua dor, sua humilhação, contou todos os detalhes. Se alguém podia ouvir aquilo, era Lune.

Valentine lembrava-se de tudo, como se tivesse ocorrido naquele dia

Minos chegando ao castelo sem ser convidado.

Invadindo a casa.

Intimidando-o e prendendo-o com seu golpe.

A tortura.

E...

Harpia não conseguiu conter algumas lágrimas e soluços enquanto falava, movendo as mãos para esconder o rosto.

O espectro de Balron estava totalmente mudo. Olhos azuis arregalados, respiração fraca, tez mais pálida que o normal. - "Valentine..." Abraçou o amigo com carinho, lembrando dos machucados, seu cosmo quase explodindo de fúria e determinação. Estava muito, muito zangado.

- "Rada estava em missão, ele não poderia impedir e..." A pausa sentida. Não queria falar mais, só que sentia que precisava que entendessem porque ele não reagira. - "Minos ameaçou Angel, você compreende? Eu não podia, nem pensar, em fazer algo contra ele, não podia. Radamanthys sabe que Minos me atacou."

- "Ele tem que ser punido. Radamanthys nada fez? Por que? E Angel? E o casamento de vocês? Como Radamanthys pode não fazer nada contra ele?"

- "Eu não disse realmente tudo a ele. Ele sabe somente o que eu contei e eu não contei detalhes. Ele não sabe." Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e parar de ver as cenas que apareciam defronte seus olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, um tanto antes, Radamanthys xingou-se mentalmente e suspirou. – "Não é nada, Sylphid, uns problemas na missão. Nada demais." Sentiu o cosmo de Valentine se alterar, sentiu Lune e se deu conta de que Lune estava lá em cima com seu Valentine, que podia ver... Algo... – "Droga!"

Sylphid, que já estava inquieto, também sentiu as oscilações. – "Eu vou até lá, Radamanthys. Nem ouse tentar me impedir. Lune é meu parceiro e se algo o deixa tão alterado, quero saber." Dirigiu-se às escadas, queria saber o que tinha acontecido afinal de contas.

- "Não! Espere... Eu... Mas que inferno, eu vou junto." Andaram rápido e logo estariam no quarto do marido do kyoto, que segurou Sylphid pelo ombro. – "Apenas, saiba que eu não pude fazer nada."

Sylphid ergueu uma sobrancelha e continuou a andar, arregalando os olhos ao chegar à porta do quarto e escutar a voz do ruivo vindo de dentro, ouvindo cada palavra. Mesmo que o cipriota falasse baixo, a porta entreaberta os deixava ouvir tudo.

Radamanthys ia fazer mais um comentário, mas a voz de seu marido o deteve. Seu Valentine falando... Coisas.

O que era aquilo? Uma tortura? Aquilo era tortura. Ouvia cada palavra claramente e sua vista foi ficando turva. Dor. A imensa dor. Os detalhes. Por que? Por que haviam feito aquilo a seu Valentine? Por que Val não lhe dissera tudo? Não lhe contara tudo. Não confiava nele? E era tão horrível. Tão horrível que mal conseguia se manter com o cosmo oculto para Valentine não parar de falar.

Lágrimas.

Muitas delas.

E Sylphid presenciou algo que pensou jamais ver. Observou enquanto o poderoso Kyoto de Wyvern se apoiava na parede e por ela escorregava, vencido, sentindo uma dor inexplicável ao finalmente saber tudo. Todos os detalhes, os atos sádicos, a humilhação, a profunda humilhação do ser que amava acima de tudo.

O Kyoto não conseguia acreditar naquilo.

Não ia impedir mais e vibrou seu cosmo. Agoniado. Cheio de amor. As brumas de seu poder tomando conta do aposento em que seu marido estava ainda aos soluços após despejar tanta ignomínia nos ouvidos atentos de Lune.

- "Não..." Valentine gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a energia poderosa.

- "Amor..." Rada sussurrou baixinho e observou Sylphid parado sem nada fazer, sem ação alguma, diante da porta entreaberta. Ergueu-se devagar. Abriu a porta totalmente e entrou, rosto sério, altivo e profundamente decidido.

Sem mais uma palavra sequer. Ignorou Lune e pegou Valentine em seus braços, puxando-o para cima, aconchegando-o.

Valentine bem que tentou se afastar, olhos arregalados e assustados ao ver seu marido entrar no quarto. Soluçou no peito dele, vencido, novamente, pelas lembranças.

- "Eu o amo, Valentine. Poderia ter me dito tudo. Poderia ter descrito esse horror em detalhes que eu entenderia. Por que não descreveu para mim todo seu sofrimento? Eu jamais o deixarei, não me importa de maneira alguma tudo que passou. Meu amor não tem fronteiras, nem medo. Meu amor é intenso, verdadeiro, leal e amigo. Sou seu marido por escolha, por desejo, por respeito, carinho e tudo o mais que possa ser considerado digno e honrado." A voz era forte, apesar das lágrimas que ainda não haviam secado. Que Sylphid e Lune vissem e ouvissem a natureza verdadeira de seu coração.

Ser do inferno.

Kyoto.

Juiz dos mortos.

Homem.

Um homem casado com o único ser no mundo que lhe despertara o coração enegrecido pela súrplice.

Um homem casado com outro homem que era tão perigoso quanto ele, mas que também sabia ser meigo e doce e por vezes teimoso o suficiente para que ambos acabassem se entendendo.

Um homem honrado.

- "Ah, Rada, eu não podia. Não era para você ter ouvido isso." Valentine murmurou sem saber esconder sua vergonha. – "Eu não pude lutar, ele ameaçou Angel, eu sei que devia, eu..."

- "DANE-SE!" O rugido da voz potente do Kyoto. – "Não, você não devia ter resistido coisa nenhuma. Se era por Angel, se era pela sua vida, você fez o certo. Sobreviveu a uma monstruosidade e estava aqui para mim. Alquebrado, semi morto, ferido no corpo, alma, orgulho e tudo o mais. Não me importa se não era para eu ter ouvido. O fato é que ouvi cada palavra que você disse a Lune. E por que para Lune e não para mim? Isso não é importante. Não é mais importante. Por favor, nunca mais esconda nada de mim."

- "E-eu..."

- "Cale-se..." Radamanthys não o deixou falar. Tomou-lhe a boca apaixonadamente, sem dúvida alguma, nem queria saber se ele estava ainda um tanto arredio, não conseguia não demonstrar que o amava totalmente.

Valentine tentou empurrá-lo para longe por um momento, ainda arredio demais para deixar-se ser envolvido com tamanha paixão, mas simplesmente não podia resistir àquele loiro. Partiu o beijo, ofegante, muito vermelho e com o coração cheio de amor por aquele homem que muitos diriam que era um monstro.

- "Sylphid, sei que está aí fora, acho que devemos ir embora, não é mesmo? Vocês têm coisas a conversar."

Sylphid entrou no quarto, finalmente. Observara tudo da porta. Ainda chocado por tudo que ouvira, chegou perto de Lune e se deixou abraçar por ele.

- "Não precisam ir. Fiquem por favor. Podem me ajudar a cuidar de Valentine. Talvez a cuidar de mim. Já que estamos conversando, conte a eles, Valentine, sobre o outro dia." Gemeu com a dor nas costas e nos outros ferimentos. – "Contre sobre a visita posterior de Minos. Aquele calhorda ousou vir até aqui novamente."

Valentine ainda hesitou um pouco, mas falou tudo. A luta dos dois kyotos, a vinda de Ayacos depois. Dias agitados demais, e não de boa memória. Enfim Valentine calou-se, cansado de tantas coisas.

- "Por isso você está assim não é Rada? Eu reparei em você. Está se movendo lentamente e contendo os movimentos. Ok, vamos ficar. E não quero saber de reclamações quanto a eu organizar tudo. Vem, Syl, eles são marido e marido e precisam conversar. Vamos ver o que haverá para o almoço, ver se há material para curativos e tudo o mais."

Radamanthys suspirou agradecido. Poderiam ter dito logo tudo aos seus amigos antes. – "Obrigado, Lune e Sylphid, eu realmente preciso descansar."

- "Poderia ter confiado mais em nós." Sylphid comentou, bem sério. – "No entanto, amigos são para isso. Estamos aqui agora e é o que importa."

- "Não sou bom em pedir ajuda." Radamanthys falou simplesmente.

- "Eu sei." Sylphid apenas saiu com Lune para ver o que poderiam fazer para minorar toda a dor que aqueles dois deviam estar sentindo. E não apenas a dor física.

- "Poderia ter dito que estava cansado, Radamanthys." Valentine sussurrou, preocupado.

- "Não. Você jamais me deu trabalho. Apenas que talvez seja bom para eles se sentirem necessários já que não contamos a eles antes."

- "Não quer magoá-los, não é mesmo?"

- "Não." Rada ficou bem sério. – "E, agora, me diga por que quis me poupar? Se eu soubesse de tantos detalhes não tentaria... Não teria... Er... Ido adiante naquele dia... Por que deixou? Você deve estar um tanto... Arredio, e estou falando de sexo sim. Somos um casal de homens e fazemos sexo. Fazemos amor e eu te adoro tanto que posso viver sem isso se o ato em si o fizer lembrar de tanto horror. Droga, Valentine, meu amor por você é tudo, tudo que tenho." Sufocou mais lágrimas e sentiu dor novamente. – "E eu faria tudo de novo. Eu morreria por você para defender sua honra. Ninguém merece o que você passou e eu tenho muito orgulho de tê-lo desposado. Eu te amo, muito, seu ruivo teimoso." Abraçou-o apaixonadamente e soltou-o como se ele tivesse espinhos. – "Droga, esqueci que talvez meu contato o incomode. E não tive cuidado antes e..."

- "Não importa." Valentine estava emocionado demais para ser cuidadoso com o medo que ainda pudesse sentir. Era muito bom saber que ele se preocupava daquele jeito. Como se ainda não soubesse... Era Radamanthys, o homem mais honrado que já conhecera. – "Está tudo bem Rada. Está tudo bem agora. Eu não queria contar justamente por isso, por que eu sabia que você ia ficar preocupado demais." Fez uma pequena pausa mordendo de leve os lábios. – "Quanto a .. E quanto a... Hum.. Contato... Está melhorando, você sabe que sim, eu só tenho que ir devagar e agradeço o jeito como tem sido atencioso." Conseguiu sorrir um tanto e deu um breve selinho nele. – "Amo você, Rada."

- "Você é incrível. Verá que tudo vai ficar bem. Vamos fazer assim. Não tocarei em você com nenhum sentimento além de amor está bem? O dia que achar que podemos voltar a ter vida sexual, me avise. Não o excitarei mais, não de propósito. Quero seu amor. Seu corpo é complemento. Embora seja lindo e continue lindo para mim... Principalmente a marca da cesariana que deu vida ao nosso filho... Lindo e perfeito."

- "Eu... Rada..." Valentine ficou bastante corado e tentou responder, mas não achou palavras. Apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do outro, reconfortado. Precisava ter coragem de dizer, falar, exteriorizar o que lhe ia na alma.

- "Nada do que diga mudará o que sinto." Radamanthys compreendia que era difícil. A intimidade deles havia sido violada, havia um fio tênue entre o que Valentine conseguia manter sob controle e o desespero. Sexo e amor exigiam abandono, e abandonar-se exigia confiança plena e a de seu marido havia sido violentada.

- "Radamanthys..." O tom sério. Valentine tomara uma decisão. – "Se você não fizer nada, não conseguirei ter certeza de que poderei ir em frente." Não tinha coragem suficiente para tomar as rédeas e pedir amor e sexo ao marido. Teria que ser testado em seus limites e sabia que caberia sempre ao loiro a difícil tarefa de ver recusados seus desejos. Era injusto, sabia que sim, mas não via outra saída.

- "Creio que entendo, mas ao mesmo tempo, temo constranger você. O que sugere que eu faça? Não posso simplesmente pular em cima de você, embora seja o meu desejo de vez em quando, pois sabe que por mais que eu seja até romântico sou um homem de rompantes." E era verdade. O kyoto era mais delicado e amoroso com Valentine porque o amava verdadeiramente. Sua natureza guerreira estendia-se, por vezes, ao campo sexual. Era um amante passional, selvagem até.

- "Sinceramente, eu não sei." Mordeu os lábios, agastado. Separou-se dele sentindo-se inoportuno, inadequado e derrotado. Andou até o armário para pegar a camisa que tinha planejado vestir antes de Lune chegar ao quarto.

- "Desculpe, talvez eu precise ser mais delicado ainda."

- "O problema não é você."

- "Não existe eu, você, existe nós. Compreenda que eu e você não podemos mais simplesmente achar que o que afeta um, não afeta ao outro."

- "Sinto muito se o faço passar por isso."

- "Droga, Valentine, não aja como se fosse culpado de algo!" Radamanthys passou a mão nervosamente nos fios loiros. Não gostava de ver seu orgulhoso e poderoso marido naquele estado.

- "Não sei o que fazer."

- "Eu muito menos. Só sei que não vou deixar aquele arremedo de homem estragar o que tenho de mais precioso."

Valentine olhou-o, permanecendo em silêncio. Conseguia ver o vendaval de emoções nos olhos de seu amor. Já haviam tido esse tipo de conversa diversas vezes, já haviam tentado acertar tudo muitas vezes. No entanto, era um tema tão recorrente quanto a dor que Valentine ainda sentia no coração.

- "Façamos assim, uma vez por semana vou levar você para um jantar romântico e iremos conversar. Depois do jantar, sempre irei convidá-lo a estar comigo. Poderá responder o que sentir que deve... Está bom? Pode até não dar certo, mas é a única coisa que me ocorre."

- "Está bem." E iria dizer o que?

- "Se não gostar de algo, tenha a consideração de ser bastante sincero e dizer, é tudo que peço, que seja sincero."

- "Não vou prometer, mas vou tentar."

- "Você está muito bonito. Vamos tomar café, pois se conheço Lune, está enlouquecendo todos que encontra lá embaixo." Mudou de assunto. Já estava cansado daquela situação. Mantinha-se forte por conta de seu amor, mas já estava exaurido.

Valentine forçou-se a sorrir, mesmo que levemente e seguiu o marido escada abaixo. A mesa estava posta com tudo que houvesse de saudável e gostoso. Valentine suspirou e olhou para Lune que conversava animadamente com Sylphid. – "Lune, você é um exagerado, não sei como Sylphid aguenta." Seu tom era amigável.

- "Que exagerado nada. São apenas pães, cremes, leite, frutas, alguns ovos de codorna para dar força aos dois. Bolos, torradas, manteiga e..."

Sylphid apoiara-se numa parede e quase ria. Lune não era fácil, mas era excelente amigo. E amante. – "Lune, admita, você é exagerado sim, e aí é que está a graça."

- "Você nunca reclama de alguns exageros meus... Na cama então..."

- "Quem disse que estou reclamando?" Sylphid olhou para o capricorniano com carinho.

- "Que tal mudarmos de assunto?" Radamanthys propôs vendo ambos aquiescerem.

Sentaram-se todos à mesa e começaram a comer, embora Valentine mal provasse cada coisa.

- "Quem ficou com Seth? E, podem ficar no quarto no fim do corredor, o som ficará bem isolado." Radamanthys passava manteiga num pedaço de pão e observava o ar perdido em pensamentos de seu marido.

- "Gordon e Myuu foram levá-lo para passear e depois irão trazê-lo para cá." Sylphid também prestava atenção em Valentine.

- "Myuu é uma grande babá, deveria se casar, só que o problema é: quem vai ficar com alguém que vira lagarta e mariposinha alegre depois?"

- "Não fale dele assim, Lune. É um amigo fiel e ajudou muito com Minos." Radamanthys deu-se conta que revelara que outros haviam sabido de Minos enquanto deixara aqueles dois no escuro de propósito.

- "Pelo que vejo, Myuu já sabia. Quem mais estava a par de tudo?" Sylphid não conseguiu esconder uma pequena nota desapontada na voz.

- "Apenas estávamos poupando vocês. Já haviam tomado conta de Angel, Valentine não estava à vontade com tantas coisas. Não queria que ninguém soubesse, nem visse seu estado, na verdade, eu também não queria que soubessem, são nossos amigos mais íntimos e então... Bem... Eu falhei não é mesmo?" Sentia-se desconfortável e culpado.

- "Justamente por sermos seus amigos íntimos poderia ter confiado em nós. Teríamos ajudado em tudo que fosse possível, mas deixe para lá, podemos estar presentes agora, é o que importa."

O kyoto suspirou. Valentine nada dizia. – "Eu sei que deveria ter estado aqui."

- "Marido, você estava em missão, não tinha como saber nem como evitar, não é sua culpa, como eu já falei mais de uma vez." Harpia realmente não queria falar daquilo de novo.

- "Vamos comer então." Radamanthys agradeceu mentalmente que Valentine parecia acreditar mesmo que não tinha sido sua culpa. Reparou mais em Balron. – "Que fome hein Lune? Anda praticando exercícios demais ou arrumaram mais um bebê?" O Kyoto sorriu, olhando ternamente para o espectro loirinho

- "Não é isso Radamanthys! Deixe de bancar o paternal! Quem vive na cama querendo sexo é o Sylphid, eu não." Sorriu sem se dar conta de que falava de um tema que poderia incomodar bastante ao casal que estava visitando.

Sylphid imediatamente ficou tenso. Será que Lune não percebia? – "Lune, vamos falar de outra coisa?"

Valentine baixou os olhos. Não queria participar daquela conversa.

- "Desculpem, não fui cuidadoso." Balron olhou com alguma pena para Valentine.

- "Não preciso da sua pena." Valentine tinha seu orgulho.

- "Valentine, vamos dar um passeio?" O kyoto percebeu o estado de ânimo do marido e tentava tirá-lo de lá.

- "Me desculpem, não quis criar problemas." Lune levantou-se pegando seu prato e indo para a cozinha.

- "Não foi nada, estou apenas um pouco sensível demais. Lune, termine de comer, por favor." Valentine olhou para o marido, em dúvida. – "Podemos sair depois. Agora não. Vamos apenas terminar de comer em paz."

Terminaram o café da manha e Rada chamou-os para uma outra sala.

- "Valentine ainda precisa de curativos e cuidados. Queen nos aconselhou usar mandrágora."

- "Mandrágora é um bom cicatrizante mesmo, eu e Lune já usamos algumas vezes."

- Queen enlouqueceu de vez. Sabem bem os efeitos colaterais, não sabem?"

- "Lune, não quero falar disso." Radamanthys revirou os olhos um pouco indócil.

- "Bem, ao menos não irão engravidar tão cedo, não é mesmo?" Lune suspirou baixinho. – "Desculpem, mas é que vocês dois sempre foram tão apaixonados. É difícil saber que estão com problemas em algumas áreas do relacionamento. Para nós sempre foram um exemplo de casal bem acertado."

- "Está tudo bem, Lune." Valentine gemeu de dor ao estirar-se para dar um tapinha amigável no amigo.

- "Val, creio que eu preciso de um curativo e um analgésico, o mesmo valendo para você. Talvez Lune possa fazer isso."

Sylphid arqueou uma sobrancelha, levemente enciumado. Valentine percebeu a situação e ergueu-se do sofá.

- "Eu faço, Radamanthys. E depois você pode fazer o mesmo por mim." Valentine não ia permitr, mas de jeito nenhum, que alguém tocasse em seu marido com tanta intimidade. Mas nem pensar! Ainda mais Lune, que era muito bonito, interessante, sedutor e...

- "Mas você estava gemendo de dor agorinha mesmo! Ora, vamos, eu posso fazer isso." Lune recolheu a louça e então notou o olhar de Sylphid. – "Ou então talvez queiram ficar sozinhos um pouco. Quer me ajudar ali na cozinha, Syl?"

- "Também posso chamar o Faraó para ajudar. Pelo menos ele não é comprometido." Radamanthys pensou que também teria ciúmes de Valentine se a situação fosse ao contrário e... Ora, o que propusera incluía Valentine! Onde estava com a cabeça? Lune fazendo curativos em seu marido... Lune e seus lindos fios loiros tocando a pele aveludada de seu marido... Nem pensar! Olhou o marido com a face um pouco alterada. Pequenas alterações, mas não para Valentine que o conhecia tão bem.

Sylphid estava com a face um pouco contrariada, também. Sentia-se ridículo por estar enciumado numa situação daquelas, mas não sabia disfarçar. – "Sinto muito por ser assim."

- "Vamos parar com o drama? Eu hein. Vamos, Sylphid, arrumaremos a cozinha, iremos esperar Seth e subiremos para nosso quarto." Lune pegou a mão do outro e seguiu para o outro cômodo.

Valentine se aproximou de seu kyoto e murmurou num tom de censura e diversão ao mesmo tempo. – "Você faz as sugestões e depois fica enciumado? Se você não ficar quieto eu vou lhe dar motivos para fazer mais curativos."

- "Ainda ao menos tem ciúme de mim, não é mesmo? Não pense que não percebi."

- "Como você é metido!" Valentine falou em tom de falsa censura. – "Não sou ciumento. Imagina se teria ciúme do Lune passando a mão em você..." O pensamento o fez revirar os olhos.

- "Ele ia passar a mão em mim?" Sorriu um pouco mais.

- "Cale a boca e vamos cuidar dos ferimentos."

- "Tão delicado. Deve estar melhorando." Rada não se conteve e riu baixo.

- "Ei, eu não sou grosso!"

- "Depende do ponto de vista." Radamanthys fez uma cara de maníaco sexual perfeita e se arrependeu. – "Desculpe a brincadeira sem graça."

- "Pare de me proteger!"

- "Não quero brigar."

- "Trate-me como sempre, e pronto. Eu vou me recuperar."

- "Vamos subir." Radamanthys deu a mão ao marido e foram para cima.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, a conversa ia pelo mesmo caminho.

- "Você ficou com ciúmes, Sylphid? Não precisa! Sabe disso." Abraçou o namorado, apoiou-se nele e sem nem pedir licença pulou no colo dele, enlaçando a cintura esguia com as pernas fortes e o beijou ardentemente, embora de maneira rápida.

- "Lune!" Sylphid se equilibrou com aquele furacão no colo, quase caindo para trás e gemeu baixo com o corpo quente se esfregando no seu. – "Não me provoque anjo, estamos em público."

- "Não estou provocando, estou tirando esse seu ciúme bobo." Deslizou a mão pelo peitoral do outro, fazendo carícias. – "Eu te amo. Não seja tolo."

- "Vamos subir, agora." Sylphid gemeu baixo quando a mão de Lune seguiu adiante para suas partes íntimas.

- "Do jeito que quiser."

Sylphid mordeu os lábios e deixaram a cozinha. Lune era impossível.

- "Está me levando para onde, se é que posso saber?" O espectro de Balron simplesmente dava algumas apalpadelas por cima do sexo do outro, com a expressão mais indiferente possível.

- "Quem sabe para o quarto em que Radamanthys disse que ficaríamos?" Ofegava um pouco, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer. Lune não era tão pesado, apenas que subir escadas com aquele homem se esfregando nele feito um maníaco não estava muito fácil.

- "Assim, agora?" O loiro sorriu de canto e começou a lamber o pescoço de Sylphid, lentamente. – "Está com fome?"

- "Fome? Não, apenas resolvi aproveitar a energia adquirida com a comida."

- "Ainda bem que comeu o suficiente, vai gastar muitas calorias. É no final do corredor? Parece tão longe... Estou com calor, você não?" Desabotoou a camisa, expondo o peito alvo e forte, passando dedos de uma das mãos, com agilidade, por sobre o mamilo rosado, levando os dedos até sua língua e voltando a massagear aquele pedacinho de carne. – "Hum, acho que quero alguma coisa."

- "Não provoca, Lune. Depois você não aguenta." Sylphid abriu a porta sem muita paciência, terminando por chutá-la, e fechou-a com outro pontapé, atirando o loiro em cima da cama sem mais delongas.

Num quarto um pouco mais afastado, Radamanthys franziu o cenho com o barulho da porta. – "Creio que estão animados hoje. Vamos sair um pouco?" Temia que Valentine pudesse ouvir as maluquices sexuais de Lune e Sylphid e ficasse constrangido ou magoado.

- "Não se preocupe, não tenho problemas com sexo. Pelo menos não com outras pessoas fazendo sexo por perto." Valentine suspirou e deu um beijo simples na face do Kyoto.

- "Amor pode ser feito de vários jeitos. Sexo é apenas uma forma de demonstrar afeto, vamos buscar Angel e sair um pouco."

- "Concordo." Valentine prendeu levemente os cabelos.

- "Amor, você é muito bonito." Radamanthys tocou apenas os lábios dele, beijando-o devagar, aprofundando o beijo aos poucos, mas sem tocar em Valentine, apenas os lábios e língua se moviam com ele. Amava-o.

Harpia suspirou, controlando um tanto da reação antagonista que tivera ao sentir o toque do outro e acabou por corresponder aos poucos, hesitante ainda, mas pousando uma das mãos nos ombros largos do marido, sentindo o coração acelerar.

Radamanthys não ousou apertar o ruivo nos braços. Apenas foi beijando-o, arfando um tanto, mas não queria parar. Se fossem beijos tudo que teriam, iria beijá-lo, e muito. Murmurou o nome dele várias vezes e tocou-lhe a mão que estava em seu ombro, deslizando dedos gentis pelas mãos queridas. Depois pegou seus dedos e enfiou-os em sua boca, sugando-os lentamente e deixando-o com idéias sobre o que poderia estar sugando.

Para o cipriota, o beijo cada vez mais profundo ora o excitava, ora o apavorava. Sentia os leves toques dele e suspirou quando o contato dos lábios foi quebrado, observando enquanto o outro sugava seus dedos devagar, de maneira que o fez corar intensamente e mordiscar seus lábios.

- "Apenas um pouco de... Carinho. Vamos, que tal uma caminhada com Angel?" O Kyoto achava que era o suficiente.

- "Está tudo bem. Vamos sair."

No outro quarto, Sylphid e Lune faziam um pouco mais que conversar.

- "Sylphid, quer me quebrar? Como ousa me atirar na cama assim?" Na verdade, Lune estava se divertindo. Adorava provocar o Basilisco quase até a loucura. Sentiu seu corpo contra o colchão macio e se estirou um tanto na cama, feito um felino manhoso, alisando sua óbvia ereção por cima da calça fina que estava usando.

- "Arre, Lune, eu não sou feito de ferro não!" Sylphid atirou longe sua camisa enquanto via as contorções sensuais do loiro sobre a cama.

- "Está vendo o que faz comigo? Não precisa ter ciúmes. Só gosto com você."

- "Ah, é? E posso saber do que gosta?" Sylphid despiu-se, mordeu os lábios e subiu na cama engatinhando sobre o outro, segurando as duas mãos dele com as suas e segurando-as contra a cama enquanto capturava os lábios dele num beijo ávido, colando o corpo ao do outro.

Balron nem fingiu resistir. Enlaçou o tronco do outro com as pernas e se entregou ao beijo. Por isso adorava seu namorado, ele não precisava de muitas palavras quando o assunto era perder o juízo na cama.

Basilisco continuou o beijo e soltou uma das mãos dele, a outra correndo pelo tórax e livrando-o rapidamente da camisa, a mesma mão deslizando pela pele agora descoberta, acariciando, arranhando um tanto. O loirinho norueguês sorriu e arfou com a carícia, arranhando o outro com a mão livre e aproximou a boca dos ouvidos do outro, sussurrando sensualmente. – "Me pega, de quatro, igual um bichinho, me chama de seu..."

O belga arrepiou-se inteiro. Aquele homem era... Uma peste! Olhou-o com um sorriso malicioso, beijando-o uma vez mais antes de virá-lo de costas, correndo os lábios pelas costas dele, mãos descendo pela cintura e livrando-o do resto das roupas. – "Você vai ver o que ganha me provocando tanto loiro."

- "Oba, adoro prêmios. Vem, eu sei como você gosta, estou ardendo em fogo por sua causa." Pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou na própria ereção que latejava. – "Me faz implorar, faz. Me faz pedir desesperado... Se enfia em mim do jeito que eu gosto, eu te provoquei o suficiente... Hum?" Apoiou-se nos cotovelos, descendo o tronco e expondo as nádegas firmes e macias, mordiscou seus próprios lábios e gemeu. – "Ai, Syl, vem logo, por favor."

Basilisco perdeu o controle de sua respiração. Aquele homem... Se ele realmente queria, não ia nem pensar mais. Grudou o corpo ao dele, depositando de leve alguns beijos nos ombros dele enquanto posicionava-se atrás do loiro. – "Provocar? E tem alguma dúvida de que fez mais do que o suficiente? Desculpe-me por isso, mas depois te compenso." Sem mais demora, segurou a cintura esguia dele com as duas mãos e impulsionou-se contra o corpo dele, gemendo alto.

Balron arqueou o corpo, sentiu dor, sentiu... Tesão! Enfiou o rosto no travesseiro suprimindo um grito, mas relaxou o mais que podia, sentindo toda a virilidade de Sylphid irromper em seu corpo. Era tão firme e quente! Tão bom ao mesmo tempo que doía um tanto. Levantou o rosto buscando ar, algumas lágrimas de dor e gemeu. E gemeu muito. – "Syl, e-eu... Ai, eu..." Mordeu os lábios e arfou, e arfou, tentando se controlar. – "Amor..."

O belga percebeu a dor dele, mas não se conteve até estar por inteiro dentro dele. Soltou a cintura que apertava antes, colando as costas nas do outro e puxou o rosto dele para si, percebendo as lágrimas e beijando-as suavemente, murmurando um leve pedido de desculpas enquanto levava uma das mãos até o membro dele, manipulando-o devagar, querendo excitá-lo um tanto.

- "Fui eu quem pedi. Eu gosto assim, você sabe." Beijou o outro com paixão, logo estava sentindo um tanto mais de prazer, as mãos de Sylphid eram hábeis e o fato de serem amantes há algum tempo garantia que o belga sabia bem o que fazer, e como fazer.

- "Ai, amor, suas mãos, são tão quentes" Lune gemia baixinho enquanto colocava uma de suas mãos em cima da de Sylphid em seu membro e fechava os olhos. – "Assim amor... Me faz... Te apertar... Bem firme... Hum..." Começou a contrair seu interior no ritmo da manipulação de Syl e gemia junto com ele. – "Adoro quando você enlouquece por minha causa."

Há muito que Basilisco arfava de excitação e agora gemia alto a cada compressão de Lune em seu membro já bastante excitado. Rosnou, mordendo o ombro alheio com alguma força enquanto afastava o corpo do dele e voltava a investir, rapidamente e repetidamente, continuando a mover a mão sobre o membro dele no mesmo ritmo.

Lune perdia completamente o juízo com aquele homem. Não sabia bem o que fazia, apenas que queria mais. E assim pediu. Por mais. Arfando e gemendo, começando a se empurrar contra o membro do outro, esfregando-se nele até que finalmente atingiu o encaixe perfeito que procurava. Bem naquele ponto... Gemeu seu prazer intenso bem alto, para que o outro soubesse, tivesse certeza. – "Amor, tão perfeito. Mais rápido, por favor, me faz gritar! SYL!"

- "Não posso negar nada para você, Lune, não desse jeito..." Sorriu, largando o ombro dele e gemendo alto ao sentir os movimentos dele contra si, o interior dele apertando-o firmemente. Perdeu todo o controle ao ouvi-lo gritar seu nome, pedindo por mais. Retirou-se quase completamente dele e voltou a investir, mais rápido e com mais força do que antes ainda manipulando-o e beijando-o de tempos em tempos. Quando sentiu que iria se perder parou o que fazia, afastando-se de Lune e virando-o para si na cama, olhando-o intensamente.

- "Syl, não faz isso. E-eu vou... E-eu, por favor..." Sentia dor em sua virilidade, precisava de alívio. Chamou o nome do outro e alcançou o corpo de Sylphid com as mãos e pediu de novo e de novo... – "Amor..."

Basilisco sorriu maldosamente ao ouvir os pedidos dele e esperou o que ele faria, ouvindo-o implorar e sentindo então as mãos dele em seu corpo. Afastou-as de si e roubou um rápido beijo dele antes de puxar as pernas dele para seus ombros, olhando-o fixamente enquanto adentrava no corpo dele com o seu, novamente, não esperando e voltando a se mover num ritmo forte, estimulando-o da mesma forma. Não poderia se conter por muito tempo.

Lune não reclamou, gemeu apenas. Seu corpo pedia o do outro, sentiu as pernas sendo elevadas e sorriu maliciosamente para o outro, arranhando-o, os longos cabelos espalhados no travesseiro, a face afogueada a boca úmida e arfante. Não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, até facilitou a união dos corpos deixando-se dominar bem fundo, bem forte. Agarrou o namorado pela nuca e o fitou, sentindo os toques da mão dele em sua virilidade. – "Me deixa ter prazer. Você deixa?" Arqueou os quadris e sentiu o toque, fundo. Gemeu alto de prazer puro e contraiu seu corpo em torno do membro de Syl, com força extrema. – " Mais... Quer mais também?" Seus olhos brilhavam intensamente.

De seu lado, o belga sentira os braços enlaçando-o pela nuca e não conseguiu desviar os olhos dos dele, arfando ao sentir os movimentos dele contra si, as palavras entrecortadas por gemidos. Colou os lábios aos dele, movendo-se rapidamente com uma das mãos segurando a cintura dele, cuidando de acertar no mesmo ponto a cada movimento, manipulando o membro do outro até começar a sentir o corpo do outro se contraindo sobre si, ainda mais, coisa que nem pensou fosse possível, ouvindo um gemido alto, vendo o outro se entregar completamente. Sorriu carinhoso até e investiu apenas algumas vezes antes de se deixar ir também, chamando o nome do outro num arfar e deixando o corpo pesar sobre o dele.

Lune praticamente desmaiou, solto na cama, nos braços do namorado. Amava-o incondicionalmente, totalmente. Arfava sem controle. Prazer completo, total, inebriante. Dor? Nem se lembrava que isso existia. Gemeu baixinho e se enrodilhou no outro. – "Eu te amo tanto. Muito mesmo. Estou feliz por estarmos aqui." Sorriu e deu um selinho meigo no namorado. – "Acho que isso valeu pelo treino da manhã, não?"

Quem disse que Sylphid desfez o contato íntimo? Permaneceu onde estava, escutando cada palavra do outro. Sorriu encarando-o ao ouvir a pequena travessura sobre o treino... E que treino. – "Acho que valeu sim. Te amo também, anjo."

- "É tão bom você dentro de mim, tão bom." Ficou sério de repente e suspirou.

- "Que foi, Lune? Algo errado?" Uma pequena ruga de preocupação na testa do belga.

- "Se algum dia algo me acontecer, como aconteceu com Val, por favor, não me deixe." Encarou-o firme e seriamente.

- "Não fale isso nem brincando, Lune. Nunca! Eu não o deixaria jamais!" Arregalara os olhos de surpresa com a frase do outro e por fim abraçou-o com força. – "Eu te amo, nem pense em nos separarmos, por motivo nenhum."

- "Desculpe se soou esquisito. É que, poxa vida, todo mundo era tão amigo e ficamos todos assim? Quero dizer, o Minos simplesmente se tornou um monstro para mim!" Lune ouviu o longo suspiro de Sylphid. O assunto não era fácil. – "Eu fiquei com medo, por isso eu o provoquei tanto e o quis assim, desse jeito, eu trabalho com ele. E se... E se ele tentasse algo comigo, eu teria lembrança do seu amor e talvez pudesse suportar pensando que você me ama. E me ama de verdade."

- "Por favor, Lune, me prometa."

- "O quê, Syl?"

- "Prometa-me por favor que se ele sequer se aproximar de si olhando-o diferente você vai me chamar.. Por favor.."

- "Mas, amor..." Lune ficou totalmente corado. – "Ele já fez isso."

Um pesado silêncio. A respiração de Sylphid aumentou exponencialmente e seu ar revoltado surgiu rapidamente. – "O QUE?" Gritou sem controle. Não era verdade!

Lune enfiou o rosto no peito do outro. – "Eu acho que ele atacou Valentine porque o val estava sozinho. Ele já me olhou estranhamente, mas eu nunca fico sozinho com ele. Myuu está sempre comigo, ou Radamanthys, ou até o Pharaoh. Eu tenho medo daquele Kyoto, Sylphid, tenho muito medo."

O mutismo de Sylphid durou mais um tanto. Bem, o que ia fazer? – "Se você estiver sozinho com ele, e parecer que vai haver algo, apenas me chame. Ou a Radamanthys. Mas, por favor, chame alguém."

- "E se ele já tiver feito algo?" Lune mordeu o lábio inferior de leve. Começara, iria até o fim.

- "Mas que droga, Lune! Fale logo de uma vez o que aconteceu!"

Imensos olhos azulados encararam Basilisco e um corpo esguio se encolheu, um tanto temeroso. – "Ele... Bem, ele me prendeu com aqueles fios. E ficou me lambendo e..." Sentia-se profundamente envergonhado. – E ele riu de mim e... Por que eu não ficava entende?"

- "Não ficava como? Continue." Basilisco respirava em repuxos de ar, revoltado. Não conseguia sequer imaginar a cena.

- "Eu não conseguia ficar animado! Eu não sou impotente, você sabe, é que não sinto nada por ele e é só você que me dá tesão e eu sou um idiota e eu me odeio..." Enfiou um travesseiro na cara e choramingou baixinho.

Sylphid estava furibundo. Morrendo de raiva do Kyoto, mas até que gostara da reação do seu querido. Tirou o travesseiro do rosto bonito dele e o puxou, beijando-o com leveza. – "Acalme-se, anjo."

Lune estava morto de vergonha, mas se deixou beijar e suspirou mais calmo com a reação do seu amor. – "E você agora vai achar que tem um namorado brocha. É só o que me faltava." Corou levemente e se enroscou no outro.

- "Não vou achar nada, Lune. Deixe disso."

- "É que eu só amo você. Não dá para ser assim com qualquer um."

- "Ainda bem que não. E eu acabei de ter uma prova de que você é bem fogoso, isso sim." Abraçou-o bem forte. – "Eu também amo somente a você, tolinho." Sylphid podia ser um tanto frio e arisco, mas não nos braços de Lune.

- "Acho que nós tínhamos que sair da cama para ajudar àqueles dois, mas... Está tão bom aqui. Será que nossa Seth querida já chegou?" Estava mais tranquilo e feliz agora.

- "Não faço idéia, além disso, temos que tomar banho."

- "Olha, se for banho de língua, eu dou um em você rapidinho." Sorriu com ar depravado, Lune gostava demais do seu namorado.

- "Ora, deixe disso. E realmente estão demorando com Seth. Tome um bom banho e veremos depois."

- "Estou com preguiça, vai você primeiro."

Sylphid então deu-lhe um selinho, pegou suas roupas e foi tomar uma ducha rápida.

Enquanto isso, Lune ficou matutando, preocupado. Onde estaria sua filha? Já deveriam ter voltado. Procurou Myuu com o cosmo, mas não o achou. Foi para o banheiro sério e calado e viu Syl acabando de se ensaboar. Não se fez de rogado e entrou, esfregando as costas do namorado e fazendo carinho. – "Syl, não consigo contactar o Myuu. Depois poderíamos ir procurar nossa filha?"

Basilisco franziu o cenho, inquieto. – "Está certo." Ajudou Lune com os cabelos longos e pegou duas toalhas para ambos.

- "Obrigado, amor." Balron saiu para se vestir e logo restava pronto, prendendo os cabelos ainda úmidos numa trança frouxa, apenas para não atrapalharem. – "Creio que podemos ir. O cosmozinho de Seth eu rastreio até em outro planeta, ligação de mãe... Ou seria pãe?" Tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu, estava seriamente preocupado.

Basilisco nada disse, apenas vestiu-se o mais rápido possível e concentrou-se, procurando a filha. Estranhou tanta demora para conseguir sentir algo. – "Estão longe demais, Lune, isso é estranho. Pelo menos ela parece bem. Não sinto o cosmo de Myuu, nem de Gordon."

- "Isso não é bom. Vamos embora!" Numa velocidade assustadora, pôs-se em movimento, seguido de Sylphid. Balron não era o substituto de Minos por acaso. Rastreou sua filha como um leão buscando sua presa. Um homem determinado.

Logo chegaram a um parque, um tanto longe demais do que fora combinado. Estava frio demais, apesar do tênue sol. Encontrou a garotinha sentada numa sombra, alguns brinquedos em redor. – "Amor! Onde estão suas babás, hein? Tudo bem queridinha?"

Basilisco arrebanhou a filha com rapidez, protegendo-a. Havia algo bem errado por ali. Onde estavam os espectros? – "Não sinto o cosmo deles, Lune. Cuidado."

Balron concentrou-se novamente, buscando. Arregalou os olhos. – "Encontrei. Estão um tanto longe daqui, inconscientes. O que houve?"

- "Mas que droga!" Sylphid era um guerreiro perigoso. Traiçoeiro e mortal. Aconchegou a filha e sua súrplice materializou-se em seu corpo moldado. Não feriria Seth, mas era difícil lutar com um bebê nos braços. Se fosse preciso, deixaria para Lune a tarefa de proteger a herdeirinha.

- "Caçada em andamento." Lune vestira seu traje completo. Em velocidade subsônica, começaram a busca, aos poucos se aproximando de onde os cosmos fracos de Myuu e Gordon davam sinal. Não demorou muito e chegaram.

Só que não estavam sozinhos.

- "Emboscada." Lune sibilou baixo para o namorado.

- "Sem dúvida." Basilisco ergueu as asas para proteger sua filha, mas mudou de idéia e passou-a para Lune. – "Proteja-a. Não sei quem são, mas ainda estão aqui.

- "Vem com o papai." O loirinho de longos e sedosos fios não perdoaria ninguém se algo acontecesse com Seth. Ergueu uma barreira de cosmo energia com a filha nos braços e sabia que Syl iria ver o que havia. Abaixou-se tentando reanimar os outros como podia e por fim Myuu acordou. A reação de Papillon deixou Lune em alerta máximo.

- "SETH! Onde ela está?" Ao ver a pequena no colo do pai, respirou com total alívio. – "Cuidado. São muitos."

- "Já percebi." Basilisco deu um riso cínico. Muitas presenças dispersas. Logo sentiu uma ou duas se aproximarem. Espectros. Mas quem eram eles?

- "Myuu, pode ficar de pé? Sei que eu, Lune de Balron, não sou seu superior, mas peço que ajude a proteger minha família.

- "Tenho uma idéia, Lune, pode confiar em mim?" Papillon falava bem baixo.

- "Diga-me."

- "Meu casulo é quase impenetrável. Eu posso colocar sua filha nele enquanto lutamos, ela não sentirá nada, eu garanto. Farei aberturas de ar.

- "Sylphid, o que acha?" Lune perguntou. Mas sua voz morreu em sua garganta ao ver espectros variados se aproximando. Não tinham tempo. Tomou sua decisão. – "Myuu, faça como disse. Não temos tempo para discussões."

- "Nem precisa discutir isso, amor." Sylphid pôs-se em guarda. Primeiro a família, o resto depois.

- "FIQUE LONGE DO MEU BEBÊ!" Balron avisou com um tom claro de ameaça.

- "O que você quer?" Sylphid analisava o espectro que não conseguia reconhecer. Viu o casulo de Myuu proteger sua filha e suspirou mais aliviado.

Papillon não era um qualquer, um dos mais perfeitos soldados de Radamanthys. Teceu um casulo rapidamente e o bebê ficou como um anjinho, bem quieto. O espectro abriu suas asas e chamou suas fadas, usou seus poderes e conseguiu paralisar o espectro invasor. – "Não é tão fácil quando não nos pega de surpresa..."

- "Obrigado, Myuu." Sylphid agradeceu impressionado com a diligência de Papillon.

- "Preciso fazer algo para que me perdoem ter deixado a filha de vocês sozinha. Agora, vamos ao que interessa. Ei, estranho, responda-me quem é. Obedeça!" Os poderes mentais de Myuu eram perigosos.

O ser esquisito não gostou nada de ser preso. Olhou Sylphid, depois Lune e rosnou. Sentiu uma pressão maior em sua mente e acabou por desistir.

- "Chega. Eu fui pago, apenas isso. Levar a garotinha fofa e fazer o loiro chorar. Larguem-me."

- "Que loiro?" Sylphid indagou com uma voz tão fria quanto diferente da que normalmente usava com quem o conhecia. – "Eu e meu namorado somos loiros."

- "Quem pagou você?" Lune queria descobrir o mais rapidamente possível.

- "Ora, loiro alto, bonito, com um longo cabelo. Lune de Balron precisa chorar. É tudo que direi.

- "SYL!" Lune gritou apavorado. Tinham que descobrir quem haveria de querer a ele tão mal.

- "Loiro alto, bonito e longo cabelo. Lune de Balron precisa chorar... só isso que sei..." O espectro terminou por falar.

O olhar de Balron ficou desesperado. Então era... Com ele...

* * *

Nota das Autoras: Temos plena consciência que se essa fanfiction já não era lida, agora mesmo, com tanta demora, que provavelmente não receberá sequer um review. É uma pena, mas compreendemos. De qualquer maneira, fizemos um imenso capítulo para compensar a ausência. Abraços a quem ainda lê.


	11. Chapter 11

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange**

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia

Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron

Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Capítulo 11**

**Intenções Conspiratórias**

**(Capítulo dedicado a Seto Scorpyos)  
**

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

- "Quem pagou você?" Lune queria descobrir o mais rapidamente possível.

- "Ora, loiro alto, bonito, com um longo cabelo. Lune de Balron precisa chorar. É tudo que direi.

- "SYL!" Lune gritou apavorado. Tinham que descobrir quem haveria de querer a ele tão mal.

- "Loiro alto, bonito e longo cabelo. Lune de Balron precisa chorar... só isso que sei..." O espectro terminou por falar.

O olhar de Balron ficou desesperado. Então era... Com ele...

**Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior**

- "Essa informação não é o bastante." O olhar de Sylphid continha desprezo e raiva. Quem se atrevera? Quem?

Lune estava com os olhos arregalados, paralisado de puro terror. Piscava repetidamente. Sua filha? Sua filhinha? O ódio logo retornou, em ondas e o tomou rapidamente. Andou até onde Syl e o espectro estavam. – "Se não disser quem foi, verá toda sua vida passar diante de seus olhos."

- "Meu empregador irá me matar." O espectro falou baixo. A fúria nos olhos daquele loiro de cabelos compridos e que pareciam tão fluidos era patente.

- "Pois nós também o mataremos, se não nos contar o que queremos saber. A diferença é o modo como será feito." Basilisco mantinha-se perto, mas deixava espaço para Lune. Conhecia bem seu amor, se Lune de Balron se enfurecia, era melhor tomar cuidado com aquele capricorniano.

- "Foi um homem loiro. Igual a você." Apontou Lune, sentindo medo. – "Ele é muito poderoso, sei porque senti o quanto de maldade havia nele. Só que não vi direito seu rosto. Apenas os lábios e os longos cabelos, se bem que não eram tão lisos. Aliás, já não sei mais se vi o que penso que vi... Não sei se era mesmo loiro."

- "Isso não é uma descrição razoável." Lune rosnou para aquele ser desprezível.

- "Ele sempre aparecia nas sombras, nunca me disse seu nome. Apenas me ameaçou o suficiente para eu temer demais. E a risada dele... Os olhos dele... E é muito forte. Muito mesmo." O espectro tremeu um tanto. Não sabia de quem tinha mais medo.

- "Os demais fugiram, ou se ocultaram muito bem. Sem nos pegar desprevenidos é mais difícil nos vencer." Myuu de Papillon dera conta de afastar os outros espectros, com ajuda de Gordon.

- "Obrigado, Myuu. Agora temos outra prioridade." Lune chegou ainda mais perto do serzinho. – 'Igual a mim? Como pode dizer que é igual a mim se não o viu direito? Por que o achou igual a mim?"

Sylphid tinha lá suas desconfianças. Podia ser... Só que não podia acusar ninguém, ainda não.

- "REENCARNATION" Sem aviso nenhum, nem titubeios. Veria e faria aquele espectro ver tudo. O pavor dele o fez sorrir. Não era Lune de Balron à-toa. – "Vai descobrir que há coisas piores que a morte. ARDA NO TERROR DE SUAS LEMBRANÇAS!"

O espectro não conseguiu fazer mais nada, gemia desesperado, via cenas, atrozes cenas e, pelos olhos em chamas do homem em pé ali perto, sabia que ele podia ver também. Por fim, uma imagem, um homem de longos cabelos esbranquiçados, de olhar sempre coberto por uma franja estranha, sorriso malévolo e altura incrível. Um homem de tez branca e gestos estudados. Lune sabia muito bem quem era.

- "MINOS DE GRIFFON! Eu sabia! Sylphid! Foi Minos."

- "Eu sabia." Basilisco praguejou. Aquele maldito. Droga, era melhor que saíssem logo dali antes que o kyoto resolvesse aparecer por causa da demora dos espectros que contratara. – "Vamos voltar ao castelo ao menos por enquanto."

- "Claro, mas antes..." Lune riu de canto empunhando seu chicote, que era temido por muitos. – "Que tal um espectro em pedaços?" Aproximou-se mais do outro e sorriu de maneira sádica. – "Deixe-me contar algo a meu respeito. Eu apenas pareço um tanto mais calmo do que sou. Você ousou atentar contra minha filha, meu bebê. JULGAMENTO!"

O chicote de Balron foi esticado e atirado no espectro, esfacelando o corpo em pedaços. Lune virou-se sem nada dizer e foi para perto de Sylphid. – "Agora podemos ir. Pegue nossa bebê, meu cosmo ainda está muito ardente, posso assustar Sethzinha."

Sylphid, que não movera um músculo observando o que Lune estivera fazendo, apenas concordou com a cabeça, pegando o casulo protetor onde estava a filha e olhando seu loiro com um meio sorriso. Admirava-o. Humanos normais não entenderiam o jeito deles. Eram seres do inferno, afinal. – "Pronto. Eu cuido dela."

Balron esperou que Myuu e Gordon os acompanhassem. – "Creio que podemos descansar por hoje. Amanhã eu irei ao meikai."

- "E posso saber o que vai fazer lá?" Sylphid tinha idéia, mas era melhor perguntar.

- "Conversarei pessoalmente com Minos e levarei alguns testemunhos importantes. Atacar e atocaiar um espectro do meu nível pode ser ruim para a carreira dele. Talvez Ayacos e Radamanthys possam me ajudar também. Kyotos têm lá sua honra."

- "E pensa que vai sozinho? Ficou louco? Sabe bem que apenas Hades pode executar um Kyoto, apenas Hades tem poder para julgar aqueles três."

- "Seu noivo tem razão, Lune. Todos nós, mesmo os espectros de mais alta estirpe, não podemos ir contra os Kyotos. Aliás, ao que eu me lembre, nenhum Kyoto pode matar outro ou sofrerá a mesma pena." Myuu olhou para Gordon, todos no meikai sabiam dessa regra.

- "Por quem me tomam? Eu sei muito bem disso. Por que acham que pensei em testemunhas? Minos é um adversário extremamente perigoso. Fez o que fez a Valentine e sabia que Radamanthys não poderia matá-lo. Brigaram feio, ficaram feridos, mas Radamanthys, honrado como é, não infringiria a lei de Hades. Tenho certeza que até nisso aquele maníaco pensou. Aquele desgraçado!"

Ninguém tinha como discordar daquilo. Chegaram ao castelo onde Radamanthys e Valentine moravam e finalmente Lune pôde relaxar um pouco. Pediu a Myuu que desfizesse o casulo e pegou sua filha nos braços com imensos olhos azuis repletos de amor. Perdeu então sua aura de poder e perigo e começou a chorar.

Myuu e Gordon se retiraram, entenderam que o momento era apenas do casal e de sua filhinha.

- "Eles queriam meu bebê. Minha filha! Como puderam fazer isso? É apenas um bebê, Sylphid, é uma criança indefesa! Eu sou um espectro, mas tenho sentimentos. Julgamos o pior, atacamos a podridão, mas ela? É uma flor! Não há maldade nela! Seu único pecado foi ter nascido minha filha!"

Sylphid ficou consternado. Observou o noivo apertar a filha de ambos nos braços e abraçou-os juntos. – "Não fique assim, meu amor. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, não foi pecado nenhum ela ter nascido, foi um presente. Talvez Zeus nos tenha dado algo para lembrarmos que apesar de fazermos um trabalho tão pesado e doloroso, apesar de vermos tantas coisas ruins, ainda merecemos algum consolo."

Com zelo, Sylphid levou sua família para o sofá e aconchegou-os em seus braços. – "Calma loiro, calma meu anjo. Está tudo bem agora. Você é forte, Lune, sempre foi e sempre será. Eu o amo..."

Lune achegou-se em seu noivo e suspirou. Amava aquele ser poderoso e que sabia ser tão meigo e bom.

Valentine estava em seu quarto quando a alternância de sentimentos expressa no cosmo de seus amigos o alertou. Começou a descer as escadas preocupado e ignorou alguma dor quando apressou o passo ao ouvir alguns lamentos vindos de Lune. – "Que houve?"

- "Kyotos! Uma raça desgraçada que acha que manda em todo mundo e que têm que ser obedecidos e pronto!"

- "Comporte-se e me respeite. Sou um Kyoto e sou obedecido porque fiz por merecer." Radamanthys jamais perdia Valentine de vista e praticamente materializou-se ao lado dele a tempo de ouvir as palavras de Lune.

-"Fez por merecer? Quanta desgraça, dor e mortandade você "fez por merecer"? Balron estava irritado e nervoso e não media suas palavras.

- "Querem ficar quietos? Parem de brigar, ao menos perto da MINHA filha." Sylphid tirou a garotinha dos braços de Lune, sentindo que Valentine não ia deixar tudo se descontrolar.

Harpia não gostara do tom de nenhum dos dois, nem de seu marido, nem de Lune, mas não iria brigar com ambos. Simplesmente pôs uma mão num dos ombros do kyoto como que mudamente dizendo para ele se acalmar. Não foi ação eficiente.

- "Não seja tão superior, Lune. A mesma desgraça e dor que você julga. Você não é melhor nem pior que nenhum de nós. Está ferido e eu compreendo, mas não me falte com o respeito. Também tenho um filho. É fruto de amor. AMOR! Eu sei o que é amor e sei que aconteceu algo lá fora, mas se não me contar, não poderei ajudar. Sylphid, por favor, acalme seu marido, leve-o para o quarto e volte aqui para conversarmos como pessoas quase normais." Estreitou os olhos. Seu cosmo era um aviso. Não era porque eram amigos que deixaria que o outro o afrontasse. Olhou com fúria sob controle para o marido. Sim, sabia que devia se acalmar. Para seus padrões, estava sendo paciente até demais.

- "Para você tudo é bem fácil, não é mesmo? Não teve que servir a um kyoto, não teve que ser dominado por um ser vil que acha que é o centro do universo e tem tendências sádicas!" Lune estava fora de si e ignorou o pedido de Basilisco para que se acalmasse. – "Você deveria me apoiar, Sylphid, não deveria me querer quieto!"

- "Agora chega!" Radamanthys bufou, contendo-se o melhor que podia. – "Sylphid, leve seu marido, noivo, namorado, sei lá o que seja ou ele não vai estar vivo para ver a filha de ambos crescer."

- "EU NÃO DISSE! Matar é sua maior diversão não é mesmo?" Balron postou-se bem à frente de Radamanthys, numa postura ofensiva clássica.

Sylphid trincou os maxilares e fuzilou o Kyoto com o olhar. Tinha que fazer algo e bem rápido. Valentine fez primeiro. Sem aviso e nem medo, deu um tapa no rosto do marido, furioso.

- "O que acha que está fazendo Rada? É o Lune! Algo aconteceu para ele ficar assim e você sabe! Não leve para o pessoal. Eu o admiro por ser honrado, mas está se comportando como um maldito Kyoto burro!"

Basilisco teve certeza que era hora de sair dali. Como podia, puxou Lune falando entredentes. – "Acalme-se, estou do seu lado, mas agora não é hora de discussões, anjo. Por favor, venha comigo e com nossa filha."

Lune oscilou um tanto, vendo o olhar de Radamanthys encher-se de fúria e ir em direção a Valentine como uma faca. Finalmente ouviu Sylphid e mordeu os lábios, vertendo sangue. Estava tão cansado. Deixou-se ser conduzido para o quarto e ao ficar lá dentro com Sylphid, estremecia de medo e de cansaço. Abraçou-se a ele com a filha junto e gemeu baixinho que não agüentava mais.

- "COMO OUSA?" A face colérica e a ameaça no tom de voz. Wyvern segurou o pulso do marido com força e fuzilou-o. – "Você pode até ter razão, mas nunca mais me bata assim! Entendeu?"

- "Que foi? Vai me ameaçar também?" Valentine observava o outro, sentiu a mão doer, o braço ser pressionado, mas não mostrou medo algum, embora tivesse um tanto, e sustentou o olhar dourado mesclado em fúria sanguínea.

- "Hunf. Você brinca com o perigo, Valentine." Soltou o marido e sentou-se no sofá, pensativo. "- Chame Myuu, quero saber o que houve lá fora." Nem fez caso da pergunta do marido. Tinha lá seu orgulho, mas olhou para ele e suspirou. – "Eu jamais magoaria você, se interessa saber."

- "Pois não parece." Valentine massageou o pulso avermelhado e deu de ombros. – "Se quer saber, faça como achar melhor. E chame Myuu você mesmo. Não sou seu empregado, não neste momento." Subiu pelas escadas indo para o quarto que dividia com o marido. Estava se arriscando e sabia disso, mas não iria deixar Radamanthys triturá-lo como fazia com outros de gênio mais calmo e submisso.

- "Droga, Valentine!" Radamanthys viu-se falando para as paredes e revirou os olhos. Ninguém podia fazer aquilo com ele. Ao mesmo tempo, internamente, riu-se. Seu marido era o único ser a quem respeitava mais que a Hades, justamente por ele não ter medo algum. Chamou Myuu e ouviu um amplo relatório sobre tudo. Bufou exasperado e subiu atrás de Valentine. – "Por que me deixou sozinho lá embaixo?"

Valentine estava deitado na cama, abraçado a um travesseiro, sentia o corpo doer e ainda se ressentia do jeito de agir do marido. Tinha que ser compreensivo, mas não estava com vontade. Não respondeu e fitou a parede.

- "Ah, não, Valentine. Outra crise de silêncios eu não vou suportar. Hoje não. Está zangado comigo? Fale de uma vez." Aproximou-se do outro e sentou-se de costas para ele. – "Entenda que não posso deixar que percam o respeito por mim, nem mesmo Lune a quem prezo tanto. E não posso responder pelo que Minos faz. Sim, Myuu me contou, foi ele. Tentou sequestrar Seth, por isso o estado daqueles dois." Rada falou rapidamente sobre o que ocorrera e esperou por alguma reação de Harpia, que não tardou.

- "Se fosse com Angel você ficaria tão bravo quanto Lune, ou pior. Não é o bastante para você entender?" O cipriota sentou-se na cama de pernas cruzadas, tentando esquecer que muitos movimentos ainda doíam ou traziam memórias dolorosas.

- "É uma questão de respeito, Valentine, só isso."

- "Respeito? Não me venha falar em respeito! Ele te respeita. E não confunda respeito com medo, isso distancia qualquer um de você, Radamanthys. Não aprendeu nada sobre isso ainda?"

O Kyoto deu um longo suspiro e se virou para o marido, puxando-o para si e olhando-o muito sério. – "Não sou bom com sentimentos, sabe bem disso. A frieza e a força, sempre foi o que aprendi. O que sei de sentimentos vem de você. Desculpe."

- "Sei o quanto custa que me peça desculpas. Elas tem muito valor para mim. Sem problemas." Não queria mais discutir aquele assunto e acalmou-se imediatamente.

- "E, quanto a Minos, Rada. Não há nada que seja possível fazer para pará-lo? Não podemos continuar assim."

Wyvern olhou-o fixamente uns momentos e fez que sim com a cabeça. – "Há um meio de pará-lo sim, mas é um tanto arriscado, para todos nós."

- "Arriscada já está sendo a vida desde que tudo isso começou. Não quero mais viver assim... Diga como."

O inglês mordeu os lábios de leve e pôs-se a andar pelo quarto em passos longos, pensando. Valentine aguardou calmamente, sabia que o assunto era complicado.

- "Valentine, teremos que fazer Hades puni-lo. Para isso, devemos convocar os espectros e juntar provas de que Minos não age com coerência e razão, mas imbuído de alguma espécie de loucura. Hades pode ser um tanto cruel e malévolo, mas não deixaria a administração e proteção do inferno nas mãos de alguém não confiável. O problema é que, se Minos se defender e provar que exageramos, eu posso ser condenado a alguns anos de torturas por levantar falso testemunho contra outro Kyoto. E vocês, se depuserem contra ele, poderão ser rebaixados a espectros vigias, perderem suas prerrogativas, até mesmo sofrerem torturas físicas e, há mais..." Parou de falar olhando para seu marido de maneira um tanto preocupada.

- "Continue."

- "Eu não poderia ver você, Sylphid não poderia mais ver Lune e, dependendo do julgamento de Hades, ele tiraria nossos filhos, Valentine."

Harpia baixou os olhos por momentos. Era tão injusto. Só que tanto já havia acontecido, tantas maldades. Por quanto tempo mais aguentariam aquilo? – "Depois de tudo que já ocorreu, será que não temos provas suficientes para que ele seja considerado culpado?"

- "Sinceramente, eu não sei. E se Minos alegar que não era ele? Que provas, efetivamente, temos? Você arriscaria Seth e Angel?"

- "Não, jamais arriscaria. Só que temos algumas provas. Há meus ferimentos, os de Queen, são marcas específicas dos golpes de Minos."

- "Mas não são esses os fatos mais importantes, sinto muito ter que dizer isso."

- "Como pode ser?"

- "O fato de ele ter atacado você não é motivo suficiente para que Hades o retire do comando, seria como um comportamento reprovável, mas que não influencia no trabalho de Minos. Você consegue compreender? Somente quando ele se voltou contra tantos é que ficou patente seu descontrole total. Quando ele fingiu que não era ele e contratou alguns espectros para sequestrarem Seth, quando se voltou contra Queen e Ayacos, quando deixou de cuidar dos assuntos do meikai para ir numa missão de vingança, aí sim ele perdeu a compostura como Kyoto."

- "Você também pensa assim?" A voz triste de Valentine. Então era assim que funcionava?

- "Nem ouse pensar isso! É claro que ele não é digno desde o momento em que o tocou sem você querer!"

Valentine fechou os olhos por momentos, receoso. Não queria fazer nada que acarretasse em algo para Angel, Seth, Radamanthys ou qualquer um de seus amigos.

Wyvern chegou mais perto. – "Talvez possamos tentar. Tenho uma idéia. Quer ouvir?"

- "Sim. Estamos ficando sem opções."

- "Teríamos que mandar nossos filhos para algum lugar seguro, onde Minos não pudesse atacar. Talvez eu pudesse falar com Kanon... Que acha? Não creio que ele se negasse a cuidar dos nossos bebês. Desde que revivemos que não há mais tanta rixa entre o reino de Atena e o nosso. Vivemos na superfície, não é mesmo?" Não seria muito fácil rever Kanon, mas era uma questão delicada.

- "O que exatamente você tem em mente, Radamanthys?" Harpia queria que Minos fosse punido. Aquele Kyoto imoral merecia alguma punição.

- "Antes, preciso perguntar algo."

- "Pare de me poupar!" Valentine ficou muito sério e encarou o marido. – "Faço qualquer coisa por nossa família."

- "Vai conseguir? Enfrentar Minos e mais vários espectros que não concordarão conosco? Você consegue perceber que não vai ser nada fácil? Ele é poderoso, manipulador e ardiloso."

- "Já não é fácil suportar tudo que aconteceu, Rada."

Wyvern observou-o por instantes e com gentileza escorregou um dedo por uma das cicatrizes que havia no braço de seu marido. – "Ele magoou muito você. Não veremos Angel por semanas, mas ele ficará seguro, bem como Seth."

- "Se não pusermos em perigo Angel, nem Seth, eu creio que consigo." O ruivo já percebera que não conseguia ficar muito tempo sozinho sem temer que Minos aparecesse novamente. Provavelmente continuaria daquela forma infinitamente se algo não fosse feito. – "Não posso viver com medo, Radamanthys, não posso..."

- "Vamos falar com Lune. Acho que devo alguma satisfação a ele, só que ele também me deve desculpas."

Harpia revirou os olhos. – "Você realmente acha que ele pedirá desculpas?"

- "Sim. Por que ele sabe que não pode se dirigir assim a um Kyoto, mesmo que eu seja amigo dele. E, além disso, se Lune perder o controle emocional durante o julgamento,pode ser morto. Ele precisa concordar com tudo isso, Valentine. Aliás, ele e Sylphid. Não vai ser fácil."

- "Você realmente não tem jeito. Duvido que ele peça desculpas, mas enfim..." Valentine desistiu. Seu kyoto era orgulhoso além do razoável.

Um tanto antes, no quarto de Sylphid e Lune

Abraçado ao noivo, na cama grande que havia por ali, Sylphid deixou que um pouco de ódio pelo Kyoto de Wyvern surgisse. Radamanthys não podia ser tão insensível! Deixou aquilo um pouco de lado para fazer carinho nas costas de Lune, murmurando baixinho palavras para acalmá-lo.

- "Syl, eu não quero mais ser um espectro. Eu só quero ser alguém normal."

- "Calma, anjo. Tenha calma." Basilisco fez seu amado sentar-se na cama após colocar a filha num bercinho improvisado. Entendia o que o outro sentia. Muitas vezes também se cansava daquilo tudo. – "Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu prometo." Ele queria acreditar naquilo mais que qualquer coisa.

- "Já imaginou se aqueles loucos resolvem que nossa filhinha vai abrigar uma das estrelas da morte? Eu não vou deixar, não quero essa vida infame para ela. Não quero." Balron chorava livremente e abraçou-se ao outro. – "Por que eu tive que amar você e descobrir que mesmo sendo um espectro eu podia ser feliz? Por quê?"

- "Não fale assim, Lune, por favor. Eu não vou deixar que façam nada com nossa filha. Se for preciso, nós iremos sumir. Apenas se acalme, por favor." Na verdade, Sylphid não era tão forte quanto gostava de fazer crer e a situação de sofrimento de Lune estava abalando seu controle.

- "Syl..." Lune acabou dormindo, de pura exaustão física e emocional, agarrado ao outro como se precisasse dele para viver e, na verdade, precisava.

Basilisco percebeu minutos depois que Lune adormecera e pegou-o nos braços, deitando-o melhor na cama e deitando ao lado, deixando-o abraçado a si e ainda acarinhando de leve. Tinham sim de fazer algo, mas o que? Não tinham poder para lutar contra Minos. Eram apenas espectros. Sylphid cochilou um pouco, também cansado, e foi acordado por um chamado firme por cosmo.

- "Que diabos ele quer?" Falou baixo para si mesmo o espectro de Basilisco.

Não demorou e logo estava na porta do quarto do kyoto, um tanto apreensivo. Bateu de leve e foi convidado a entrar. – "Chamou?"

- "Sylphid, precisamos conversar." A voz de Radamanthys era intensa e séria.

- "Estou aqui, não estou?" A beligerância de suas palavras era evidente. Queria muito discutir o que houvera mais cedo e dizer como se sentia a respeito do que Radamanthys dissera a Lune.

O Kyoto contentou-se em olhar friamente para Basilisco. Tinha que lembrar que era alguém que amava Lune, apenas isso. – "Tenho um plano. Valentine vai falar com você."

- "Então por que foi você quem me chamou?"

- "Sylphid, não dificulte as coisas. Sei que ama demais a Lune de Balron para querer conversar comigo no momento. Por outro lado, sou eu quem vai falar com Lune. Temos assuntos pendentes."

- "Por favor, deixe-o. Ele está cansado e precisa dormir. E seria pior se fosse falar com ele agora. Já não o magoou o suficiente?" O belga estava indócil.

- "Sylphid..." Radamanthys suspirou. Valentine percebeu a tensão crescente e resolveu intervir.

- "Syl, apenas ouça com atenção, depois você pode ficar irritado o quanto quiser. Radamanthys pode esperar um pouco." O cipriota começou a falar sobre o plano que Wyvern elaborara e viu o rosto do espectro de Basilisco ir mudando conforme falava.

- "É bem arriscado, só que me parece que será a única chance que teremos. Não vou dizer que gostei, precisamos consultar Lune, sei que ele não vai gostar." O belga sentou-se numa cadeira. Seria bastante penoso.

- "Sabemos disso, Sylphid. Ficarão sem sua filha por pelo menos um mês, na melhor das hipóteses. Quer contar a ele ou eu conto?" A face do Kyoto desanuviou-se, na verdade gostava muito de Lune.

- "Eu falo com ele. Ele é meu homem. Queria que não fosse preciso tudo isso."

- "Diga sinceramente o que acha de toda a idéia. Sei que é bem arriscado, mas talvez consigamos finalmente ficar em paz." Valentine começou a imaginar como ficaria um mês sem seu filho. Aquilo doía.

- "Sim, é muito arriscado, mas não acho que há outro modo de termos certeza de que ele não voltará a fazer algo a Valentine. Ou que não tentará fazer algo a Lune."

- "Eu não vou perdoar o que Minos fez ao meu marido, Sylphid. Nem em mil anos." Wyvern sabia que era o que tinham que fazer.

- "Eu entendo. E aceito." Basilisco suspirou. – "E vou falar com Lune."

- "Estamos de acordo então." O Kyoto trincou os dentes, faltava algo. – "Diga a Lune que sinto pelo que eu disse antes a ele. Compreendo que ele estava sofrendo. E se você, Sylphid, ficar com esse ar de riso por eu estar me desculpando, ficará uns tempos no hospital." Orgulhoso como sempre, Radamanthys saiu pela porta indo conversar com outros espectros e traçar estratégias.

* * *

Nota das autoras: Ah, mas depois de ler o review de Seto Scorpyos tivemos que nos apressar... Sério mesmo. Simplesmente fluiu tudo por aqui e conseguimos terminar o capítulo. Não somente ele, mas cada um de vocês que nos brindou com reviews, agradecemos de coração. Kakau, Black Ilusion Back, Fernanda (esperamos mesmo que vicie, amamos esses dois), NathDragonessa, Silvana, Suellen... Gente, ficamos tão felizes aqui com cada review. Cada uma que líamos, pensávamos que tínhamos que fazer logo outro capítulo depois de tanto jejum de vocês. Obrigada por nos inspirarem, pelo carinho, pela atenção. Adoramos esses dois e esperamos, sinceramente, que esteja bom de acompanhar. Além disso, esse capítulo foi dedicado ao Seto por conta de suas perguntas no review, que esperamos ter respondido. E, Naya... Nem sabemos mais o que dizer para você. Nós é que somos fãs... Do tanto que você despeja carinho em suas reviews. Obrigada gente. Esse capítulo nasceu por causa de vocês, por não terem desistido, por incentivarem. Boa leitura.


	12. Chapter 12

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange**

**(ShiryuMitsuko)**

**Beta: Akane  
**

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia

Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron

Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

- "Diga sinceramente o que acha de toda a idéia. Sei que é bem arriscado, mas talvez consigamos finalmente ficar em paz." Valentine começou a imaginar como ficaria um mês sem seu filho. Aquilo doía.

- "Sim, é muito arriscado, mas não acho que há outro modo de termos certeza de que ele não voltará a fazer algo a Valentine. Ou que não tentará fazer algo a Lune."

- "Eu não vou perdoar o que Minos fez ao meu marido, Sylphid. Nem em mil anos." Wyvern sabia que era o que tinham que fazer.

- "Eu entendo. E aceito." Basilisco suspirou. – "E vou falar com Lune."

- "Estamos de acordo então." O Kyoto trincou os dentes, faltava algo. – "Diga a Lune que sinto pelo que eu disse antes a ele. Compreendo que ele estava sofrendo. E se você, Sylphid, ficar com esse ar de riso por eu estar me desculpando, ficará uns tempos no hospital." Orgulhoso como sempre, Radamanthys saiu pela porta indo conversar com outros espectros e traçar estratégias.

Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior

**Capítulo 12**

**O Processo**

Para desgosto de Radamanthys, sua capacidade de prever como as coisas se dariam mostrou-se mais uma vez correta.

O processo fora aberto a seu pedido, feito diretamente a Pandora e sob o controle do Imperador Hades.

A primeira consequência foi que Radamanthys e sua família, bem como Sylphid e sua família, receberam ordens para retornar imediatamente ao meikai e assim o fizeram.

Logo no primeiro dia, quando todo o meikai foi avisado de que pesavam acusações contra a capacidade de ser um kyoto de Minos, muitos olhavam sem acreditar para o imperial Kyoto de Wyvern que andava com sua postura indômita por seus domínios.

Passaram-se algumas poucas semanas, mas o assunto não deixava de ser trazido à baila enquanto Hades e outros espectros tomavam providências para todo o processo que seria iniciado em breve.

Os exércitos de Minos se dividiram entre a fidelidade ao seu general e o fato de que andavam desconfiados da sanidade mental do Kyoto de Griffon.

Alguns espectros menores cumprimentavam Radamanthys com clara hostilidade, que o inglês relevava por saber que seria um longo e doloroso caminho até que se chegasse a alguma solução.

Valentine de Harpia tentava como podia esconder as cicatrizes em seu corpo, e retornara a vigiar o Cocytes, com quase a mesma eficiência, mas era comum achá-lo parado, perdido em pensamentos, assombrado pelos ventos uivantes e pelos lamentos das almas.

O cipriota tinha dificuldades em ficar sozinho e vivia a olhar por cima de seu ombro, como se pressentindo um ataque de Minos.

Sylphid retomara algumas de suas tarefas, mas não descuidava de sua filha, já que haviam tentado sequestrá-la na superfície.

Quem estava em pior situação era Lune de Balron, que fora indicado como testemunha e cujo nome estava na comunicação feita a Minos.

Como substituto do Kyoto de Griffon, para retornar ao trabalho o espectro de Balron teve que ir ao encontro de seu superior e estremeceu ao ver os orbes amarelecidos do homem que dominava a arte de fios torturadores invisíveis refulgirem de ódio e ressentimento.

- "Lune de Balron, um bom filho que retorna a esta nobre missão, qual seja a de julgar almas. Agora, me responda, minha cara criança, quem há de julgar você?"

Para quem estivesse apenas ouvindo, poderia parecer uma conversa comum. Só que para Lune, era ameaça suficiente. Embora tentasse permanecer calmo e controlado, a alma de Balron ardia de medo. Não que fosse um covarde, nem que fosse fraco, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que aquele homem parado à sua frente com uma postura assassina estava bem distante de si em termos de poder.

- "Senhor Kyoto, vim servi-lo, como sempre." Foi a resposta humilde do bonito rapaz.

- "Servir-me? Ora, como se eu não soubesse que tipo de serviço você está fazendo pelas minhas costas. Traição é algo grave, mas tenho certeza que sabe muito bem disso. Somente não compreendo o que você e seus amigos desejam provar. Não há nenhuma conduta estranha de minha parte. Repense suas alegações, meu caro Lune. Aliás, pense muito bem..."

E o majestoso Kyoto de Griffon deu as costas para Lune, como se ele fosse um inseto inoportuno. – "Ah, Lune, como vai sua linda filha? Fiquei sabendo que Sylphid seria interrogado hoje de tarde, será o primeiro, a pedido meu. Não é uma coincidência que você não possa cuidar de sua filha também hoje, visto que eu deixei tarefas suficientes por uma semana para você? Não é interessante?"

Um fio gelado de terror correu pela espinha de Lune! Sua filha! O que aquele maníaco estava planejando? – "C-como?"

- "Nada mais tenho a dizer. Guarde seus titubeios para o tribunal, isso é, se eu chegar a ser julgado..." Uma risada fria.

Lune apavorou-se grandemente. O que iria fazer? Como lidaria com aquilo? Radamanthys! Era o único capaz de ajudar. Enviou uma mensagem urgente para o Kyoto, temendo que não houvesse mais tempo e aguardou por minutos doloridos até ver Myuu de Papillon entrar na primeira prisão com Seth no colo.

- "Entrega especial a mando do Kyoto de Wyvern."

- "SETH!" Lune se agarrou à filha como um lobo protegendo sua cria. – "Houve algo de estranho, Myuu?"

Papillon ficou muito sério. – "Havia vários espectros cercando sua casa assim que Sylphid saiu. Radamanthys foi mais rápido que eles e resolveu que ia cuidar de sua "afilhada" por hoje. Eles não tiveram alternativa a não ser ir embora. Há algo que queira me contar quanto a Minos? Não compreendo toda essa raiva dele quanto a você e, não faça essa cara, só poderia ter sido ele."

- "Há algumas coisas, mas como nem Sylphid sabe, eu não quero que ninguém saiba. Obrigado por tudo. Vai levar Seth?"

- "Compreendo." Myuu deu um longo suspiro. Tinha mensagens para Lune. – "O Kyoto de Wyvern o espera hoje à noite em seu castelo. Parece que houve resposta de Kanon quanto a algum pedido que foi feito."

Lune sentiu uma pequena dor no peito e abraçou mais a filha. Sabia o que significava. Que seria decidido naquela noite se sua pequena e linda filha iria para longe de sua família. Sentiu lágrimas virem aos olhos, mas segurou-as a tempo. – "Estarei lá, com Sylphid."

Enquanto isso, um espectro ruivo de postura altiva andava em meio ao gelado frio cortante do Cocytes.

Os dias não vinham sendo fáceis.

Houve falatórios, não obstante o Imperador haver ordenado discrição e calma e Valentine viu-se sendo apontado em suas rondas no Cocytes, as quais retomara com alguma dificuldade, dado seus ferimentos que demoravam a ficar inteiramente curados, não obstante o tempo que se passara desde a agressão.

Queen tinha uma teoria para aquilo.

A dor de Valentine era psíquica.

A memória da dor o impedia de se mover sem sentir os fios de Minos. O tempo seria o único remédio, pois não havia mais tecido inchado ou macerado, mas diversas marcas e fios finos na pele antes lisa.

Harpia não conseguia esquecer e, portanto, não conseguia deixar que a dor desaparecesse. Um dano psíquico imenso, que Queen e Radamanthys ainda pesquisavam como curar. Como cicatrizar.

O ruivo cipriota não parava de pensar em tudo que ainda teriam que passar e, vez por outra, tinha um medo tão indescritível que chegava a duvidar de sua sanidade.

Harpia só conseguia relaxar quando Radamanthys estava novamente com ele, perto dele. Infelizmente era o máximo que conseguia: abraços e beijos. Não obtinha sucesso se as carícias do marido avançavam um pouco mais, ou se ele demorava-se em beijos um tanto a mais. Seu corpo se crispava como se perfurado por agulhas e arfava apavorado.

Radamanthys...

Seu marido era compreensivo ao extremo e, apesar de um ou outro suspiro mais longo, não demonstrava raiva, nem rancor. Apenas o cobria e dormiam, se estivessem na cama à noite, ou saíam para algum lugar, ou simplesmente ele, o poderoso Kyoto, mudava de assunto.

Agradecia a ele por isso e ao mesmo tempo tinha certeza que teria que ficar mais forte, que se entender consigo mesmo e superar aquilo. Sentia tanta falta dele... Seu marido...

- "Senhor Valentine?"

O espectro de Harpia virou-se alarmado. A voz de Stand de Besouro Mortal era poderosa tanto quanto o corpo imenso. O que ele...

- "O que faz aqui, Stand?"

- "Estou passeando." Um olhar duro do espectro de mais de dois metros de altura e Valentine compreendeu tudo.

- "Ele te mandou cuidar de mim, não foi?"

- "Não sei do que está falando, senhor Valentine." Stand não esperaria menos do marido do Kyoto. Era óbvio que se conheciam bem e, logicamente que estava ali para cuidar de Valentine.

- "Não me chame assim, meu nome é somente Valentine." Reparou no olhar de pouco caso de Stand para suas palavras. – "Não tem como, não é? Aquele Kyoto não tem jeito..." O ruivo suspirou. Não tinha opção. Desde que se casara com Radamanthys que passara a ser "Senhor Valentine" para os membros do exército dele. Era algo que o incomodava, mas nada podia fazer.

- "Está quase de noite, se é que podemos dizer isso, pois aqui o céu nunca muda. O Kyoto o espera em casa, haverá uma pequena reunião com Sylphid e Lune presentes."

- "Reunião?" O franzir do cenho do cipriota foi seguido de entendimento. – "Seth e Angel..."

- "Como?" Stand não sabia dos detalhes e, para ser sincero, também nem perguntara.

- "Não é nada, Stand. Precisamos ir. Vai comigo, eu presumo."

- "Unha e carne, Senhor Valentine, tal e qual unha e carne."

- "Radamanthys é um exagerado." Valentine começou a andar em direção ao castelo do marido.

- "Se o Senhor acha..."

A reunião no castelo do Kyoto foi um tanto tensa. E triste.

- "Então, como já decidimos, nossos filhos sairão do meikai e serão entregues a Kanon." A voz imperiosa de Radamanthys dessa vez soava baixa. Estava triste, mas sabia que era o que precisavam fazer.

- "E Kanon lá tem jeito para isso, Radamanthys? O que sabe realmente sobre ele? Onde nossos filhos ficarão?" Lune embalava a filha já sentindo a dor da separação. – "Quando?"

- "Na verdade, Lune, quem vai ficar com eles eu não sei ao certo, por medida de segurança Kanon não quis me contar. Ele acha que se não soubermos, não poderemos contar se formos interrogados. Você compreende?"

- "Como assim não sabe quem vai ficar com eles? Você enlouqueceu, Rada?" Valentine alarmou-se. Estavam ali na biblioteca do Kyoto apenas Sylphid, Lune, ele e Radamanthys, com os filhos de ambos os casais.

- "Cuidado com o tom de suas palavras, Valentine. Eu sei bem o que estou fazendo. Kanon é uma boa pessoa e não irá nos desapontar. Ele é bem maquiavélico, tenho certeza que tudo que está fazendo tem uma motivação bastante firme."

- "Por que confia nele tanto assim?" Valentine estreitou os olhos.

- "Por que morri com ele. E nossas almas não puderam mais se esconder uma da outra. Quer mais alguma explicação para sanar seu ciúme?" Rada falava de maneira calma e baixa. Um leve sorriso. Valentine estava se mordendo de ciúmes...

Harpia ficou imediatamente corado. Era geralmente mais discreto. Não demonstrava seu ciúme, mas até que... Gostara de saber que o outro não mentia. Ficou um tanto zangado com a história de almas se comunicando, mas enfim, não era assunto tão importante, ao menos não naquele momento. Baixou o olhar e abraçou Angel com mais afeto ainda. – "Quando eles irão?"

- "Em uma hora. Stand, Myuu e Gordon irão com eles. Ox de Górgona ficou encarregado de funcionar como batedor e, atrás deles, irá Fiodor de Mandrágora."

- "Fiodor? Ele não tinha morrido? Quer dizer, Queen é o sucessor dele. Não entendo, Radamanthys..." Sylphid franziu o cenho.

- "Nós fomos ressuscitados com nossas almas de espectros. Só que nosso Senhor Hades resolveu que, se no Santuário de Atena estão convivendo os cavaleiros da antiga e da nova geração, porque o mesmo não poderia acontecer aqui? Sei que a maioria não sabe, pois eles passam muito mais tempo em outros serviços que nós, mas estão todos de volta."

- "Por que justamente ele, Rada?" Valentine estava curioso.

- "Simples." Um ar maléfico no belo rosto do inglês. – "Se alguém os seguir, ou tentar emboscá-los, creio que sabem que Fiodor combate com uma face em sua súrplice, que emana um grito mortal. Não queiram ouvir o brado da mandrágora..."

- "O Grito Dilacerante! Tem razão, Kyoto. É um ótimo ataque, pois o impacto é capaz de dilacerar armaduras e também produzir danos internos." Lune de Balron admirou-se. Realmente Radamanthys tinha que ser um Kyoto. Ele pensava em tudo antes de elaborar uma defesa, ou um ataque.

- "Está esperando problemas, não está?" Harpia estava bastante agoniado.

- "E você não?" Foi a resposta do loiro inglês.

- "Infelizmente, não é algo que eu possa negar. Creio que nossos convidados chegaram." Valentine abriu a porta e viu a "escolta" dos filhos dos dois casais entrar. Cumprimentou Fiodor, reparando na súrplice um tanto mais escura que seria o usual. Devia ser alguma escolha de Hades.

- "Todos entendem a importância do que pedi a vocês?" Radamanthys perguntou e ouviu a resposta positiva de todos eles. Despediu-se do filho com o coração bastante apertado e viu Lune derramar lágrimas de agonia ao entregar Seth para um incrivelmente gentil Stand de Besouro Mortal.

- "Cumpriremos nossa missão, Senhor Kyoto." Com essas palavras, Myuu desapareceu com os demais, deixando para trás quatro pais com aperto no coração.

OOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais uma semana se passara desde que os filhos de Radamanthys e Valentine, e de Lune e Sylphid, haviam saído do Meikai.

Deveria ser um dia como qualquer outro no Meikai.

Deveria.

Tropas de espectros menores foram enviadas para o castelo de Radamanthys e para a residência de Sylphid e Lune.

Todos os quatro foram levados para Giudecca e aprisionados em locais separados, vigiados o tempo inteiro, interrogados e examinados.

O processo finalmente iria, efetivamente, começar.

E a provação dos casais também...

* * *

Nota das autoras: Sabemos que está curtinho, mas é que melhor que deixar vocês esperando meses... Certo? Obrigada, demais, pelos comentários e, se quiserem e puderem, podem deixar mais reviews, a gente ADORA! XD Grande abraço a todos e prometo um capítulo maior na semana que vem... (digamos que resolvemos terminar essa fanfic antes de todas as outras. XD)


	13. Chapter 13

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

**ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange**

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Akane

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

Deveria ser um dia como qualquer outro no Meikai.

Deveria.

Tropas de espectros menores foram enviadas para o castelo de Radamanthys e para a residência de Sylphid e Lune.

Todos os quatro foram levados para Giudecca e aprisionados em locais separados, vigiados o tempo inteiro, interrogados e examinados.

O processo finalmente iria, efetivamente, começar.

E a provação dos casais também...

**Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior**

**CAPITULO TREZE**

**Provação**

Na pequena cama, se é que se podia chamar aquele catre de cama, Lune de Balron não aguentava mais.

Dias e noites, extenuantes, estressantes.

Sob vigilância o tempo todo!

Os guardas espectrais com olhares assassinos.

Era quase tudo igual, quase todo dia.

Uma grande platéia. Minos, Ayacos, Radamanthys. Todos de sapuris.

Myu dera testemunho, ele, Balron, também. Aguentara as provocações de Minos. Aguentara a saudade de Seth e, para piorar, ele, Syl, Val e Rada tinham sido colocados em uma espécie de regime de detenção. Cada um em um quarto no imenso castelo subterrâneo de Hades. Não podiam sequer conversar.

Vinte e três dias daquele jeito.

Lune estava exausto.

oOoOoOo

Wyvern olhava para o teto do mini apartamento no qual estava totalmente isolado. Não podia falar com ninguém. Não via Valentine, nada além de olhares no tribunal. Por ser um Kyoto, era mantido sob guarda cerrada.

Ayacos o interrogara por horas e horas com mágoa no olhar. Radamanthys o compreendia um tanto.

O pior para o inglês foi ter que contar detalhes íntimos de Valentine, apenas para descobrir que era muito pior do que pensava. O loiro nem conseguia acreditar no tanto que a intimidade de seu marido havia sido devassada.

Sem falar nos boatos e nas questões que surgiam a todo momento.

Os defensores de Minos alegaram que Valentine provocara o Kyoto.

Que se oferecera!

Wyvern bufara de ódio e ele e Minos só não se mataram porque foram impedidos.

E havia mais.

Radamanthys vira o olhar tirânico e imparcial de Hades. E poucos podiam ver Hades. Mas ele era um Kyoto.

Vira a face sofrida de Lune ao narrar ao júri vários detalhes de quando trabalhava unicamente com Minos.

Vira Sylphid cortar as mãos com as unhas ouvindo coisas sobre seu noivo que ele não devia saber. Ou que talvez nem quisesse saber...

OOoOoOo

Encolhido na pequena cama, Valentine se revirava.

Pesadelos, insônia.

Não tinha paz, não tinha fome, não tinha sede. Sentimento de aniquilação total.

O julgamento. Os depoimentos frente ao júri.

Os boatos.

Fizeram-no contar tudo, detalhe por detalhe do que acontecera.

Tudo.

Até mesmo, numa sala privada, fizeram com que tirasse as roupas para que avaliassem os ferimentos, se realmente tinham sido feitos pelo Kyoto de Griffon, ou se eram emulação da verdade.

Não apenas isso.

Quando voltava para o pequeno quarto onde o colocaram era pior. Não havia ninguém por perto, Radamanthys não estava por perto e não conseguia se sentir seguro nunca, muitas vezes adormecia só quando exausto, algumas lágrimas nos olhos. Mesmo sabendo que Minos também era bem vigiado.

E se ele fugisse? A raiva que ele deveria sentir de todos, de si e de Radamanthys principalmente. Ainda mais pelo que via e ouvia nos julgamentos. Não tinha nem ao menos Angel para cuidar, para fazê-lo pensar em algo mais além do que acontecera, não sabia se agüentaria aquela situação por muito tempo. Às vezes chegava a desejar simplesmente que a morte o levasse e tudo findaria.

Só que não podia pensar daquele jeito. Seria covardia. E todos os outros estavam aguentando tanta coisa para levar adiante aquilo.

E Radamanthys...

Só pensar nele o fazia tentar sorrir. Amava-o tanto que a idéia de que ele sofria lhe doía na alma.

Tinha que esperar que tudo aquilo finalmente terminasse.

OOoOoOo

Com faixas nas mãos do tanto que se ferira dando socos na parede, Sylphid estava em pé, encostado a uma parede qualquer, completamente atordoado por tanta coisa que não sabia de Lune.

Ou de Valentine.

Ou de Radamanthys.

Talvez de si mesmo.

Odiava aquilo tudo. Depois de tanto por que já haviam passado, ainda aquilo. Isolamento, dúvidas. Quase não acreditava como ainda podiam duvidar da insanidade de Minos. Quando iam para a grande sala onde o julgamento ocorria era pior. A ironia de Minos sobre tudo, a imparcialidade agonizante dos muitos espectros que observavam a tudo.

As coisas que tivera de ouvir sobre Lune e Minos e agora que sabia tinha que se controlar para que quando visse o kyoto não partisse para cima dele. E além de tudo... A saudade da filha... Da filha e do noivo... A pequenina estava tão longe.... E Lune mesmo perto estando não podia nem conversar.

Os depoimentos eram todos em separado, para que um não soubesse o que o outro dizia, mas depois... Depois eles haviam juntado todos eles e haviam sido ouvidos novamente, as anotações e gravações exibidas e analisadas. Tudo em público.

Tudo.

Quantas vezes ele fazia sexo com Lune?

Quantas vezes ele fora o ativo?

Quantas vezes Lune demonstrara insatisfação?

Perguntas que lhe faziam como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Tudo para sugerirem que ele não dava conta do apetite sexual do espectro de Balron e que o loirinho esguio havia inventado tudo aquilo para perseguir Minos, por quem nutriria um amor doentio.

- "DESGRAÇADOS!" Bradou bastante alterado e ouviu a ordem para ficar em silêncio.

Pior eram as insinuações de que Seth era filha de Minos.

Aquilo doera. Ouvir Minos dizer que poderia ter engravidado Lune doera como nunca.

Até que o depoimento de Lune, de que jamais cedera ao kyoto, pusesse fim ao medo de Basilisco.

O pior era se dar conta de que ele, Sylphid de Basilisco, não era tão seguro e tão á-vontade em sua relação com Lune. Como pudera sequer pensar que Seth não era sua filha? Como?

E Radamanthys...

Vira os olhos metalizados brilharem como fogo ao ouvir a descrição em pormenores cruéis de todos os ferimentos que haviam sido descobertos em Valentine.

Haviam exposto fotos do espectro de Harpia quase nu, para todo o meikai ver. Haviam insinuado que ele se oferecera a Minos. Haviam insinuado que ele era um masoquista que adorava ser torturado e que, justamente por isso, era casado com um juiz do inferno regido pela estrela da ferocidade.

Queriam reduzir toda aquela podridão a um pequeno ataque de desejo doentio de Valentine.

Queriam que Radamanthys fosse tido por quase impotente. Queriam que Lune e Valentine fossem tratados como delinquentes tarados que haviam provocado além do suportável a Minos de Griffon...

Não ia acreditar naquilo. Jamais acreditaria naquilo.

Só que acreditara por alguns segundos e aquilo... Era o que mais doía...

- "Lune..." Murmurou sentindo-se um lixo e escorregou até o chão, com as lágrimas descendo sem parar. Era tão difícil pensar que ele pudera sequer duvidar de seu amor. Aquilo o corroía como a ferrugem devora o metal.

oOoOoOo

Outro dia.

Mais audiências. Agora eram os subordinados diretos de Minos que falavam, dizendo que ele era ótimo chefe, que era correto com todos, que tinha cuidado com seus deveres e que tinha eficiência total em suas missões.

Radamanthys tentava não urrar. Droga! Era claro que ele era eficiente e cuidadoso com tudo. Era um Kyoto!

Desviou o olhar para espiar Valentine, fortemente vigiado, do outro lado da sala. Olhava-o com desespero. Não podiam se falar, não podiam sequer tentar conversar por cosmo, pois era proibido.

Só tinham olhares.

Sentiu o peito apertar. Ele parecia tão sofrido. Ora, do que falava? Sabia o processo todo! Devia ter sido uma provação e tanto para ele. Imaginou o quanto o tinham examinado. Rilhou os dentes imaginando mãos tocando-o, palavras pesadas sendo ditas. Sabia o tanto de pressão que podiam fazer para que ele mudasse a história ou errasse passagens dela.

Observou Lune, tão abatido. Ele quase não encarava Sylphid. Talvez por tudo que tivera que dizer ali, em público.

E olhou Minos.

Faltava pouco para o final dos trabalhos. Havia depoimentos, havia provas escritas, havia a perícia feita em Valentine e o depoimento do espectro pago para tentar pegar Seth. Ele nada dissera de concreto, mas descrevera com perfeição a altura, voz, olhos e cabelos de Minos. O Kyoto de Griffon não era bobo e desqualificara provas, dissera que qualquer um podia imitar seu golpe, fingira-se magoado ao ver-se acuado nas acusações de Lune.

Interessante que Lune se transformara na principal peça da acusação, pois ele falava e contava detalhes. Valentine fora ouvido também, mas o júri parecia tendente a desqualificar o depoimento dele, pois Minos falara, ironicamente, que se Valentine não estivesse gostando, não teria sentido prazer! Aquele desgraçado humilhara seu marido! Conteve-se e tentou passar um ar tranqüilizador para Valentine.

Radamanthys observou Sylphid. Ele já não tinha o viço e a jovialidade que costumava ostentar. Céus, as coisas que ele tinha ouvido de Lune sobre ordens, assédio de Minos.

Lune sequer erguia o rosto.

Estavam todos tão cansados.

Balron pensava na pequena fotografia em cima da mesa na cabeceira da caminha onde dormia agora. Sua Seth tão querida e linda é que lhe dava forças.

E não podia esquecer de Sylphid. Não podia sequer tocá-lo. Radamanthys advertira-os de que seria uma loucura, mas nada o preparara para aquilo. Sentia falta de sua casa, seu namorado e doía a ausência de sua filha muito amada. Rada providenciara a ida de Seth e Angel para as mãos de Kanon.

Mas onde eles estavam? Não haviam sido informados para manter a segurança, mas era tão injusto. Não sabia mais o que pensar. Estariam seguros? Suspirou nervoso, os olhos baixos, aguardando em silêncio. Falara tanto. Contara tudo. Tudo que se lembrava, com detalhes. Vira Sylphid de soslaio, tão sofrido também. E morria de vergonha de cada palavra. Droga, como ficaria seu noivado depois de tudo aquilo?

Prestando atenção a tudo, com ar contrito, Ayacos estava indócil. Era seu Minos quem acusavam. Vira com horror toda a gama de brutalidade, perseguição e desonra que ele andara praticando. Como não percebera? Será que ele o deixara tão cego a tudo mais?

Garuda observara o olhar superior e a voz pausada daquele homem a quem pensara amar incondicionalmente quando Minos contara que Valentine o provocara e quisera estar com ele. Era demais! Não conseguia, não podia acreditar.

Ayacos sabia que Valentine e Radamanthys se haviam casado por amor e que Valentine era fiel ao extremo. A sorte era que o júri fora escolhido em outros domínios de Hades e não sabia detalhes da vida de Valentine, de Radamanthys, de Sylphid ou de Lune.

Mesmo assim, estava nervoso, temeroso.

Apesar de tudo, sentia algo por Minos.

Apesar de tudo, não queria o pior para ele, mas pelo que vira e ouvira, talvez nem houvesse o pior...

Finalmente Garuda observou o júri voltar e sentiu a presença negra e perigosa de Hades. Ele, Ayacos, fora incumbido de funcionar como uma espécie de Juiz mesmo e odiava aquilo.

- "Senhor Jurado do Reino da Morte, o que lhe parece de todo o caso?"

A voz monocórdia do Juiz Ayacos de Garuda calou toda a audiência...

* * *

Nota: Sabemos que ficou muito curto o capítulo... Desculpem, mas pelo menos as atualizações estão saindo direitinho, não é? Além disso é um capítulo com conteúdo bem explicativo e, digamos que forma uma unidade narrativa bem legal. Obrigada, de coração, pelos reviews e, já que não conseguimos responder pelo sistema do site, eis aqui uma brevíssima resposta a todos. Desculpem o tamaninho das respostas, mas é que me disseram que o site não aceita muito bem que respondamos por aqui...

Suellen, muito obrigada pela sua review e, pode mandar o currículo pra Hades. XD

Naya! Tudo bem? Espero que tenha sentido o drama deles presos separados... Eu creio que este capítulo, apesar de pequeno, foi bem tenso. Ah, quanto a por onde andam os filhotinhos de espectro... tcharam! Só conto depois. XD Obrigada pela review.

Silvana, espero que goste deste capítulo, tem mais suspense no ar, não? Agradecemos as reviews, todas elas, é que não andamos conseguindo responder tudo. Poxa, é bom demais saber que você gosta da história. Abraços.

Fabiana-sama, o mistério dos filhotinhos ainda vai durar um pouco, mas espero que curta o julgamento. Poxa, obrigada pelo entusiasmo... XD

Kakau, Darling, não mata não, tem coisa pior a se fazer com ele huahua Beijos.

Silas Fiorella, olha, muitíssimo obrigada por tudo que tem dito sobre nosso capítulo. Você inspira algumas respostas, sabia? Quando vemos um questionamento numa review, nos preocupamos em ver se falta algo. É bom que seja assim. Obrigada pelo carinho e, não se apoquente, afinal Hades é o Imperador, não? XDDD

NathDragonessa, obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios (autoras coradinhas). Esperaremos acabar esta e vamos partir para... quem? Qual? Onde? XD, vamos ver. Quanto ao Kanon, ainda não decidimos.

Shakal Reader: mandei uma MP pra você. Obrigada por tudo.

Seto Scorpyos: Olha, a fanfic estava, praticamente, parada, por milhões de problemas, meus e de Akane, mas felizmente, ainda há leitores e, portanto, decidimos ir atualizando uma por uma, até o final de cada uma, para não ficarem os leitores assim... Sem nada (envergonhada). Creio que com os últimos capítulos, você já sabe porque Radamanthys não matou Minos, embora o desejasse. Abração e, atendendo a pedidos, estamos postando uma vez por semana. Está feliz? XDDD

Black Ilusion Back: Tarda mas não falha hein? Obrigada por todos os reviews e atenção para conosco. Abraços.

Fernanda: Somos seu novo vício? XDDD Adorei esse comentário, sério mesmo... Ri muito. Obrigada.


	14. Chapter 14

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

**Capítulo XIV  
**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Akane

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

Finalmente Garuda observou o júri voltar e sentiu a presença negra e perigosa de Hades. Ele, Ayacos, fora incumbido de funcionar como uma espécie de Juiz mesmo e odiava aquilo.

- "Senhor Jurado do Reino da Morte, o que lhe parece de todo o caso?"

A voz monocórdia do Juiz Ayacos de Garuda calou toda a audiência...

**Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior**

**CAPITULO QUATORZE**

**Sentença**

Um ser negro, obscuro, imundo e nojento se ergueu. Eram demônios afinal. A poucos era dado ter uma boa aparência, Hades não precisava que fossem bonitos, nem que fossem menos que asquerosos.

Ora, o Imperador do submundo era um dos mais bonitos habitantes do lugar, se não fosse o mais bonito de todos, a aparência dos demais não era assunto relevante.

Além disso, aqueles seres eram julgadores escolhidos pelo Imperador, eram entes utilizados em missões muito específicas, geralmente sanguinárias e nada limpas, aquelas em que Hades não fazia a menor questão de que houvesse sobreviventes, nem muita discrição.

- "Nós, senhores da perseguição e tortura, ouvimos atentamente todos os depoimentos. Avaliamos as provas e tiramos nossas conclusões. A postura do Kyoto Minos de Griffon, em muitos dos casos apresentados, não fugiu ao que se espera de um Juiz da Morte. O fato de ele ser um tanto frio e cruel não o desqualifica para seus deveres, pelo contrário..."

Radamanthys parou de ouvir, simplesmente. Não era possível aquilo! Como assim não o desqualificava? O Kyoto de Griffon violentara seu marido! Ergueu-se num ímpeto e foi contido por mãos firmes. Stand de Besouro Mortal olhou-o ameaçador. O juiz entendeu. Ele tinha que se conter, pois ali não era nada além de um personagem. Olhou agoniado para Valentine. Ele devia estar sofrendo tanto com aquilo.

- "NÃOOO!" Lune não era tão silencioso. Gritou e levou um soco no rosto, dado por seu guarda. Não podia se manifestar, mas fora demais. Calou-se e uma lágrima desceu pelo seu rosto. Não podia aguentar mais, nada mais. Tudo em vão... Todo aquele terror. Em vão.

Do outro lado, uma figura esguia restava estática, como se não estivesse mais ali. Valentine de Harpia não acreditava em nada mais. Não levantava os olhos, nem raiva sentia. Um vazio profundo. Desespero.

O que aconteceria a todos se Minos não fosse considerado culpado? Harpia crispou as mãos, e embora tivesse mais do que vontade de gritar que não era justo tudo aquilo, apenas murmurava palavras sem muito nexo, ouvindo ainda alguns dos guardas que o cercavam em risadinhas baixas.

O belga, noivo de Lune, Basilisco, socou o banco onde estava sentado, logo sendo segurado e ainda se debateu por momentos antes de se aquietar, ouvindo tudo. Não adiantava mesmo. Nada adiantava.

De seu lugar, Minos olhava altivo para tudo e todos. Estava impassível. Havia pago algumas testemunhas com favores. Havia feito todo o possível e esperava ser absolvido para se vingar. Ah, ia matar Valentine, ora se não ia...

Na frente do Kyoto.

Com requintes de crueldade.

Depois? Ah, depois talvez separasse Syl de Lune e se encarregaria pessoalmente de transformar a vida de Balron no pior inferno de que se tinha notícia. E Radamanthys...

Como ele se atrevera a abrir um processo contra ele? Olhou com ódio para Valentine e para Radamanthys e desprezou, com o olhar, a agonia de Sylphid. O jurado estava indo muito bem. Quem sabe o preso fosse Valentine por ousar processá-lo? Acusá-lo daquela forma? Sua vingança seria tremenda...

Mas, os jurados não haviam terminado.

- "No entanto, há limites, mesmo no submundo, para o quanto de crueldade e de subterfúgios vis algum membro de nossa sociedade possa usar. Minos de Griffon não agiu com correção ao forçar seu então subordinado direto, Lune de Balron aos atos que vimos descritos aqui. Não foi decente de sua parte utilizar-se de sua posição e poderes para subjugar Valentine de Harpia e, mais grave ainda, soubemos, pelos depoimentos, que o próprio Hades abençoou o casamento de Radamanthys e Valentine. Se o nosso Deus abençoou, a seu modo, tal união, não podia o Kyoto Minos interferir com um dos dois. Para nós, os jurados, resta comprovado que o Kyoto Minos de Griffon precisa de reciclagem para cumprir com correção seus deveres. É nossa decisão."

A mente do Kyoto de Wyvern girou. Reciclagem? A pena mais branda? Não era possível isso. O que faria? Fugiria com Valentine para onde? Onde se esconderia do ódio de Minos? Talvez devessem lutar até a morte. Sim, era o jeito, morreria para defender o marido. Olhou com desespero para Valentine, Syl e Lune. Haviam perdido...

Lune não conseguia parar de chorar. Estava perdido. Tudo perdido. Ficaria sem sua filha, sem Sylphid. Reciclagem era a menor pena que podia ser dada. Uma ou duas semanas de estudos e instrução. Somente isso. E ele? Seria atacado, não tinha dúvidas. Minos não perdoaria.

Calmo como se não fosse com ele, Minos ostentava um sorriso cruel na face perfeita. Sim, do jeito que previra. Passaria incólume pela reciclagem, talvez aprendesse algo novo. Viu Ayacos suspirar ao seu lado e ia pronunciar-se quando o kyoto de Garuda se ergueu de súbito.

- "Senhores, todos de pé, sua Majestade, Hades, vai se pronunciar." Garuda estava meio confuso. Tanto pela sentença quanto pelo fato inédito de que Hades iria interferir.

Valentine ia perdendo seu pouco controle aos poucos. Quase gritou, deixando o sangue verter dos lábios quando os mordeu para não fazê-lo. Droga... Droga... Não podia... Não podia ser daquela forma. O kyoto voltaria, tinha certeza! E dessa vez poderia fazer o que quisesse, quando e quantas vezes quisesse. Não apenas com ele, mas também com Lune. O medo e a confusão eram tantos que mais um pouco e perderia os sentidos. Alertou-se, porém, ao ouvir a voz de Ayacos dizendo que Hades iria se pronunciar e levantou-se, o corpo tremendo um tanto.

Sylphid já gritara que não poderia ser daquela forma e levara um soco na face, outro no torso. Virou os olhos para Lune, vendo-o chorar e sabia bem o que ele estava pensando. Se Minos sequer dissesse uma palavra era capaz de se livrar dos guardas e partir pra cima dele como estava com vontade há anos. Surpreendeu-se, no entanto, quando ouviu Ayacos dizer que Hades interferiria e se levantou, assim como todos os demais. Talvez... Apenas talvez...

No local mais elevado, encoberto de véus, Hades observava. A presença dele era impressionante e paralisante. Por trás de uma espécie de bruma, a voz soava como um trovão. Seu cosmo poderoso paralisou a todos, instantaneamente.

Era um deus.

E queria falar.

- "Senhores jurados, espectros negros, senhores do mal ou talvez apenas da justiça, diante de tudo que foi dito aqui, como ousam proferir tal sentença?" Olhou para os olhos de Minos com um misto de fúria e tristeza.

Se o silêncio já era opressivo, tornou-se quase palpável, cortante como uma lâmina fria. Se havia algo que os seres do submundo sabiam muito bem é que ninguém, em esfera alguma do inferno, podia com a onipotência de Hades.

- "Kyoto de Griffon, sabe muito bem que cometeu atos indizíveis até mesmo para um Juiz. Por mais duras e cruéis, por mais nefandas que sejam as tarefas do inferno, você conseguiu algo incrível."

Um olhar duro do Deus do submundo fez Minos gelar totalmente.

- "Desonrou-me! DESONROU-ME! Sou um Deus! Não um qualquer, não qualquer deus inventado por uma seita de mentalidade pequena, mas aquele que comanda as almas perdidas e que cuida dos Elísios, destino dos justos. E ousou desonrar-me?"

Uma luz de esperança surgiu nos olhos de Radamanthys. Havia muitos humanos que criam que Hades era um monstro. Só esqueciam que ele, na verdade lidava com o pior de tudo que havia na raça humana, tinha que ser do jeito que era. Somente esqueciam que ele também era muito justo nas punições e condenações.

Valentine ergueu o rosto, levemente. Talvez...

Sylphid suspirou profundamente, sentindo um tanto de alívio. Ao menos alguém ali tinha juízo. Que Hades jamais lesse seus pensamentos ou estaria encrencado. Observou Lune com o canto dos olhos. Mesmo tão sofrido, seu noivo era, para ele, a criatura mais bonita que havia.

Lune estava totalmente quieto. Ouvira cada palavra de seu deus. Só que não estava tão feliz assim. Simplesmente por que Minos era seu superior, deveria dar o exemplo, tinha que ter sido alguém mais decente. Parou de pensar naquilo quando a voz de Hades se ergueu novamente, majestosa e fria.

- "Hypnos e Thanatos cuidarão de você, Griffon. Não admitirei que receba apenas a pena da reciclagem. Será afastado de suas funções imediatamente e levado para Elísios com proteção especial para que seu corpo não se desmaterialize na passagem. Mas não se engane, não será um período calmo. Thanatos e Hypnos sabem o que fazer. Sua mente será reprogramada, seus poderes serão retirados, sofrerá uma espécie de morte em vida enquanto cuidamos que aprenda que por mais que lidemos com toda a podridão dos humanos, não podemos desqualificar a alma humana a tal ponto de fazermos a um dos nossos o que julgamos com precisão e justiça por aqui."

- "Mas, senhor..." O líder dos jurados tentou dizer algo.

- "Cale-se! Não aceitarei recursos de minhas decisões. Libertem imediatamente o Kyoto Radamanthys, seu marido Valentine de Harpia, Sylphid de Basilisco e, por sua honradez e força na adversidade, tendo suportado calado tantas coisas, promovo Lune de Balron a substituir Minos nos julgamentos e, portanto, terá poderes aumentados até que o Kyoto titular tenha sua mente restaurada para seu trabalho. Está dada a sentença. Estão todos dispensados e, senhores Jurados, investigarei a fundo o motivo de haverem sido tão complacentes na sentença original."

Todos os jurados estremeceram. Não haviam previsto todas as possibilidades afinal. Medo... Puro medo. Hades não seria clemente.

Minos estava totalmente mudo. Não ousava sequer emitir um suspiro. Sentiu as mãos fortes de guardas especiais de Hades. Não tinha opção. Não teria como lutar contra o poder do Senhor do Submundo. Olhou agoniado para Ayacos que mirava o chão. Sim, sabia que teria sua vida praticamente apagada. Hypnos e Thanatos. Por todos os deuses! Era o inferno! Não podia sequer pedir clemência, não se rebaixaria a tanto. Sentiu sua sapuris ser arrancada de seu corpo a um gesto de seu deus. Sentiu sua consciência faltar enquanto seu corpo era desmaterializado e sua "alma" era levada para Hypnos e Thanatos. Gritaria, se pudesse... O mundo parava de existir para ele.

Lune arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a sentença. Seu coração parou momentaneamente. Sua mente girou e numa vertigem, desmaiou. Era coisa demais para ouvir, era muito alívio. A última coisa que se lembrava era de Minos desaparecendo...

Basilisco viu os guardas saírem de perto de si e não conteve o sorriso de orelha a orelha, gostava de sorrir. Voltou-se preocupado ao ver Lune desmaiar e acorreu até ele, pegando-o nos braços e ignorando quem estava ao redor, acariciando os cabelos dele momentaneamente. Finalmente estavam livres de Minos... Com ele nos braços e depois de uma ou outra palavra necessária saiu dali, levando-o para a pequena casa que tinha na sexta prisão, a que cuidava, e colocou seu loiro na cama, acarinhando-o e dizendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Radamanthys não ia esperar mais nada. Principiou a correr tão logo ouviu Hades dizer que deveria ser solto. Nem esperou Hades se retirar, nem esperou que as correntes fossem retiradas. – "VAL!" Nem esperou que o soltassem, atirou longe a guarda que o escoltava e pulou por cima de quantos fossem e foi até o marido, derrubou um guarda que tentou detê-lo e tomou o ruivo nos braços, apertando-o com toda a força que ele suportaria.

- "Val... Amor... Amor..." Lágrimas, seu marido estava ali. Amava-o, beijou-lhe as faces e num encontro mudo dos olhos, não se importou com ninguém mais e o pegou no colo, tirando-o de lá e levando-o para os seus aposentos no meikai, o castelo de kyoto.

Harpia quase não acreditava e um débil sorriso apareceu no rosto, varias lágrimas descendo pela face e encarou surpreso seu marido. Vira-o vir correndo, derrubando tudo. Medo? Medo de contato? Não lembrava disso agora, e depois de tudo o que ocorrera, nem tinha como resistir àquele abraço. Sentiu o carinho dele, deixou-se levar, agarrando-se aos ombros do kyoto e logo se viu nos aposentos que o inglês detinha no meikai.

- "Valentine, depois falamos com quem quer que seja, no momento, vamos viajar, vamos pegar Angel, imediatamente, vamos ficar juntos. Por Hades, eu quase morri sem você..."

O cipriota escutou atentamente e, já de pé, no chão, voltou a abraçá-lo, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele, soluçando, não contendo as lágrimas. Pela felicidade da notícia, pelo sofrimento passado até então, por tudo.. Não importava.

- "Amor, tudo vai ficar bem. Tudo mesmo. Pedirei um tempo maior para ficar com você. Acho que teremos dificuldades, pois um kyoto a menos será muito trabalho para todos, mas Lune vai conseguir, sei que vai. E você.. Você está bem? Sente-se melhor? Te maltrataram muito? Ah, Val, as coisas que devem ter perguntado e feito..." Abraçou-o com força e gemeu no ouvido dele. – "Eu só suportei tudo isso por você... Somente por você, pela família, por Angel. Eu te amo."

O ruivo chorava silenciosamente, ouvindo cada palavra, as perguntas, e suspirou ao sentir o abraço, murmurando baixo. – "Estou bem. Os ferimentos estão um tanto melhor e... Eu não agüentava mais aquilo Rada... Se... Tivesse que ficar lá por mais tempo... Eu... Nem sei..." Ergueu os olhos, observando-o, murmurando baixo que o amava, uma ou outra lágrima ainda caindo.

O Kyoto não precisava de incentivo algum e beijou-o com paixão, acalentando seu homem nos braços fortes. Seu marido. O ser do inferno que amava loucamente.

- "Vamos embora. Vamos pegar nosso filho. Está bem o suficiente para irmos para Creta? Se não sabe, aliás, ninguém sabe, é Saga quem está lá cuidando de Seth e Angel. Devo muito a ele depois disso. Kanon entregou nossos preciosos a ele, pois achou-o mais capaz, além de que ele não podia se ausentar do Reino de Poseidon sem levantar muitas suspeitas. Não sei, acho que Kanon teria feito um bom trabalho também."

- "C-Creta? Mas, como assim?"

- "Ilha de Creta. Distante, fácil de vigiar e, acredite-me, tem um ótimo clima, mas isso você já sabe."

- "E quem cuidou dos dois? Apenas Saga?"

Radamanthys riu de canto. – "Creio que não apenas ele. Como você sabe, desde que voltamos à vida que o geminiano está de olho numa certa pessoa e, pelas últimas notícias, conseguiu conquistá-la, então acho que um casal de "papais postiços" é que está cuidando das crianças."

- "Saga conseguiu convencer aquele homem?"

- "Não duvide de Saga."

- "Ei, sinto uma admiração estranha em sua voz." Valentine suspirou e sentiu-se ridículo. Que prova de amor maior poderia querer de Radamanthys além de tudo por que haviam passado? – "Desculpe, estou sendo pouco racional."

- "Eu gostei do seu ciúme..." Radamanthys riu de leve e o beijou na boca, novamente, apaixonadamente, feliz por que ele não recuava nem estremecia.

Enquanto isso, na pequena casa de Sylphid, Lune aos poucos parecia recobrar-se. Abriu olhos límpidos e viu Syl.

- "SETH, minha filha, quero minha filha! Ah,Syl, conseguimos!" Gritou um tanto fora de si e atirou-se nos braços do noivo e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Não perdeu tempo e o beijou, com fome, amor, desespero, redenção. Tudo junto. Estava tão carente, sofrera tanto. Partiu o beijo e ficou corado. – "Er, você ouviu tudo que eu contei... Você... me perdoa?"

- "Pergunta idiota." Sylphid se assustara um tanto com o jeito dele, mas agora sorria. Abraçou-o com igual felicidade e beijou-o novamente, com todo amor que tinha, cuidando apenas de não deixá-lo sem ar e suspirou quando o beijo foi partido, ficando sério por um momento. – "Está tudo bem anjo, tudo está bem agora."

- "Eu sei que devia ter contado, mas... Eu não podia... Não era digno..." Corou mais um tanto e suspirou fundo. – "Onde está nossa bebê? Você sabe? Céus, como estará Valentine? Não, deixe-me parar de ser idiota. Sylphid, como você está? Eu quase enlouqueci com a falta de comunicação, com a falta de tudo. De você, de sua voz, seu olhar. Ah, Sylphid, eu te amo."

- "Decididamente, você é um furacão. Calma com as perguntas loiro, ou vou acabar tonto." Abraçou-o novamente. – "Temos que falar com Radamanthys sobre Seth. Estou bem, apenas morrendo de saudade de você e da nossa filha." Sabia que não era só isso, mas não era momento para outras coisas. Beijou de leve o noivo, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos e acariciando a face bonita um tanto, partindo o beijo depois. "Amo você Lune. Amo você seu maluco loirudo. Nunca mais quero ficar separado assim novamente. Vamos ver Radamanthys."

- "Nem eu quero e..." Lune suspirou e fechou os olhos. – "Nossa bebê, nossa vida em comum. EI! É o Kyoto, ele está chamando." Sentiu o cosmo do Kyoto de Wyvern chamando-o e dizendo-lhe que os encontrasse no Castelo Heinstein. – "Nossa filha, eles já vão pegar a deles." Ergueu-se correndo e pulando. – "Vamos, vamos, vamos, quero minha gracinha no colo!"

- "Alguém te segura?" Sylphid estava feliz em vê-lo daquele jeito.

- "Você?"

- "Vamos embora, loiro."

No Castelo Heinstein, Radamanthys e Valentine aguardavam os outros dois espectros. Harpia estava a ponto de desmaiar, mas pelo filho agüentaria. Só queria vê-lo de novo... Fazia tanto tempo...

Rada sentiu uma presença e observou apreensivo. Felizmente era Myuu de Papillon com um grande sorriso e mais alguns outros de seu exército. Ficou sério. – "Obrigado pelos depoimentos. Por favor, cuidem de tudo. Estarei no castelo da Escócia em breve. Vou ver meu filho." Abriu um imenso sorriso e virou-se para o marido. – "Eles devem estar chegando."

- "Sim, Senhor." Myuu não era alheio ao poder de Radamanthys, e lá no seu íntimo, até gostava dele.

Valentine piscou repetidas vezes, um tanto tonto.

- "Aguente. Qualquer coisa, fale e o pegarei no colo. Pronto? Acho que eles chegaram." Radamanthys disparou na velocidade da luz e nada demorou até chegar na ilha. Fora seguido bem de perto por Sylphid e Lune. Estava quente, mas agradável e sentiu o cosmo poderoso e beligerante de Saga.

- "QUEM?" Voz de trovão, cosmo incendiado pronto para batalha. Saga de Gêmeos surgiu na praia com ar contrito. Fazia um tempo que estava ali. Um mês. Pedira a Saori, tinha uma missão especial: dois bebês lindos e fofos estavam sob sua guarda. Shura viera depois para ajudar e ficaram ambos encantados com as crianças. Sorriu ao descobrir quem eram os visitantes.

- "Pelo visto tudo correu bem! Hum, esperem um minutinho."

- "Como está, Saga?" Sylphid perguntou estarrecido ao descobrir quem eram as babás de sua filha.

O geminiano entrou numa grande casa na praia mesmo e voltou com um garotinho bronzeado e feliz, apenas de shortinho que pulou de alegria ao ver determinado casal.

- "PAPI PAPI PAPI APIA. APIA!" Angel chamou ambos os pais de um jeito meigo e logo se viam conchas e brinquedinhos rodopiando no ar.

Valentine ostentava um sorriso que há meses não aparecia. A viagem fora rápida, mas não tão fácil. Muito poucas horas de sono e ferimentos ainda não curados não ajudavam, mas não pôde contar um suspiro feliz ao ver os pequenos objetos revoando. Foi até o filho, não esperando mais nada antes de pegar o pequeno nos braços, girando-o um tanto no ar antes de abraçá-lo, finalmente toda sua família estava junta.

Radamanthys parecia um imbecil, coisa rara de se ver no Kyoto. Sorria para Val e para o filho e deu um abraço em Saga de Gêmeos, vendo Shura chegar com um meio sorriso. – "Obrigado."

- "Ora, não é nada. Além disso, deu idéias a mim e Shura. Não é mesmo Capricórnio? Talvez adotemos algum garotinho uma hora dessas, ou uma garotinha, talvez os dois."

- "Se quer saber, bem, há outros meios, mas, sinceramente, não imagino nenhum dos dois grávidos." Rada franziu o cenho.

- "Kyoto, na verdade isso é algo complicado para cavaleiros, somos humanos ainda. No entanto, deuses são deuses. Quem sabe Atena gostasse de bebês cavaleiros por aí?"

- "O problema seria ela querer que você desposasse alguma mulher do Santuário." Shura era sério por natureza e só pensar naquilo o fez mudar de humor. – "Adoção. Ponto final."

- "Ciumento." Saga riu para o namorado, Shura sequer franziu o cenho.

- "Ei, onde está minha coisinha fofa?" Lune seguira o cosmo do Kyoto e agora estava indócil.

Então, um pequeno pacote em forma de vestidinho de praia azul claro veio vindo em sua direção e não conseguiu não gritar. – "Ela está andando!" Correu para a filha e agarrou-a, quase esmagando a pequena.

- "LU, LU, LULU, Lulu e Fifi" A garotinha ria e ostentava, também, um belo bronzeado.

Basilisco achou aquilo tudo incrível. Riu baixo e retirou a filha dos braços de Lune, abraçando-a um pouco também.

Tudo parecia muito bem e o cipriota apenas observava tudo à sua volta. Sorriu um pouco ao ver o jeito corado de Shura e, segurando o filho nos braços por alguns momentos, notou que estava meio tonto e cambaleou um tanto para trás, mas logo se firmou novamente, vendo que o filho o olhava curioso e murmurou baixinho para o pequeno. – "Não é nada Angel. Está tudo bem."

Só que o Kyoto era um tanto perspicaz.

- "Valentine?" Olhos dourados em guarda e levou milissegundos para segurar o marido e erguer o cosmo, protegendo-o. – "Não seja teimoso. Não está curado. Acho que devemos ir. Saga, Shura, muito obrigado e... Acho que arranjamos padrinhos para nosso filho, Valentine. Concorda?"

Harpia estava meio zonzo ainda, mas sorriu de leve e concordou com a cabeça.

- "Ah, acho que nós também já vamos. Seth está andando tão bonitinha. E bronzeadinha! Olha, Saga, Shura, não tem preço o que fizeram por nós. Obrigado." Lune fez uma reverência respeitosa e corou de leve. – "Nem para Minos eu faria tal reverência, mas vocês merecem. Syl, quero minha casa. Minha família, tudo de volta."

- "Claro, Lune." Sylphid acariciou os cabelinhos loiros da filha, vendo o gesto de Lune para Saga e Shura e agradeceu-os também.- "Vamos então?" Lune concordou e Basilisco, após agradecer a todos, especialmente a Radamanthys, saiu de lá com sua família.

Radamanthys demorou-se um pouco mais. – "Valentine, ainda está frágil, por isso não vamos nos demorar. Saga, Shura, estão convidados a nossa casa quando quiserem, mas no momento, vou levar meu marido, com quem não consigo estar junto há um mês, para meu castelo. E meu filho. Eu não o vejo há tanto tempo..." Pegou o ruivinho dos braços do marido e afagou-o com todo seu amor. – "Ah, Angel, tudo por você. E por seu pai. Valentine, venha comigo. Consigo levar ambos no colo."

- "Não me faça passar vergonha, Kyoto. Acho que consigo." Valentine agradeceu também a Saga e Shura e preparou-se para ir.

O Kyoto de Wyvern pensou por um minuto e ajoelhou-se na areia, o joelho esquerdo no chão, o filho nos braços. – "Não tenho muito além de minha honra e minha família e sinto-me honrado por estar aqui, na presença de dois grandes homens e cavaleiros. Custa-me meu orgulho, mas devo me ajoelhar. Obrigado." Ergueu-se novamente. Imponente. Sumiu de lá, indo em direção ao castelo com o filho nos braços, protegido por seu cosmo forte e ajudando Valentine.

Saga e Shura mal tiveram tempo de dizer adeus. Olharam-se por momentos. É, família... Quem poderia saber se seria ou não possível? Voltaram para a casa de praia, logo estariam de volta ao Santuário e, quem sabe, talvez fossem mesmo visitar Radamanthys e Valentine.

* * *

Nota: Ah, eis o capítulo da semana. Era para ter sido publicado ontem, mas eu, Shiryuforever94, estou com alguns problemas em casa e não pude revisar o suficiente. Espero que os leitores gostem, pois resolvemos fazer um capítulo maior dessa vez. Aguardamos os comentários sempre bem vindos e, aos poucos iremos respondendo com carinho os reviews, é que realmente o tempo anda apertado, mas lemos com cuidado e carinho e, se não fosse pelos leitores, esta história ainda estaria hibernando. Faltam apenas dois capítulos, talvez apenas um, então continuem acompanhando. Acho que já houve uma espécie de desfecho neste capítulo de agora, mas há outras coisas a serem narradas, não é mesmo? Obrigada, de coração, a todos que nos dão incentivo e também pelas críticas, pois sem elas não sabemos o que precisamos melhorar. Até semana que vem.


	15. Chapter 15

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Akane

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

- "Não me faça passar vergonha, kyoto. Acho que consigo." Valentine agradeceu também a Saga e Shura e preparou-se para ir.

O kyoto de Wyvern pensou por um minuto e ajoelhou-se na areia, o joelho esquerdo no chão, o filho nos braços. – "Não tenho muito além de minha honra e minha família e sinto-me honrado por estar aqui, na presença de dois grandes homens e cavaleiros. Custa-me meu orgulho, mas devo me ajoelhar. Obrigado." Ergueu-se novamente. Imponente. Sumiu de lá, indo em direção ao castelo com o filho nos braços, protegido por seu cosmo forte e ajudando Valentine.

Saga e Shura mal tiveram tempo de dizer adeus. Olharam-se por momentos. É, família... Quem poderia saber se seria ou não possível? Voltaram para a casa de praia, logo estariam de volta ao Santuário e, quem sabe, talvez fossem mesmo visitar Radamanthys e Valentine.

**Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior**

**CAPITULO QUINZE**

** Retornos**

Valentine seguiu o kyoto até o castelo, mas logo se apoiou numa das paredes, a vista escurecendo por um momento, estava meio... Cansado. Seria mesmo apenas cansaço? Quando já se sentira assim antes? A idéia de... Não podia... Entrou em pânico e gemeu, não podia estar...

- "Finalmente, de volta ao lar e... Val? Droga! O que há com você?" Radamanthys pegou-o de lado, estava com Angel no colo e suspirou. – "Desculpe a explosão. Não há ninguém porque estamos de volta apenas agora, mas logo alguém chegará aqui. Amor, espere só um momento." Subiu correndo e deixou o filho no quarto dele que estava limpo e cuidado. Mesmo na ausência deles havia manutenção, e voltou logo para perto de Valentine, pegando-o no colo e subindo com ele também e colocando-o na cama. – "Hum, talvez seja melhor Angel vir dormir conosco. Como se sente?"

- "Radamanthys, lembra-se a última vez em que me viu assim cansado e fraco?" Não conseguiu não olhar apavorado para o marido.

- "Do que está falando, Valentine?" O kyoto franziu o cenho, preocupado. Valentine era forte, não ficava cansado com facilidade, mas tinha que ser dado um desconto, afinal de contas ele enfrentara muitas coisas em um período de tempo relativamente curto. Sem falar que tivera uma infecção forte devido ao ataque de Minos, tomara coquetéis humanos para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e...

E...

- "Você não está pensando que possa estar grávido, está?" Radamanthys sentiu seu cosmo elevar-se às alturas. O nervosismo o fez perder um tanto de seu controle e quase esmagou o braço de Valentine.

- "Eu não sei o que pensar." Valentine encolheu-se. Aquele loiro podia ser seu marido, mas era... Terrivelmente perigoso. Radamanthys era muito além de cruel e perigoso. Sabia disso tão bem que o temia por vezes, embora o marido já lhe tivesse dado provas e provas de que o amava.

- "Não é possível." A voz era forte, decidida e malévola. – "A menos que tenha esquecido como podemos ter filhos, como um homem pode engravidar de outro. Ou melhor, como um espectro engravida outro, não somos humanos e fazem questão de nos lembrar disso o tempo todo no inferno. Apenas temos forma e jeito de humanos por decisão de Hades."

- "Radamanthys, eu juro, não misturei meu cosmo ao dele, seria impossível isso! Ora eu sei que apenas com amor e concentração, no ápice da relação, poderia engravidar e, sejamos sinceros, eu não estava morrendo de prazer nas mãos dele, nem tampouco eu o amo!" Tentou não gritar, mas não conseguia. O temor o invadiu de tal maneira que quase foi ao chão.

- "E se estivermos errados?" Radamanthys socou a parede de pedras pesadas e descobriu que exagerara um pouco ao ver a rachadura ir do lugar do soco ao teto e do lugar do soco ao chão. – "Ótimo, teremos que redecorar."

- "Se você parasse de extravasar sua raiva nas paredes economizaríamos horrores em reformas."

- "Grande momento para ser um piadista!" Radamanthys respirava bem fundo. Não queria pensar naquilo, de jeito nenhum.

- "Na verdade estou nervoso."

- "Vou chamar Queen, ele vai examinar você e logo saberemos."

- "Não. Prefiro que você faça."

- "Por que?"

- "Por que é meu marido e eu não quero outro homem tocando em mim. Além disso, se já esqueceu, Queen está grávido de Ayacos e o cosmo dele não está funcionando muito bem."

- "Você não está grávido."

- "Como pode falar assim? Nem me examinou."

- "Por que viemos na velocidade da luz e se estivesse grávido você não conseguiria se mover sem minha ajuda."

Valentine ficou parado olhando para Radamanthys. Realmente. Então por que estava tão fraco?

- "Ora, Valentine, vamos descansar um pouco. Você está cansado, estressado, magoado e provavelmente humilhado."

- "Provavelmente?" Valentine falou com um tanto de dor na voz.

- "Ah, Val, sinto tanto. Eu não sou idiota, eu imagino o que lhe perguntaram e como o examinaram. Vimos parte de tudo que foi feito a cada um de nós durante aquele processo." A face do inglês ficou rubra de raiva. – "E eu sem poder tocar você, abraçar e dar proteção e carinho, afastar você de todo o horror. Pelo menos agora eu posso tentar cuidar de você." Aproximou-se aos poucos e abraçou-o levemente.

O ruivo baixou os olhos, suspirou no leve abraço. Normalmente, depois do que ocorrera, se afastaria dele num impulso, mas por enquanto não sentia medo algum. Só que o contato se prolongou um tanto e ele começou a respirar com força. Não era sua intenção, mas não conseguia, de jeito algum, impedir algumas reações. Ficou totalmente sem graça e rígido nos braços do marido.

Radamanthys afastou-se levemente, preocupado em não forçar o marido. - "Acabou, Val, acabou. Agora somos nós, nossa família, nosso amor. Não precisa reagir assim. De qualquer maneira, desculpe se exagerei." Com medo de estar impondo sua vontade ao outro, obrigando-o a um contato que ele agora costumava evitar, simplesmente se afastou sem mais palavras.

- "Rada, me perdoe, eu quero apenas dormir um pouco."

- "Não se preocupe, não sabemos bem o motivo de sua fraqueza, mas vá descansar. Está com fome? São cerca de três da tarde."

- "Não quero comer, apenas dormir um pouco. Desculpe." Valentine falava baixo, fechou os olhos por momentos.

- "Não se desculpe." Esperou o ruivo se ajeitar na cama e o beijou na testa, puxou as cobertas, estava um tanto frio, e foi fechar cortinas e aconchegar Angel que choramingava. – "Val, vou sair com Angel para chamar nossos criados humanos e volto logo. Ficará bem sozinho? Minos não vai poder te machucar mais, então não tenha medo."

Harpia olhou-o aterrorizado por instantes, mas logo desanuviou a expressão. Sim, Minos já não podia fazer mais nada. – "Ficarei bem. Vá."

Radamanthys saiu com o filho nos braços e foi até um vilarejo próximo. Resolveu comprar mantimentos e localizar alguns dos empregados que ficaram felizes ao vê-lo, pois, apesar da aparência estóica, era um bom patrão e tratava a todos com cuidado.

Passeou um pouco com o pequenino, apreciando a paisagem um tanto fria. Estava feliz por estar vivo, mesmo que fosse uma vida estranha por ser um espectro e não um ser humano. Ora, não tinha arrependimentos. Se fossem humanos, Valentine não teria podido ter Angel. Os mistérios de Hades...

Não sabia, de jeito algum como haviam tido um filho. Certo, sabia como acontecera, mas não era bem isso. E, para complicar, Angel tinha alma, era praticamente um humano. Ficou vendo o filho correr atrás de alguns passarinhos e sorriu. Era hora de voltar.

Radamanthys comprou flores e voltou ao castelo. A babá humana de Angel já estava por lá e deixou o pequenino com ela. Subiu as escadas e bateu à porta. Aguardou instantes e entrou.

Valentine estava adormecido, parecia ter conseguido descansar, enfim. Radamanthys pensou em sair e deixar o marido a sós mais um pouco.

- "Rada..." Valentine sentou-se devagar na cama olhando o loiro. Era muito difícil a ele não notar a presença firme e poderosa do kyoto, o cosmo de Radamanthys não era de se deixar de notar.

- "Trouxe algo para você." Pegou o buquê de flores brancas, belíssimas, e levou até o ruivo. – "Bem vindo ao nosso lar, amor da minha vida!"

O efeito em Valentine foi um sorriso leve e inocente. – "Obrigado. Meu lugar é com você. Só isso, ora..." Corou intensamente.

- "Está melhor? Já temos o mínimo de criados de volta e Angel está fazendo o maior sucesso todo bronzeado."

- "Parece que tudo está voltando ao normal." A voz era monocórdia. Queria que tudo realmente voltasse ao que era antes. Só que tivera outro pesadelo. Bem real até. Quando aquilo ia parar?

- "Acho que podemos ter ao menos uma noite em paz após tantos meses." Radamanthys suspirou. Ainda tinha marcas no corpo, suas costas estavam recuperadas, mas as memórias ainda vinham. A voz de Valentine narrando coisas atrozes no julgamento. A voz de Valentine contando tudo a Lune. – "Eu creio que, no entanto, precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas."

Valentine concordou logo que ele principiou a falar e realmente se sentia feliz pelo fato de Minos não ser mais uma ameaça. Depois de alguns momentos ouviu a voz forte soando de novo e virou os olhos para o inglês, como que a esperar o que ele diria depois.

- "Precisamos de terapia de casal ou algo que nos ajude porque estou receoso de tomá-lo em meus braços, tenho medo de magoá-lo, medo de tocá-lo, medo de estar na mesma cama com você e lhe provocar algum trauma mental. Parece idiotice, mas eu..." Fez uma pausa pensando que sentia tanta falta deles juntos que aquilo era pior que seus ferimentos de batalhas – "Eu não sei o que fazer."

Valentine pensou um pouco. Era verdade. Não sabia na realidade como reagiria caso ele e Radamanthys... Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam realmente que... Que ver aquilo... E... Também tinha tantas saudades de estar com ele, sabia que uma parte do receio, do medo, do temor, já havia ido embora. Gostaria de pensar mais, mas devia uma resposta ao kyoto. – "Eu acho que não vai me magoar, sei que não faria isso. Eu o amo, Rada." Ficou observando-o por mais algum tempo, aproximando-se mais dele e beijando-o nos lábios por poucos momentos.

Quando o pequeno beijo cessou, Radamanthys pôde ver, bem de perto, o que havia nos olhos verdes dele. Dúvida, tensão, tudo junto. Adorou o marido haver se declarado a ele e respirou fundo. Seu corpo ardia. Trinta dias num quarto, sozinho, vigiado, sem amor, sem carinho, sem toque algum. Viu-o se afastar e enlaçou a cintura alheia com ambos os braços, puxando-o de volta. – "Ao menos durma na mesma cama comigo e me abrace. Senti falta de tudo em você, mas principalmente, de quem sou com você."

Os olhos verdes do cipriota se arregalaram quando foi puxado de volta pela cintura e um tremor evidenciou que estava com algum medo. Odiou-se por aquilo e encarou os orbes dourados. Sorriu um pouco, mas não era um sorriso genuíno, era como se ele sorrisse de medo... Assim como algumas pessoas gargalhavam quando apavoradas, Valentine tinha agora um sorriso estranho e um olhar temeroso. E não queria que fosse daquele jeito.

- "Valentine, seu olhar... Não me olhe assim. Não faz idéia de como pode ser difícil para mim. Perdoe-me, mas não vou mentir." Soltou-o suspirando e mordeu os lábios até sentir o gosto de sangue neles. – "Ficou preso como eu, num quarto solitário e sem qualquer contato com quem quer que fosse?"

Harpia oscilava entre magoado e indulgente. Tinham uma vida íntima tão inquieta e ativa e agora... Corou levemente e retrocedeu alguns passos. Fazia bastante idéia do quanto tinham eletricidade juntos e, mesmo que já não sentisse como antes, precisava se lembrar que Radamanthys sempre fora um amante obssessivo, apaixonado e intenso. – "Sabe que sim. Tal como você, fiquei isolado." Lembrou-se também de que o marido não parava, tomava-o para si até que ele praticamente desistisse de respirar, e jamais o deixava insatisfeito. Jamais...

- "Entendo. E não sentiu agonia durante esse período? Por que, Valentine, eu sei como você estava antes, tendo pesadelos. Converse comigo, conte-me o que houve nesses trinta dias, porque eu passei pelo inferno e passaria de novo, suporto muita coisa, mas não quero que a confiança entre nós se perca, que não mais possamos conversar. Gostaria que a experiência deixasse o menor número de marcas em você. Acho que falar a respeito talvez ajude."

O ruivo sentou-se numa ponta da cama, desconfortável, ouviu tudo com atenção e ergueu a cabeça na direção dele. – "O que acha que aconteceu?"

- "Estou aqui. Vamos, só eu estou aqui. Confie em mim."

Valentine viu o olhar incentivador do kyoto. Sim, tinha que falar. – "Está bem, eu vou dizer. Tive pesadelos, muitos mais do que os que eu tinha antes e, não havia ninguém por perto. Não havia alento, nem descanso. Eu só dormia quando estava exausto demais para continuar acordado. E quando podia sair do quarto era apenas para os julgamentos, ou para as análises, para contar e recontar a cada vez com mais perguntas. Eles me viraram do avesso, Radamanthys." A voz estava triste, a face simplesmente estagnada, nem sorriso nem lágrimas... O que poderia fazer?

- "Você é forte, meu amor. Sempre foi."

- "Sinto-me um trapo tantas e tantas vezes costurado e descosturado que já não há mais onde se por agulhas... Não há mais tecido intocado onde se possa estabelecer uma base para cerzir e não estou falando apenas de meu corpo." Finalmente Valentine se rendeu e soluçou, sentindo uma solidão na alma que parecia nunca acabar.

Radamanthys aproximou-se devagar do marido e tocou-lhe a face, os cabelos. – "Você é lindo para mim, todos os dias eu penso como sou afortunado por haver encontrado o amor nos seus braços. Isso nunca vai mudar, Valentine."

- "Não sei mais se sou alguém a quem você possa dedicar seu amor." Um fio de voz sofrida. – "Olhe só o que restou de mim..."

- "Não ouse me deixar sozinho em meu amor, Valentine, eu não vou aceitar isso de você." Radamanthys tinha o tom certo entre amoroso e ríspido. – "Nós temos muito para compartilhar e ao mesmo tempo, temos muitas histórias, temos muita coisa, muito mais do que eu já sonhei e não vou deixar você sequer pensar que não merece tudo que sou, que tenho e que posso vir a ser." Afastou-se por instantes e decidiu por uma abordagem um tanto mais agressiva. Tirou toda a roupa que usava e ficou despido na frente dele, de seu Valentine.

- "E-eu..." Valentine ficou aterrorizado. E odiou-se ainda mais por isso. Antes aquela visão lhe dava apenas prazer.

Antes...

- "Valentine, dispa-se. Não se preocupe, não vamos fazer sexo, nem amor, apenas, dispa-se."

O ar surpreso do cipriota durou um pouco, mas logo ele mordeu os lábios levemente, meio nervoso, e fez o que lhe fora pedido, deixando as roupas a um canto, no chão.

Radamanthys observou-o. As marcas, as linhas finas. Já muitas haviam sumido. Havia um tanto de arroxeados, provavelmente o tinham espancado ou machucado nos interrogatórios ou ele se debatera até se ferir. Algumas jamais sairiam. Não era um problema para ele. – "Amor, estou nu diante de você, meu coração está pesado, pois eu o amo mais que poderia suportar e nada posso fazer para aliviar o peso de suas dores. Estou nu diante de você porque quero que me receba, novamente, como seu marido, sem passado, sem cobranças, nada mais. Eu só quero ouvi-lo reafirmar, agora, diante de mim, que me quer ao seu lado, para sempre, pois nosso amor vai encontrar um meio."

O juiz quase nunca chorava. Era raro que se emocionasse com algo ou alguém além de sua família. Por isso as lágrimas serenas que desceram por sua face tiveram um efeito avassalador em Valentine.

O coração do ruivo disparou num galope emocionado, seu corpo tremeu um tanto. Amava-o. Acima de tudo sabia que tal fato não mudaria. Não queria mais pensar no que tinha havido, queria apenas continuar sua vida. Para aquilo tinha que esquecer de uma vez o que tinha acontecido. Ou pelo menos superar.

- "Val, eu queria poder apagar tudo de sua mente, mas tenho apenas meu corpo e meu coração para tentar fazer isso."

- "Amo você, Radamanthys. Amo demais. Quero continuar ao seu lado, sempre." A voz do cipriota era um fio fino entre o tremor e a dor. Ergueu as duas mãos, segurando a face de seu loiro marido. – "Quanto às memórias, esquecer já não posso, só que é necessário, eu tenho e vou superar isso."

O mais velho pousou as mãos sobre as dele e depois as pegou, beijando-as suavemente. – "Posso tocar você? Digo, passar meus dedos por você, reconhecê-lo novamente. Se a experiência o desgostar, basta me dizer." Um leve aceno de cabeça foi a resposta de quem tanto amava.

- "Só que, antes, Valentine, você vai me tocar, inteiro. E saber cada detalhe de mim, novamente. Para quando eu estiver longe, poder lembrar de mim e não de quantas dores sofreu." Deitou-se na cama sem mais demoras e fechou os olhos. –"Conheça-me, de novo."

Valentine surpreendeu-se um tanto com aquelas palavras, mas subiu na cama, ao lado dele, e devagar estendeu uma das mãos na direção dele, tocando o rosto bonito com a ponta dos dedos, deslizando devagar pela pele, descendo pelo corpo do outro em toques leves, como se o conhecesse pela primeira vez. Era bom fazer aquilo e o ruivo aos poucos deixou que sua expressão deixasse de mostrar hesitação para aparentar calma.

O kyoto arrepiou-se levemente, permanecendo no controle, no entanto. Deixou-se tocar e ser acarinhado sem reagir. Não era fácil ser tocado por quem amava e permanecer quieto, mas tinha que dar a ele confiança, aquela que ele havia perdido com o ataque de Minos. Abriu os olhos procurando os dele, encontrando-os e vendo neles o que esperava fosse segurança e calma. Trocaram um pequeno sorriso. - "Memorizou cada pedaço? É do que eu quero que se lembre quando os pesadelos vierem. Lembre de mim, de como sou seu, de tudo que temos, Valentine."

- "Vou tentar."

- "Vai conseguir. Espero que esteja pronto, pois agora é minha vez."

- "C-como?"

- "Deite-se, Valentine, relaxe. Jamais magoarei você."

Harpia olhou-o e suspirou. Será que aquilo daria certo? Talvez fosse o que ambos precisavam. Deitou-se com o corpo um pouco tenso ainda, mas confiava nele, tinha que confiar.

- "Feche os olhos e concentre-se nos meus toques."

O ruivo olhou-o profundamente e fechou os orbes verdes, entregando sua confiança nas mãos dele.

Radamanthys desceu dois dedos pelas faces dele e tocou os lábios. Deslizou devagar de uma ponta a outra da boca macia que adorava beijar e viu-o estremecer. Não ia parar. Acariciou os cabelos e as maçãs do rosto, desceu pelos ombros, pelos braços. Viu marcas e baixou o rosto sobre elas, lambendo devagar o pulso esquerdo, num fio de corte do golpe de Minos.

- "R-Rada... Tenho medo." Cenas passaram como raio em sua mente. Não conseguia controlar aquilo e queria tanto que parasse.

- "Sou eu. Apenas eu." Rada beijou-lhe a ponta de cada um dos dedos e subiu em toques suaves, agora com as mãos, para o ombro e peito dele. Correu os dígitos pelos mamilos dele, vendo-os arrepiar. - "Está bom assim?"

Valentine mordeu os lábios de leve, cada toque dele era muito bom e apavorante ao mesmo tempo. Pensava que Minos o torturara, mas não com aqueles toques. Radamanthys era terno, gentil, algo incrível num juiz, mas ele era uma alma preciosa. Harpia permanecia de olhos fechados, o que lhe dava mais receio por não poder ver o que acontecia, mas ao ouvir a voz de seu marido buscou se acalmar, seu homem não lhe faria mal, sabia disso. - "Tudo bem." Um fio de voz.

Wyvern então deu um beijo terno em cada mamilo de seu amor e continuou, gentilmente, lentamente, correndo dedos pela pele alva. Chegou na cicatriz que mais lhe doía na alma. Acima do membro do outro, um corte quase rente ao corte da cesariana. Passou dedos carinhosos por ali e massageou as coxas com todo cuidado e carinho. Desceu a boca até encontrar o tornozelo marcado e beijou várias vezes. Por fim, subiu pelo corpo dele e pediu. – "Abra os olhos e encare os meus."

Valentine, que sentira o corpo reagir a cada toque de lábios, principalmente em suas coxas, que sentira até medo, abriu os olhos e suspirou quando seu receio o deixou por algum tempo. Corou imediatamente ao ver o profundo olhar dourado ali tão próximo. Sentia o corpo arrepiado e não era de medo.

- "Eu o amo, Valentine, demais. Eu sei que já disse isso, e direi mais tantas vezes quantas forem preciso."

- "Rada, eu..." Por que não conseguia aproveitar aquilo? Simplesmente se deixar levar? Por que?

- "Vou deitar ao seu lado." E assim o kyoto fez, para não ficar por cima do corpo nu e assustá-lo, mas virou-lhe o rosto e tomou-lhe os lábios, gentilmente, bem devagar, lambendo os lábios dele e aprofundando lentamente um beijo. Precisava de um beijo dele.

O cipriota suspirou de leve, o toque era tão gentil e não tinha por que temer aquilo. Correspondeu ao beijo, sem recusar-se a ele. Não reagiu quando o kyoto passou um dos braços por cima do seu corpo, sentindo-o puxá-lo mais para perto. Por um momento, um breve momento, retesou-se totalmente, mas esforçou-se por relaxar e ficou naquele abraço, tinha certeza que o marido apenas seguia seus instintos e abraçou-o com toda sua força de vontade, deixando as bocas unidas.

Separaram-se um tempo depois e o loiro encostou a testa na do outro. - "Creio que chega por hoje. Pelo menos não morri por causa de um beijo. Você continua beijando maravilhosamente bem. Seu gosto é doce e tentador."

Valentine encarou os olhos dele, corando de leve com o que ele disse, mas não desviando o olhar, murmurando baixinho que o amava e conseguindo sorrir um tanto.

- "Bem, o que gostaria de fazer? Ver um bom filme, ouvir música. Talvez pudéssemos apenas dormir."

- "Podemos apenas continuar assim um pouco?" Valentine suspirou. Estava ainda com temores, mas ia vencer, tinha que vencer.

- "Assim?" Beijou-lhe os lábios devagarinho, um doce carinho. - "Ou assim?" Sem mais aviso, puxou-o mais para perto e iniciou outro beijo, agora quente e apaixonado.

Agora Valentine estremecia perceptivelmente, os lábios presos aos de Radamanthys por um toque mais ávido e cheio de sentimento. Sem conseguir se controlar, o cipriota sentiu uma de suas mãos tentando afastá-lo, empurrando-o um tanto para depois pender sem ação. Concentrou-se e não resistiu mais e deixou-se levar, ainda que um pouco hesitante.

O kyoto não parou, muito pelo contrário, sentiu sim que o outro tentara afastá-lo, não sabia o que fazer a respeito então simplesmente, como queria fazer algo, provando-lhe o quanto o amava, continuou o beijo, profundo, como era antes, e por fim soltou-o, sorrindo um tanto. - "Pode escolher. Sabe que comigo sempre haverá escolha, Valentine."

- "Eu sei." O ruivo abriu os olhos vendo o sorriso bonito e forçou-se a sorrir com toda sinceridade, aconchegou-se no corpo dele, escondendo o rosto no ombro do marido.

- "Ei, está bom por hoje, desculpe se o assustei." Abraçou-o, simplesmente. O que mais poderia fazer?

- "Está tudo bem, mesmo. Desculpe se ainda não é como era."

- "Quantas vezes eu já disse para não se desculpar? Agora, eu vou tomar um bom banho morno e depois vamos descer, vestidos obviamente, e cear como bons mortais. Ou mortos, não sei ao certo." Era para ser uma piadinha mas ao mesmo tempo, aquilo o entristecia um pouco.

- "Está bem."

- "E amanhã, Valentine, nós vamos falar com alguém sobre nós dois." Radamanthys falou após pensar por um momento, a voz era baixa e preocupada.

- "Er... Falar? Com quem?" Valentine voltou a cabeça para ele, por alguns momentos.

- "Um terapeuta. Psicólogo, psiquiatra, não sei. Eu quero você de volta. Sei que me ama, mas ainda não consegue lidar com tudo que houve. Eu quero aprender como lidar com você. Eu não quero feri-lo. Eu não quero perder você. Pesquisei algumas coisas, eu li alguns textos, mas ainda não me sinto informado o bastante."

- "Mas..." Valentine suspirou e baixou os olhos, sem muita coragem. - "Eu não quero tirar seu direito de fazer o que quiser, mas está bom assim, aos poucos eu consigo. Eu vou conseguir voltar sozinho, vai melhorar, não precisamos procurar outra pessoa." Seu tom era na defensiva, uma voz curta e hesitante.

- "Sinto muito, Valentine, mas dessa vez é não." Ficou bem mais sério. - "Eu não quero magoar você por acaso. Se você não for, eu irei, pois eu me preocupo e não é pouco."

- "Desculpe, me perdoe, me desculpe, por favor." Valentine abaixou um tanto mais a cabeça, murmurando como se fosse uma criança.

Radamanthys deixou seu cosmo se inflamar um pouco. Seu olhar brilhava e puxou-o num abraço firme - "Você não é assim, droga. Não é essa pessoinha que se sente pequena e frágil. Você não é fraco, Val, nunca foi. Você não é alguém que fique se desculpando a todo momento e murmurando baixinho! Você é um espectro perigoso e letal, que inferno, lembre-se de quem você é!"

Sem palavra alguma a dizer, Valentine apenas ouviu com atenção. Não conseguia encará-lo. O que ia responder? Finalmente olhou-o, um ar apavorado.

- "Seus olhos." Uma dor funda se acercou do kyoto. - "Seus olhos não brilham mais como antes. Aquele monstro. O que aquele desgraçado fez com você? Ele quebrou algo em você e precisamos achar. Eu o amo demais para deixar você ficar assim." Apertou-o num abraço protetor e amoroso.

- "Então eu vou tentar falar com alguém, prometo." Suspirou ao sentir o tanto que ele o amava, lutou contra sua vontade de se encolher e esconder e se deixou ficar perto do outro, pensando em tudo. Várias vezes.

- "Obrigado." Radamanthys beijou a testa dele e resolveu que podiam ficar em paz mais um pouco.

- "Não disse que ia tomar banho?

- "E separar-me de você depois de um mês em um quarto solitário é uma tarefa simples?"

- "Entendo." Valentine suspirou conseguindo sorrir de leve e sentou-se na cama, observando o outro.

- "Compreenda uma coisa, eu senti sua falta, não apenas a física, mas também a emocional. O físico faz parte sim, mas o emocional é mais que isso. Só que às vezes, é difícil. Faz vários meses, Valentine. Desde que voltei da missão, são quase seis meses. Acha que é divertido para mim te amar tanto sem poder sequer dar-lhe um beijo sem temer que você fuja, ou pareça desagradar-se de meus carinhos? Sinto-me rejeitado, apenas isso. E você nunca na vida me rejeitou antes." Sem querer, deixou que um brilho dourado de puro desejo aparecesse enquanto se virava para esconder o que sentia. Enquanto se virava para esconder que estava um pouco zangado com aquilo, embora sua mente concatenasse que isso não era racional.

- "Eu nunca acharia algo assim divertido." Valentine sentiu-se sozinho, muito sozinho. Sua auto-estima nunca estivera tão ruim. Não conseguia não sentir culpa, não sentir que de alguma forma deveria não ter sentido nada durante o ataque de Minos.

- "Acho melhor eu ir tomar banho." Até quando aguentaria aquilo? Na verdade, o fato de que era incapaz de devolver o que Valentine havia perdido o deixava muito zangado. Pensava se era o amor deles que era insuficiente.

- "Certo." Harpia percebera, claro que sim. Sabia o que era aquele olhar. Antigamente aquilo o fazia sentir-se vivo e desejado, mas nesse momento... Puxou os lençóis e ficou apenas meio sentado, abraçado nos joelhos.

Radamanthys entrou no chuveiro com fogo correndo pelo corpo perfeito. Sentia falta de Valentine. Nos interrogatórios e no quarto pequeno que ocupara, não tinha podido satisfazer seus desejos sensuais, pois havia câmeras e tudo que não precisava era ser filmado no meio de suas... Atividades eróticas... Pensou por um momento e resolveu que tinha que se acalmar. Começou a tocar-se com perícia, gemendo baixo. Tensão demais, sem falar que ficar tocando em Valentine apenas o lembrara como era bom.

Sensível como era, pelo menos ao kyoto, Valentine não demorou a saber o que estava havendo. Corou levemente, mas simplesmente deixou aquilo de lado, voltou a deitar-se e terminou por dormir, ainda cansado, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados na cama.

No banheiro, após um tempo, resolvida sua questão de excesso de energia sexual, o kyoto terminou o banho e arrumou-se com aprumo. Voltou ao quarto. - "Valentine, eu..." Viu que ele dormia e sorriu ternamente. Era um anjo ruivo. Chegou perto e cobriu-o melhor, acomodando-o com zelo. - "Sabe de uma coisa, eu te amo e ainda o verei sorrir por minha causa, novamente. E o farei esquecer e ter prazer de estar comigo, como homem. Eu prometo." Virou-se e foi cear. Só que havia mais fantasmas do que ele conseguia dominar e logo se pôs a pensar novamente nos motivos de Valentine para manter-se tão arredio ainda. Já se havia passado algum tempo. Iria falar com alguém sim. Sem Valentine, iria tentar entender bem seu marido. Tudo que pesquisara fora útil, mas precisava de mais, bem mais.

Valentine ainda dormiu por mais ou menos meia hora. Quando acordou, percebeu estar sozinho no quarto. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e prendendo-os num rabo de cavalo antes de levantar-se, colocando uma roupa que deixara por perto e procurando o cosmo do outro. É, não podia estar mesmo grávido ou seu cosmo estaria inoperante, menos mal.

O ruivo desceu e viu o kyoto comendo algo que parecia um caldo quente e nutritivo, afinal estava frio ainda por aquela época. Angel estava sentado na cadeirinha, tomando sopa com o pai, que apenas aproveitava o filho junto a si.

O kyoto estava afundado em pensamentos e não havia notado que Val acordara, apenas pensava em como salvar seu casamento. Deu-se conta da presença do marido quando ele se aproximou e acarinhou o rosto do pequeno. O kyoto falou baixo o nome do marido, sentindo uma mágoa que não queria. Por mais que compreendesse, que fosse forte e racional, não conseguia esconder que tudo aquilo, aquela situação, ainda o afetava muito. - "Sente-se, o caldo de legumes está ótimo. Precisa comer, ficamos dias naquele inferno.

- "Não tenho fome." Sentou-se de olhos baixos.

- "Não faça isso conosco. Eu sei que vai passar. Eu lhe darei a comida, se quiser. Quero que fique bem. Olhe nosso filho, até ele está preocupado."

- "Eu consigo comer sozinho. Ao menos isso, se quer saber." Valentine estava um pouco aborrecido também. Dera-se conta que era um peso, simplesmente isso. Devia ter sido mesmo sua culpa. Era um coitado que não merecia viver. Voltou o olhar para Angel e forçou-se a sorrir de leve para acalmar o pequeno que o olhava inquieto. Começou a comer devagar, sem muita fome. Podia não dizer, nem demonstrar muito bem, mas a atitude do kyoto o confundia.

Ora sentia que Radamanthys entendia completamente, ora que ele estava chateado. As oscilações o confundiam, além de magoar um tanto. O que pensaria se às vezes ele parecia aproximar-se de si, mas então surgia algo que parecia lhe dizer que ele, Valentine, era um fraco. Será que realmente tinha culpa pelo que havia acontecido? Será que era isso o que realmente o marido achava? Pior ainda, se ele mesmo tinha quase certeza que fora fraco e que merecera, como convenceria o outro que não era nada daquilo? Sua mente era uma confusão incrível.

- "Chame a babá, nós vamos sair." Radamanthys sentia a imensa barreira invisível e suspirou bem sério.

- "Não, obrigado. Não pretendo atrapalhar você mais que o necessário."

- "Do que está falando?"

- "Eu não sou um idiota inútil!"

- "Eu nunca disse isso, Valentine, o que há?"

- "Você se aproxima e se afasta, me diz várias vezes que está tudo bem, que não é o mais importante e que não se importa de ficar sem nossos contatos íntimos, mas então pede-me que fale com alguém para que voltemos o mais rápido possível. Como acha que me sinto? Você me culpa, não é? Você realmente acha que sou culpado por tudo que aconteceu!" Valentine quase gritava. Estava frustrado consigo e com o outro. Estava indignado porque não sabia o que fazer.

- "Vamos sair, agora." Sua voz era um comando que não admitia dúvidas. Isso irritou Valentine.

- "Não manda em mim!"

- "Então estou pedindo, agora vamos."

- "Eu não chamei a babá!" Valentine mordeu os lábios. Por que era tão insuportável ser o marido dele às vezes?

- "Eu chamo, se isso for o que falta." Radamanthys pegou o filho no colo e levou-o para a babá e voltou com uma raiva perceptível nos olhos. - "Siga-me."

- "Como sempre, não é?"

- "Dessa vez, eu não vou deixar você sozinho com os seus demônios!" Pegou-o pelo braço e levou-o. Andaram um tanto. Rada quase não falava além de comentários inúteis sobre a lua, o frio, estrelas. Chegaram a um castelo enorme. Um imenso gramado. Estava vazio, era usado para festas. – "Você se lembra?" A voz era calma, mas fria.

* * *

Nota das autoras insanas: Desculpem a demora. ShiryuForever94 às voltas com problemas de saúde na família e também doentinha. Daí que levei mais tempo que pretendia para terminar os ajustes. Eu sinceramente espero que esteja legal. Um pouco de suspense e, vejamos o que realmente vai acontecer com o casal protagonista e, talvez no próximo capítulo, uma explicação sobre Ayacos. Ai, já vi que só mais um capítulo não vai dar... (surta). Abraços a todos e muito obrigada pelas reviews, especialmente da Athenas de Aries que, cá para nós, não gosta nadica de drama e veio ler assim mesmo... Estou me achando hoje... Aliás, estamos rsrsrsrsrs Beijos especiais para os leitores que nos brindam sempre com suas opiniões e nos dão motivação e sorrisos.


	16. Chapter 16

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Akane

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**Cenas do Capítulo Anterior**

- "Eu chamo, se isso for o que falta." Radamanthys pegou o filho no colo e levou-o para a babá e voltou com uma raiva perceptível nos olhos. - "Siga-me."

- "Como sempre, não é?"

- "Dessa vez, eu não vou deixar você sozinho com os seus demônios!" Pegou-o pelo braço e levou-o. Andaram um tanto. Rada quase não falava além de comentários inúteis sobre a lua, o frio, estrelas. Chegaram a um castelo enorme. Um imenso gramado. Estava vazio, era usado para festas. – "Você se lembra?" A voz era calma, mas fria.

**Fim das cenas do capítulo anterior**

**CAPITULO DEZESSEIS**

** Trauma**

(Atenção: Utilizei pela segunda vez uma música que me emociona demais, chama-se Eternal, da trilha sonora do anime yaoi Ai no Kusabi. Quem puder, ouça no decorrer do capítulo pois faz toda diferença.)

O mutismo de Valentine durante todo o caminho era apenas parte de sua camada defensiva. Então prestou atenção. Aquele castelo... Ouviu a pergunta e não olhou para o outro, ainda mirando a imponente construção. Tinha como não lembrar? - "Nosso casamento foi aqui." O dia mais feliz de sua vida.

- "Foi sim. Desde então temos sido um do outro e felizes. Desde então minha vida passou a ser sua e a sua passou a ser minha. Quanto tempo faz? Dois, três anos? Quatro?"

- "Quatro anos." Valentine suspirou sem saber aonde ele queria chegar.

- "E eu te amo mais a cada dia. Te amo quando vejo seus cabelos ruivos no nosso filho, te amo a cada vez que volto para casa e você está lá. Não deixei de amar você porque o infame do Minos tocou-o sem sua permissão, contra sua vontade e violou seu corpo. Mas deixarei de amar você se você deixar que ele o tome de mim, que ele domine sua alma guerreira e o faça quebrar-se. Não sei lidar com isso, sou inútil para isso, pois lidar com sentimentos não é minha especialidade, mas eu sei que o amo. Quero você de volta e ao mesmo tempo temo que você nunca mais volte. E eu não tenho medo de nada! É tão difícil assim me entender?" Grossas lágrimas se formaram nos olhos dourados que brilhavam ao luar. - "E mesmo que o alguém que eu amo jamais retorne, provavelmente eu continuarei amando você, do jeito que for." Soluçou alto, sem saber o que fazer.

Valentine estava atônito. Nervoso, mordeu os lábios com força até que sangrassem, sentia a garganta trancada, a vontade de chorar se avolumava e era escondida com muito custo. Então era isso. O kyoto estava no mesmo labirinto que ele.

- "Também tenho medo. Que nunca mais eu seja o mesmo para você. Que eu o faça se afastar de mim porque agora sou tão fraco. Eu devia ter lutado e devia ter sido mais forte."

- "Não devia ter feito nada que levasse aquele imbecil a te matar!" Radamanthys esbravejou sentindo o coração pequeno.

Calling mihate nu yoru no toiki no omosa  
Calling, the heavyness of the sighs on the endless nights  
_**Chamando, com o peso dos suspiros nas noites sem fim  
**_Setsunasani kokoro ga uzuite - I am in pain from missing you  
_**Eu estou em dor por sentir sua falta  
**_Mou nanimo mienakunaru - I can no longer see anything  
_**Eu já não posso ver mais nada**_

- "Rada, eu amo você. Amo você e Angel mais que tudo. Não o deixaria jamais. Nunca. Não sei viver sem você. Aliás, não quero viver sem você." Reunira toda sua coragem para dizer aquilo. Não era de se expor daquele jeito, mas seria idiotice permanecer afastado dele e apenas o abraçou com força, o rosto escondido contra o ombro dele.

E chorou.

Todas as lágrimas que tentava esconder dele brotaram em cascatas. - "Eu estou... Devagar demais, eu sei, me perdoe, mas eu estou voltando. Apenas não desista de mim. Não desista de ficar perto de mim, me desculpe fazer você passar por isso, me perdoa..." As mãos nas costas dele agarravam o casaco que ele usava com força, não o deixando se afastar um centímetro que fosse. Sentia uma necessidade visceral de Radamanthys.

- "Quantas vezes preciso dizer que não foi sua culpa?"

- "Não sei." Valentine suspirou profundamente tentando parar de chorar.

- "Seu idiota. Não se culpe. E de onde tirou a hipótese de que eu iria embora? Eu nunca, jamais, desistiria de você! Nunca, entendeu? Eu me casei! Estou e ficarei casado! Tivemos um filho, passamos por muitas coisas. Você é forte. É Harpia, é o meu homem e era meu espectro de confiança mais leal. Não que não continue sendo, apenas, não quero hierarquia entre nós." Sua voz ficou dolorida. - "Deixe-me saber o que tanto lhe dói."

- "Não entendo. Já ouviu a história toda, Radamanthys. O que mais há que precise saber?" Valentine sentiu-se o mais feliz dos homens com as palavras do kyoto, mas estava na dúvida sobre o que a parte final do que ele dissera queria dizer.

- "Meus poderes de kyoto não são à-toa. Deixe-me entrar na sua mente, dominar seu cosmo e saber o que há aí que o impede de ser quem sempre foi." Era uma ideia um tanto louca, mas era a que lhe tinha ocorrido. Podia sim perscrutar os outros espectros, num uso perigoso de seu cosmo negro e assustador. Se fizesse tal procedimento num humano, certamente o mataria, mas Valentine era um espectro.

Harpia estava estupefato. Não conseguia desviar o olhar do dele. Olhou-o num misto de medo e curiosidade. Não era algo comum. Era perigoso e praticamente uma tortura. Já vira o marido usar daquele jeito seu cosmo em alguma investigação, ou missão. Sabia do que ele falava, os pensamentos a mil.

- "Eu quero ver, sentir, entender e acalentar você. Pode ser aqui, em casa, amanhã. A hora que você quiser. Apenas não se afaste, nunca deixe nada nos afastar." Finalmente sentia-se capaz de ajudar.

Hanasenai - Don't let me go  
_**Não me deixe ir  
**_Hanarenai - Don't leave me  
_**Não me deixe  
**_Tatta hitotsu no shinjitsu dake ga - Only you I believe in  
_**Eu só acredito (confio) em você  
**_Aa, kuchiburi wo atsuku suru - Aa, to warm my lips  
_**Para aquecer meus lábios**_

- "Eu confio em você. Pode ser a qualquer momento. Apenas seja rápido. Não consigo suportar mais." Valentine agarrou àquela esperança. Quem sabe conseguisse suportar a intervenção do Kyoto e tivesse sua alma de volta?

Fazia algum tempo que Harpia já não aguentava mais. O julgamento apenas deixara bem claro que estava próximo da exaustão, do colapso, da desistência.

Valentine estava com todos os sintomas de quem sofrera abuso sexual. Tinha insegurança, culpa, depressão, problemas sexuais e de relacionamento íntimo. Sua auto-estima era baixa, tinha vergonha, fobias diversas, estava desmotivado e vez por outra pensava em suicídio, ideia que se forçava a banir de sua mente ao lembrar-se do marido e do filho. Não seria justo com eles.

- "Você é precioso demais, entenda isso. Se eu vislumbrasse outra solução, eu a teria proposto. Quero ter esperança de que isso vai realmente ajudar, pois eu já não sei mais se suporto ver você sofrer assim. Ah, não se engane, eu sei que você sofre, ainda mais que todos os outros, eu consigo rastrear sua tristeza como uma imensa perturbação num rio de água calma." Radamanthys respirava o ar puro da noite um tanto fria.

Um suspiro triste veio de Valentine, na verdade simplesmente achava-se indigno dele, culpava-se, a todo o momento. Pensava que tudo era mentira, que Radamanthys jamais o aceitaria de volta, que era um engano, que seria rejeitado. Sua mente ouvia as palavras de amor dele e mesmo assim...

- "Olhe, amor, eu até pesquisei um pouco. Sabia que o que lhe aconteceu causa fadiga inexplicável, transtorno de apetite, insônia e falta de atenção? Eu não sei o suficiente, mas eu tento entender. E há mais..."

- "Não quero falar disso agora." Novamente se encolheu. O ruivo não estava nada confortável.

- "Seu corpo reagiria mesmo contra sua vontade, por defesa, sabia disso? Pode haver até mesmo uma estranha e inexplicável excitação. É orgânico, Valentine, compreenda isso. Seu desconforto mental e físico se deve também ao fato de que você não consegue se perdoar por haver sentido alguma coisa com aquele traste."

Custava demais a Radamanthys fazer aquelas observações, mas precisa dizer ao marido que entendia, ou que tentava entender.

- "Não sou humano para ter tais reações. Aquele desgraçado me fez... Ele fez... Eu tive... Eu..." Respirava em surtos, como se estivesse de novo nos braços de Minos. Ele o fizera ter prazer sexual, ou quase isso. Na verdade não fora exatamente prazer. Era uma reação do seu corpo sim, mas nem chegava perto ao que sentia antes, com Radamanthys.

- "Amor, até mesmo sua anorgasmia, digamos assim..."

- "Do que diabos está falando? Não sou um estudo clínico!" Em pânico, Valentine viu-se em pânico. O que diabos aquele maldito kyoto sabia daquilo tudo? Por que ele não mudava de assunto? Por que ele tinha que ir até o fundo, cortar tão fundo, descobrir? Por que...

Por que ele era um escorpião. O signo de nascença daqueles que tudo destroem se for preciso, para curar enfim.

- "Sua falta de tesão e de orgasmos, pois sei que já tentou se masturbar e não conseguiu. Sou seu marido e sinto algumas coisas. Precisa reaprender a relaxar para sentir prazer e você não consegue." Radamanthys ignorava a revolta patente do outro. Sabia que aquilo era terrível, que devia estar perturbando demais seu marido, mas iria até o fim, iria tentar compreender totalmente, por eles dois.

Calling in the night  
_**Chamando na noite  
**_Mune no kodo wo kande - My emotions make my heart pound  
_**Minhas emoções fazem meu coração bater violentamente  
**_Night after Night  
_**Noite após noite  
**_Ai ga naiteru - Love is crying out  
**O amor está chorando (sentindo dor)**

- "Já tivemos sexo uma vez, lembra? Quer dizer, eu tive, você foi para o banheiro para não ter que passar vontade já que me tornei um inútil na cama." Mágoa. A dor era tão intensa que tremia. Valentine não queria aquela conversa. Não queria...

- "Você tem medo de não conseguir mais se relacionar comigo. Você tem tentado se isolar. Reconhece-se?"

- "Tenho medo de sentir. Só isso. Por que simplesmente não me deixa em paz? Apenas, me deixe em paz..."

E o cipriota encolheu-se novamente. Uma pequena sombra perto do homem orgulhoso e firme que sempre era.

Antes.

- "E pensa que está sozinho nessa luta contra você mesmo? Você passou por horrores e precisa de ajuda, me deixe ajudar! Não vou te deixar em paz, simplesmente porque paz é algo que você não tem! Não vou ver você definhar na minha frente como uma planta a quem as raízes foram cortadas. Não me peça para deixar você morrer!"

Valentine arfou, sua mente em rodas e rodas de dúvidas. – "Eu não vou morrer."

- "Seu corpo talvez não, tenho dúvidas, mas e seu coração? Sua alma? Não entende? Suas feridas são tão fundas que não posso curá-las com sutura nem com analgésicos e muito menos com pomadas e gaze. Se não resolvermos, investigarmos, tentarmos, apenas vai guardar tudo e jamais terá fim."

- "Não consigo resolver. Acha que já não tentei? Isso é frustrante, entende? E não preciso de sua pena." Harpia se contorcia de raiva, medo e admiração por aquele homem. Olhava o castelo gigantesco onde haviam se casado e pensava nos dias felizes que já não conseguia mais crer que teria novamente.

Wyvern tentou se acalmar, precisava achar uma brecha nele, na dor dele, para tentar manter o contato.

- "Sim, Valentine, eu entendo. E eu acredito firmemente que você não precisa, nem merece minha pena. Você é alguém incrível, só quero que acredite em si mesmo e em nosso amor, porque hoje e sempre, eu te amo." Sem muito aviso, sem maiores dúvidas, ergueu o cosmo negro que lhe permitia algumas coisas e segurou Valentine com força, longos tentáculos de energia perigosa enfiando-se no cosmo, alma e vida do outro, olhos dourados que transmutavam em negro ígneo e fogo puro.

Valentine surpreendeu-se com a força com que foi contido, soltando um quase grito de medo quando o cosmo negro penetrou seu corpo e seu cosmo e fechou os olhos com força, não resistindo e trincando os maxilares para conter a dor daquele procedimento, a dor de rever tudo novamente.

Não apenas isso. A alma negra do Kyoto era simplesmente aterradora. Eram brumas, nebulosas de maldade e natureza sanguinária.

Radamanthys era temido e respeitado e havia motivos pesados para isso. Invadiu a mente, a alma, o coração do outro e procurou pela dor que tanto os separava. Um filme. Viu cada cena, viu cada dor e espasmo, seu corpo chorou com o dele e seu cosmo uniu-se ao dele.

Pareciam unidos numa sinfonia de dores e atropelos, de mágoas antigas e novas, de mortes e danação. Não havia compreensão humana para como dois seres tão perdidos, tão além da salvação, podiam amar.

Valentine chorava, agarrado no kyoto em agonia funda por estar sentindo toda sua alma se estilhaçar em pequenos pedaços e sabendo que conhecia, agora, tão intimamente seu marido que poderia se fundir nele.

Por amor.

O inglês deixou que no meio de toda a escuridão de seu poder inglório, uma chama do imenso amor rebrilhasse. Envolveu a parte de Val, seu cosmo mais profundo, com essa chama, esse amor, libertando amarras de ódio, dor, comiseração, desespero. Cansou-se, sentiu medo, sentiu a mesma dor e foi unindo seu amor e força ao âmago de Valentine. Terminou e caiu, extenuado, no chão, soltando-se dele.

Silent kotoba ni sureba kieteiku yume - I can hear silent words in my dreams  
_**Eu posso ouvir palavras silenciosas em meus sonhos  
**_Kamishimeru omoi no nigasai - Shut out the bitter memories  
_**Expulsando as memórias amargas  
**_Moo nanimo kikoenaku naru - I can no longer see anything  
_**Eu já não posso ver mais nada**_

Um tanto de sangue caiu pelos lábios do ruivo pelas mordidas sucessivas na vã tentativa de se controlar e momentos depois sentiu que o kyoto o soltava e o viu cair no chão, não se aguentando e deixando a ele próprio cair de joelhos no chão, inúmeras lágrimas correndo pelo rosto.

O inglês arfava sentindo agonia e dor, mas ao mesmo tempo alívio. Então fora bem pior do que pensara. A dor, a imensa dor, o corpo de Val, a humilhação. Viu-o cair e puxou-o num abraço amoroso. – "Eu já compreendia, mas agora senti. Eu o amo. Assunto encerrado. Nada nem ninguém vai tirar você de mim... Val..." Beijou-lhe a face e suspirou, sentindo frio. Cosmo demais fora usado. Era forte, mas não era invencível.

A vergonha de Valentine ainda estava lá. Um tanto de vergonha por ele ter visto aquilo, ter sentido, mas se deixou puxar e suspirou de alivio ao sentir o abraço, escutando o que ele falava e abraçou-o um tanto também. Percebeu que ele estava meio fraco e elevou um tanto de seu cosmo, envolvendo o outro calmamente e murmurando que o amava.

- "Não se esforce, sou eu quem devo te proteger." Seu coração vibrou ao sentir o cosmo dele, forte, impetuoso. Seu Valentine. Franziu o cenho. – "Você..."

- "Que foi?" Estranhou um pouco, não se sentia tão fraco como antes.

- "Seu cosmo mudou. Está mais denso."

- "Não é nada, acho apenas que você quem usou cosmo demais. Eu sabia que o desgastava, só não tinha noção do quanto. Essa técnica é impressionante, Rada." Sem falar que era tão íntima que o deixara totalmente desarmado e sentindo-se ainda mais unido ao outro.

- "A chama, Valentine, sua chama, ela voltou. Posso ver." Sorriu levemente. "Amor, você é muito mais forte do que pensa."

- "Acho que sim." Valentine sentia-se melhor e mais forte.

- "Eu creio que foi quase como quando "encomendamos" Angel. Você se lembra?"

- "Sim. Eu lembro. Do amor, do carinho, do seu jeito e das suas lágrimas. Uma das únicas vezes em que vi você chorar. Pelo menos antes de toda essa insanidade começar."

Ienai ieyashinai - Don't tell me, don't say anything at all  
_**Não me conte, não diga nada, de jeito nenhum  
**_Ochiteiku yoru no atsusa dake ga - Falling into the heat of the night  
_**Atirando-me no calor da noite  
**_Aa, tada hitotsu no mirage - Aa, It's all just a mirage  
_**Tudo é apenas uma ilusão**_

- "Reunir nossos cosmos e corpos para dar origem a um outro ser foi das maiores alegrias da minha vida, tinha que ser com você. Às vezes é bom sermos espectros e ter alguns poderes que ninguém jamais poderia compreender."

- "Gerar vida ao invés de morte, mesmo que sejamos espectros é um grande presente."

- "Minha vida com você sempre foi um presente, Valentine."

O ruivo sorriu, feliz, e suspirou longamente. – "Acho que ficaremos bem. Ainda quer falar com alguém sobre nós dois?"

- "Veremos isso depois. No momento, vamos para casa? Nossa casa? Nossa vida?"

- "Esse convite é algo que eu vou adorar aceitar." Valentine devagar voltou a ficar em pé, ainda prestando atenção no cosmo do kyoto.

Radamanthys ergueu-se e puxou Valentine para si, olhou-o por momentos e beijou-o, loucamente apaixonado, afagando os cabelos vermelhos.

Valentine não deixou de reagir um pouco, por instinto, ainda havia problemas, apenas haviam diminuído. Tentou empurrá-lo para longe de si e o corpo se retesou, mas não durou quase nada dessa vez e abraçou-o, devagar correspondendo ao beijo.

Radamanthys estava feliz, um beijo apaixonado, finalmente. A resistência que sentiu por instantes sumira. Um beijo profundo, como não trocavam há algum tempo. Separou-se dele. – "Esperarei o quanto for preciso, apenas entenda o quanto é difícil... Sou um homem fiel, não tenho outro, nem quero."

Valentine estava ofegante, corado e ficou ainda mais rubro com o que ouviu.

- "E você conseguiu ficar ruivo, totalmente..."

- "Ora..." Harpia olhou-o contrariado. Estava sem graça, que diabos... Radamanthys pegou-o pela mão e voltaram ao castelo.

- "Vamos tomar banho?" Radamanthys propôs.

- "Outro? Já não tomou um antes?"

- "Sim, mas depois do que fizemos, da energia toda, acho que preciso de outro." O kyoto suspirou pensando que tomavam prazerosos banhos antes e resignou-se. – "Eu vou tomar banho no outro quarto, está bem?"

O ruivo mirou-o por momentos e concordou, só que antes de deixá-lo ir, puxou-o de leve e deu-lhe um selinho.

- "Está melhorando." Radamanthys sorriu e foi tomar banho. Logo estava perfumado e bem bonito pelo sorriso mais aberto. Escolhera um belo pijama vinho de seda pura.

Silent all the night  
_**Silêncio por toda a noite  
**_Itsuka mita yume no hate - Someday I'll see that remote dream  
_**Algum dia eu verei aquele sonho remoto  
**_Omoi wa toiki wo kande - My feeling for you bares sighs  
_**Meu sentimento por você me provoca visões  
**_Towa no kanata e - To a faraway place  
_**Para um lugar tão distante daqui**_

Harpia soltara seus cabelos quando entrara no quarto e resolveu-se por um banho, quente e relaxante. Colocou um pijama leve, verde escuro, de toque macio e suave. Saiu do banheiro com os fios úmidos, penteando-os com cuidado para desembaraçar.

- "Bela roupa. Quer dormir comigo na mesma cama? Faz tempo. Pelo menos um mês inteiro sem nem ouvir sua respiração." Radamanthys estava bem mais tranquilo que antes, e feliz.

- "Não é má idéia. Acho que não terá nenhum problema."

Radamanthys deitou-se, estava cansado. Só que havia uma inquietude em sua alma. Havia desejo. Não que fosse algum tarado, apenas amava Valentine e gostava de estar com ele. Para piorar, era um homem fiel e quase seis meses sem ninguém estava enlouquecendo-o. Tentou evitar pensar naquilo. Só que não passava. Revirou os olhos agastado e virou de costas para o outro, sem graça.

O fato não passou incólume pelo ruivo que suspirou baixo e tocou o ombro dele. – "Que foi, Rada. Tem algo incomodando?"

Wyvern teve pensamentos um tanto machistas, mesmo para um homossexual. Cogitou procurar uma prostituta se fosse o caso, só que sabia que não ia conseguir. Era traição. Era honrado demais para isso. – "Nada não. Apenas tolices. Durma, deve estar cansado."

- "Acabamos de falar em confiança. Não consegue me enganar, se não lembra."

O loiro virou-se um pouco e tentou sorrir, encarando orbes verdes que o deixavam hipnotizado. – "Eu acho que vou dormir no quarto de hóspedes." Pulou da cama como se ela tivesse fogo. O problema é que realmente, a cama tinha fogo sim... Em forma de um ruivo cheiroso de pele quente.

- "Agora é você quem está fugindo." Valentine escutara as frases esquisitas e podia ler a inquietude no jeito e no cosmo dele. O brilho estranho nos orbes dourados. Viu-o se levantar, dizendo que iria dormir num outro quarto e sentou-se na cama rapidamente, segurando-o por um pulso. – "Não fuja, eu já fiz isso o suficiente por nós dois."

- "Valentine, não posso..." Um arrepio, um arfar, o toque dele, já até se tinham beijado lá fora, já o tinha abraçado, mas... Mesmo assim. Sua voz saíra rouca, os olhos brilhavam como um animal caçando.

Harpia sabia bem do que ele falava, mesmo que ele não o dissesse sabia o que o deixava tão inquieto e ficou segurando-o por um momento ainda, pensando antes de decidir-se. Ainda prendendo o pulso dele, chamou-o pelo nome, um pequeno sorriso no rosto. – "Rada..."

O efeito daquele tom de voz foi fazer o loiro fechar os olhos, um pouco desequilibrado, um tanto apaixonado. – "Não quero magoar você."

- "Não vai. Conheço-o o suficiente para saber que não." Com a mão que o segurava, puxou-o para mais perto, encarando-o com firmeza e resolução.

O coração do inglês pulou no peito. Seus olhos acenderam como tochas. Enxergava a alma de amor do marido, sentia o cheiro dele entrar em sua mente, sentia o toque arrepiar sua pele.

Fogo.

Encostou-se nele, sentando-se na cama ao lado dele, sua mão direita deslizando até a face bonita. Tocou-lhe os lábios com dedos mornos e encarou-o. – "Então, fica comigo."

- "Eu quero..." Foi a resposta titubeante, mas até que firme. Via cada reação dele, sentindo o quanto de amor havia naquele homem que era, antes de tudo, seu homem. Fechou levemente os olhos e tocou a mão que estava em seu rosto com a sua. Podia ter ainda algum receio, mas não era nada desesperador como antes. Algo havia mudado dentro de si depois do que haviam feito mais cedo. Depois que Radamanthys o dominara com seu cosmo poderosíssimo. Acreditava no marido e no amor de ambos.

- "Valentine, você é minha vida." Chegou mais perto e deitou-se, puxando-o para si num abraço morno. – "Será que é igual andar de bicicleta?" Um sussurro calmo antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com dedos ternos.

- "Acho que gostaria de descobrir." Estava nervoso, mas nem se comparava ao que sentia antes. – "Devagar..." Corou levemente e sentiu o toque dos lábios do marido nos seus. Gostaria mesmo de descobrir se ainda era capaz de se abandonar nos braços dele...

* * *

Nota: Não consegui deixar esse capítulo para depois e por isso, eis aqui o início do fim de todas as dores. No próximo capítulo, paura para Ayacos e Queen e, se tudo der certo, o desfecho da fanfic lá pelo capítulo dezoito ou dezenove. Obrigada, novamente aos inúmeros reviews, ao ânimo que tem nos dado a cada linha escrita para nós. É uma fanfic diferente de muitas, trata dos espectros, sob ótima diferente, com emoções, sem deixar de lado a natureza do que eles realmente são. Não são santos, nem pecadores, apenas são. Espero que apreciem este capítulo e, deixem review se acharem que merecemos. Grande abraço e, antes que eu me esqueça, estarei viajando de férias semana que vem, então talvez tenham que esperar uns doze dias pela atualização, mas tenho certeza que valerá a pena. Grande abraço.


	17. Chapter 17

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Casais: Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Sylphid de Basilisco e Lune de Balron, Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Mukuroo

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**CAPITULO DEZESSETE**

** Ayacos e Queen**

Ayacos estava em seu castelo, olhando com ar perdido para a cama que já dividira com ninguém menos que o juiz de Griffon. Já fazia um dia inteiro que sequer se levantava da cadeira onde estava.

Já fazia um dia inteiro que tinha a expressão parada e desconsolada que muitos dos condenados à danação eterna possuíam.

Aturdido ainda com o resultado do julgamento, culpava-se por não ter percebido a tempo. Por não ter parado Minos antes de toda aquela desgraceira ter curso. Sentia-se mesquinho por ter dito a si mesmo que não era nada, que o comportamento de seu amante era apenas o de um homem enciumado.

Amava Minos?

Talvez tivesse amado a pessoa que não existia mais. O juiz de Griffon mudara demais depois que voltara a vida. Pior ainda, ficara totalmente transtornado com as memórias da vida que havia perdido tentando cruzar o abismo para os Elísios em sua última luta.

Ayacos se perguntava se o fato de Minos haver sentido sua morte, dele Ayacos, quando lutara com Ikki o havia transtornado tanto que ele simplesmente cometera suicídio na luta contra Hyoga.

Talvez nunca chegasse a saber. Ou talvez a resposta não fosse o que procurava para aplacar seu sentimento de que perdera uma ótima oportunidade de ajudar Minos com alguma coisa.

Deixara de ver o quão sádico ele havia se tornado no sexo.

Deixara de ver o quanto ele estava com mania de perseguição, o quanto parecia sempre aéreo e inadaptado a nova vida de ambos.

Por que não dissera a Hades que Minos andava perseguindo Lune? Talvez seu deus tivesse podido pará-lo, ou entendê-lo, antes que ele fizesse o que tinha feito a Valentine.

Por Hades, jamais teria coragem de encarar com sinceridade o Kyoto de Wyvern novamente. Não depois de tudo aquilo.

Omitira-se?

Certamente.

Para piorar, simplesmente fora deixando Minos se afastar, fora deixando-o sozinho e sentindo-se solitário a ponto de Queen encontrar uma brecha em seu coração. Que loucura havia feito? Não estava mais sozinho nessa maluquice toda. Havia Queen.

E havia um bebê não planejado que não sabia como conseguira conceber.

Existiam rumores sobre as possibilidades de que espectros se reproduzissem simplesmente por serem seres ímpares, não eram humanos, nem tampouco eram puramente almas. Era uma situação tão esquisita que beirava a loucura.

Hades os transformara quando vivos, com as estrelas maléficas. Haviam morrido, ou seja, não poderiam retornar devido ao que Asmita de Virgem fizera com o Rosário na época da guerra santa anterior.

Só que então veio todo o renascimento dos Cavaleiros de Athena e, sabe-se lá porque, talvez para equilibrar o universo, Zeus havia permitido que também Poseidon e Hades revivessem seus protetores.

- "Não sei se foi uma boa decisão, mas não me cabe simplesmente dar opinião em nada." Ayacos falou para si mesmo enquanto pensava no que ia fazer. Estavam fadados, novamente, a uma espécie de morte em vida no inferno. Estavam fadados a ver todas as podridões do mundo dos humanos até quem sabe nova guerra. Por que Hades simplesmente não os punha para dormir novamente?

- "E agora tornei-me um covarde sem coragem de ir encarar Queen?"

A verdade é que Ayacos sentia algo por Queen. Dera-se conta quando Minos atacara Mandrágora. Sentia talvez não o amor possessivo e um tanto egoísta que tinha antes, mas era algo mais... Delicado.

- "Acho que precisamos conversar." Finalmente o Kyoto de Garuda saiu de sua concha. Iria ver Queen.

Enquanto isso, numa pequena casa, pensativo e solitário, Queen de Mandrágora observava pela janela o céu imutável do meikai. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, apenas não conseguia se decidir sobre como e o que faria...

Queen alarmou-se ao sentir uma energia densa e perigosa se aproximando. Conhecia muito bem aquela sensação, aquele arrepio. Abriu a porta assim que sentiu o poder que emanava daquele homem aproximar-se.

- "Garuda..."

- "Quanta formalidade. Como você está passando?" A súrplice pesada era uma visão estonteante, os cabelos escuros voejando e o olhar atento. Ayacos era um belo homem.

- "Tentando me acostumar à idéia de que estou gerando um ser vivo."

- "Você não me mandou nenhuma notícia esses dias. Tampouco tem aparecido em seu turno de vigilância." Garuda nem esperou convite e entrou naquela pequena casa. Era tão simples e pequena. – "Precisamos comprar um berço ao menos."

- "Caso tenha esquecido, não posso trabalhar, estou sem cosmo e sou presa fácil para as almas mais negras e o que quer dizer com precisamos?" Queen virou-se para ele, um pouco aturdido. Não cobrara nada, não pedira nada, apenas estava vivendo um dia depois do outro, sem esperança e sem mais nada, preocupado unicamente em nutrir e cuidar seu pequeno bebê.

- "Eu não sou omisso, você espera meu filho, não vou deixá-lo à míngua." Deixou sua súrplice desmontar-se e sentou-se no pequeno sofá. – "Precisa de alguma coisa?" Olhou finalmente com atenção para o espectro de Mandrágora. Ele parecia tão em paz.

- "Ayacos, eu não engravidei para dar golpe da barriga, eu não preciso de nada, você não tem obrigação nenhuma comigo, pode voltar ao seu castelo e esperar que Minos volte de sua pena. Eu não deveria ter me intrometido no relacionamento louco de vocês." O fôlego perdeu-se ao dizer finalmente tudo que sentia. Não ia mendigar afeto. Ele era lindo, era maravilhoso, mas Queen não era homem de ficar em prantos pelos cantinhos de sua casa a esperar que alguém se condoesse dele.

- "Você sabe mesmo tornar tudo muito difícil" Ayacos se levantou e postou-se firme e decidido à frente do outro. – "Eu não tenho pena de você e nem estou aqui por alguma obrigação."

- "Então o que veio fazer aqui?"

- "Venha viver comigo no meu castelo. Há vários quartos lá, podemos cuidar do bebê juntos e eu poderei proteger você."

- "Seu amor por Minos desapareceu de uma hora para outra? Isso não é muito alvissareiro." Queen temia perder-se naquele olhar. O jeito dele era sempre dominante e sensual, mesmo quando Garuda não prestava atenção em como era sedutor. Por que tinha se apaixonado por um homem daqueles? Por que?

- "Não foi meu amor por Minos que desapareceu, foi o Minos que eu amava quem sumiu."

- "Ele vai voltar após cumprir sua pena, não tenho vocação para substituto, Ayacos."

- "Está melhorando, já está me chamando pelo primeiro nome." Garuda deu um sorriso que apenas fez seus olhos muito azuis brilharem ainda mais em contraste com os fios escuros que emolduravam o belo rosto.

- "Desculpe-me, Kyoto de Garuda." Queen corou levemente. Sentia-se um pouco tonto, não apenas pela gestação, mas pela proximidade daquele homem. O nepalês era tão alto e tão maior que ele em massa muscular. Sentia-se intimidado por ele várias vezes. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se forte perto dele.

- "Eu não falei isso para que se desculpasse. Eu vim aqui conversar com você porque meu coração não está nada calmo esses dias e eu creio piamente que o motivo é você." Ayacos suspirou fundo. – "Venha morar comigo porque estou apaixonado por você. O bebê apenas confirma que eu estou apaixonado por você."

Se Queen não tivesse se encostado à parede, seus parcos cinqüenta e seis quilos de peso distribuídos em um metro e setenta e um de altura teriam caído no chão. Estava estático com olhos arregalados, parecia em choque.

Ayacos aproximou-se dele com cuidado e olhou-o diretamente dentro dos olhos. – "Nosso bebê talvez tenha olhos azuis, vez que nós dois os temos. Seu cabelo tem tons arroxeados escuros, então talvez ele tenha fios um tanto diferentes a ornar seu rosto. Queen, tudo isso é para dizer que eu amava sim a Minos de Griffon, mas ele se transformou em alguém que eu não conhecia mais, foi por isso que você pôde se aproximar de mim. Eu estava com o coração vazio e tentei me enganar, tentei pensar que seria apenas uma aventura a de nós dois, mas não posso mais mentir." Ayacos não era um brincalhão em alguns assuntos. Estava sério o suficiente para Queen saber que era verdade.

- "Eu não sei o que responder, Ayacos. Não planejei nada disso, sou apenas um espectro médico dedicado a estudar plantas, medicamentos extraídos de ervas e especialista em suturas no submundo, não sei muita coisa acerca de sentimentos, de ser pai."

- "Estrela celeste demoníaca, não tenha medo." Um brilho estranho nos olhos de Garuda. – "Teremos todas as dúvidas juntos. Apenas aceite, eu não gosto de estar nesta situação, praticamente implorando que venha comigo. Respeite meu orgulho."

Queen olhou-o com atenção, havia nos olhos azuis do Kyoto uma luz diferente. – "O que você está sentindo? Por que está aqui?"

- "Por que eu gostaria muito de ter esperança, de ter um futuro, de poder entender por que Radamanthys e Valentine conseguem suportar tudo e sorrirem um para o outro como se tudo ficasse mais fácil apenas porque se amam."

- "Creio que vai demorar que eu consiga nutrir amor sem mágoa por você, Ayacos. Sofri demais. Só que eu..." Baixou a cabeça, sentindo-se frágil e era um homem forte geralmente.

- "Perdoe-me por meus atos passados. Eu não vou dizer que esqueci Minos, que está tudo bem, pois sinto-me culpado de muitas coisas, eu não vou simplesmente empurrar tudo para debaixo do tapete e fingir que a vida é bela. Só que eu estou aprendendo, Queen. E o agente de mudanças é você..."

Doce.

A voz de Ayacos saíra doce e emocionada. Ele não costumava deixar esse lado aparecer, nunca.

Queen sentiu seu coração disparar. Havia sinceridade nele. Será que poderiam dar certo? – "Sou apenas um espectro."

- "Não, você é o pai do meu filho. É muito mais que um espectro para mim. Venha comigo."

Mandrágora sentiu os braços fortes daquele homem o envolverem. Fechou os olhos e encostou-se no peito largo. Era tão bom, sentir-se tão protegido. – "Não me magoe mais." O espectro conseguiu dizer baixo, abraçando-se ao outro.

- "Não posso prometer não magoar, mas posso prometer tentar não mais te ferir. Será que é o bastante?" Ayacos acarinhava as costas do outro com carinho e sorriu. Sentia-se bem ali com ele.

- "Ayacos..." Queen fitou-o, sentindo-se tão feliz.

O poderoso Kyoto de Garuda inclinou-se e beijou o outro com ardor e paixão. Gostava dele, realmente gostava demais dele. Talvez esse fosse o amor por que tanto buscara. Não havia apenas desejo, havia algo mais fundo.

Separaram-se com sorrisos calmos.

- "Vem comigo, Queen. Não pode ficar aqui sem cosmo. Eu vou cuidar de você e de nosso bebê."

- "Nossa bebê." Queen sorriu sem graça. – "É uma garotinha."

Ayacos piscou repetidas vezes. Uma menina? Um sorriso muito bobo apareceu no seu rosto. Uma garotinha...

- "Linda." Falou em tom amoroso.

- "Não sei se ela vai ser linda, Ayacos. Ora..." Queen riu feliz, seu coração cheio de amor.

- "Não, o nome dela. Linda. Não é um bom nome?"

- "Linda Alraune Garuda? Será que fica bom?"

- "Ah, depois pensamos nisso." Sem mais palavras, abraçou o outro e o pegou no colo, vendo-o rir. – "Sem cosmo ou com cosmo, acho que vou gostar da experiência de sair por aí carregando você."

- "Não conhecia esse seu lado."

- "Numa coisa Radamanthys tinha razão."

- "Posso saber no que?"

- "O amor transforma." Um longo suspiro e Garuda sumiu com Queen para seu castelo. Uma nova vida para ambos.

* * *

Nota: Olá! Sim, nós vamos responder aos reviews, sim, esse capítulo é pequeno e não, não estamos sendo sádicas. Gente, desculpem a demora, estávamos a pensar no que escrever para dar dimensão a Ayacos e Queen. Esperamos que tenham gostado. E, a todos que tem escrito reviews, muito obrigada, eu sei que estamos devendo respostas e elas serão dadas, o problema é o sistema do site que parece que não deixa a gente responder O_O. Mas tentaremos, ok? Abraços e até semana que vem.


	18. Chapter 18

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Akane

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das autoras.

**CAPITULO DEZOITO**

** Salvação**

Cenas do Capítulo Dezesseis

- "Valentine, você é minha vida." Chegou mais perto e deitou-se, puxando-o para si num abraço morno. – "Será que é igual andar de bicicleta?" Um sussurro calmo antes de tocar-lhe os lábios com dedos ternos.

- "Acho que gostaria de descobrir." Estava nervoso, mas nem se comparava ao que sentia antes. – "Devagar..." Corou levemente e sentiu o toque dos lábios do marido nos seus. Gostaria mesmo de descobrir se ainda era capaz de se abandonar nos braços dele...

Fim das cenas do capítulo dezesseis

Radamanthys beijou-o com todo carinho possível, começou aos poucos, sabia que precisavam reaprender a estar juntos, redescobrir os limites e os prazeres da vida de casados.

Valentine simplesmente deixou-se levar, deitado ao lado dele, nervoso ainda, mas sem recusar o contato e esforçando-se ao máximo para não tremer nem temer. Foi deixando o beijo ir ficando fundo, lento, quente e longo. Adorava beijar o marido antes, voltaria a gostar de perder-se nos beijos dele. Seu ar era pouco, deixou uma de suas mãos subir até a nuca do loiro.

Os nervos do Kyoto estavam em alerta. Parecia que ia ser simples, mas tinha certeza que não iria ser tão fácil assim. Temia magoar seu marido e pensou rapidamente em como evitar isso. Começou a acariciar devagar, com ternura, sentindo seu corpo reagir como de costume ao toque ainda tímido e leve de Valentine. Logo estava arfando enquanto o beijava, as mãos passeando por seu ruivo, o gosto dele em sua boca. Não conseguiu conter um gemido.

Harpia controlava seu medo, substituindo-o pela sensação de força e poder que emanava de Wyvern. Sentiu leves carícias, seu corpo ainda estremecia levemente, suspirou no meio do beijo, hesitou e por fim deixou uma das mãos descer pelas costas do loiro, era tão bom tocar nele, ele era forte, muito forte. Partiu o beijo ofegando, encostando sua testa à dele.

O inglês estava feliz, fitou o marido enquanto massageava as costas dele sensualmente, afastou-se um pouco e tirou sua camisa, ficando apenas com a calça curta do pijama, notou o ar corado do marido e tratou de entrelaçar os dedos das mãos e beijou-o novamente, amava-o.

Harpia subiu uma das mãos até um dos ombros dele e apertou-o de leve enquanto correspondia ao beijo. Amava o marido, gostava dele e ia deixá-lo ir em frente, sabia que ele não iria machucá-lo. Acabou por tomar coragem e abraçá-lo, deixando-se levar. Temeu por momentos quando seu corpo foi posto acima do de Radamanthys e ficou muito sem graça quando o olhar dourado encontrou o seu.

- "Val, senti tanta falta desse calor, do seu cheiro." Passou os dedos pelos longos cabelos ruivos e murmurou. – "Você é tão bonito que chega a doer. Tem certeza que me quer? Eu não deveria ficar perguntando, mas não há como eu evitar." Seu tom era amoroso e sincero.

Um sorriso calmo brotou no rosto do cipriota, que embora extremamente sem graça, conseguiu aquiescer levemente, sem desviar o olhar. Não podia se negar, nem queria. Iria ver até onde conseguia ir.

- "Serei seu. Faz muito tempo, você ainda está um tanto inseguro e vamos ver se me tomando para si sente-se mais em paz com tudo que houve. E não quero discussões." Radamanthys deslizou amorosamente as mãos pelas costas do outro e subiu por dentro da camisa, acariciando e ondeando seus quadris, tocando-o com intimidade e dizendo que o amava.

- "Eu não... Não quero machucá-lo. Não tenho prática, nós não costumamos, nós não..." Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Wyvern era incrível. Aquietou-se quando as mãos firmes subiram em seu corpo, por suas costas, sob sua camisa. Não evitou que seu corpo estremecesse, nem disfarçou o gemido quando uma parte agora rija do corpo do marido tocou-o. A excitação de Radamanthys o fez pensar no quanto ele era... Viril.

- "Não vamos discutir, não agora." Radamanthys foi retirando a camisa dele e espalmou ambas as mãos nos mamilos dele, massageando lentamente, vendo-os enrijecer e arrepiar.

A Valentine não restou muito mais o que dizer. Percebera a determinação firme do loiro. Era Radamanthys afinal. Pará-lo era missão para talvez, um exército.

- "Rada, eu te amo." Aproximou o rosto do dele, encarou-o com seriedade, observando o brilho diferente de ígneos olhos dourados como puro ouro. Tocou aquele rosto com seus lábios, devagar, descendo até os lábios entreabertos e beijou-o, encaixando sua língua na dele, com calor, com afeto, ficando emocionado com o jeito como tudo parecia ir se acertando.

O inglês deixou Valentine explorar-lhe a boca devagar, provou-o, entregou-se ao beijo dele e fez carinhos, cada vez mais intensos, descendo as mãos para acariciar as nádegas firmes que tanto adorava. Respirava profundamente e foi espaçando suas pernas para que Val se ajeitasse no meio delas, de maneira que seus sexos se tocassem, gemeu baixo com a proximidade do outro e começou a abaixar as calças de pijama do marido, louco para tocar-lhe a pele, o sexo, tudo.

Um leve arrepio de dúvida percorreu Valentine quando o kyoto tocou suas nádegas e o corpo retesou-se um tanto, mas forçou-se a se controlar, percebendo a movimentação sob si e voltando a abrir os olhos, mordendo os lábios levemente para conter um gemido baixo proveniente do contato e assustou-se um tanto quando ele começou a tirar-lhe as calças. Fechou com certa força a mão que estava no ombro dele, apertando.

O efeito foi Radamanthys parar o que fazia e murmurar. – "Está muito depressa?" Ao mesmo tempo, massageou o corpo do outro, a linha da coluna, subindo e descendo, beijando-o levemente na face corada. – "Não precisa fazer isso, Val."

O ruivo forçou-se a olhá-lo, escutando as palavras dele e se acalmando, aquele tanto de medo desaparecendo da face ao ver o jeito terno dele consigo. Abraçou-o, sem dizer nada por um momento e então se afastou de leve, tirando com calma o resto das roupas que usava. O kyoto era seu marido. Seu homem. Seu tudo. Pai de seu filho, seu amante. Seu amigo. Se não pudesse confiar nele em quem confiaria? Já totalmente despido voltou a se aproximar dele. – "Não apenas é preciso, como quero."

Wyvern deliciava-se com o corpo despido e firme do marido. Achava-o tão bonito. Nem prestou atenção nas inúmeras cicatrizes da violência de Minos. Não era importante. Permaneceu sério, como cabia ao momento, e despiu-se também, afastando-se um pouco de Valentine, ficando inteiramente nu sobre a cama, o corpo moldado, algumas marcas de batalhas, seu desejo evidente e firme.

O cipriota parecia hipnotizado. Não resistiu estender as mãos e deslizar levemente, em carícias, no rosto bonito, nos lábios macios, nas sobrancelhas diferentes mas que amava. Desceu pelo pescoço, a pele dele estava morna e convidativa. Seguiu pelos ombros, tórax. Devagar seguiu com as carícias. Inclinou-se um pouco e o beijou novamente, docemente, apenas um leve roçar de lábios. – "Amo você."

A resposta de Radamanthys foi um gemido com as carícias. Suspirou mais que falou o nome do ruivo. – "Saudade. De tudo. De tudo com você." Pegou uma das mãos dele e colocou os dedos dele em seus lábios, lambendo devagar, com olhos dourados pegando fogo e o coração disparado. Sugou-os sensualmente, enquanto movia os quadris tocando seu marido em sua intimidade com seu membro rijo, com a outra mão acariciava a nuca morna. Estava provocando-o e sabia muito bem disso. Não era por acaso, nada com Radamanthys era por acaso.

- "Rada..." Valentine nem conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Desconhecia como podia ter ficado tanto tempo sem ele. Sentia chamas, sentia frio, tudo junto. Rajadas de arrepiares, sensação de calor. Aquele homem, seu homem, era extremamente sedutor, sensual, quente...

Ver Radamanthys lamber seus dedos era espetáculo à parte. O jeito como ele sugava, lambia, estava arrepiando todos os pedaços de pele de Valentine e ainda fez o membro do cipriota pulsar. Céus... Que dizer do atrito dos quadris de ambos? Mordeu de leve os lábios, soltando um gemido abafado quando sentiu o calor da ereção alheia encostando na sua. Quase arregalou os olhos quando se deu conta de que estava bastante excitado. Era tão difícil antes, demorava tanto...

Harpia desceu a mão que o acariciava mais um tanto, chegando a área da cintura e levemente arranhou o local, hesitando por momentos antes de baixar um tanto mais a mão, tocando o membro dele e, mais devagar do que sabia que ele queria, começou a acariciá-lo.

Radamanthys sorriu levemente com os movimentos de Valentine e puxou-o para sussurrar baixo em sua orelha. – "Sabe que me deixa louco, não sabe? E que adoro seus toques, sua sedução. Você é perfeito." Com um olhar sensual moveu o corpo e alcançou a ereção do ruivo entre os corpos, tocando apenas a ponta com dois dedos, circulando, fazendo carinho. – "Jogo para dois."

Com a face quase da cor dos cabelos, o mais jovem gemeu com o toque, acarinhando-o também, chamando o nome dele em lentos arfares. Ofegou um tanto mais e com calma desceu a outra mão, ainda acariciando o corpo forte e tocou levemente um pouco mais abaixo, passeando com os dedos pela pele sensível dos testículos dele, vendo um sorriso contente ser o efeito de seu carinho e recebendo um beijo apaixonado em sua face.

- "Só quero que tenha prazer." Radamanthys inspirou fundo ao sentir mais carícias. – "Faça o que precisa fazer."

Um suspiro foi a reação do cipriota. Ainda pensou que não ia conseguir, mas era melhor parar de pensar daquela maneira. Encostou a boca na do outro e beijou-o devagar, deixando um dígito encontrar seu caminho no corpo maior e mais forte. Estava temeroso quanto a machucá-lo, sua insegurança ia e vinha.

Radamanthys ocultou o pequeno desconforto. Fazia tempo demais e não era exatamente assim que costumava ser, só que sorriu e deixou-se beijar, relaxando ao máximo, tentando passar confiança ao marido.

Por sua vez, o ruivo movia o dígito o mais vagarosamente que conseguia, por enquanto estava fácil, apesar de ser perceptível a resistência do corpo do inglês. Continuaram aos beijos até Valentine deslizar o segundo dígito, massageando-o por dentro, com o máximo de calma, ainda tímido. A reação do loiro assustou-o um pouco.

Radamanthys trincou os dentes, suspirou mais e agarrou-se nele. Era incômodo, não tinha como disfarçar. Só que precisavam ficar juntos! – "Não se assuste, não tema, é assim mesmo. Faz quase seis meses, Valentine. Quase meio ano que não tenho ninguém. Nem de um jeito, nem de outro."

O ruivo cogitou parar, mas as palavras seguras do kyoto o fizeram apoiar a cabeça no ombro dele e murmurar. – "Não quero te machucar, Rada, só isso."

- "Sua ausência machucaria mais. Tenha certeza. Se temos que nos amar sendo homens, temos que nos amar sabendo tudo que isso implica. Temos que saber que há prazeres e dores nisso e, se quer saber, meu corpo pode reclamar, mas meu coração está cantando." Deslizou as mãos pelo corpo firme, massageando, acariciando, apalpando e dando beijos, relaxou o máximo, apertou-o com jeito.

Valentine não conseguia despregar os olhos dos dele. Era demais sentir aquele homem ali perto dele. Hesitou apenas por momentos e logo prosseguiu, tentando minorar qualquer dor. Se tinha que machucá-lo de alguma forma, que fosse o menos possível. No entanto, não podia ficar ali para sempre. Introduziu mais um dígito e os gemidos de Radamanthys aumentaram. No entanto, havia um clima perfeito de entrega, paixão, amor. Valentine sentia os toques que não paravam. Sentia o quanto ele era quente, apertado e macio por dentro e a constatação fez seu membro saltar.

- "Valentine, vem pra mim, sei que precisa." Radamanthys ouvia os arfares, os gemidos, sentia os ofegares, via quando ele mordia os lábios. Ah, aquela sensação de urgência, de pensar no quanto o corpo do outro podia apertar e aquecer, o quanto podia ser bom quando... – "Agora..."

Harpia não pensava. Não dava para pensar. Seu corpo finalmente pulsava e pulsava, queimava, ardia. Fazia tempo demais. As idéias de dor e medo sumiram quase que por encanto naquele breve momento, enquanto imaginava como seria penetrar o Kyoto e ouvi-lo chamar seu nome enquanto se enterrava nele.

Ah, a mente... O melhor afrodisíaco, um órgão sexual tão bom quanto os ditos normais.

- "Não tenha medo, Valentine, nada pode me machucar com você. Nada mesmo." Olhares se encontraram, gemidos foram ouvidos, o kyoto enroscou as pernas nele e puxou-o para si, esfregando-se nele, lentamente, esperando que se ele se posicionasse melhor.

Os gemidos do Kyoto eram audíveis. Ele não reclamou, não fugiu. Sentiu a fisgada inicial típica do início do ato de amor e apenas arfou. Ouviu juras de amor do cipriota e tentou sorrir. - "Vem pra mim, Valentine, nós dois precisamos disso. Se você parar, será muito pior." O inglês conhecia aquele homem tão bem que percebeu alguma hesitação quando gemeu um pouco mais alto.

- "Não posso ser covarde, não é?" Valentine tremia um pouco, ainda temeroso. No entanto, ver os orbes dourados cheios de amor brilhando à sua frente apenas o fizeram colar os lábios aos dele, num beijo carinhoso e intenso e finalmente foi se encaixando nele lentamente, mas sem parar. Sua mão direita passeou carinhosamente pelos fios loiros e vez por outra, em meio aos beijos, dizia o quanto o amava. Não conseguia negar aquilo, nem evitar que sua boca desse voz ao que ia em seu coração.

Radamanthys concentrava-se no que significava tudo aquilo. Estava sendo amado por seu marido, o homem que era tudo em sua vida. De novo! Finalmente! Algumas lágrimas lhe vieram, não de dor, apenas emoção. Abraçou-o bem firme e apertou as pernas ao redor dele, deixando-o unido a si enquanto trocavam beijos cheios de paixão. Era como devia ser, como sempre devia ser.

Valentine cessou totalmente os movimentos quando se viu inteiro dentro dele, soltando um gemido baixo e deixando-se levar pelos beijos, uma das mãos acariciando ainda o corpo dele. Preocupou-se ao sentir o gosto salgado de algumas lágrimas, observou-o um pouco e viu a confiança plena que havia naqueles olhos. Era emocionante demais saber que o Kyoto, o poderoso Kyoto, se deixava tomar daquele jeito por ele.

Radamanthys fez todo tipo de carinho que conseguiu e ficaram incontáveis e delicados momentos unidos sem maiores movimentos. Apenas dois corações batendo juntos, dois corpos juntos, duas bocas coladas se provando. Por fim, o loiro ondulou o quadril forçando Valentine a deslizar por ele um tanto e gemeu, soltando os lábios dele. – "Vem... Simplesmente me ame. Tenho esperado por você por todos esses meses. Somente você pode me amar assim."

Harpia não iria conseguir se negar, já estava agoniado, os carinhos que recebera e recebia apenas o instigavam mais e mais. Queria, precisava mover-se. Encontrou a autoconfiança que parecia ter pedido desde algum tempo. Ofegou, mordendo os lábios ao empurrar-se contra ele. Apoiou por um momento as duas mãos na cama e devagar afastou o corpo do dele, para logo após voltar a investir nele, sentindo arrepios incríveis subindo por sua coluna e abrindo a boca avermelhada para gemer seu prazer. Aproveitou a sensação quente e úmida que obtinha e ainda tentou esperar mais, até que achasse que não havia mais dor alguma por parte do marido, tarefa impossível...

O kyoto inspirou longa e profundamente e expirou ainda mais longa e profundamente. Dor. Passaria logo. Tinha certeza. Valentine ia devagar, era carinhoso e o olhava com uma chama nos olhos. A chama. Aquela que ele não via há algum tempo. Deixou-o se mover um tanto, esperando que ficasse mais confortável e tentando se concentrar no fato de que finalmente voltavam a ter alguma intimidade. – "Sente, sente por nós dois. Somente prazer." Embaralhou os cabelos dele e começou a mover o corpo com o dele, dando-se a ele, gemendo baixo que a eternidade seria pouco para o amor dos dois.

Valentine era bem atento e percebia a dor dele e por esse motivo insistia em movimentos apenas lentos, não desviando por um momento os olhos dos dourados que o observavam e soltou um gemido baixo quando, depois de ouvir o que ele disse, sentiu que ele movia o corpo contra o seu. A entrega dele lhe dava mais confiança e colou o corpo no dele, abraçando-o um tanto enquanto devagar aumentava o ritmo, atingindo-o mais fundo a cada vez, mas ainda com certa lentidão. Amava-o. Pura e simplesmente. O fato de estar ali com ele, de conseguir se permitir estar ali com ele já o fazia sentir mudanças em sua alma. Elevou levemente seu cosmo, acarinhando-o com sua energia enquanto continuavam, alguns gemidos ora baixos ora altos saindo por seus lábios.

- "Meu amor..." Wyvern gemia com cada estocada, a dor sumindo e sendo substituída, por prazer. Adorava-o e, o jeito dele, os cabelos vermelhos descendo pelos ombros e encostando-se a ele enquanto Val se mexia, o olhar de quem apreciava o que fazia, tudo o encantava. O cosmo dele. Sentira tanta falta daquele tipo de carinho. Fechou os olhos por momentos e sintonizou o cosmo de ambos, deixando-o sentir amor, amor puro, moveu de novo o corpo e deixou Valentine penetrá-lo mais fundo. Um gemido alto de prazer soou com a sensação que o percorreu, sentiu a força dele invadindo-o e quailquer desconforto foi recompensado por toques deliciosos. Começou a gemer por mais. Perdia o controle, a consciência e tudo o mais, por fim finalmente seu corpo relaxou em cima da cama. Não havia mais dor alguma. Gemeu mais e mais, sem controle, deixando ao outro a tarefa de pensar. Deixou-o tomar conta de tudo. Era dele... Sempre seria.

Um sorriso amoroso apareceu nos lábios do cipriota ao perceber que agora só havia prazer para ambos. Gemeu mais alto ao sentir o cosmo do marido sintonizar ao seu. Aquilo era união. Não apenas corpo, mas alma. Moveu-se um tanto mais rápido, deixando-se levar pelo amor que sentia no cosmo de ambos e percebeu que ele se movia consigo e não se importou mais de quase gritar ao sentir prazer intenso a cada vez mais. Inspirou forte o ar quente do quarto e enfiou-se fundo, gemendo deliciosamente com o ar de tesão explícito que viu no rosto do loiro. – "Assim que você gosta?" Conseguiu dizer entre um movimento e outro.

- "Mais fundo... Apenas continue, não pergunte, apenas faça." Radamanthys gemia e arfava e soltou um gemido alto quando sentiu que era tocado fundo, seu corpo estremeceu e chamou o nome dele diversas vezes. Queria aquilo, dar prazer a ele, ao seu marido.

O ruivo estava encantado e emocionado. Amava-o tanto, fazia tanto tempo. Escutou os pedidos. Poderia negar algo a ele? Moveu-se um tanto mais forte, mais rápido, cuidando de tocá-lo no local adequado, colando mais os corpos e dando-lhe algum atrito na virilidade, deixando a consciência ir longe agora, murmurando que o amava, que não se afastaria dele, e prendeu os lábios dele num beijo mais apaixonado, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do resto.

A mente do Kyoto girava. Emoção demais, toques demais, Valentine não parava, não descansava, carinhos, beijos, murmúrios, gemidos, declarações... Estava tão... Apaixonado. Mais e mais rápido e não pensava mais, apenas gemia e se deixava tomar sem nenhuma resistência, o corpo unido, a alma unida. Prazer... Cada vez mais... Por fim arqueou-se inteiro com o clímax levando-o numa torrente de gemidos altos e arfares profundos. Derreteu-se nas mãos de Valentine, no corpo dele, derramou-se entre eles e quedou-se com o corpo mole e quente na cama, gemendo o nome do marido.

O ruivo estava absolutamente em paz, amor puro. Tinha tudo que poderia querer bem ali. Amava aquele homem cada vez mais e tinha consciência disso. A confiança que ele depositava em si tornava impossível que tivesse medo dele naquele momento e apenas se deixava levar pelos próprios sentimentos e pelos do outro, quase perdendo o controle totalmente ao ver o corpo dele arqueando, ao ouvir seu nome entre os gemidos e sentir o prazer dele entre ambos os corpos. Não conteve gemidos altos com aquilo, movendo-se algumas poucas vezes mais antes de se deixar ir também, chamando o nome do outro e deixando o corpo pesar sobre o dele, uma que outra lágrima caindo pelo rosto.

O loiro estava zonzo de emoção e sentiu o corpo de seu amor chegar ao ápice. Sentiu-o deitar-se sobre si e o apertou num abraço. – "Eu te amo... Amo muito..." Beijou-o na face e testa e deixou-se ficar com ele, acariciando as costas e cabelos dele, sem se separarem. Ainda não. – "Nunca mais, nunca mais quero deixar de amar você. E não estou falando de sentimentos."

Não havia mais réstia de medo em Valentine. Aproveitava o momento, uma alegria indizível. – "Já cansou de ouvir hoje, eu sei, mas eu preciso dizer. Eu amo você, Radamanthys. Sempre, para sempre." Apreciou os olhou dourados por algum tempo e devagar separou os corpos de ambos e deitou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o um tanto, sendo afagado por ele e sentindo-se seguro.

- "Está tudo bem?"

- "Está sim, Rada. Está tudo muito bem."

- "Obrigado. Senti muito prazer." Fez carinho nos ruivos cabelos dele.

- "Não foi só você." Corou um pouco, mas afinal, eram marido e marido, não deveria ficar tão envergonhado.

- "Então estamos de acordo. Somos ótimos na cama!" E o Kyoto riu. Como não ria há muito tempo. Viu Valentine corar e fingiu-se contrariado, mas não agüentou e logo sorriu.

- "Hum, meu amor. Sabe, Valentine, quanto mais tenho você, mais eu o quero." Abraçou-o e sentiu ondas de paixão fustigando-o. Foi abraçado por Valentine, o rosto do ruivo escondido contra o corpo maior, uma das mãos fazendo voltas na lateral do corpo dele.

- "Isso é bom. Faz tempo que não conseguimos nos tocar sem medo. Ou fazia." Viu um sorriso no rosto do marido. – "Você está sorrindo!" Não conseguiu conter algumas tantas lágrimas teimosas e revirou os olhos. – "Devo ser uma nova encarnação do Saga."

- "Como assim?" Val ainda sorria de leve e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto bonito do marido enxugando algumas lágrimas e olhou-o curioso.

- "Acho que você não se lembra mais. Saga sofria tanto que chorava e muito no meikai. Eu não o admoestaria por isso."

- "Hum, sim, eu me lembro."

Radamanthys ficou acariciando as costas do ruivo e dando-lhe beijos ternos. – "Aliás, não brigaria com ninguém por chorar."

- "Nem eu." Suspirou alto. – "Estou cansado."

- "Não o culpo. Coisas demais. Apenas durma. Meu corpo e coração estão aqui com você, eu o amo e..." Beijou-o ternamente e puxou um cobertor, estava frio apesar da lareira. – "E será minha primeira noite totalmente feliz em... Muito tempo."

Valentine abraçou-o mais, murmurou um boa noite baixo e foi relaxando.

Por sua vez, Radamanthys dormiu com um belo sorriso enroscado no amor de sua vida. Não soube quanto tempo passou. Sonhava com o dia do casamento, com tudo que acontecera depois, sonhou com a lua de mel, com ele e Val se amando no quarto de hotel. A lembrança o fez gemer baixo e se virar na cama, ainda adormecido. Acabou por se abraçar a Valentine e começar a roçar nele, gemendo baixinho, o corpo pelando.

Valentine ainda dormia quando, em estado de semi consciência, sentiu que o abraçavam, que um corpo estava um tanto em atrito com o seu e acordou meio assustado, meio surpreso, logo tentando afastar quem estava ali para então lembrar-se que era Radamanthys e corou ao ouvi-lo, ao ver o jeito dele e fechou os olhos momentaneamente, mordendo os lábios e chamando-o baixo na tentativa de acordá-lo.

O kyoto respirava profundamente, seu corpo estava aquecido e apertava-se contra Valentine. Ouviu ao longe, com nesgas de consciência, a voz do marido chamando-o e demorou ainda para acordar. Orbes muito dourados em brilho apaixonado fitaram o ruivo. Soltou-o um tanto sem graça. – "Perdoe-me, estava tendo sonhos diferentes." Afastou-se dele sem graça. – "Volte a dormir."

Harpia não escondeu que estava bastante vermelho. Observou a forma como os olhos alheios brilharam por um momento antes dele soltá-lo, parecia mesmo envergonhado. Escutou o que ele disse por um momento querendo redarguir, mas ao ver que não tinha o que dizer apenas continuou como estava, fechando os olhos e tentando voltar a dormir. Na verdade, o calor do corpo do Kyoto contra o seu mexera com seus sentimentos.

Radamanthys moveu a cabeça lentamente, de um lado ao outro. Primeira vez que faziam amor em aproximadamente seis meses e ficava tendo ereções noturnas? Era muito ridículo! Remexeu-se na cama e não conseguiu dormir. O corpo ardia. Pensava em Valentine, olhava para ele e ofegava. Desejo puro, causticante, e impossibilidade de sossego. Por quê? Haviam feito amor antes de dormir, ele não era mais criança para ficar tendo ansiedades desse tipo. Ou era? Mordeu os lábios e soltou um baixo rosnado. Não conseguia dormir!

Pelo lado de Valentine, a coisa não ia muito calma também. Não obteve sucesso em reconciliar o sono. Não conseguia e pronto. Além das movimentações do corpo, quente diga-se de passagem, ao seu lado, sentia vontades! Nem acreditava que aquele loiro o excitava tanto! Que coisa absurda! E estava tão apático antes. Era alguma doença bipolar? Ainda tentou dormir, fechou os olhos, respirou fundo, e nada. Complicou ainda mais sua situação o rosnado que ouviu. Não que não estivesse acostumado ao jeito meio selvagem do marido ficar zangado, ou excitado... Apenas que... Pousou uma mão no ombro do Kyoto. – "Rada? Tudo bem?"

O kyoto suspirou, desgostoso. – "Não é nada amor, apenas... Digamos que estou com um pequeno problema e não consigo dormir." Finalmente virou-se e encarou o olhar verde do outro.

- "Ah, sei. Nada? Não parece que seja nada." A luz da lareira deixava possível enxergarem-se. O sangue de Valentine acelerou em seu corpo. Ver os orbes dourados, os lábios entreabertos, o jeito de fera quase sob controle do outro. Seu marido era incrível, tinha certeza disso. – "E, hum, o que pretende fazer sobre isso?"

- "Não consegue dormir também?" Mudar de assunto talvez ajudasse.

- "Não." Falou tão baixo que quase não foi ouvido. Baixou os olhos, a respiração aumentando um pouco.

- "Dois homens apaixonados numa noite invernal que não conseguem dormir. Realmente... Vamos tomar banho frio juntos?" Radamanthys conseguiu rir um pouco da situação e percebeu que indiretamente dissera ao outro o motivo de não conseguir dormir. – "Eu sei que sou um idiota."

- "Não, não é." Valentine levou a mão esquerda até o rosto bonito dele e tocou-o de leve. – "Só que banho frio no inverno é loucura."

Encararam-se mudamente por algum tempo. Os olhares diziam muito de cada um ao outro.

- "Valentine, e sugere que eu faça o que com..." Fechou os olhos e suspirou, mudando de idéia sobre continuar aquele conversa. – "Sinto-me um adolescente, o que por si só já beira ao ridículo." Levantou-se e foi em direção à suíte. – "Banho morno então, alguma coisa, porque assim não posso ficar." Nem se preocupou em esconder a ereção que o incomodava.

Valentine conseguiu ficar ainda mais corado, observando-o se mover pelo quarto. Ficou olhando para a porta entreaberta por alguns momentos, pensando um tanto antes de se levantar devagar, seguindo os passos do loiro e parando no batente da porta, levemente constrangido por não estar vestido.

Radamanthys não pareceu ter notado o ruivo por ali. Ligara o chuveiro e a água quente começava a embaçar os vidros. Podia ter ido para a banheira, mas demoraria muito. Estava de olhos fechados, a cabeça encostada na parede ao lado do box e resmungava que aquilo era o fim.

- "Rada..." A voz saiu baixinha, sua tez era corada, observava o outro nu com atenção, na verdade, com admiração. Sentia uma tremenda atração física por ele, era fato.

Orbes dourados se abriram em direção àquela voz. – "Valentine, está tudo bem? Vou apenas tomar banho. Não quero perturbá-lo. Tente dormir."

- "Como se eu conseguisse." Suspirou tentando desviar o olhar sem sucesso.

- "Eu nem vou dizer o motivo de eu não conseguir dormir porque simplesmente creio que você já compreendeu." Olhou-o interrogativamente. – "O que há? Por que não pode ir dormir?"

Valentine corou intensamente dessa vez e encostou as costas na parede do banheiro. Um comichão em suas partes baixas o alertava que se não se cuidasse, logo estaria tão ereto quanto o marido. – "Bem..." Era tão complicado admitir que estava com desejo. De novo. Para quem andava anorgásmico, aquele corpo nu e torneado ali na frente estava lhe saindo uma provação.

- "Não me superestime, Valentine, se continuar aí pelado, lindo, gostoso e com essa cara... Não vai dar certo. Não sou de aço inoxidável."

Harpia voltou a olhá-lo, mais corado ainda, a face um tanto contrariada. – "Eu só disse que não consigo dormir." Sua incapacidade de admitir que agora estava com os desejos aflorados se devia a quê, afinal? Por que não se atirava nos braços dele e pronto? Resolvido? Não ordenou seus pensamentos, não disse mais nada. No íntimo, um pouco de medo. E se o loiro o quisesse? Se estivesse com vontade de tomá-lo? Conseguiria se dar a ele? Mas que droga de pensamentos desatinados!

- "Que tal me contar o motivo ao invés do efeito? Está se sentindo bem? Tem algo incomodando?" Estava dando uma de idiota, fazia alguma idéia do que estava havendo. Lia o cosmo excitado do marido com uma facilidade incrível, mas não ia forçar, de jeito nenhum.

O ruivo juntou as mãos, batendo os indicadores um no outro. – "Na verdade..." E como ia dizer aquilo? – "Não seria exatamente incomodado a palavra."

- "Não? Então é por sentir falta de algo?"

- "Deixe para lá." Suspirou, desistindo. Deu meia volta e foi de volta ao quarto. O que estava pensando que estava fazendo?

Radamanthys saiu do banheiro imediatamente e agarrou-o no meio do caminho. – "Não mesmo! De novo seus maravilhosos silêncios e frases enigmáticas, mas de jeito nenhum!" O problema é que estavam ambos pelados e, quando o loiro encostou na pele quente, gemeu. Arfou sem juízo nos ouvidos dele e o virou para si, encarando-o. – "Valentine, por favor."

O ruivo estremeceu. Não uma, mas várias vezes, a cada vez que a voz rouca do marido o atingia, a cada vez que se dava conta da pele quente e dos pelos suaves encostados em seu corpo. Encolheu-se ligeiramente, até que Radamanthys gemeu baixo, sem controle. Não conseguiu erguer a cabeça, o coração pulando feito um canguru e abriu e fechou a boca, sem saber, de novo, o que fazer ou dizer.

- "Não faça assim, Val. Não faça essa cara." Radamanthys nunca fora homem de ser delicado ou mesmo doce, apenas era como era. Seu jeito mais calmo e cordato era apenas por causa do amor que sentia por aquele cipriota.

Valentine inspirou ar, fortemente, ergueu o queixo, lábios entreabertos, um brilho apaixonado no olhar claro e bonito. Foi tentação demais para seu marido.

Wyvern ofegou, puxou ar, expirou num som baixo e colou aquele corpo quente contra o seu, uniu as bocas, lambendo-o, sugando, beijando-o.

O ruivo deixou para lá a pergunta que lhe veio sobre porque não deveria fazer alguma coisa. Ficou surpreso sim, mas não apavorado como costumava ficar. Levou algum tempo para se decidir, ficando estático por parcos momentos. Lembrou-se de que haviam feito amor e tudo dera certo antes e afinal escolheu corresponder ao toque, fechando os olhos e enlaçando a nuca forte do loiro.

Somente quando sua ereção incomodou demais foi que Radamanthys apartou o beijo. – "Eu o amo, sabe bem disso, não?"

- "Se não soubesse, não estaria aqui. Não tenho como não saber, nem como não ser louco por você na mesma proporção." Um tom rosado tomou conta do rosto do ruivo, não costumava se declarar, fazia muito tempo que não o fazia tão claramente.

- "Tenho outra pergunta. Se me ama não é realmente o que eu quero saber." Ficou sério, o Kyoto olhou-o apaixonadamente e soltou-o lentamente. – "Creio que está bem claro que eu o desejo, e muito. O problema é que eu quero fazer amor com você novamente, por isso estou assim, só que estou cheio de dúvidas e não sei se o momento é adequado. Será que você está pronto, para mais?" Sua dúvida era sincera. Não era por terem conseguido se amar antes que havia acabado qualquer problema. Ainda não havia tomado Valentine para si, evocado as memórias mais dolorosas dele.

Valentine pensou por momentos e nada disse.

- "Não vou forçar você. Eu prometi. Cumpro todas as minhas promessas." Radamanthys virou-se indo de volta para a suíte. – "Não quero te magoar nunca, nunca mesmo, só que não consigo me acalmar no momento. Vou deixar a decisão para você. Se quiser, venha ficar comigo." Entrou na suíte pensando se não tinha ido longe demais. O que Valentine iria escolher?

* * *

Nota das autoras: Ah, pensaram que íamos deixar parar novamente? De jeito algum! Nem mesmo a gripe suína que me atacou (ShiryuForever94) me fez desistir. Levou um tempo a mais sim, admito, mas eis o capítulo que é o penúltimo. Está acabando... Sabe aquela sensação de que alguém vai embora para nunca mais voltar? É como me sinto vendo esta fanfiction que é uma das minhas mais queridas ir findando. Espero, de coração, que gostem do que preparamos e, se tudo sair como pretendemos, o capítulo final será postado nos próximos quinze dias. E então? Merecemos reviews?


	19. Chapter 19

**FIOS DA DESILUSÃO**

ShiryuForever94 e Akane Mitsuko Amast Sagahara Tange

(ShiryuMitsuko)

Gênero: Yaoi/Angst nada leve - Beta: Akane

Classificação: Não aconselhável para menores de 18 anos.

Localização temporal: Após a Saga de Hades.

Atenção: Fanfiction yaoi contendo relacionamento homoafetivo entre pessoas do sexo masculino. Esta estória é desaconselhável para menores de 18 anos. Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, pertencem a seu criador, Masami Kurumada. Esta estória não possui fins lucrativos e é vedada sua reprodução parcial ou integral em sites ou fóruns sem prévia autorização das DEZOITO

**Capítulo DEZENOVE**

**Capítulo Final**

**Luz da Minha Vida**

Cenas do Capítulo Dezoito

- "Tenho outra pergunta. Se me ama não é realmente o que eu quero saber." Ficou sério, o Kyoto olhou-o apaixonadamente e soltou-o lentamente. – "Creio que está bem claro que eu o desejo, e muito. O problema é que eu quero fazer amor com você novamente, por isso estou assim, só que estou cheio de dúvidas e não sei se o momento é adequado. Será que você está pronto, para mais?" Sua dúvida era sincera. Não era por terem conseguido se amar antes que havia acabado qualquer problema. Ainda não havia tomado Valentine para si, evocado as memórias mais dolorosas dele.

Valentine pensou por momentos e nada disse.

- "Não vou forçar você. Eu prometi. Cumpro todas as minhas promessas." Radamanthys virou-se indo de volta para a suíte. – "Não quero te magoar nunca, nunca mesmo, só que não consigo me acalmar no momento. Vou deixar a decisão para você. Se quiser, venha ficar comigo." Entrou na suíte pensando se não tinha ido longe demais. O que Valentine iria escolher?

Fim das cenas do capítulo dezoito

O ruivo ficou parado, olhando para a porta da suíte. Pensava sem parar no que as palavras dele queriam dizer. Não havia erro possível quanto ao que ele queria.

Valentine estava oscilando.

Sentia vontade e temor, mas temor do quê?

De entrar em pânico e estragar tudo...

Depois de tantas coisas, continuavam juntos. O Kyoto tinha acabado de se entregar a ele, num amor tão profundo. Valentine sabia que nunca ninguém havia dominado Radamanthys antes dele. Raras eram as ocasiões em que se amavam daquele jeito. Não porque o loiro não quisesse, ou não deixasse. Já há muito tempo que aquele assunto não era tabu para eles. Simplesmente faziam da maneira que Valentine escolhesse e o mais jovem adorava ser tomado pelo marido. Parecia um acordo mútuo e eram felizes daquele jeito.

Tão simples.

Tão complexo.

Tão... Difícil.

- "Eu estou pensando apenas em mim, em como seria difícil para mim. Não é justo com você, Rada." Falou baixinho para si mesmo e repensou tudo que já havia acontecido. Ficou um pouco nervoso ao pensar em Minos e em tudo que sofrera nas mãos dele e sua firme determinação de aquariano do inferno surgiu como luz.

Radamanthys não era Minos.

Minos não era Radamanthys.

Valentine passou uma mão pelos cabelos e devagar foi se encaminhando para a suíte. Parou à porta, olhando para dentro, deixou seu cosmo anunciar que estava ali.

O kyoto notou-o, facilmente. Mesmo assim, apenas entrou embaixo do chuveiro olhando-o pelo box transparente. Pegou um sabonete líquido perfumado e começou a se esfregar, lentamente, olhando-o e exibindo-se para ele, o corpo perfeito molhado e coberto de espuma.

O principal era o olhar dourado. Para Valentine, parecia ser o caminho para fugir de qualquer breu instaurado por Minos em qualquer canto de seu ser. O irônico é que Radamanthys e sua alma negra podiam ser o próprio inferno...

Turn the lights on!

Acenda as luzes

Valentine estremeceu com o ar selvagem, dominador, perigoso e sedutor do marido. As sobrancelhas grossas arqueadas, os fios curtos que se enroscavam devido à umidade. As mãos fortes e pesadas, que sabia que ele tinha, deslizando pela pele molhada, pelos músculos que pareciam feitos de cordas muito estiradas. Ele era forte.

Por Hades! Como aquele loiro era perigoso!

O ruivo nunca fora muito bom em resistir à maneira feral com que sua alma reagia às investidas do escorpiano mais soturno de todo o meikai.

Será que ia aguentar? Não conseguia desviar o olhar de cada bolha de sabão na espuma do sabonete. Escorriam pela pele molhada. Os movimentos de seu marido eram propositais. Ele o estava seduzindo. Radamanthys era impossível de não notar. Um súbito ciúme nublou-lhe a visão ao imaginar o que teria acontecido se o seu belo marido tivesse tido vontade de seduzir quem quer que fosse no Meikai.

E fora dele.

Radamanthys entreabriu a porta do box. – "Por que não vem até aqui?"

A voz grossa, rascante, masculina, viril, intoxicante.

Valentine estremeceu só de sentir o cosmo do loiro em pura excitação sexual. O Kyoto não estava brincando! O ruivo deu passos lentos e entrou no box sentindo-se adentrar num outro mundo, apartado da realidade. A causa era o cosmo do juiz.

Ah, o cosmo de Rada estava ativo, muito ativo, e envolvia o ruivo como se fosse uma couraça. Valentine mal percebeu as gotas de água quente molhando-o.

Uma estranha e ao mesmo tempo deliciosa sensação de perigo, sedução, calor, segurança, abandono. O que aquele inglês estava fazendo com ele? Já haviam estado juntos várias vezes, mas agora era tão diferente.

Valentine queria mais que tudo que a sensação que tinha agora durasse. Era um desafio manter-se afastado do corpo maior com o cheiro dele entrando-lhe pelas narinas, com os rosnados guturais que ele dava mirando-o nos olhos sem titubear e quase sem piscar.

De repente o cipriota se deu conta de quanta atração sexual atávica, selvagem, aquele homem, seu marido, podia despertar nele.

Every night I rush to my bed

Todas as noites quando eu vou para minha cama

With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you

Com esperança de que talvez eu tenha a chance de te ver

When I close my eyes

Quando fecho meus olhos

I'm goin' outta my head

Eu fico fora de mim

Lost in a fairytale

Perdido num conto de fadas

Can you hold my hands and be my guide

Você pode segurar minhas mãos e ser meu guia?

- "Sabe, Valentine, não tenho certeza se é um sim ou um não o que você quer me dizer. Só que sei muito bem que apenas quero você, pura e simplesmente." Olhou-o com a respiração forte e ensaboou um ombro dele.

E havia como Valentine conseguir não se sentir tentado, quente e sendo seduzido? O Kyoto subiu e desceu a mão, deslizando pelo corpo do ruivo. Deixou-o escorregadio, cheio de espuma e espalhou água num ombro, tirando o sabão para lamber aquela pele cheirosa e molhada. – "Seu gosto continua ótimo. Gosta?" Agora as mãos dele foram pelas costas, descendo, até a cintura, descendo mais...

Era um imã.

Radamanthys era um imã e Valentine era algum material metálico sensível. O ruivo moveu-se para perto dele num deslizar suave e encostou-se nele, como se um fluxo magnético o puxasse contra ele, sentindo o corpo maior, rijo, quente, úmido, cheiroso. Sem pensar, enlaçou o pescoço forte e gemeu baixo com as mãos seguras que alisavam suas nádegas. Tentou não pensar na rija ereção, firme, pulsante, quente, exigente, que o Kyoto esfregava em suas coxas.

Medo? Que medo?

Receio?

Só se fosse de perder a sanidade de tanta excitação. Era bom ver o quanto podia sentir por ele, o quanto o amor que sentia fazia com que esquecesse, ao menos por instantes, do medo.

Não existia mundo algum fora dos braços do Kyoto. Era nisso que Valentine pensava. Logo deixaria de pensar...

- "Acho que agora é um sim." O loiro alto acariciou-o mais um tanto e foi empurrando-o, colando-o na parede e beijando-o embaixo da água morna, esfregando os corpos e gemendo baixo o quanto o amava.

Sem ar.

Puro fogo.

Sem resistência.

Valentine entreabriu os lábios para aquela língua sinuosa enroscar-se à sua. Sentiu o calor, o gosto, a paixão, correspondeu intensamente ao beijo que ele lhe dava, o corpo estremecendo de leve ao sentir o atrito da pele morna com a sua. Acarinhou a nuca do loiro com a ponta dos dedos, sabendo o que aconteceria se continuassem daquela forma.

Importar-se-ia de continuar?

Seu coração há muito sabia a resposta.

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu

And I hope it rains

E eu espero que chova

You're the perfect lullaby

Você é a canção de ninar perfeita

What kinda dream is this

Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?

Radamanthys desceu com a língua pelo corpo do outro, bem devagar, com as mãos incessantemente percorrendo-o. Sentira tanta falta, tanta... Uma só vez não seria suficiente para apagar sua saudade. Era muito pouco fazerem amor apenas uma vez. Ao menos para suas amplas vontades, loucos desejos e profundo e inequívoco amor. Sugou um mamilo e depois outro, devagar, provando e acariciando, feliz com a sensação de que tudo ficaria bem.

Por seu turno, o mais jovem apoiou-se na parede, ofegando um tanto, e não conseguindo conter alguns gemidos com os toques. Sentia as mãos alheias em seu corpo e os lábios do loiro provocando seus mamilos. Estava um tanto nervoso ainda, mas buscou concentrar-se nos sentimentos, nas sensações que ele lhe dava, as mãos acarinhando devagar as costas dele, quando era possível.

Estava perdido.

E o único caminho possível era um homem alto, forte, loiro e tremendamente...

Poderoso.

Perigoso.

Cruel.

Marcial.

Temperamental.

Passional, leal, sedutor, forte, dominador e...

Seu homem.

Valentine ofegou mais, estremeceu um pouco ao sentir seu corpo reagir explosivamente com tanta provocação. Sua virilidade hirta, pulsante, desejosa, encostando nele, na ereção dele. O choque era... Delicioso. Estava agitado. Tremendamente indócil.

O kyoto sentiu as mudanças de humor, o medo, o desejo, a calma, a paz, tudo numa mistura incrível. Subiu a boca pelo corpo dele, passando a língua no pescoço, queixo e depois beijando-o novamente, devagar, acalmando-o.

Se bem que calmo era algo que Valentine absolutamente não estava. Sentia desejo, carinho, amor, hesitação, paixão.

- "Val, é por amor. Se quiser, serei seu novamente, apenas não consigo não te querer. Não me importo em ser tomado por você até o fim dos meus dias se assim pudermos nos amar. Tudo que me importa é amar você. Compreende?"

Um suspiro, um olhar, um estremecimento. Olhos verdes cor de jade que podiam ficar cor de esmeralda com a luz. Valentine encarou os olhos do outro por momentos intermináveis até que acarinhou o rosto alheio e puxou-o levemente para mais perto, cada uma das mãos numa face dele. Sua voz saiu em forma de murmúrio, saiu séria, embora nervosa. – "Eu quero você, Radamanthys de Wyvern. Por todo o nosso amor. Não posso saber o que vai haver, mas quero ser seu, inteiramente, como era antes, pois eu sei que não vou amar, nunca mais, alguém, não do jeito como meu corpo, meu cosmo, minha alma, tudo que tenho, ama você, confia em você."

E o ruivo sabia. Reagiria mais, resistiria mais, mas tinha que se acostumar a estar novamente perto, a entregar-se a ele. O motivo era simples: porque era sempre tão bom antes, era sempre tão bonito. Minos não podia ter estragado aquilo, não ia permitir. Fechou os olhos, tímido.

A percepção do inglês era aguçada. Ficou atento a cada palavra que ouvira, ao corpo do outro e ficou abraçado nele, pensando um tanto. – "Está bem meu amor, mas não assim. Com direito a todas as preliminares, a todos os carinhos e a uma cama macia e cheia de amor. Vamos." Desligou a água e pegou duas toalhas, enrolou-se em uma e depois que Val se enrolou na outra sorriu. – "Sinto-me em nossa lua-de-mel. Talvez seja um novo casamento, afinal de contas, um relacionamento é construído seguidamente. Tive uma idéia." Pegou-o no colo e deu-lhe um selinho brando.

Valentine soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ao ser erguido e enlaçou o pescoço dele, sorrindo levemente. Não demorou e sentiu o colchão sob seu corpo. Logo Radamanthys se deitava ao seu lado, acariciando os cabelos ainda bem úmidos. E então o inglês retirou sua mão e ficou bastante sério. – "Que foi, Rada, algo errado?"

- "Estou com medo."

- "Está tudo bem comigo, eu o quero. Não vou mudar de idéia. Você ainda sabe me acalmar e seduzir como ninguém mais." Olhou-o amorosamente, confiava nele.

- "E eu quero mais que tudo, só que... Ora, não sou de ficar titubeando. Eu o amo e quero apenas ser feliz com você, de novo." Sem mais nenhuma palavra, colou os lábios e demorou-se em carícias e toques, em cuidados, em acariciar cada pedaço daquele corpo. Deslizou pelo peito dele, pelos mamilos, sugando um tanto, girando-os nas mãos e continuou descendo. Mordeu a lateral dos quadris dele, passou direto pelo baixo ventre e mordiscou as coxas dele. Deu beijos nas marcas visíveis da tortura de Minos, acariciou os tornozelos vendo os fios finos da prisão a que ele fora submetido pela marionete cósmica e voltou a subir, devagar, dando beijos.

Valentine mantinha os olhos fechados, embora arfasse, gemesse baixinho. Podia sentir ainda o cosmo do kyoto, em voltas de sedução no seu cosmo. Era algo extremamente íntimo e profundamente difícil de ser feito. Só conhecia aquele tipo de relacionamento com Radamanthys. Era muito... Totalmente diferente. Era único.

O kyoto era um ente infernal, era assassino treinado, general de exércitos, um monstro para muitos.

E sabia acarinhar tão calmamente. Gestos lentos, ternos, mas muito excitantes. Se Valentine o conhecia bem, passariam de ato de amor a quase possessão demoníaca em segundos. E depois voltariam a amor lento e passional, para depois novamente o kyoto demonstrar seu lado bravio e fazê-lo literalmente gritar.

Valentine de Harpia gostava do jeito dele, o kyoto sabia expressar paixão como poucos entes da terra, ou do inferno. Uma mistura indescritível de carinho e ardor. Era o que mais o emocionava: saber que o loiro podia ser sanguinário, mas que continha seus instintos mais perigosos por conta dele, seu marido.

Kyoto do Inferno.

Ser das trevas.

Assassino serial.

E Valentine o amava de todo coração. Não tinha medo dele, ou nem sempre tinha medo dele, embora por vezes ficasse temeroso e apaixonado ao ver o "modo de batalha" daquele inglês.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo

Somebody pinch me, your love is to good to be true

Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade.

Havia mais, muito mais, em Radamanthys. Era um pai extremado e marido ainda mais digno, encantador e honrado.

Valentine relaxou um tanto mais e envolveu os fios loiros molhados com dedos ágeis. – "Eu te amo, Rada." Olhos verdes vertiam lágrimas de puro amor. Estava emocionado ao extremo e isso era tão raro nele.

Criado num local pobre do Chipre quando era humano, Valentine conhecera a tortura, a fome, a privação e o abandono. E assim, solitário e frio, fora tomado pela sapuris de Hades e feito escravo dos ventos frios e cortantes do Cocytes.

E seu trabalho era duro, sofrido e o fazia pensar que a morte deveria ser um descanso. Que nem sempre vinha.

Não era possível que seres que viviam entre morte, traição, imundícies humanas e restos de almas podres pudessem ter bons sentimentos.

Não?

Então o que havia com aqueles dois? O que ligava Radamanthys e Valentine de forma tão intensa que nem todo o ódio de Minos fora capaz de apagar? O que havia nos olhos verdes ardendo de amor e nos dourados perscrutadores?

O amor não tinha fronteiras. Nem mesmo no meikai. Nem com todo seu poder Hades pudera extirpar alguns traços humanos de seus comandados.

Naquele quarto, sons de sussurros.

- "Val, meu Val..." Radamanthys beijou-lhe o umbigo, os quadris, passou direto pelo sexo já ereto e foi beijando as coxas e joelhos, de novo, estava brincando com ele.

- "Já não me provocou o bastante não?" Valentine reclamou sem convicção.

- "Já?" Um olhar dourado de puro tesão e simplesmente começou a lamber a parte interna das coxas dele, devagar... Sempre devagar... Numa espiral de desejo e de amor. Sugou a virilha por um tanto e por fim passeou com a língua pelos testículos, lentamente, arrancando um gemido bem alto daquele homem lindo ali a seu dispor.

Valentine estremeceu inteiro quando os dedos de Radamanthys desceram além da cintura. Quando a língua dele passeou logo abaixo de seu pênis. Reclamou por não receber carícias em seu membro e fechou levemente as mãos no lençol. – "Rada..." Um som gutural e grave, um som de puro desejo.

– "Tem certeza que eu posso continuar?" Não era exatamente uma pergunta. O sorriso safado no rosto do Kyoto demonstrava isso.

- "Rada..." Valentine encarou-o e puxou um tanto alguns fios de cabelo dele com ar falsamente enfezado.

- "Foi você quem pediu." O inglês subiu com a língua pelo membro do marido, de um lado até o outro, dando voltas, lambeu a ponta e por fim colocou-o inteiro na boca, em leve sucção, a mão direita deslizando para os lábios entreabertos do ruivo.

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where

Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum

Baby long as you're here

Enquanto você estiver aqui

I'll be floating on air cause you're my

Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo

Either way I, dont wanna wake up from you

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você.

O cipriota ofegou, fechando os olhos com força ao sentir a carícia lenta e não conteve alguns gemidos ao sentir a sucção firme, mas calma, em seu membro. Um tanto de receio surgiu quando os dedos dele tocaram seus lábios por um motivo que sabia qual era e não se moveu por alguns momentos, forçando o corpo a relaxar um tanto e devagar umedeceu os dígitos dele, sabia que era necessário.

O inglês percebia cada hesitação, cada dúvida, cada medo. Era muito ligado a Valentine para não conseguir ler a alma dele. Ele estava tenso... Talvez não devesse ir adiante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinham que vencer aquilo de uma vez. Já entrara na mente dele, já bloqueara algumas coisas, mas eles tinham que se entender novamente. Não teve mais dúvidas e com dedos úmidos, procurou a entrada morna, mas nada fez, não ainda. Apenas massageou em torno, numa carícia que esperava fosse relaxante, bem devagar, sentindo a pele delicada, a maciez. Soltou o falo do marido e desceu novamente a língua pela região.

Valentine mordeu um tanto os lábios ao sentir os dígitos dele percorrendo a região, acarinhando, e mesmo que o corpo tivesse se retesado a princípio, um tanto de medo, aos poucos foi se deixando levar, novamente se acostumando com os toques do marido. Soltou um muxoxo de frustração quando ele parou de sugar seu membro.

Rada alcançou a entrada do outro e deu beijos, devagar, fazendo carinho, sem pressa alguma, tentando mostrar a Val o quanto ele era amado. Beijou uma nádega, depois a outra, beijou em torno e passeou com a língua, sem parar de massagear, buscando que ele se deixasse levar.

O corpo menor estremeceu vezes sem fim ao sentir os toques tão íntimos, ainda assim carinhosos. Era tão bom aquilo tudo e era apavorante. Tudo que o cipriota queria era voltar a ser quem era. A ser o homem dele, entregar-se ao homem que amava. Tinha que dar certo, só podia ser ele, só podia ser Radamanthys.

Valentine respirava em inspirações súbitas, nervosas, estava gostando, mas ainda tinha receio.

- "Fique calmo, Val."

O ruivo ofegava, não estava lá muito tranquilo, mas o corpo relaxava já um tanto. Escutou por fim as palavras dele e concordou levemente, buscando deixar o corpo relaxar.

E então Radamanthys levantou-se, afastou-se dele e abriu uma pequena gaveta no criado mudo, retirando algumas coisas de lá, um lubrificante muito eficiente e "macio." – "Vou tornar tudo o melhor possível."

Valentine não entendeu nada a princípio, mas depois apenas concordou com um gesto.

- "Vamos brincar um pouco, vamos relaxar, vamos nos divertir, Val." Rada deitou rapidamente ao lado do marido e abriu o tubo. Não tinha cheiro, nem sabor, mas a textura aquosa e leve era agradável ao toque. – "Que tal passarmos um pouco disto?"

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Valentine. Seu predatório marido também podia ser apenas um homem. Aquiesceu com leveza e fechou os olhos, entregue.

Turn the lights on!

Acenda as luzes!

I mention you when I say my prayers

Eu menciono você quando digo minhas preces

I wrap you around all of my thoughts

Eu enrolo você em torno de todos os meus sonhos

Boy you my temporary high

Rapaz, você me deixa alto

I wish that when I wake up you're there

Eu desejo que você esteja lá quando eu acordar

So wrap your arms around me for real

Para que você me abrace de verdade

And tell me you'll stay by my side

E me diga que ficará ao meu lado.

- "Eu te amo." A voz forte do Kyoto vibrou e ele logo espalhou o gel transparente em seus dedos, dando beijos na lateral do corpo esguio na cama. Podia sentir que o cosmo de Val estava mais tranqüilo, a respiração rápida, mas não desesperada. Riu para si mesmo, seu Valentine... Tateou com um dígito, lento e atento, e subiu para sugar o membro do outro novamente, recomeçou a mover a língua na glande enquanto introduzia o dedo bem carinhosamente...

O ruivo estava realmente conseguindo se acalmar, só que sentiu um desconforto excessivo com o dígito úmido em seu canal apertado. Mesmo que a caríicia ajudasse, a memória do que Minos fizera consigo parecia fazer aquilo doer mais do que devia, mas tentou ao máximo relaxar, lembrando-se que o outro o amava e não iria machucá-lo. Era um sofrimento emocional, não somente físico.

O loiro foi devagar, sentiu o corpo de Valentine retesar de novo, sentiu-o hesitar e continuou apenas sugando-o... Esperando.

O cipriota apenas suspirou, devagar, voltando a abrir os olhos, a caricia acabando por relaxá-lo. Olhou confiantemente para o marido. – "Continue." Um murmúrio entre ofegos lentos. Foi ouvido, mas seu marido ainda demorou um tanto. Continuou as carícias e somente quando achou que tudo estava mais fácil deixou outro dedo escorregar, com toda gentileza, enquanto o acalmava com lambidas mais firmes no membro hirto.

A reação não demorou. O cipriota gemeu, talvez alto e agoniado demais para a situação, o corpo retesado, as mãos crispadas no lençol. Valentine apertou os olhos com força, arfando e tentando controlar a dor e o receio. Como pôde, tentou concentrar-se na carícia, forçando o corpo a relaxar.

Radamanthys pensava como iria prosseguir. Sabia que a dor do seu homem em grande parte era emocional. Sentira isso. Resolveu tentar ajudar de outra forma. Expandiu o cosmo, atingindo a alma de Valentine, enchendo-o de amor e carinho, o máximo que podia... Sugou um tanto mais levemente, num carinho gentil e sensual. Não queria magoar nem ferir. Tinha que afastar todo aquele temor.

Se Harpia aos poucos ia tentando não recear tanto, estranhou quando o cosmo do outro se elevou, sentindo um maior receio a princípio ao lembrar que Minos o paralisara com o cosmo, mas não demorou muito a perceber a diferença. O cosmo cheio de ódio e sadismo de Minos... A energia carinhosa e terna do outro, isso o aliviou, ajudando-o, junto com a carícia, a se distrair da dor que sentia e que sabia que não devia sentir tanto assim. Não era nenhum virgem inexperiente.

O kyoto soltou o membro do outro e subiu pelo corpo dele, encarando-o ao final. – "Val, sou eu, seu marido, aquele que o ama acima de qualquer coisa. Precisa se dar conta de que jamais o machucaria.

O menor enlaçou o pescoço do outro, novamente, ao ouvir o que ele falava e conseguiu sorrir um tanto, inclinando a cabeça para dar-lhe um selinho. – "Eu sei. Eu também o amo, Radamanthys.

- "Você tem o sorriso mais bonito do mundo. Sabe disso, não?" Beijou-o, com amor, sentindo os dedos dele acariciando sua nuca. Introduziu outro dígito, devagar, sabia que doeria muito e não era apenas o corpo. Se fosse apenas o corpo, seria muito mais fácil.

A resposta de Valentine foi um sorriso leve, apesar de estar muito desconfortável ainda. Sua consciência de querer aquilo alternava-se com um medo que ainda não conseguia coibir. Praticamente entrou em pânico quando o terceiro dígito do marido avançou em seu corpo e tremeu tão violentamente que ficou envergonhado. Seu corpo arqueara contra sua vontade, fechara os olhos com força, não queria ter novamente crispado as mãos com tanta força, movimento que produziu machucados na nuca de Radamanthys. As unhas de Valentine foram fincadas naquela área tão sensível e o loiro sequer alterou o respirar.

Ao contrário, o kyoto apertou o corpo do marido com alguma força, querendo dar-lhe segurança, embora tivesse visto como os maxilares dele haviam trincado de agonia.

- "Val, está tudo bem, não vou te magoar, não vou te forçar, não quero forçar, não quero fazer sofrer." Beijou-o novamente, agora com mais paixão, unindo as bocas num longo beijo, molhado, ansiado, demorado. Retirou os dígitos de dentro dele dando-lhe algum alívio.

Clouds filled with stars cover your skies

Nuvens cheias de estrelas cobrem seu céu

And I hope it rains

E eu espero que chova

You're the perfect lullaby

Você é a canção de ninar perfeita

What kinda dream is this

Em que tipo de sonho eu estou?

O inferno mental do ruivo ia de vento em popa. Os olhos fechados apenas lhe traziam imagens que já não queria ver. Sentiu as mãos em seu corpo, acalmando-o e ouviu o que ele disse, buscando se concentrar naquelas palavras e no beijo apaixonado a que correspondia devagar, almejando acalmar o corpo, abraçando-se mais a ele.

Partiram o beijo e olharam-se, carinhosamente. A voz grave do kyoto soou novamente. – "Pode desistir se quiser, não é apenas isso, entenda que nunca será apenas isso, mas se quer minha sinceridade, eu preferiria que continuássemos e quebrássemos essa última barreira, embora não seja o que eu desejo, mas o que você pode."

-"Nunca fui de desistir, não vou começar agora." Acariciou com calma o rosto dele.

- "Está bem, mas vamos concordar numa coisa."

- "Estou ouvindo."

- "Avise-me se e quando quiser parar, vou entender e vou obedecer. Confia em mim?"

- "Acha que se não confiasse teria deixado que continuasse até aqui? Vamos em frente." Estava meio tenso, mas era um homem e não um coitadinho, jamais seria um coitadinho. Finalmente compreendeu que jamais seria um perdedor ou não seria digno daquele homem incrível. Sua auto-estima finalmente estava voltando.

- "Sabe que é meu homem, não é? Então beije-me e tente relaxar." Wyvern sorriu apaixonadamente e deixou-o enlaçar-lhe a nuca. Trocaram mais e mais beijos e finalmente achou que era hora, mesmo porque se continuassem naquele estado mais tempo, iria enlouquecer. Observando sempre as reações alheias, ajeitou seu corpo sobre o dele e ouviu a respiração temerosa do ruivo. Olhou-o profundamente e sem quebrar tal contato, principiou a penetrar nele, acariciando, tentando que ficasse mais fácil.

Radamanthys era calmo, lento, contrariamente ao seu insensato desejo. Encostou a boca aos ouvidos dele. – "Sim, amor, eu sei... Eu compreendo, estou aqui.." Terminou de penetrar no corpo do outro e parou, ofegante, sentindo prazer e ao mesmo tempo não sentindo, preocupado demais com Valentine. – "Sinta... Sinta que meu corpo se funde ao seu por amor, por desejo de alma que te precisa."

Valentine deixou as mãos que estavam na nuca moveram-se um tanto, as unhas fincando-se nos ombros do marido. O corpo retesou de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo enlaçou a cintura dele com as pernas, impedindo-o de retroceder. Partiu o beijo, murmurando num tom agoniado para ele não parar, embora sentisse algumas lágrimas caindo-lhe pelos olhos fechados e pela face. Sabia que não era de propósito, que ele não lhe machucaria por querer... Tinha de se concentrar apenas no amor do outro por si.

Se lembranças perseguiam Valentine, a voz do Kyoto o guiava de volta. Conseguiu sorrir de leve.

O coração de Radamanthys doeu ao ver a luta interna dele, o tanto que ele se esforçava. Seu coração apaixonado não estava suportando aquilo. Mordeu os lábios com força para não chorar e deitou sobre Valentine, apertando-o com carinho e ouvindo a respiração dele, tão curta. Acariciou os cabelos dele, fez carinhos, beijou-o levemente apesar do desejo insano que sentia e por fim suspirou fundo. – "Anjo da minha vida, eu acho realmente que já está bom por hoje. Eu não suporto ver você sofrer desse jeito. Não suporto..." Beijou várias vezes as faces dele, deslizou as mãos pela lateral do corpo e por fim ficou quieto, deitado sobre ele, arfando. – "Estar perto assim de você já é suficiente."

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo

Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true

Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade.

A reação do kyoto à sua própria meio que o retirou por um pouco daquela dor e respirou fundo, tentando falar.

- "Não ouse ter pena de mim, eu não mereço uma humilhação tão grande." Valentine protestou com ar sério e a respiração entrecortada. – "Não é justo nem com você e nem comigo. Eu o amo e eu o quero. Seja o homem que é para mim e me torne seu, novamente." A segurança em sua voz, o brilho em seus olhos. Estava pronto.

Aquele tipo de reação o Kyoto compreendia melhor do que poderia parecer. Era a honra de seu marido. O ruivo não queria fraquejar e nem queria que o kyoto tivesse medo de soltar-se com ele, de serem livres no amor que tinham. Olhos se encontraram num entendimento que já não era sem tempo depois de tudo por que haviam passado. – "Se doer demais, apenas me aperte os ombros e irei mais devagar. Te amo. Muito mesmo.

Não havia mais medo no cipriota, sentiu o corpo do marido mover-se sobre o seu, apenas mínimos ondeares do quadril, apenas alguns poucos centímetros de movimento. Sabia que o kyoto se continha. Sabia muito bem como seu homem era selvagem e dominador, aquele era apenas o começo. Valentine observava a face do loiro, confiante.

Radamanthys gemeu baixo, não tinha como não sentir prazer por estar ali com seu ruivo. – "Volta para mim... Deixa seu corpo voltar para mim." Pediu mordiscando a boca macia à sua frente.

Harpia prendeu mais os braços ao redor do pescoço forte sentindo que o carinho todo que lhe era dispensado impedia o medo de voltar e restava apenas a dor. Mais psicológica que física. Um pouco de nervosismo contribuía para que não estivesse totalmente à vontade. Mesmo assim, era muito bom.

Como bom amante, Radamanthys sabia que enquanto Valentine não estivesse mais relaxado, sentindo mais prazer, não conseguiria fazer tudo que tinha vontade. Sem aviso algum, enterrou-se nele de uma vez, um som gutural de domínio, raiva, poder, masculinidade, foi emitido por sua garganta.

O som e o movimento fizeram Valentine estremecer e gemer um pouco. O que... O que diabos? Sentira uma pontada de prazer. Contra todo seu orgulho, o jeito dominador de Radamanthys o excitava, o enlouquecia. Ser dele... Só dele, era afrodisíaco. – "Rada..." Gemeu o nome do inglês e viu o sorriso meio cínico. É... Não ia ter como fugir...

- "Sei que gosta. Somente você pode suportar sexo sem fronteiras como o que eu faço. Somente a você dei a conhecer todas as minhas inúmeras loucuras sensuais. Somente você, pai do meu filho, pode suportar fazer amor comigo, Valentine. Você é meu e jamais deixará de ser." Afastou-se um pouco do corpo menor, segurou-o com firmeza e enterrou-se nele, fundo, rápido, completo.

E Valentine gemeu alto... Entregue, sentia-se atormentado de prazer e de dor. Sentia-se enlouquecido pelo desejo e pelo medo que aquele homem despertava nele. O jeito avassalador com que Radamanthys descia sobre seu corpo, a força pura do kyoto, a virilidade firme cortando fora seus medos, retirando suas dúvidas. Gemeu novamente, agora apenas de prazer...

Minos? Quem era Minos?

Um turbilhão no corpo e na mente do espectro de harpia. Um tufão chamado Radamanthys de Wyvern.

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where

Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum

Baby long as youre here

Enquanto você estiver aqui

I'll be floating on air cause you're my

Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo

Either way I, dont wanna wake up from you

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você.

O inglês aumentou o ritmo e Valentine mudou o tom dos gemidos, demonstrando que agora doía um tanto a mais do que estava suportando. Mesmo assim, o ruivo murmurava que o outro não parasse.

- "Não tem como eu mitigar sua dor, não posso fazer isso, ao menos não agora, mas posso te amar para sempre." Rada afastou um pouco o corpo do dele e segurou-lhe o membro, em movimentos fortes, massageando-o, querendo que ele ficasse mais excitado. – "Feche os olhos se quiser, e imagine que há apenas nosso amor no mundo."

- "Não preciso. Tudo que eu quero ver está na minha frente e não é sonho, é realidade." Valentine sorriu levemente e ergueu um tanto mais o rosto, alcançando os lábios dele num beijo terno, se sentindo um tanto mais confortável naquela situação e devagar começando a passar os dedos pelas costas fortes do outro, na região dos ombros. Estava novamente se conectando ao outro, inteiramente.

Wyvern controlou sua ânsia por alívio para prolongar-se em carícias, beijos longos e gostou de cada toque em suas costas, de cada arfar, de cada olhar esverdeado e brilhante. Começou a ir mais rápido ainda, quase saindo dele para depois retornar, buscando em cada movimento, aumentar o prazer dele, tentando tocá-lo com afeto. Fez com que Valentine se deitasse novamente e alcançou um dos travesseiros. Riu de maneira sensual e encaixou o travesseiro sob as nádegas dele, elevando-lhe o corpo e deixando-o num ângulo mais... Interessante. Arqueou uma sobrancelha e falou bem baixo. – "Vamos ver se ainda consigo te fazer perder o juízo." Saiu e entrou no corpo dele a princípio com uma lentidão estudada, mas... Após alguns movimentos, recomeçou a massagem no membro hirto e segurou-o no lugar, enfiando-se nele com força, trincando os dentes com a amplitude do movimento e com a rapidez com que o fazia.

O cipriota corou, ofegou, ficou nervoso, sentiu um pouco de dor, só que agora... Agora já não ligava. Sabia que não era seu corpo que reclamava e sim a memória da violência que sofrera. Hora de parar com aquele ciclo torturante. Concentrou-se nas carícias, no ato em si, no fato de estar perto dele depois de tanto tempo. Novamente, aos poucos começou a relaxar e deixou o corpo recostado contra o colchão. Com um tanto mais de coragem, devagar foi movendo-se contra o corpo dele, não controlando os gemidos ainda mesclados com dor mas cada vez menos. Estava.. Ficando.. Muito bom aquilo.

O Kyoto conseguia ler em Valentine um tanto de sofrimento ainda mas, ao mesmo tempo, o sorriso dele, o leve sorriso dele, denunciava que ele estava começando a apreciar um tanto mais. Se preciso fosse, ficaria naquele ritmo até que seu marido pedisse por mais. E continuou movendo-se, agora mais e mais fundo e gemeu para ele. – "Deixa... Deixa meu corpo fundir no seu..."

Valentine agarrou-se no Kyoto, arfou com ele, gemeu com ele e Radamanthys agora apenas gemia. O inglês fincou os olhos nos do outro e simplesmente, dobrou o ritmo e a força, agora não estava mais tão cuidadoso assim. Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que podia fazer daquele jeito. Segurou as pernas de Valentine e enfiou-se nele de uma vez, com força e um olhar em fogo.

Turn the lights on!

Acenda as luzes!

Tattoo your name across my heart

Tatuar seu nome em meu coração

So if you were made

Desde que você foi feito

Not even death can make us part

Nem a morte pode nos separar

What kind of dream is this?

Que tipo de sonho é esse?

Olhos verdes se fecharam, a cabeça inclinando-se um tanto para trás depois de sentir os movimentos mais fortes contra seu corpo, fazendo os gemidos saírem mais altos e o corpo arqueou-se completamente ao sentir uma investida forte, o corpo do outro se entremeando pelo seu de uma vez. Bastante dor.. Mas ao mesmo tempo... Prazer... Chamou o nome dele num gemido longo, as mãos apertando os braços dele, ofegando mais ainda. Ninguém, nunca mais... Faria aquilo com ele...

O loiro agora tinha certeza de que faziam o certo. Iria tirar dele todas as dores e só havia um jeito. Prendeu as pernas dele nos seus ombros e deitou-se mais sobre ele, tornando os movimentos profundos e rápidos, esfregando o membro dele com o próprio corpo, e tomou-lhe a boca, com carinho, mas com gula. Vibrou sua energia tão forte na dele e uniu-se a ele. Não era apenas um ato de amor, era de ressurreição.

O cipriota soltou uma exclamação quando ele mudou a posição de suas pernas, arfando ao sentir a penetração ainda mais funda, os movimentos ainda rápidos e os gemidos que soltava foram abafados por um beijo apaixonado que não teve medo de corresponder. Era bom, ele já o tocava fundo há alguns momentos, impedindo qualquer dor de se mostrar e o medo não retornava. Partiu o beijo, arfando ao sentir o cosmo dele acarinhando-o e elevou levemente o seu.

Radamanthys sorriu para o marido, apaixonadamente, e apenas sussurrou. – "Só não os misture ou teremos outro bebê... Se bem que eu não ia me importar... Não mesmo." Beijou-o novamente e continuou se movimentando até não agüentar mais... Não ia conseguir mais... Apertou Valentine nos braços e começou a gemer como há muito não fazia. Prazer... E não era pouco, só mais um pouco...

Valentine mal teve tempo de ouvir o sussurro do outro e um turbilhão envolveu-o, os movimentos fortes e rápidos. Sentiu os braços fortes ao seu redor e seu corpo explodiu. Sua alma soltou-se de vez de todo o tormento e fixou o olhar nos do marido, sentindo indescritível prazer. Sentindo uma devoção insana por aquele homem. Algumas lágrimas caíram-lhe pela face.

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Você pode ser um sonho doce, ou um lindo pesadelo

Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você

Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo

Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true

Alguém me belisque, seu amor é muito bom pra ser verdade.

O corpo de Radamanthys reagiu ao do outro como um rastilho de pólvora reagindo ao fogo. Tão logo Valentine se entregou em seus braços, não conseguiu resistir e gemeu o nome dele, sentindo o torpor que há tanto não sentia. Não era sexo apenas. Era um conjunto. E prazer sexual não era nada perto do que sentia quando corpo e alma dos dois se uniam. Sexo não chegava minimamente àquele prazer.

Abraçaram-se por longos momentos resfolegantes e quentes.

- "Como se sente?" Ainda dentro do outro, Radamanthys não se movia, apreciando a sensação de união total.

- "Não sei se consigo dizer."

- "Espero que de outra vez, melhore ainda mais... Cansado?" Rada fazia carícias nos cabelos ruivos com amor.

- "Não faça isso."

- "O que?" Rada franziu o cenho.

- "Não tente melhorar nada. Está perfeito assim. Não quero que mude nada, compreendeu?" Valentine sorriu de leve, contente.

Com todo o zelo do mundo, o kyoto se afastou dele devagar, observando-o. – "Não faz idéia do quanto estou feliz." Sentiu a mão do ruivo acarinhando seu rosto. – "E você está simplesmente belíssimo, apaixonante e, o que é mais precioso, sorrindo."

Harpia corou levemente e aninhou-se ao lado do marido. – "Estou feliz. Muito feliz."

- "Vamos dormir, agora sem maiores problemas. E sem pesadelos. Não mais..." Acarinhou o ruivo, um tanto exausto de tantas coisas. – "Pensei que nunca mais íamos conseguir ser felizes e ao mesmo tempo sabia que conseguiríamos. Durma amor. Apenas durma."

- "Não vai sair daqui, não é?" Uma pequena nesga de temor na voz do ruivo.

- "Nem pense nisso."

- "Amo você, Rada."

- "Eu sei... Sempre soube... E quero que saiba que é totalmente recíproco.". Dormiram, em paz, finalmente.

My guilty pleasure I ain't goin' no where

Meu prazer culpado, eu não vou a lugar nenhum

Baby long as youre here

Enquanto você estiver aqui

I'll be floating on air cause you're my

Eu estarei flutuando no ar porque você é meu

You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare

Você pode ser meu doce sonho, ou um lindo pesadelo

Either way I, dont wanna wake up from you

De qualquer jeito, eu não quero acordar de você.

* * *

Nota Final: Sei que demoramos. Só que este capítulo foi uma maratona. Começou como algo romântico, eu inventei algo mais sexual. Depois ficou muito sem sal, depois com sal demais. Uma hora parecia que tudo ia ficar bem, outra que o drama estava demais. Acabamos opinando por um lemon gráfico, descritivo, entremeando sentimentos e vontades. O resultado nos pareceu bem bom e por isso demos nosso trabalho por encerrado. Estou com saudades da fanfic já. Parece que deixamos um bebê crescidinho começar a correr pelo mundo. Sofremos bastante com os textos, passamos por muitas coisas, eu e Akane, mas creio que cumprimos com nossa meta: levar o casal que adoramos até vocês num tenso angst pesado, para provar que o amor é capaz de tudo, ou quase tudo. Agradecemos, de coração, a todos que nos deixaram os reviews que nos fizeram escolher esta fanfiction em particular para terminar, pois eu tenho várias em andamento e em parceria temos mais algumas. Se não fosse o incentivo dos leitores, que eu digo e reitero que é importante, esta fanfiction ficaria sem ser publicada, pois o texto nós temos há alguns bons meses, só faltava a forma final, o ritmo, o tom. Na minha outra fanfiction, a Cantiga de Amor, eu fiz um desabafo sobre o fandom de Saint Seiya. Estou sim um pouco desanimada, mas eu vou terminar todas as fanfics possíveis. Se eu não conseguir me decidir por um final para alguma, vou apagar e pronto que isso não é pra ser um sofrimento eterno, não acham? Já deletei daqui a Agonia de um Amor Antigo, pois não conseguia mexer nela e não saía nada. Melhor assim. Agora estou numa fase de oneshots, mas não sei até quando. Enquanto isso, espero que continuem lendo e opinando, dando algum retorno, pois não sou paga, nem eu nem Akane, para escrever e nossa recompensa, além do nosso prazer fazendo os textos, é ler opiniões, sejam favoráveis ou contrárias, pois gostamos de compartilhar. Já falei demais, não acham? A song é Sweet Dreams da Beyonce, escolhida pelos efeitos sonoros e pela batida, combina com o clima que quisemos dar à história. Foi um prazer terminar este texto e, se merecermos, por favor nos digam o que acharam. Abraços e até a próxima.


End file.
